Welcome Back
by BloomiesGirl
Summary: Gabriella gets promoted to her dream job, this means moving to LA. It isnt that bad, and gets better when she makes allies with a work colleague. Little did she know that colleague was dating her ex-boyfriend and Lakers superstar Troy. Sequel to Welcome.
1. Promotion

**Hey guys! Yes, Welcome readers, this is the sequel! As for the people who have never come across this, I strongly suggest you should read my story, Welcome, first. It'll set the scene for you and maybe give you a couple giggles on the way.**

So here is my sequel. I chose option A in the end, as I liked it better and my heart leaned towards it. Thank you for all the reviews on Welcome guys, I really appreciate them. So hopefully this one will do better! For everyone that hasn't read Welcome, just go to my profile, it's the only other story I have. I strongly do recommend reading it. So here we go, the sequel. Sharpay is still in it, they work at the same place. Troy will come into it soon and Zeke comes into it second chapter. Alright, well let's go guys.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read, Enjoy and if you liked it review! xoxo**"I got the job?" I shreiked in my boss' office in the modern, gadget filled, busy office block.

* * *

"Yes, but there's a catch to it, Miss Montez." she said.

"Shoot," I said enthusiastically.

"You have got the job. But the job has already been taken here in Alberquerque." she said.

"So I... don't get the job?"

"Not exactly. The nearest state with a building you can run is in Los Angeles, California." she said sternly.

"So that would mean if I took the job I would have to move there..." I said unsurely.

"Either that or taking a plane to work everyday." she said sarcastically.

I could move to LA. I've worked my ass off to get to this job. I'm not gonna turn it down due to a small, tiny set back.

"But the pay, I mean, it's three times your salary now. That's one hundred and fifty thousand dollars a year! At least! You'll have to think about it."

"I am..." I said. "Put me down for it."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." I said nodding and standing up. "Now one more thing..."

"That is?" she said, looking up at me in her red Dolce and Gabbana glasses.

"Can I have the rest of the day off?"

---

So there I was, sat outside the office. Absolutely shitting myself, thinking I was in trouble for missing the sales meeting. I expected to get fired, I came out with a promotion and a paid day off. Lovely.

I spent my lovely day off gloating to my best friend Sharpay and looking on house websites to find a house in Los Angeles that could be sold to me within the month. I'm moving out there in one month, and I'm a little nervous. My mom had her husband to keep her company, David. He was a sweet guy. She started dating him in my senior year Summer, and he was really sweet back then. He doesn't replace my father, not at all, and my mother doesn't replace his ex-wife which died in a car accident whilst she was pregnant with their first child, but they love eachother and rely and trust eachother. Which is good for them.

After hours of looking, I found a house. It was difficult choosing between a house and an apartment, but look at it this way.

When you've got an apartment and you bring a hot guy over for after date sex, you'll disturb the other residents and have to keep it quiet.

When you've got a house and you bring a hot guy over for after date sex, you can scream the fucking house down.

So that's why I decided to choose a house. Obviously, I said to my mother a house seems more traditional than an apartment. I didn't quite need her to know the real reason.

I eventually found a home with three bedrooms, four bathrooms, an elegant media den overlooking the pool in the yard, a gazebo and lush, green scenery. The living room had vaulted ceilings and two fireplaces with an outdoor kitchen and dining area. It looked gorgeous and the area was nice and peaceful including lots of families and elderly people with dogs and cats and walking sticks. No gangsters here. Build in year 1956.

It was getting late, ten o'clock, and I was still sat in my living room on my Macbook Pro. I booked a viewing for the house and closed the lid of my computer before going to bed.

---

"Hey Gab," Sharpay, my childhood best friend and work colleague said as we met up in Starbucks, like we did every working day.

"Hey Shar," I said as we walked towards the que, ordering a coffee and muffin each to go.

"I found somewhere to live,"

"You did? That's great." she said. "God, I thought when it reached eight thirty last night you and it was your fifth phone call to me you'd never find one."

"So did I, but it's gorgeous, spacious and the area is peaceful." I said as we walked through the busy city streets. I wore a white, long sleeved shirt tucked into a black, silk pencil skirt, from my waist to just above my knees. A strechy belt which clipped together. Over everything I wore a black, satin, DKNY coat white came down to just above my knees and I wore black, glossy Christian Louboutins.

"Hey man, did you watch the Lakers game last night?" some random guy said as he walked by to his friend, making me sigh as I remembered my senior year of high school.

"Bolton was awesome, man. He was on fire!" the main said who was walking beside us.

"Gabs? You alright?" Sharpay said, knowing Troy Bolton was a sensitive subject for me.

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

"He scored more than half of the points in the game. He's the best player they've had." he said.

"For fucks sake," I whispered.

"We're nearly there Gabs," she said, gesturing to the stone steps going up to the clear, glass revolving doors. We went through the doors and into the elevator, up to our offices.

We worked for the make-up range, Golden Goddess. It was a best-selling, award winning make up range which had everything from eyeshadows, to mascaras, to coloured glittery eyeliners, to foundations, to fake tan. It sold everything, and everything worked a treat.

Sharpay and I had always really been at the same level. Whenever I got promoted, she did. But unfortunately this wasn't one of those times. She was still researching our sales patterns for each place it was sold in and which things sold best. I had just been promoted, and I was a representative who went to all sorts of different meetings about new, interesting products and got testers of them with all the other people in the same league as I am from all over America and the UK where it was sold. We thought up promotions and ways to advertise and what to do about places were it wasn't selling as much as in other places.

"So Gabs, you're going in a month?" she said.

"One month." I said.

"LA. That's scary, girl. Remember that road trip we went on in senior year summer?"

"How could I forget?"

"And we stayed in that gorgeous hotel in the city? And it was all stick thin people with perfect hair, perfect tans, perfect figures, perfect clothes..."

"Alright, I get it. It was perfect. But I'll get my hair done, and I'll get my nails done. Spray tan. It'll be cool."

"Unless you happen to get caught in a storm while you're walking to your first day at work, three of your false nails fall off and you're as orange as an umpa lumpa but with the goggle marks?"

"First of all, it's LA, what are the chances of there being a storm? Second, if I get my nails done at a salon, they'll stay on for weeks, third, I never even wear the goggles, I just close my eyes."

"All I'm saying is plan the worst possible situations out and bring solutions to them."

"All your doing is jynxing it." I said. "I gotta go, got some graphs to look at and release."

"I'll see you at lunch." she said, sitting down at her desk. I went to my desk. I turned on my work Mac and studied my desk as I waited for it to load. A purple, swirly photo frame with a picture of my mom and I in it. A small clear vase with some white and pink lillies. My iPhone was resting on it's dock on a pink clock. I had my little Troy Bear sat there. A lot of people thought I had an obsession with Troy Bolton, but no, I just like the memories I had of my late teenage years with him.

It was the early college years. Well, he moved into our home. He first lived in Los Angeles when he was younger, but his parents died in a car accident, and my mother, who happened to be his mother's best friend, was appointed as the guardian. He moved from Los Angeles to Salt Lake City, and we became very close friends, but on top of that, we become unseperable boyfriend and girlfriend. He was my everything, and I loved him more than anything else. I'd run to China and back just to fetch him a real authentic Chinese meal. I'd go to space just so he could have a handful of spacedust. I'd do anything for him. But then in college things became a little bit harder. Which was fair enough, we both knew that we would have to work hard to keep the relationship going, and we did work hard. It just didn't work out.

We had gone to separate colleges. He had gone to U of A to play basketball, and I went to Stanford to study medicine and science. May I just add these schools are two thousand and fifty three miles away from eachother. He had scored his dream career, to play for the Lakers, and I was turned off the doctor idea after I had a taster of it. I'd always been interested in make-up, and in my early college years I got a job working for the make up line, Golden Goddess, just as an intern. But I got promoted, again and again and again.

Anyway, back to Troy. I had gone down to U of A, to surprise him and congratulate him on being observed by the Lakers. Chad had called me and said he was throwing a huge party at their dorm for him, and Zeke was coming too. When I got there, there were about five, hungry college girls, all happened to be taller, thinner and tanner than me, all over him. I tried to talk to him, and I just kept getting pushed to the back of the crowd of girls talking to him. Girls were running their hands all over his biceps and his torso, saying congratulations to him and batting their eyelashes. He didn't seem to mind. He smiled and provoked them. He flirted back. One of them kissed him. He kissed her back. When he pulled away, he saw an angry, upset, Gabriella Montez, standing staring at him with my arms crossed. I knew my eyes were tearing at the time, but I didn't dare to let them go. I didn't dare give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

_"Congratulations," I said, my voice breaking. _

_  
"Ella..." he said walking towards me._

_"Don't touch me," I said as he picked up my hand and I pulled it away. "Why the fuck did you do that?"_

_"I... didn't know you were here."_

_"Oh, so is this what you always do when I'm not around?" I asked furiously._

_"No, El, that didn't come out right."_

_  
"It's Gabriella." I said stubbornly. "And I'm sure it came out just fine." _

_"Well it didn't. It didn't come out right." he said. "I'd never kiss another girl."_

_  
"Really? Well I've just seen you. Don't try deny it, Troy." I said, tears threatening to fall. _

_"Alright, I know, I just did kiss another girl. But what was I supposed to do? She kissed me!" he protested._

_"You kissed back." I reasoned. "You could have pushed her off."_

"As if I'm gonna push a girl off me, I've not had any for the past three months." he said.

_"You're an ass," I said._

_"Gabriella," he said, grabbing my arm tightly and leading me outside his dorm. _

_"What?" I said angrily when we finished moving._

_"I knew it wouldn't work."_

"Troy, we both knew it wouldn't work. We both had a little monster creeping around at the back of our heads screaming it whenever we thought about college."

_"I think we should take a break," he said._

_"You're breaking up with me, then. After everything I did for you, you're breaking up with me."_

"Don't play the fucking, 'I helped you when your parents died,' card. It's not a subject to fuck around with, Gabriella."

_"I know it's not, Troy. I wasn't playing the I helped you when your parents died card, I'm just fucking saying you could atleast be a little more sorry."_

_"What, say sorry for making a mistake? We all make fucking mistakes Gabriella. So I didn't push her off me, who gives a shit? If a guy was making out with you at Stanford you wouldn't exactly push him off,"_

_"I hope you're not trying to imply that I'm a slut."_

_"Well you did lose your virginity when you were sixteen to a guy you hardly knew."_

_"I told you that in confidence, don't fucking use it against me, and how am I the slut? How many girls have you fucked since you got here? Three every night? Winner stays on?"_

_"Shut the fuck up, Gabriella." he said. "Don't be so ridiculous. I've never fucked another girl, I wouldn't go that far."_

_"Oh so you just let them grope you instead, that's fine."_

_"What? You're not even making any sense. You never do!" he said._

_"I don't give a shit. Stick to the point. You're breaking up with me? Fine. That's fine. I don't need you anyway." I said, as if I was some sort of maniac. _

_"Right, that's fine. Now go back to that stuck up, loser filled, Stanford school were you belong." he said, turning his back on me and walking away. _

_Leaving me crying on the doorstep of his dorm._

---

"Gabs?" Sharpay said, snapping me from my miserable trance.

"Yeah?" I said.

"It's lunch."

"Oh, right, yeah. Lunch. I'm coming." I said, standing up and gathering my bag and shoving my coat under the desk before entering the lift and getting to the cafeteria.

We sat down at our usual table, a plate of pasta and a drink of Vitamin water each.

"God, Gabs. I swear, when you go, I'm gonna be back to hanging around with loser Susie and fat Jill." she said, putting a forkful of tomato and cheese pasta bake into her mouth.

"And who will I have?" I said. "I'll know no neighbours, no colleagues, no friends. I'll be that office loser."

"Office loser? You'll be on a one hundred and fifty thousand dollar salary and you're only twenty three and have a lifetime supply of Golden Goddess products! You'll hardly be a loser."

"I'll have to make friends, I guess." I said glumly.

"Let's hope you don't run into Troy," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Troy. He lives in Los Angeles."

"Oh god, don't remind me. That was my main con on the pro and cons list I had when debating to go to the new job. Nevermind the fact I'll have to buy a new house, leave my mother and family, leave my friends. Nope, it was just the fact that I may run into Troy."

"You should've seen the roasting I gave him when he came back into the party. I was literally screaming at him."

"That's my girl." I laughed.


	2. Welcome To Los Angeles

**Hey guys! In this chapter, Gabriella goes to LA and sees Zeke again and it's really just her getting settled in, but soon unsettled as she sees what happens to Troy Bolton on the news. He's gonna be introduced into the story in about two or three chapters. Next chapter she is going to go back to work. Thanks for my reviews on the previous chapter.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and if you liked it then review! I don't bite!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Promise!**I walked out of LAX airport with three Louis Vuitton suitcases on a trolley. The beaming Los Angeles sun rays were shining down on me. I slipped my white, Prada sunglasses onto my face and blended in with the Los Angeles crowd. I was wearing a white sundress which came just above the knee, with some silver, metallic, studded gladiator sandals by Marc Jacob. A white Jennifer Quellette headband was tied around my hair to stop it from blowing around in the warm, salty breeze.

* * *

After I had taken the taxi to the car dealership where I was getting my new car, I was driving away in a sleek, black, Porsche, perfectly blending in yet standing out from the Los Angeles traffic. The radio was playing my favourite song, and I turned it up, my window down a little bit to let out the warm air and replace it with a breeze.

I turned onto the road, and finally saw my house. It looked exactly like it did in the picture on the Internet, but life like. I could touch it. I came to the front door and pulled out the keys from my purse before unlocking the front door and entering my new home.

---

I woke up in my new bed after a peaceful and much needed night's sleep. I fell asleep straight away yesterday, due to the hectic flights and unpacking and lugging suitcases around everywhere I went. Tommorow I was due to start work, and I figured today I would visit my favourite chef in town. Zeke Baylor.

Zeke had been another close friend in high school. He had been dating Sharpay, and they were crazy in love for eachother, but they decided to take a break. Surprisingly they never got back together.

While Troy, Chad and Jason had gone to U of A, Zeke decided to follow his heart and stick to his real passion, cooking. He went to a Culinary Arts college, and graduated with honours. Due to the six hour drive between us, we still saw eachother and kept in touch for all our college life, but when I was done at Stanford, I moved back to Alberquerque.

Every weekend when he would drive up to Palo Alto to see me, he would bring a picnic, full of amazing foods which he had learned to make expertly. He would bring boxes of gorgeous cookies, brownies, shortbreads, dishes of his fantastic Cremé Brulee, cheesecakes, fudge cakes, muffins, platters of appetizers he had created. Anything he could make he would bring for me to try out. Not that I minded.

Now Zeke was running his own resteraunt in the epicentre of Los Angeles. It had amazing reviews from the top critics and from the website, it looked beautiful inside. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, cowhide faux fur seats with black glossy tables and cowhide coat cupboard doors, a long white bar in the waiting lounge and squishy, black couches to wait on. The lights were dimmed inside and there was a small candle burning on each table.

I pulled on a yellow, flared out dress which ended just above my knees. I got it from Barneys at the start of last month for a vacation I was going on but never wore it. I paired it with a pair of white Christian Louboutins and a white jacket, with my yellow Jennifer Quellette headband fixed behind my dark brown, free falling bangs. I picked up my obeise Marc Jacobs bag with tassles and made sure I had my keys, iPhone, wallet, perfume, tissues, umberella and emergency make-up and nail glue. I'd like to say I was prepared.

I got into the car and drove for ten minutes until I came into the epicentre of Los Angeles, parking in a small parking lot behind Baylors, Zeke's exclusive resteraunt. The kitchen door was opened at the back, and I thought about going through it. Not caring, since Zeke would be there and would be happy to see me, I walked to the back and came into the kitchen.

"Sixteen ounce steak, medium rare!" the familiar dark skinned, black curly haired man bellowed.

"Zeke?" I said, causing him to impatiently whip his head around.

"Gabriella?" he said. I gave him a nod before he gave me a bright smile and hugged me. "I haven't seen you for years? What brings you here?"

"I got promoted and had to move here." I said.

"You hungry?" he said.

"A little bit," I said. "Depends if your gorgeous Creme Brulee is on the menu."

"I'll make it myself." he nodded. "Come on,"

He led me into the main room, as beautiful as it was on the Internet.

"Zeke, this place is gorgeous. I looked on the website and wanted to come down."

"Thanks Gabs, now you sit here, I'll be out every now and then to speak to you. I'll get Callie, my best waitress to give you her undivided attention. Does that sound nice?"

"Sounds lovely." I replied. He came back with a slim, tanned girl with honey coloured, glossy, straight, shoulder length hair. She had brown eyes, diguised with light gold eyeshadow, black eyeliner and black mascara lengthening her eyelashes.

"Hello," she said.

"Gabs, this is Callie, she'll be your waitress. That alright?"

"Am I royalty or something?" I giggled. "Hey, I'm Gabriella. Call me Gabs or Gabby or whatever you can make out of Gabriella. But not Ella." I insisted.

If you want to piss me off big time, call me Ella. I used to love it when Troy would call me 'Ella', say 'I love you, Ella'. It used to soothe me. He would rub my back as I leaned over the toilet with a hangover after some on the wild parties we went to. Whenever it would be just two of us in the quiet, and he'd whisper sweet nothings into my ear before whispering 'I love you Ella'. But now it stings my heart, and there's no way for it to soothe me ever again. It brought back the terrible flashback of the night we broke up.

"Okay, Gabs?" she said.

"That's great. Sit down." I said, gesturing to the chair.

"I guess I could take a break." she said, sitting on the chair. "It's boring at lunchtime hours."

"How long have you worked here for?"

"Two years." she said.

"Cool. I've just moved here yesterday. The only person I know, and well, am glad that I know is Zeke."

"What?"

"The person I hate the most in the world just happens to live in LA." I said, removing the sunglasses from the top of my head and putting them onto the table.

"Who?" she asked.

"Troy Bolton," I muttered.

"You know Troy Bolton?" she squealed.

"Wish I didn't. I dated him for a year before he went to the Lakers."

"Wow. Oh, do you want a drink? I forgot I was a waitress for a minute."

"Coke please. Do you want one?" I said.

"You sure?"

"Sure. Get what you want." I said, as she went to the bar and came back with two large Cokes.

"So, what made you move to LA?" she said.

"I got promoted at my job and now I'm the head woman of a department. But the one in Alberquerque where I lived before had already been filled, so I had to move here."

"Wow," she said. "Now, what food do you want."

"I don't know. What's good? Well, everything, it's Zeke." I said.

"Well, his steak is amazing. When he makes duck it's like it melts in your mouth. He says its like_"

"Butter on warm toast," I said with her, nodding at what Zeke used to say. She gave me a 'how did you know that?' look.

"He always used to come down to Stanford where I studied on the weekends with food. He would say 'the chef says it's like butter on warm toast.' It got annoying after a while."

"He seems really cool, but whenever I see him he's shouting for people to get on with making food like an idiot. I've never seen him just chill out."

"It is a resteraunt." I said.

"Well, he could smile sometimes."

"Hey Gabs and Callie," Zeke said as he came out of the kitchen, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards, his torso pressing on the back of the chair. "Everything good?"

"Yes, thanks." I said.

"Wow, the boss smiles." Callie said sarcastically.

"I have a life, you know." Zeke said, taking my drink and taking some.

"You don't change, do you?" I said, referring to his food stealing antics.

"Nope." he said, setting it back down. "You scavenging off our customers?" he said to Callie, referring to the drink she had.

"Leave her alone." I said. "Don't be such a meanie."

"Whatever." he said.

"So, Zeke had any special ladies in his life?"

"Not since Sharpay." he said.

"Sharpay? You dated a dog?" Callie said, nearly spurting out her drink.

"Nope, she was my best friend all through high school and she still is. They used to date and were obsessed with eachother." I explained to her.

"Aww, did the boss have a little girlfriend?" she cooed.

"We broke up in early college years. Any guys in your life?" he said to me.

"Not since Troy." I said.

"Aww, did little Gabby have a boyfriend?" he said like Callie.

"Fuck off." I giggled. "I wonder what he's doing?"

"He'll probably be running around a basketball court with Chad and having girls fanning him with his money when he gets sweaty." Zeke said.

"Probably." I laughed. "You were as good as him."

"Oh well, I love basketball, I adore cooking. It's a no brainer really."

"Remember on that road trip when Sharpay, Tay and I were all talking about being super glamourous WAGs. It didn't turn out anything like anyone expected. Only Tay and Chad stayed together." I said.

"Yeah, maybe Shar and I could try again? I mean, her job can't be that amazing, can it?"

"She could get transferred to the LA branch and live with you." I said.

"We haven't spoke since we broke up." he said.

"Talk to her. She still talks about you randomly sometimes." I said.

"I might." he said. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

Half an hour later I was devouring Zeke's amazing beef and barley soup, while he was making me a chicken dish and preparing a Creme Brulee.

"Thanks Zeke, it was gorgeous." I said as he came for my review.

"You come here whenever you want. It doesn't matter if it's Angelina and Brad, Ashley and Pete, Zac and Vanessa, I'll clear the table and make sure you have the best table in the house."

"I'm honoured," I giggled. "Now bring me my chicken or I'll give you a bad review." I snapped jokingly.

"Rightio, Miss Montez." he said cheekily.

---

"Thanks Zeke! It was amazing." I said, getting up to leave the resteraunt.

"Hey, if you ever want to catch up, since you don't know anyone, just come out with me and my friends sometime. Here's my number." he said, giving me a sleek black and silver card.

"Me too!" Callie said, giving me a shred of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks guys," I said, giving Zeke a hug and kiss on the cheek and giving Callie a hug. "I'd better get going, see you guys."

"Bye," they both called, waving me off from the door as I got into my Porsche. I pulled out and drove home.

As soon as I got in, I ran up the stairs and got changed into my pajamas and chocolate brown Uggs. I went straight to the freezer and pulled out the tub of Ben and Jerrys cookie dough that I bought yesterday.

I turned on the TV and my eyes caught the sight on the television.

_Breaking News! Troy Bolton has been admitted to hospital early this morning. The Lakers all star was attacked last night outside a nightclub by a group of Celtic fans, who have now been arrested. It has been reported he has a broken leg, two broked ribs and a fractured wrist, along with a black eye. He is slowly but surely recovering and will be back on the court in three months, just in time for the last couple championship games. More on this story at seven tonight._

My heart sank. How could anyone do that to him? Over basketball? I suppose it did work, I mean, yes, they are in prison, but Troy is in pain and can't play for the next three months, missing most of the season. I hope he's okay. I know I am supposed to hate him, but I never got over him. I guess time flew by after everything happened, and I forgot that I was waiting for him to come back. If he needed my help, I wouldn't say no. Never would I deny him help when he needed me.

I flicked over to different channels, and it seemed the Troy Bolton Attack was all over every news channel. I felt bad, not that anything was due to me. I wanted to give him a big cuddle. There were CCTV footage being shown of him. Some big guy jumps on his back and he's on the floor, then about five more guys come and start kicking him. The police come and one runs away, and they are pulling them off him, while he's just lying on the floor, holding his head in his hands and his shirt blood smeared. I didn't realize but a frown of disgust was knitted onto my forehead and my hand was over my shocked mouth.

I got my phone and punched Zeke's new number and Callie's number into it. I spooned more spoonfuls of ice cream into my mouth as I watched Pretty Woman. I couldn't really get the fact that Troy was lying in a hospital bed in severe pain. He was hurting.

It was about six thirty and I searched my refridgerator for things I could eat for dinner. I took a chicken breast and cut it into chunks, then cut up some onions and rice, cooking them and mixing in soy sauce. I served it onto a plate and ate it, while deciding whether or not to watch the special on the 'Troy Bolton Attacks'. See, if I watch it, I'll know more about what happened. However I'd have to see my ex-boyfriend who I still cared about being beat up and covered in his own blood, being beaten up unfairly by some idiot other basketball fans who think for some reason he's an ass because he plays for the Lakers.

It was seven and I was watching the news, remote in hand ready if it got to graphic.

_Troy Bolton is known as the star player of the Lakers. He has made hundreds of appearances since his debut two years ago, and has scored a record breaking amount of baskets for the team and has won several sportsman awards. He is appreciated and loved by many, however not by all. Last night, he was brutally attacked outside a nightclub at twenty past one. He was coming out of the club to go home, and was about to get into a cab before he was pulled to the ground by a drunk Celtic fan, outraged by his recent triumph in the Lakers and Celtics game last week. The Lakers, much thanks to Troy Bolton who scored more than half of the Lakers' points, beat the Celtics with more than twenty points to spare. The other people in the group began to repeatedly kick the basketball star in the ribs, stomach, legs and head. He shielded his head with his hands, but this didn't stop him from gaining a black eye. The Celtics fans caused injuries such as a fractured wrist, two broken ribs and a broken leg. This obviously means he is not to play in the rest of the championship games, although there is a glimmer of hope. According to the doctor, he should be fully healed in three months, giving him hope to play in the last few championship games._

I sighed and turned off the TV, going upstairs to take a bath with a glittery bath bomb. I got out and towel dried my hair and straightening it. The clock soon turned to ten o'clock and I turned off the lights and turned in, my eyes soon closing as I diconnected from the rest of the world and dozed into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please please please review! I love reviews! Nice ones anyway. Sorry if you don't like my writing style, I know some people don't. The next chapter is when she starts work. She's gonna meet Troy's private girlfriend, who he tries to keep secret and in his private life. Thanks for reading, and please review. xx**


	3. Work

**Hey guys! Hope you like this new chapter, thanks for the reviews on the last one! Please review again guys, I love them so much. It makes my heart turn to gold. Anyway guys, in this chapter Gab's goes to work. Taylor gets involved now. The gang is slowly jigsawing back together. Next chapter Tay, Gabs and Chad are gonna go out. **

* * *

I was walking driving along in my Porsche to my new work. I stepped out, my glossy, jet black Christian Louboutins making a clicking noise onto the parking lot. I looked up and took in the sight of my new work building. Tall, glass and modern, other buildings and passing by life showing a mirror like reflection. I took a breath, before walking towards the glass doors. I pushed them open and was greeted by people walking around with papers, files and documents. Everyone looked immaculate, with gorgeous shoes from Marc Jacobs, Christian Louboutins and Jimmy Choos. Miu miu skirts, Prada shirts and expensive haircuts. I might get along with these girls. I was wearing a black sleeveless sheath dress by Calvin Klein and a gold DKNY charm bracelet tied loosely around my wrist.

"Hello," I said to the receptionist, who had obviously had hot rollers in the night before from the way her hair curled and flicked. "I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Miss Montez!" she exclaimed as if I was her long lost cousin. "We've been waiting for you here! Emma!"

"Yes?" a blonde haired girl said as she came up to us both. "Hello," she greeted me before turning to the receptionist.

"This is Miss Montez, she's replacing Mrs Collova."

"Oh," she said, turning to me and giving me a friendly smile which I returned. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Do you want me to show you to your office?"

"Sure thing." I said. We walked into the elevator.

"It's on floor nine." she said. "One of the highest, so you get a nice view, but not too high, incase people are afraid of heights."

"Nice," I said, a ping sounding and the doors opening slightly after. We both walked out and she led me into a room full of desks with Macs and more immaculate, neat, polished people rushing around with documents.

"Miss Montez, this is your office." Emma said, pointing to a thick, dark brown wood door with a silver curved handle.

"Alright, well thank you." I said. "I guess I'll just go in and check it out."

"Alright, Miss Montez. I'm over there if you need anything at all." she smiled. I opened the door and walked into a stylish room, with a glossy white desk with a small white pot with a pink flower in it. There were bright paintings and a white, sofa and a small drinks fridge. I reached into my bag and pulled out my Macbook which I layed on the space on my desk and the swirly purple photo frame I had in Alberquerque. It still had the picture of my mom and I in it. I plugged my iPhone in in the plug socket beside the plug socket my Mac charger was using, and considered myself settled. I sat back on the black, leather office chair and leaned back. Someone knocked on my door and I sprang back to life. I looked in my mirror before shouting come in.

"Miss Montez?" a blonde haired, fair skinned, thin girl said.

"Yes?" I said, looking at her expectantly.

"Hello, I'm Michelle." she said. "I've been chosen to help you out with this position while you get settled."

"Alright," I said.

"So what you need to do is go onto the computer and you will find a directory marked under your name. You need to choose a password, and that will be changed every two weeks to make sure your account is safe. It contains information about when your next meetings are and what's going to be discussed in those meetings. There's information about the company which may need you to know for the meetings so I suggest you take a good look at that." she said.

After an hour, we had talked about everything, from work, to members of staff and what embarrasing, stupid things they had done, then laughed at them. Shoes, clothes, music, films and everything that woman usually speak about. She was going to join me in my first meeting tommorow about promotions.

"Miss Montez?" I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. Michelle came through my door. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied. "It's time for lunch. Are you coming getting some?"

"Sure, sure. Give me one minute," I said, closing down my windows and turning off my Macbook before putting my phone and wallet into my purse and leaving the room, locking it behind me and smiling to her before walking into the elevator with her. Emma, Michelle and I sat down at a table, as it turned out Emma and Michelle were friends already. I got a sandwich and a bottle of Vitamin Water, taking a quick gulp.

"Did you hear what happened to Troy Bolton?" some girl said gossiply. I felt myself stiffen, and for some reason, so did Michelle.

"I think that's disgusting what happened to him." I said.

"So do I." Michelle said, a look of discomfort on her face, making me give a small frown before quickly shaking it off. "I got to make a phone call." she said, getting up and walking away. My eyebrows knitted together again before I wiped it off again quickly.

"It's two o'clock. I have to get back to work." Emma said as we finished on our conversation about the Bloomingdales sale and what we both bought from it.

"Yeah, I guess I'll retreat to my office." I said, before going back to my office like I said. My phone began to buzz. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabs," Sharpay's voice filled my left ear.

"Hey!" I said.

"How's LA!" she exclaimed.

"It's great. I spoke to Zeke yesterday. Went to his resteraunt." I said.

"Aww, bet it's great. Speaking of school friends, Tay called."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Chad proposed to her yesterday. Just hours before everything happened with Troy."

"That's the most sick thing I've ever heard. How could someone do that?"

"I don't know, honestly. I was close to tears when I heard about it. I nearly had to go home cause I was so pissed off with the world." Sharpay giggled.

"I wasn't that bad. But it's great about Taylor, I think I'm gonna call her and tell her my congratulations."

"I wouldn't call her just yet. She's probably having engaged sex with Chad." she giggled.

"Probably." I laughed. "Zeke was asking about you."

"Oh," she said in an interested tone. "What did he say?"

"He was talking about maybe trying it again with you and stuff."

"Really? He's so cute." she gushed.

"Aww has little Shar got a crush?" I giggled.

"Nope." she said, obviously lying.

"Maybe if you came to visit you could meet up. I could always get you a job in the LA branch." I said.

"Woah there cowgirl, it's a little maybe, not a fucking marriage promise."

"Just saying."

"One minute!" Sharpay said to someone. "Gabs, I gotta go. Miss Bitch is on my ass about some sales in Boston."

"Right. I've gotta go anyway. See you."

"See you." she said before she hung up.

I put my phone back on it's dock. I sighed and sunk back in my chair. I was bored. I wished Sharpay was here. I'd just evenly distribute most of her work out among the other workers and when she's done with her's she could come keep me company. But instead, I was here, on my own, bored as a bored thing on bored day at the bored festival on bored pills.

I sighed again and brought up the lid of my laptop. I searched for my folder, and thought about a password to use. Vuitton? No, anyone who knows me will know. Alberquerque? Nah, to hard to spell and everyone chooses their home town. Hawaii? Nope. What to choose.

I eventually up with using Skullcandy, probably because one of my headphones was hanging out of my bag.

So there I was. Shit, I've got a meeting tommorow. They don't even let you settle in. They expect you to dive into the freezing water and swim to the deep end. I read a couple boring documents and wrote down a couple ideas before I closed it off and packed everything in my bag. It was five thirty, thirty minutes after everyone else had departed to go home, and I was the last out of my floor. I locked my office door and got in the elevator to go home.

---

I was sat on the couch in comfy pajamas with my phone.

"Hello?" a voice filled my ears.

"Taylor!" I squealed.

"Gabs!" she replied.

"I heard went out and got yourself engaged! What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"Guilty! It's gonna be so cool. I haven't spoken to you in three weeks! How have you been?"

"I've moved to Los Angeles." I gossiped.

"Really? You know I live in LA right?"

"I know, I'll be sure to see you. I moved on business cause they gave me a promotion."

"Great." she said.

"So how did he propose?"

"The traditional down on one knee at a resteraunt, all the waitors stood by us with champagne and flowers and stuff, and they must have told the people on their way in cause they all went silent as soon as the waitors came out with flowers and stuff and Chad asked me and it was so sweet!" she said all in one sentence, her voice getting eventually higher as she ran out of breath.

"Aww, bless him!" I giggled. "I bet he'd have been so nervous. You know how bad he gets. I remember in high school Troy was telling me about how Chad was really nervous about asking you to prom."

"It was really cute when he came to my house." she giggled. "My dad answered the door and he was just there in a tux with flowers."

"Akward," I giggled. "I bet he was like, umm, is Taylor here?"

"I came down and my dad was about to slam the door in his face." she laughed.

"I bet it was even more akward when he left."

"Dad was like, who was that idiot at the front door?"

"What did you say?"

"I just shrugged and said it was Chad." she giggled.

"Just Chad." I said.

"So, when are we going out and getting completely shit wrecked until we can't walk?"

"I'm free tonight, tommorow, the night after. Well, basically Taylor, I've got no friends yet and I'm free every night." I said.

"Aww, poor little loner Gabby." she giggled. "We'll go out tommorow night, okay? I'll pick you up. E-mail me your address and zipcode. Maybe even Google Earth!"

"No, Taylor. I'm sure a zipcode and address will be fine." I giggled. "I'll send you them now."

"Thanks," she said. "Same e-mail as always."

"Right, got it. I'll have to go now Tay."

"Alright, Gabs. Can't wait for tommorow, I'll call you tommorow, okay?"

"Sure thing Tay," I said.

"Alright, bye." she said.

"Tell Chad I said hey and congratualations,"

"Alright. Bye." she said.

"Cya Tay," I said, hanging up.

Now to find an outfit.

* * *

**So there's my chapter. If you liked it, please review. Michelle is Troy's girlfriend, I don't really like her that much since she's blocking Troyella. I think in the next chapter Chad's going to invite Michelle to take Troy off her mind, and that's when Gabriella finds out about their little relationship. But when Gabs and Troy meet again, things will escalate quickly. I don't think I spelled escalate right. But oh well. Next chapter being written now!**


	4. Hangovers and Food Critics

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Really appreciate them! This is a short chapter, I really struggled with it as the whole Troyella scenario is what allowed my creative juices to thrive! I'm thinking of skipping a couple months, about four, and when I do Gabriella and Michelle will be close friends, Sharpay will have transferred to the LA branch and will be back with Zeke (I think there was a reviewer who requested Zekepay), and Troy will be fully recovered by then and then the Troyella can start. But I'll need you to tell me in a review, so if you want me to, please tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please enjoy this fairly crappy chapter, and if you liked it, review!**

* * *

I left Macys with my new pair of shoes and my new mini dress safely folded and tucked into my Macys bag. I got into my car and dumped the bag on the passengers seat before starting the car and driving out of the mall's parking lot. I got a call from Taylor and pressed the green button on my car kit.

"Hello hello hello?" I answered in all one word.

"Hey," she said. "You ready for tonight?"

"Sure am." I said. "Just bought a new dress."

"Ooh, what's it like?" she said.

"Gold. Enough said." I said. "Nah, it's gold, short, little, slutty. Exactly what you need. With spaghetti straps and gold stilletos."

"Nice," she said. "Mine's black. Enough said." she mocked.

"Don't mock me." I giggled.

"Whatever Montez. Chad and I are going to pick you up at six, get a drive through or something."

"I want McDonalds." I said firmly as if I was about three. "I'm kidding. I don't care." I giggled.

"I want McDonalds too so Chad can fuck his pasta and rice shit for basketball and tuck into a big mac for once." she giggled.

"Be a man, Chad." I said.

"Too right." she said. "Right, so it's half past two now. Knowing you you'll take about four hours. So start getting ready. Got it?" she said.

"Whatever." I giggled. "I'm just about to get out the car, so I'll see you." I said, disconnecting my car kit and holding the phone to my ear instead as I gathered my purse and my shopping bag.

"Alright, Gabs. Be ready for about ten to six, we're fashionably early usually. Unless Chad holds us up at the last minute about something he should've done three hours ago."

"He's terrible." I giggled.

"But he's cute," she said. "See you."

"Bye," I said.

---

I finished my eyeliner and put it onto the table. It was five fifty five, and I was just finished getting ready. My doorbell rang and I shouted 'Coming!' as if they could hear me. I ran down the stairs in my white heels and small white dress, deciding to ditch the gold outfit and opened the door to find Taylor and Chad.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. "You wanna come in?"

"If you don't mind." Chad said, walking straight in and Taylor rolling her eyes at his 'make yourself at home as quick as you can' attitude before following suit.

We were talking and reminiscing for about half an hour before Chad stood up.

"Right ladies, I think we're gonna have to go. I have another pick-up." he said.

"What?" Taylor asked. "I thought it was just us three."

"I invited Michelle, you know, to help get her mind off things."

"You invited Michelle?" Taylor said.

"Who's Michelle?" I asked.

"What's wrong with that?" he shrugged.

"You've invited Troy's current girlfriend on a night out with Troy's ex girlfriend."

"And? Gabs has moved on."

"How do you know that?" Taylor asked.

"Cause she's not the type of girl who'd go moping around after him when he's dating another girl."

"Stop talking like she's not in the room!" Taylor said. "Look, is there any way you can uninvite her."

"No." he said after a long silence of him thinking.

"You're an idiot." she sighed.

"Guys, as long as she's not some idiot who's gonna be all in my face about it, then it's cool. I'm not even gonna mention I'm Troy's ex." I said.

"Gabs, are you sure? You don't have to."

"I'm positive." I said, standing up. "Now come on, I want a McDonalds."

"Too right." Chad said. "But don't tell my coach."

"Right." I said, as I walked out the door behind them and locked the door.

We drove along the streets, until we came to a large, modern looking house. Trust this to be Troy's house. Chad went up to the door to find a woman who looked familiar from a distance.

She came walking up towards the car with Chad in a short yellow dress.

"Hey," she said as she got in the car.

"Hey Michelle," Taylor said in a friendly tone, looking back in her seat. "This is Gabriella." she said.

"Montez?" she said, looking at me. It was pretty hard to see as the car was a little dark.

"Yes..." I said.

"I'm Michelle, I was assisting you yesterday and came with you to the meeting today?"

"Oh! I couldn't see you. It's a little dark." I said.

Michelle? Michelle from the office? She was with Troy? Is everyone shitting me? Obviously not.

"You know eachother?" Chad said.

"Gabriella's my boss."

"Akward." Chad said with a smirk before continuing. "Nah, Gab's is cool. She's not uptight and stuffy like I suspect she is in the office."

"Hey! I'm not stuffy and uptight. I'm a nice boss." I said. "Oh and call me Gabby or Gabs or Brie or whatever."

"Okay..." she said, a little weirded out.

Well having a 'wild night out' with your boss is going to be akward isn't it.

"Right, well I'm getting shit wrecked tonight." I said. "Anyone else?"

"I guess I'll pick my car up tommorow." Chad said. "So I'm in."

"As am I." Taylor said as we pulled up into a parking space and paid the parking attendant before heading inside the club, the throbbing beat of the music pounding in our ears.

---

"Go on Gabs!" Chad shouted as I downed another shot, my fifth. I picked up another and sent it to the back of my throat.

"Wooo!" Tay shouted as I finished my line of them. Chad, Tay, Michelle and I were all downing shots to 'drown all our troubles away', as Chad put it. It happened to work. But along with drowing my troubles it drowned my common sense and maturity with it.

"I told you I could do the most." I stammered in between my giggles.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of," Chad said.

"You think?" I giggled.

"Chad, you're such a sexy beast." Taylor giggled as she ran her hands through his afro in her drunken, eye lolling state.

"Right, I'm gonna go." I said, picking up my purse.

"I think we're ready too," Chad said, his hands on Taylor's ass. Classy.

"Me too," Michelle said.

We all got out of the bar and Chad called each of us a cab before we went in different directions.

"Thanks," I said to the driver. "How much?"

"Twenty dollars." he said.

"Right." I said, handing him a twenty and a five as a tip before I got out and went into my house. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into my bed, not caring about removing my white dress and pulling the covers over me.

---

This is the worst hangover I've ever had. I've threw up three times, and I can feel there's more to come. There's no Advil, cause I didn't think to buy medicine when I went to the store. I'm living on water and eating occasional slices of bread to soak up whatever crap is lying in my stomach. I can't move my head. It hurts, and whenever I move my eyes I feel like they're going to fall out. That's why I've got my hair tied up in a messy bun, complete with the darkest sunglasses I have and blue velvet Juicy sweats tucked into black Uggs. Talk about glamorous.

I take another sip from my water and sigh as I lie back down on the couch. Way to spend a Saturday! I got a text from Zeke.

_**Hey Gabs, I'm having some critics over tonight. You want to come for dinner at the resteraunt?**_

I looked down at my phone and pressed the screen.

_**Sure, but I'm not drinking. Went out with Taylor and Chad last night and got shit wrecked. Never again! I don't remember half of it. Just that I wore a white dress.**_

He texted me back. (a/n If it has a little line infront of the message it's Gabriella)

_**What are you like? Callie will be your waitress if that's alright? But I need you to sit near the critics and pretend your really enjoying yourself.**_

_**- Pretend?**_

_**Well, not pretend, but you catch my drift. **_

_**- Like say it's the best steak in the world? **_

_**Yes. Even though it is. Shouldn't be to hard.**_

_**  
- Vain. See you tonight at about six?**_

_**Sounds good to me. See you tonight.**_

---

"Table for one, madam?" Callie asked me, trying to keep a straight face as we were being all 'proffesional'.

"That would be lovely thank you." I said in my nicest, most polite voice.

I took my seat at the best seat in the house as Zeke called it, and was flattered at the fact that he didn't give that table to his critics. She handed me a menu and told me about the specials.

"Thank you," I said as she walked away. I looked through the menu and chose a chicken dish before telling the smirking Callie what my order was.

"This steak is beautiful," I heard the woman critic say. Yes!

"It's just right." The man replied. I don't know if 'just right' is good, but yes!

I texted Zeke and told him and he texted me back saying _**Great!**_

At the end of the night, the resteraunt had cleared out and Callie, Zeke and I were sat at the bar in the empty resteraunt.

"So all in all, they were impressed." Zeke finished.

"Yes!" Callie said. "Do I get a raise then?"

"Who said anything about a raise?"

"I asked you while you were making the steak and you said, sure, whatever, just go wait tables." she said, imitating him.

"Well you know better than to ask me when I'm not listening."

"I think that was the whole point." I said. "Give her a raise, she did good tonight."

"Fine. Fifty percent more."

"Yes!" she said again. "This night couldn't get any better. Well, unless some hot, muscly guy comes in and sweeps me off my feet and_"

"Don't continue." Zeke said.

"Maybe if you drink enough wine you'll hallucinate it." I said.

"Good enough for me." she said, leaning her back against the bar as she sat on the tall, white and clear barstool. Zeke drank the remains of his bottle and set it down on the bar.

"Right girls, I think I'll go in a minute." he said.

"Yeah, I will too."

"You ruined my hallucenation!" Callie shreiked. "And it was just getting good too!"

"Callie, I don't want to know." Zeke said, leading us out the door.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is on it's way! Thanks for reading, maybe liking and maybe reviewing!**


	5. Welcome Back

**TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA**

**In case you hadn't guessed, Troyella begins in this chapter! I decided to update twice in one night due to the shortness of the previous chapter. So there we go! Please review on this chapter. I love reviews. Anyway, I'm not going to continue, I'm just gonna let you get on with it and read it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy and if you liked review! **It was five months since I'd moved to Los Angeles, and what an awesome five months it had been. It had been full of work, which to be honest wasn't that bad, and not to sound like a nerd but it was quite fun sometimes. It was also full of going out with my new friends, Michelle and Callie, as well as my old friends Sharpay, Zeke and Taylor. Taylor had been missing Chad as the Lakers had gone to play a couple games not at home. But she just says it comes with the job. Sharpay had moved over and started working at the LA branch and with that Zeke and Shar rekindled their little flame.

* * *

I got out of the car and winced as my legs moved, still aching from the gym session I overdid last night. I heard the car lock behind me as I walked to the office doors and I entered the elevator, going up to floor nine. As usual, people were rushing around with documents and print outs. I went to my office and onto my folder, when a window popped up.

**It is time to change your password.**

Ugh, just when you get used to a password they ask you to change it. I mean, what could be better than Salamander? Nothing. That's right.

I came up with Boutique and pressed Ok, being directed to a page of documents. I went onto my e-mails and pressed my new message.

**Hey, can't be bothered coming to your office, workout from last night is killing me! Squats are evil! **

**Anyway, my boyfriends coming home tonight and we're throwing a little shindig to say welcome home. You in? Michelle xx**

I gulped. How can I say no? How can I say yes? It's Troy. I'll be in the same room as him. It's obvious he avoids me. He still speaks to my mother. He still calls her and has nice, regular chats with her. He visits her and David sometimes, to check how they are and how things are going. But not me. Nope. Not me. Before I debated any longer, I e-mailed back.

**Sure thing, what do I wear? Wanna take a long lunch and go shopping? Gabs xx**

She e-mailed me back in five minutes.

**Sure. I'm sure everyone here hates me! They're all evil, I swear! Michelle x**

I giggled and e-mailed back.

**I'm sure they're just jealous that you get long lunches. E-mail Shar and ask her to come please. I need to sort this crappy thing out. Gabs xx**

She sent back.

**Will do. Meet you in your office at twelve then. Michelle x**

---

"What do you think of this?" I said, holding up a short, black, curve hugging dress.

"Try it on," Sharpay squealed. I came out of the fitting room before looking in the mirror. The dress hugged every curve on my body. Light shined on the satin material. The single, thick black strap clung to my shoulder, while the other shoulder was bare. It came to my mid thighs.

We decided to buy it and pair it up with these black, satin shoes with black feathers on the back. Sharpay found a deep purple dress which clung to her hourglass figure and paired them with black heels, and Michelle wore a gold dress which came to just above her knees which she paired with gold stilletos.

We went back to the office after having lunch in a small resteraunt after we went back to work at three. I finished my work quickly and accurately and at five was out on time. I went to my house and quickly got into the shower, knowing I only had two hours to get ready. I quickly lathered shampoo around my hair and rinsed it before doing conditioner, turning the shower off with it still on and shaving my legs and underarms, before turning the shower on again to rinse off. I got out and dried myself, putting on underwear and a silk robe. I dried my hair, leaving it naturally curly. I put an even layer of YSL foundation on my face and put dark grey and light silver eyeshadow on my eyes with eyeliner and mascara.

At six thirty, I stepped into my dress and zipped up the back. I stepped into my shoes and spritzed two squirts of DKNY Be Delicious on me.

At about ten past seven, I got into the car and drove to Michelle's house, quickly parking with all the other cars and getting out to go inside the house. My eyes scanned the room. It was full of Laker's players and their wives and girlfriends, Sharpay and Zeke, Chad and Taylor, Troy. Troy. I've just seen Troy. Shit shit shit. He looks amazing. But no, shit.

I came up to Michelle and she gave me a hug before introducing me to some people who I'd seen on TV and in magazines, but never in real life. My eyes kept scanning the room, tracking Troy to make sure he was atleast five metres away from me at all times. I really hope he doesn't see me.

"Gabs!" Chad shouted.

"Chad!" I replied, giving him a hug and Taylor one too. "How are we?"

"Great." Taylor said. "We went to the wedding planner today."

"Really? What's happening?"

"Well, it's gonna be on the 16th of May, and it's going to be a nice, white wedding in a big chapel." she said.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you guys!" I cooed, giving them both another little hug.

"Hey guys!" Michelle said coming up from behind us. I turned around to face them, when my heart thumped out of my chest.

He was coming our way. Michelle was bringing him over to introduce us.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Triple Shit.

He smiled at Chad and gave him that man hug thing. I had to get away.

"Hey Taylor," I heard him say. His voice hadn't changed.

"Well done," she said to him, congratulating him on the Laker's win.

"And Troy, this is Gabriella." Michelle said. He whipped his head around and his face dropped. He looked... shocked, amazed, freaked out, maybe even there was a look of disgust on his face.

He gulped and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Gabriella." he said.

I didn't really take his hand. "You too... Troy." I said, my voice like an ants.

His eyes didn't tear away from mine. I couldn't bring mine away either. They were locked together. I didn't dare.

"So now you've met," Michelle said, oblivious to the akward situation the six of us were sharing. "Oh! And Troy, this is Sharpay, and this is Zeke."

He blinked and brought his head down, before turning around and smiling at them. "Sharpay and Zeke and I already know eachother." he said.

Why didn't he already know me?

"Really?" Michelle said.

"We went to high school together. I did with Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke." he said, obvious that all five of us were questioning why Gabriella suddenly didn't exist in his high school life.

"Well isn't that funny?" she said. "Well, I guess all you need to meet is Gabriella. I guess she's the new kid for you." she giggled.

I was the new kid? It was the other way around once. He turned around again and my heart completely went into overdrive as my eyes met with his again.

"Well it was nice meeting you," he said.

"You too." I said, my voice a little louder than before.

"Well, I've not said hi to the rest of the team yet, so I'll be back soon." he said.

"Alright baby," Michelle said, leaning in to kiss him. He akwardly accepted and didn't look at us before he walked away. "I've gotta go check everything's going well in the kitchen." she said before scurrying off.

"Gabs?" Sharpay said, walking closer to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, bringing my head up again and nodding. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um..." was all she replied.

"Besides that." I said.

"Well, I don't know." she said quietly.

"Why didn't he say he already knew me?" I said, my arms crossed.

"Maybe it was because he didn't want to say it because maybe if you two became friends again she'd suspect things." Chad said.

"Chad, don't be... alright that makes a little sense." I said. "And how am I the new kid on the block?"

"That's just how she see's you Gabs. She doesn't know about everything that happened between you, and to be honest, although you may not think so, it's better for everyone to keep it that way." he said calmly.

"I know, I'm not gonna go and say 'oh I'm Troy's ex girlfriend actually', because I wouldn't flaunt that, you know I wouldn't." I said.

"And if you did, it would probably hurt them both. Michelle would be upset that he didn't say anything and he'd be pissed off with you for saying something." Chad said.

"I know, I'm not gonna do it anyway." I said. "I'm gonna go get a drink." I said, walking away through the crowd, slightly pissed that my friends would think that I'd tell everyone. I grabbed my mojito and took a gulp out of it. I walked around on my own for a little bit, trying to shake the annoyed feeling I had away from me. Why the fuck did I come? Obviously if I came to Troy's house I'm going to have to see him.

I sent my eyes to the floor, watching my feet strapped into the black heels as they hit the floor in a steady rhythm. Suddenly my body came into contact with someone elses, and the majority my drink spilled over the edge of my cup, and coincidentally onto the front of my dress. I gasped as the cold drink hit my warm chest.

"I'm so sorry," the voice said. The familiar voice. Shit.

I looked up and my eyes met the famous blue ones. I narrowed them at him.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to..."

"Course you didn't." I said, taking a breath and putting on a happier face. "Course you didn't. I should've been looking where I was going."

"No, it's fine. You. You do what you want." he said.

There was a short silence.

"Well," I said. "I've not seen you."

"I've not seen you either." he said.

"Well, that's kind of obvious."

"Just a little," he said, rubbing the back of his neck like a nervous idiot.

"Well I'm gonna go." I said.

"Why are you here?" he said before I went.

"I moved to Los Angeles on work." I said.

"No, why are you here? In my house?"

"Your girlfriend, Michelle, she invited me."

"What? How the fuck does she know you?" he said.

"Nice to see you too. I'm her boss." I said, folding my arms and giving him a cocky, sarcastic smile.

"You?" he said. "I thought you'd wind up working as some sort of doctor or a teacher. Not working for a major make-up firm as she puts it."

"Well I do." I replied. "And I never thought you'd actually get into the Lakers, but you did."

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I never actually thought you'd get into the Lakers." I said.

"Then why did you tell me you did?" he said.

"Because I was young, stupid and I loved you." I said. "Why would I crush your dreams?"

"Why did you crush them." he mumbled.

"What do you mean, why did I crush them?"

"I'm talking about us, in college. Why didn't we get back together?" he said, his voice showing a little bit of annoyance.

"Because you were an ass that night and you know you were?" I said.

"Exactly, I know I was. Why the fuck wouldn't you answer my calls, reply to my e-mails. Why didn't you fucking come to the door when I came all the way over to Stanford just to apologize?"

"Because I was busy fucking some guy I hardly knew." I said, quoting one of his insults in the fight we had.

"You know I didn't mean that. I never mean anything when I'm pissed off and you know that." he said.

"Troy, it wasn't just about the fight and what you said_"

"You said stuff too, don't blame it all on me." he said.

"I'm not, Troy. I never blamed it all on you. But Troy, it wasn't just about the things we said to one another, it was the fucking thing you did before we fought. How am I supposed to trust you if you were there sucking some girls face off, not to mention who was slimmer, tanner and all round prettier than me?"

There was a short silence as he tried to think of something to say.

"Exactly, Troy. I couldn't trust you, and quoting one of the things you said to me in our senior year, the relationship is built on trust, loyalty and being faithful, which you clearly weren't."

"You should've trusted me. Ella, I'm not gonna push some girl off me, and I'm not saying that in a man slut type of way." he said. "But you should've trusted me when I said that that was the first and last time anything like that ever happened when I was with you. I'm serious, I didn't go sleeping around like some sort of man hooker whenever you turned away, and I didn't play winner stays on either." he said, laughing at the last part.

"But how was I supposed to know that? You were my first, real, true, boyfriend, and I'd never loved anything in the whole world like I loved you." I said. "But seriously, I thought you were too good to be true. So when the rain fell, I was kind of expecting it to, and I prepared for it."

Our eyes locked again as I finished my long, moving speech.

"Hey guys!" Michelle said as she bounced over. "What are we doing?"

"Just talking. Introducing ourselves." Troy said, as he gave me a pleading look not to tell her about any of it when she was busy pulling his arm around her shoulders. I gave him a small smile and nod to say I wouldn't tell anyone about us.

"Well, that's nice. Gabriella! You've got something on your dress."

"I know," I said. "I'm just gonna go sort that out."

"You need any help?"

"No, I'm good." I said, setting the glass down on the table beside me and walking out. Out of the building and into my car. Am I asleep? Did that conversation really just happen??

* * *

**There we go! So if you liked that chapter, please review. As for Troy, if you didn't notice, he feels really akward about kissing Michelle and being all lovey dovey with her when any of the gang are around, especially Gabriella. Deep down they both really still do care about eachother, and at the end of the chapter he wasn't asking for her back, just saying why didn't you let me apologize and stuff. But keep in mind the fact that he really does love Michelle, and just because Gabriella comes along, doesn't mean he's going to go straight back into Gabriella's arms, and vice versa. **


	6. Sleepovers and Grocery Shopping

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. A little Troyella in this one at the very end. She helps him out a little, and there's a little flashback as to why she's sooo mad at him. Anyway. I was thinking in a couple chapters, like three chapters, after a couple random Troyella encounters, they'll start fully liking eachother and maybe then in a couple more after that they'll start sneaking around behind Michelle's back. Oo. Dramatic. Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read, Enjoy and if you liked.. REVIEW!!**

* * *

After everything happened I've been a little akward with Michelle. Not that she noticed. Sharpay says it's normal, as I thought I was just being possessive and selfish. Although, now that Troy's back from the Laker's season, he's back at home, so Michelle's been a little less interested in shopping trips and wants to look after 'her baby'. You do that. Sharpay and I had just come home from shopping. She was sleeping at my house tonight, just like we always used to. We had gone to the mall, then gone to Krispy Kreme and got a box of donuts, and gone to Walmart and got several flavours of Ben and Jerrys, chocolate, chips, pretzels, popcorn, Coke, alcopops, beers and two bottles of wine. We didn't intend on drinking them all. We got the the checkout and I ran back to the medicine aisle and picked up a pack of Advil.

"Hey gorgeous," Sharpay spoke into the phone. "Yes, I'm done shopping. I'm sleeping at Gabs' house, remember? Alright. I'll see you tommorow, okay, baby? Bye. Love you too. Bye." she said, before hanging up.

"Zeke?" I said.

"I love him so much," she gushed. "He's so cute and sexy and sweet and he's got such a kind heart."

"Alright, alright, before my brain turns to mush from the lovey dovey crap."

"You just wish you had a guy like Zeke."

"I wish I had a guy." I laughed.

"Get some really hot, muscly, sexy, successful guy. Make Troy jealous." she said before I playfully slapped her.

"I don't want to make Troy jealous. I don't even like him. Besides he seems really into Michelle."

"Puh-lease." she said, putting the drinks in the mini fridge plugged in in the living room.

"Catch," I said, throwing the Ben and Jerrys tubs to her to put into the fridge.

"Gabs, do you really think he likes Michelle more than you?" she said.

"Sure he does."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, he's with her. They're together, he hasn't found a flaw in her yet, however we aren't together anymore and broke up." I said as she raised her eyebrow. "I know it's confusing, but it makes sense."

"Whatever, Gabriella." she said.

"Don't use my full name, that's when I know I'm in trouble." I said.

"Whatever." she said again, rolling her eyes. "Right, my favourite show is on, so shut up and get comfy." she said as I threw finished arranging the pillows and duvets on the L-shaped couch. "And while you're at it, pass me some donuts."

"What did your last slave die of?"

"You're not dead yet." she said, taking the donuts from me. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome." I said, sitting down and curling into a ball on the couch, snuggling up under the covers.

---

"So you think he's hot?" Sharpay giggled, taking another sip of her wine.

"He's alright." I said, looking down and keeping quiet. I looked up to see if she was looking at me, and we burst out laughing as we made eye contact. "He's gorgeous." I admitted.

"Ahhh! Gabby loves Troy!" she said running around the room. I threw a pillow at her and she fell on the couch again. "So are you going to make something of it?"

"What? No." I said.

"Why not try and distruct them?" she said evilly.

"I'm not being the bitch!" I shreiked. "I'm the nice one."

"My ass." she muttered.

"What?" I said, knowing perfectly well what she said.

"Poor... pour into my glass." she said.

"Right. But I didn't say I wanted him, I said he was good looking." I said nodding.

"You should though."

"Should?"

"Jeez, Gabs, do you have a memory like a seive? Seriously!" she giggled. "You should go after him."

"We'll wait and see." I said.

"You'll think about it?" she squealed.

"I'm not going to take her down, but if I feel like we might be able to work a second time around and he does too, then maybe, and only then maybe, I'll try."

"Yes! Oh, and if not, we're getting you a sexy, successful, loaded, gorgeous man."

"Course we are." I giggled, stuffing a donut into her mouth.

---

I woke up on the couch, surprisingly hangover free. I looked around and saw my living room scattered with wine and beer bottles, donut boxes, empty bags of popcorn and pizza boxes, along with used spoons from the tubs of ice-cream. Sharpay was messily sleeping on the couch, her hair in every direction and one leg was out of the covers, the rest of the duvet pulled up to her neck. I tried to get back to sleep, but when I had been lay there for twenty minutes I decided to give up and tidy up a little bit.

I grabbed the spoons and cutlery on the floor and put them in the dishwasher, then came back and put the bottles and tubs inside the donut boxes and held that with my right arm, then used my left arm to carry the pizza box and the box that the fries came in.

About ten minutes later I was done with tidying up, Sharpay stirred and awoke from her sleep.

"Hey," she said dozily.

"Hey," I replied to her.

"What time is it," she asked as she streched and rubbed her eyes.

"Ten thirty."

"Right." she said, sitting up. "My head." she moaned.

"Hangover? I got some Advil last night, I'll bring you some." I said, going to the kitchen and half filling a glass with water and coming back with a pill in my other hand. "Here."

"Thanks." she said, taking the pill and finishing the water.

"So I was thinking maybe if you feel better later we could go to Baylors for some lunch."

"Sure." she said, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. "Crap," she said flicking through the channels. "Crap, crap, crap, complete crap, crap, crap, comedy gold!" she said, flicking over to a sitcom.

When the credits rolled, we decided to get dressed. I pulled on some black, ankle length leggings and a casual, grey dress. I pulled on some black socks and put my grey, knitted Uggs on. I pulled on a black, short sleeved cardigan and went downstairs and waited for Sharpay to be ready. Eventually she came down in a black and white dress with a long black cardigan, black tights and some black Uggs.

We left the house and got into my car, heading to Zeke's resteraunt. Callie sat down with us as we came just a little after the lunchtime rush had ended. A flustered Zeke came out and Sharpay stood and went to hug him.

"Baby, come here, you look so tired." she gushed. "Sit down." she said, gesturing to the chair she sat on. He sunk back down onto the comfortable chair and Sharpay perched on his knee.

Doesn't it make you wish you weren't single?

Callie had gotten more used to seeing her boss relaxed and not shouting at her to send orders out. Kind of like how Michelle got used to seeing me stumbling home shit-wrecked.

She fetched us all drinks, including one for herself, which always happened now as I felt kind of mean when she was just waiting on us. Even though that was her job.

"Right ladies, what do we want?" Zeke said, giving Sharpay a quick kiss.

"I want... can I make my own dish?" Sharpay asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure." he said.

"Well I want chicken, and I want steak. So a little bit of both. Then I want barbeque sauce in a pot, that maple syrup sauce you do in a pot, and peppercorn sauce in a pot for my steak."

"Right." he nodded.

"Then I want some chicken wings, and a few ribs." she said, counting them on her fingers.

"Chicken wings and ribs, got it." he nodded.

"And..." she finished. "Some fries. Dab of mayonnaise on the side." she said.

"I'll call it the Sharpay." he said.

"I think people would be a little nervous about ordering that." I said.

"What?" he said.

"Well, no offence, but people might think they're eating a dog." I said.

Zeke looked at Sharpay to see her reaction, which wasn't offended.

"I get it a lot." she said, Zeke nodding.

"Gabs? What do you want?" he said.

"The Sharpay please." I said, flashing him a smile.

"I'm on it." he said, running to the kitchen.

"Told you he was cute." she cooed as he was out of earshot.

"Don't rub it in." I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"Don't rub what in?" she winked.

"Shut up," I said.

"You want a guy?" she said.

"No." I said, setting the glass back down onto the table.

"If you want a guy, we'll go out and get you one. Simple as that." she said.

"It's not simple as that though, is it."

"Yes it is, you go out, look gorgeous, pick up one of the guys that falls to your feet and take him home. Simple." she said.

"It's not. I don't want a guy like that, I just want one to fool around with like you do with Zeke."

"I do not fool around with Zeke!" she protested. "I love Zeke a lot."

"I know, it just came out wrong, sorry. I just want one to... not be too serious with but not a fling, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean."

"And you can't get a guy like that on a night out, because they're all horny guys trying to find a quick fuck."

"I know. But one will come along." she said.

"If you say so." I said.

---

"Bye Zeke! Bye Shar" I shouted as I got into my car and started to drive home. Sharpay was staying at the resteraunt and going home with Zeke.

I pulled into the Walmart parking lot and grabbed a basket, putting in the things I mentally noted I needed. I studied the calorie contents of the bag of chocolate I put in, then shrugged and threw it in the basket. I'll work it off tommorow when I go to the gym with Shar and Callie. Michelle is having a nice night in with Troy. How nice for her. Cough cough.

I walked forward and remembered about the sugar. I looked in my basket to see if I'd already got it, when someone collided with me and knocked me over.

Why the fuck do people keep walking into me when I'm not looking?

"Sorry." the male voice said, picking me up and helping me put the things back in my basket as I dusted myself off. I looked up, and saw those annoying, alluring, gorgeous, pathetic blue eyes. My teeth gritted instantly, and I tried to keep a more civil look on my face.

"Sorry," he repeated.

"It's fine." I said, taking the basket off him. "Thanks for picking up my crap. Now I'll go." I said, turning away and walking away, my nostrils flaring at the sight of the annoying, irritating idiot stood infront of me.

Why can I not stand him... yet I still feel like I kind of like him? Why are his eyes still gorgeous? Why is his body still delicious to me? But I hate him, and probably always will from what he did that night, and everything he said and did afterwards.

_--_

_  
_(Flashback)

_"Troy!" Gabriella heard her mom squeal as she opened the door. It was Thanksgiving, and as usual, everyone was coming over to the Montez household to celebrate. He came into the kitchen where Gabriella was surveying vegetables and placed a bottle of champagne in the fridge, giving her a brief glance and walking away. She sighed. He was staying there for three days, as was she. Chad and his family showed up and instantly the three younger siblings of Chad's ran outside to the garden where the other little children were playing. Jason, Zeke, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha's family had already arrived. Outside Jason's little brother, Zeke's little brother, Kelsi's little sister and Chad's three little siblings were running around playing 'Tag The Scarecrow'. _

_Sharpay and Ryan and their parents arrived next also setting down a bottle of champagne and a basket of delicious looking muffins. _

_Soon, all of the gang was here and David had came over too, since his parents live in Washington DC and couldn't make it. As usual there were three tables, one for the little children, one for the gang, and one for the parents._

_Maria and Gabriella went into the kitchen. We took out both turkeys and put them onto the side to cool._

_"They're done." Maria said, prodding each one with a fork. _

_  
"Gravy's nearly done. I'll pour them into the boats in a second." Gabriella stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Dinner's nearly ready!"_

_She poured glasses of champagne for everyone, and the fake wine for the little children. They thought it was real, but it really just looked like it and tasted a little bit like lemonade. She poured the gravy into each boat and set it on the table, along with the condiments. Maria finished slicing the meat off the two turkeys and putting them onto two seperate plates. She brought it out and felt nervous as she saw the only seat left was beside Troy. "Just someone switch seats!" he hissed in a quiet voice._

_"Just get over it and sit with her." Zeke said, matching his tone. _

_"She's a bitch!" he hissed. She stood behind him and contemplated throwing the turkey all over him, but instead, she laid it down on the table and gave everyone a small smile. Gabriella brought out the platter of vegetables and the platter with fries on and laid them down too. _

_"Dinner is served." she said, sitting down in my seat besides 'him'. _

_It was like it always was. The parents sat on one table, the gang sat on another, and the little siblings sat on their own 'special' table as the parents described it to them. Everyone began dishing food onto their plates and eating._

_"Now, time to say what we're thankful for." Chad said. "Everyone join hands." he said, which was complied by nearly everyone. Gabriella reached to take Troy's hand, to be civil. He snatched it away and put it on his lap. She gave him a look to not be so childish, but he frowned at her and she knew to stop._

_"Yeah," Gabriella said enthusiastically, but calmed down as soon as Troy gave her a 'what the hell are you doing' look. "Right," she said. "So starting from Sharpay, and finishing at me." _

_"Right." Sharpay said. "Umm... I'm thankful for my college, I'm thankful for Zeke, I'm thankful for my family, for everything I own." she said._

_  
"I'm thankful for my cooking skills, my college education, my family, my friends and my home." Zeke said._

_"I'm thankful for my Taylor, my house, my car, my crappy weekend job, my Lakers observation next week, my education, everything." Chad said._

_"I'm thankful for this gorgeous man," Taylor giggled nudging Chad. "I'm thankful for my gorgeous friends, my house and everything in it. My cat. My education at Yale. My family. Everything really."_

_"I'm thankful for my family, friends, my job in dance camp, my house, everything." Martha said._

_"I'm thankful for my education, my friends and my family." Jason said._

_Finally it came to Troy's turn. Everyone looked at the tipsy Troy expectantly, well except Gabriella, who tried to avoid his eyes. He sunk back in his chair and looked as if he was in deep thought._

_"I'm thankful for..." he pondered. He couldn't say family, since he didn't have any, and that was all was springing up into is mind. "Sarah. My girlfriend. She's a babe."_

_"Right." Zeke said, gesturing to move on before someone got hurt._

_"No really, she's a babe." he said, emphasizing the word babe. "When she's not getting A's in all her exams, or tidying my dorm for me, or playing video games with me or making food for me, she's putting out."_

_"Right Troy, I think that's fine now." Zeke said._

_"No really, she's fucking hot. She used to model, you know." he said. _

_"Troy." Chad said whilst sighing. _

_"And when she does put out, it's the best I've ever had. Really, she's the best girlfriend you could ever have. She's the most gorgeous one I've ever had anyway." he said, looking at Gabriella who was now numb._

_"Troy." Chad demanded through his gritted teeth._

_"And that's it." he said, finishing the bottom of his glass and slamming it back down on the table while exhibiting a goofy smile, thinking he'd done pretty well._

_The gang's table was silenced. Gabriella couldn't bring herself to speak. She felt numb with shock and disbelief of every word which came out of his blabbering mouth. _

_Gabriella excused herself from the table and threw the cloth which was on her knee down onto the table before walking out of the room, grabbing her suitcase and heading back to Stanford. _

---

I stood waiting patiently in the queue at the checkout. Desperately not wanting the bastard infront of me to say anything. He looked back. Does he read your mind and do exactly what you don't want him to do?

"Do you want to go infront of me?"

"Why." I said, more like a statement than a question.

"Because I've got a lot of things and you've only got three things." he said.

"I'm fine here thanks." I said, not making eye contact.

"How are you?" he said.

"Fabulous."

"That's nice. You up to anything?"

"No." I said aimlessly. "Are you?"

"Apparently I'm making dinner."

"Good luck to Michelle." I said. "She'll be sure to enjoy the mac and cheese you make her."

"How did you know I'm making mac and cheese?" he said.

"My god, you actually are?" I said.

"What's wrong with that?" he said.

"Nothing. Nothing." I said.

"What's wrong with mac and cheese?"

"You live on the stuff." I said.

"Exactly. It's good." he said.

"Oh yes, romantic dinner, no honey we're not having anything I have to get up off my lazy ass and cook, I'll just pop it in the pan from the can and warm it up."

"It is romantic. I've got candles."

"Candles doesn't make something romantic, Troy." I said.

"It helps." he said. "Sex in candlelight is though."

"You're disgusting." I said, shaking my head.

"And proud." he said. "Look at it this way, it's either mac and cheese, or I order pizza."

"Learn to cook. Men who can't cook are useless."

"I make up for it in the bedroom." he said as it came to his turn.

"Sure you do." I nodded sarcastically, putting my last item down and putting my basket on the floor with the other baskets.

"You know I do."

"Wish I didn't." I said.

"Thirty dollars and thirty cents please."

He looked in his wallet.

"Uh..." he said, his eyes widening. "I've only got twenty five."

"Do you have a card?"

"My girlfriend's gone shopping with it..." he said, rumaging through his pockets. I rolled my eyes and pulled my wallet from my purse.

"You'll have to put some stuff back, sir." she said.

"No, I've got it." I said, handing him a ten. Why the fuck did I just help him out? Why does this keep happening? I hate him, then I talk to him, then I do something nice towards him?

"You sure?" he said.

"I'm sure." I said.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back." he said.

"Where's the change going?" the cashier said.

"Her," he said as I said "Him."

"Take it." I said.

"It's your cash."

"I don't want four dollars and seventy cents. It'll be just random crap in my purse. Take it."

"Use it for a toll road." he said. "It's rightfully yours."

"I don't want it."

"I don't." he said.

"Have you got a charity box?" I said.

"Yes."

"Put it in there." I said.

"Good idea." Troy said. "Thank you." he said.

"It's fine." I said, paying the cashier for my own shopping.

"I guess I'll have to go." he said.

"Kay." I said. "Bye."

"Bye," he said, walking away. My eyes finally dragged themselves away from him when he was out of the door and I couldn't see him anymore. I grabbed my bags and left the building, going to my car and getting in.

Got to admit. He did look quite sexy with that confused, embarrassed, look on his face when he had no cash.


	7. Pilates and Pay Backs

**Hey guys. This chapter is just a little filler. You get Troy's point of view from the middle to the end. I didn't know how to finish so I just let him go to sleep. Lolzo. Thanks for my reviews on the last chapter. 44 reviews in almost a week. Wow :D Thanks guys! Thank god it's nearly the two weeks off, I'm so tired trying to fit school, homework, a social life, eating, drinking, sleeping and FanFictioning into one day. On Friday I have the day off and don't know whether to use it going to the mall or writing this. I'm thinking I might do a quick one shot about T&G or Z&V. I did one about Z&V but I had to take it off. Anyways, thanks for reading and staying interested. Thanks to the constant, usual, reviewers. You know who you are!! And thanks to all the other reviewers too. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read, Enjoy and if you liked it... REVIEW!! :D **

* * *

It's Friday morning, thank god, and I'm on my computer doing work. I typed in Boutique and studied some more crap. Do the idiots who write this actually use the spellcheck button? Were they not told to proof read things before they send them away? Obviously not.

I released some press statements and sent the new advertisement for this new 'Summer Glow' face cream to a couple magazines. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I shouted, keeping my eyes focused on the screen. Michelle popped her head around the door.

"Hello," I said, taking a quick glance up at her.

"Hey," she said.

"Haven't been in all week?"

"Nope. Was sick."

Sick? Or fucking Troy on every surface in your house?

"So how was your night in with Troy the other night? Since I haven't seen you." I said.

"It was amazing Gabs." she said, sitting down on the couch. "He made me macaroni and cheese..." she said, a little bit disgusted. Come on, atleast be greatful for his efforts. You don't know what he went through opening that can and putting it in the pan and warming it. Seriously. "He lit candles all around the house, put music on, gave me a massage, we reviewed everything I bought since he gave me his credit card for the day to go shopping."

Yeah, I know. I'm ten dollars down.

"Then, oh my god, it was all night sex. Literally, we only got to sleep a little after five, and we started at eleven! Six hours of amazing sex. He must be some sort of sex god!"

He had a lot of practice in high school. Wink wink. Then again he was a complete man slut in college. He did say he makes up for his lack of cooking skills in the bedroom.

"Then he made me breakfast... it was kind of simple. Cheese and beans on toast. But it was still kind of sweet."

Kind of sweet? Troy got up before ten to make you breakfast... and it's kind of sweet? He wouldn't get up for a million dollars... or basketball training with his Lakers buddies, but oh well.

"It was nice." she said, nodding. "What did you do?"

"Sharpay and I went shopping, then slept over at mine and then we went to Baylors for lunch."

"Sounds nice." she said. "You coming to Pilates tonight?"

"Probably." I said, attaching the document to the e-mail after fixing the spelling mistakes and sending it away.

"Meet you at yours at six?" she said.

"Sure thing." I said, giving her a smile.

"Alright." she said. "Got to go back to work then."

"Alright, bye." I said.

She went out the door and I got back to work. I wonder how Troy and Michelle got together? How does a woman who works at a make up firm on a computer all day for just over average wage meet an all star basketball player who just happens to be one of the best? Then manage to have a relationship for over two years with them? Ridiculous.

---

"Alright ladies, great class today!" The pilates teacher called at Callie, Michelle, Taylor, Sharpay and I. I stood up in my Nike gym clothes and took a drink of my water.

I rolled up my mat and put it on the pile with the others. We all left and met up with the guys who were doing weights downstairs.

Zeke, Chad and Troy were in the weights room. We walked in just as they were getting off the machines.

"Hey," Troy said to us all. We had become a little more civil with eachother since the encounter at the grocery store the other day.

"Hey," we all replied.

"Enjoy your class?" Zeke said.

"My legs are on fire." I said, getting a couple chuckles. "No, I'm serious. I don't think I can walk. Anyone up for a little extra weight lifting and carrying me to my car?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Zeke said.

"I think I've worked the guns enough." Troy said, flexing his muscles. Wow.

"Sexy," Michelle said, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"I know." he said.

"Right, showers?" Michelle said.

"I'll get one at home. I've brought no extra clothes." I said.

"Right." Michelle said. "Guess it's just us, ladies."

"I'm getting one." Chad said, walking towards the male locker rooms.

All the girls and guys walked to their locker rooms. I sighed and got up, heading for my car.

"Gabriella!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw a sweaty Troy running towards me.

"Hi," I said nervously as I rubbed my arm.

"I forgot," he said, handing me a ten dollar bill. "To pay you back, for Sunday."

"Oh, right. You don't have to." I said.

"Just take it." he said.

"Right." I said. "Thanks."

"Well, thanks for helping me out at the check out. Otherwise that would have been one of the most embarrasing, dignity lacking moment of my life."

"You're welcome." I said.

"Well I think I better get a shower since we're hitching a ride with you."

"Right." I said.

**Troy's POV**

I smiled at her and quickly walked back to the locker rooms. It felt good to be on speaking terms with Gabriella again. I hadn't spoken to her in nearly three years, and it felt great to have her back speaking to me again. I'm kind of hoping she'll forgive me for the things I did and said in college. I was wrong, but as people who know me would know, I'm the type of person who doesn't like to admit it when they're wrong, and think it's a huge dignity and pride loss when you have to apologize for being wrong. Especially about something as major as what I did.

I missed her in college. I didn't admit it. I suppose after everything happened in high school with my parents and moving over to a completely new state, I felt like I was thrown in at the deep end when I couldn't swim, and she was my life guard. It all kind of happened at once, and I didn't know how to handle it. It was just a normal day, my mom and dad went out, but I was tired so my mom told me to stay at home. They went out, and that was it, the wave I gave them at the door as they left was the last time I saw them alive. I was seventeen, how would I know how to handle it? Then in less than a week after everything happened, suddenly I was being picked up and leaving my house for fuck knows how long. People saw me as just a kid, and so they didn't tell me much, as they thought I wouldn't understand it. I started a new life completely.

I tried to hide it, but even though everyone else believed the act, she saw straight through me and was my rock who reassured me and was my best friend. If I told her something was up, she'd drop everything and listen to whatever I had to say, and give me a perfect reply. She'd tell me how it was, but gently, and give me advice how to sort things out, but also reassured me. I owe a lot to her. Who knows where I'd be if I didn't have her in my late teenage years. I doubt I'd be playing for the Lakers. I doubt I'd have the life I have now.

She hadn't changed much since high school. Her body was still slim and tanned, although her legs, and arms were now a lot more toned, and through the tight exercise tops she wears her stomach had became more toned too. She still had the same glossy, black, curly hair. Her face hadn't changed. No plastic surgery in sight, which was nice. I liked a natural woman. She seemed even more into fashion, which was understandable since she worked in a deadly, intimidating firm where looks meant everything.

I went into a cubicle and turned on the shower, lettinig the warm water run down me. After I was finished in the shower, I dried myself and changed into light blue jeans and an orange t-shirt.

"Ready to go?" I said to Chad who was flicking up his afro with a comb.

"Almost, just let me get this bit up." he said.

"Come on man, we don't have all night." he said.

"Just!" he hissed. "One second."

"I'm counting."

"Done." he said, giving me a smile and putting 'The Fluffer' as he called it in his gym bag.

"It doesn't even look any different."

"Yes it does. Taylor will notice, just you watch. Now come on, grumpy." he said.

I rolled my eyes when he turned away and followed him out the door.

Michelle, Callie, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay and Gabriella were already stood there waiting.

"What took you so long?" Michelle said as she came over to me. I instantly put my arm around her.

"Chad needed to fluff his fro." he said.

"Should have known." she said, shaking her head causing her long, straight, shiny brown hair to swish around. "Gabs, are we still okay with coming home with you in your car?" she said.

"Sure, it's fine." she said.

"Thanks," Michelle said. We went through the glass gym doors and into the parking lot. We talked for a bit before all heading off towards our cars.

"Keys," Gabriella sang as she got them from her gym bag which was resting on her shoulder. She pressed the unlock button and the headlights flashed. Michelle and Gabriella sat in the front seats, while I sat in the back. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and on to the main road, giving Chad and Taylor a brief wave as they passed in their car.

"You guys going to your house?" Gabriella said.

"Yes please," I said.

When Michelle introduced me to her new boss I couldn't believe it was Gabriella. I remember her saying a couple months ago that she was getting a new boss and was going to meet her that day, but that was when I was in hospital and I didn't really care when I was lying there with a broken leg, two broken ribs and a fractured wrist. Wasn't much of a priority for me.

She pulled up outside our house.

"Do you want to come in?" Michelle said to her.

"Nah, it's cool. I wanna take a shower and get changed."

"Ah, alright." she said. "Well I'll see you whenever. I'm so glad to be off work tommorow. I'm tired."

"You haven't been in all week!" Gabriella joked. "What were you sick with, hornyitus?"

"Excuse me? I was actually sick!" Michelle replied.

"Sure you were." I said.

"Shut up," Michelle said, gently slapping my shoulder and giggling.

"Apparently she had a migraine." I said, putting quotation marks around the word migraine.

"Ooh, migraine. That's tough." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"I could barely move my eyes!" she moaned. "Come on, this isn't fair. I'm being ambushed by my boyfriend, which is bad enough, and my boss, which is really really bad."

"Shouldn't have faked being sick!" I said.

"I didn't fake." She demanded giving me wide eyes.

"Alright, well I've got to go." Gabriella said. "I'll see you whenever. Bye guys."

"Cya Gabriella," I said.

"Bye." Michelle said.

We got into the house and I threw my gym bag up the stairs.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Michelle hissed.

"What?" I said.

"Why the fuck did you go and say I wasn't really sick?"

"Cause you weren't." I replied.

"Well she doesn't need to know!" she snapped angrily. "She's my fucking boss, Troy. Don't you get that?"

"Yeah, but she's also a friend."

"Troy, seriously. She'll fire me."

"No she wont. Gabriella's cool." I replied, walking to the fridge and taking out a bottled water.

"Troy, you don't even know her." she said. If only you knew.

"I know her enough to know she's a cool girl." I said.

"Troy, don't be so stupid. You only know her through me. I've known her so much longer than you have, and here you are, thinking you know everything about her inside and out."

"Woah, I don't think I know everything about her. I just said I know her enough to know she's a cool girl. Just chill, she's not gonna fire you."

"How the fuck would you know that?"

"We're going around in circles!" I said with a ridiculous laugh. "I know her enough to know she's a nice, cool girl."

"Troy, listen, at the end of the day, she's my boss." she said, folding her arms. "Yes, we talk, we get along, we tell eachother things. But she's my boss. She's okay, but I can't call her a friend Troy."

"You can be friends with your boss. You've already seen her stumbling home shit wrecked and chatting up rich guys in bars when she's so wrecked she can't open her eyes properly." I said.

I remember that night. We all went to a club, and Sharpay was going on about getting her a guy to fool around with. Sharpay made her go to this tanned, muscly guy in a suit who obviously had just came from work. She perched on the barstool beside him and batted her eyelashes innocently, yet dirty and sexily.

"That's not the point Troy."

"Then what is? You say you can't be friends with your boss, but you do things with her that you'd do with your friends."

"This conversation doesn't even make sense anymore." she said, walking upstairs.

"Only cause it's going around in circles and you keep saying stupid things like you can't be friends with your boss even though you are."

"Oh, shut up Troy." she said as she removed her top and jeans and replaced them with a pink, silk night gown.

I decided to leave it at that. There's no point causing a fight. She grabbed a book and gave me a quick kiss before walking downstairs and going into the living room. I changed into some shorts and an old t-shirt which I used to sleep in since it was comfortable. I kept my socks on and thought twice before going downstairs to the living room to watch TV, seeing as it would disturb Michelle as she read her book. I sank back into bed and grabbed the remote for the TV in our room, turning it on and changing it to the sports channel.

It was the replays of a game we played a few days ago. It felt weird seeing myself of television, and seeing Chad too. They played a clip of an interview they did of me afterwards and then it switched to an interview with Chad, then other team mates.

Eventually I felt my eyes closing and before I knew it I was cut off from the world and entered a deep, peaceful slumber.


	8. Party Planning

**Hey! This is back to Gabriella's point of view. I think you'll either love this chapter and think it's sweet and nice, or you'll hate it and think it's too much. Either way. Woohoo! Hope this update cheers up your crappy Monday like it has mine. Anyway, this chapter is about Troy and it's his birthday, which is going to be next chapter. Michelle is planning on throwing him a huge party which she think's he'll love, but Gabriella knows otherwise but she can't really say due to the fact the whole Troy and Gabriella knew eachother before is a secret. She goes to dinner with Troy to tell him about the 'surprise party' that Michelle is throwing for him. I think next chapter is when they'll start all the lovey crap and then they'll start sneaking around behind Michelle's back. Muahahaha.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Woopee!**

**Read, Enjoy and if you liked it... (drum roll and cymbal) REVIEW (balloons fall everywhere and trumpets are playing).**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey," Michelle said as we saw eachother and met as we walked into the office.

"Hey," I replied, giving her a warm smile.

"There's something I need to ask," she said.

"Before you do, sorry, I know your a friend, but I can't give you a raise right now."

"No it's not that!" she said. "It's Troy's birthday in three weeks, and I was going to throw him a huge surprise party to celebrate his twenty third."

Surprise party? Huge? Troy hates huge parties. I remember in high school my mom said he could have whatever he wanted since I had a huge, expensive, elegant birthday party. He said he didn't want anything big and invited all the gang and their families to our house where we just had a little party. It was nice. Even though he threw me over his shoulder and it ended up with both of us in the pool. Then we snuck off to get ice cream.

"Really..." I said, deciding to attempt to put her off the idea.

"Yeah, I mean, it's his twenty third birthday, and I think it should be well celebrated. Last year Chad, Taylor, Zeke, him and I all just went out to a resteraunt then went back to our place."

Maybe because he hates big parties being thrown for him?

"Maybe he'll just want to do something small." I said.

"No, I know Troy. He says he only wants something little and quiet, when really he's screaming for a huge party with tons of people and stuff."

Not really...

"Well maybe he does only want something little and quiet."

"Gabriella!" she snapped. "It's his birthday, maybe you don't want him to have a great night, but me and him do want him to actually have some fun on his birthday. So just listen to me, okay?"

I felt like pulling her back and reminding her that we're on work premises, meaning I'm her boss, and I can fire her right here right now if I wanted to.

"Look, I was going to ask do you want to help me organize it. But it seems like you don't even want it to happen." she said.

"I just, I don't think Troy would want a huge party." I said, shaking my head.

"You don't? Look, I'm Troy's girlfriend, I know everything about him. You don't."

"But I am your boss." I said, trying to be calm. "And this is work, so that means you work for me, so stop talking to me like I'm a piece of shit." I said, walking into my office and slamming the door behind me.

I sighed and angrily pulled out my laptop and set it on the desk, plugging it in at the plug socket nearby. Anyone who crossed my angry path now would have hell to pay. I stood up and walked around, my sharpy, feirce stilleto heels making no sound against the thick, white carpet. I turned around and looked out of the large window at the LA life. Cars were cruising around, some with the hoods down, the owners soaking up the sun and tapping their fingers against the wheel to the beat of the music from the stereo. I let out a breath and sat back down in my chair when I was calmed down.

I logged on, typed in Boutique and pressed enter, and did my usual job. Crap. I had a meeting today. Not that I could really have forgot. I'm quite organized and dedicated to work. I know it affects quite a lot of people, since a lot of people use Golden Goddess. So sometimes I'd work when I got home until three am on new ideas and promotions. I printed the notes I wrote from my Mac and put them into a black folder with the Golden Goddess logo inprinted on the front. I picked up a glass from my drinks fridge and poured some water into it.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I shouted lazily. Sharpay popped her head aroudn the door.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey, you alright?" I said.

"Question is are you?" she said. "Michelle said you were being all grumpy."

I slammed my drink back down onto the table, causing her to jump.

"Is she fucking for real?"

"I don't know..." she said. "What happened?"

"Come here, close the door." I said. She came in and perched on the sofa. "No need to be nervous, I wont bite _your_ head off."

"Good to know." she said, slouching down on the sofa. "So whats wrong?"

"She's got to friendly!" I hissed. "She's started talking to me like shit! I don't think she gets it that I'm the boss, and she's not."

"What's she said?"

"It's about Troy's birthday. She's insisting on throwing him a huge, surprise birthday party."

"Ugh. He'll hate that." she said.

"Exactly! So I tried to talk her out of it, and she completely snapped at me saying, oh, you don't even know Troy, I'm his girlfriend, you're not, blah, blah."

"You know him better than she does." Sharpay said. "You know him better than he knows himself."

"I know. So I just said, I'm the boss, and this is work, where you happen to work for me, so stop talking to me like shit. Then I came in here. Apparently, setting someone straight is being grumpy."

"She can piss off!"

"I mean, I don't mind you talking to me like shit, cause you always have, and probably always will." I said. "But I don't care, cause you're my best friend and I know you don't mean it and at the end of the day, you love me lots and can't live without me." I said.

"Sure..." she said, knowing I was kidding.

"But, I barely know her. Well, okay, I've known her six months. But who gives a shit? She can't boss me around when I'm the boss."

"I know." she said, agreeing with every word. "Anyway, I'm going to have to get going."

"Don't mention any of this to her." I said.

"I wont." she said. "Anyway, better go."

"Alright, are we still on for dinner at Baylors tonight?"

"Should hope so. The Girlfriend dish is on the menu now."

"Aww," I said. "Should be, it's what a girl wants. Who needs vegetables?"

"Exactly. What we need is ribs, chicken wings, steak, chicken, fries and three different sauces to tingle our tastebuds." she nodded.

"Alright." I laughed. "Meet me at mine at about seven?"

"Will do. Good luck with your meeting. Knock 'em dead!" she said.

"What are you?"

"Nevermind. I was trying to be like a coach, or a really proud dad... but anyway, I've got to go." she said.

I shook my head as I giggled. "Alright, bye."

"Bye." she said, closing the door behind her.

---

"So," Michelle said. "I think we'll use the long dining table to put food on."

Yes. I got sucked into it. It was the next day after she pitched the idea to me outside work and now I was helping Michelle give Troy a shit birthday.

"Not anything too fancy." I said.

"Gabriella," she said again. "Yes, it's got to be fancy! Now, I just need to get his parents numbers and invite them... I think they're divorced or something." she said.

"Uh," I interupted. Wait... how would I know that his parents aren't alive? Me? The girl Troy only met one month ago? But how does she not know?

"What?"

"I think Chad has them? They're not divorced."

"How do you know that?"

"Umm... Sharpay told me?"

"Right, course, her." she said, shaking her head. "Well you get that for me."

I grabbed my phone and went into the kitchen and dialled my mom's number.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, mom, it's me."

"Gabriella! Sweetie, how nice to hear from you!"

"Listen, mom. I need your help."

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?"

"No, I'm great. Look, I need your help desperately, and David's too."

"I'm listening." she said.

"I've met Troy a couple more times since I last spoke to you, and now his girlfriends throwing him a stupid, big, huge, fancy party. I know, I tried to talk her out of it, but she's insisting."

"Right..." she said.

"Well, she's sucked me into it and now I'm helping her plan it, and she wants to invite his parents, I'm guessing she doesn't know about them."

"Right." she said.

"And well, because to her I only met Troy a couple weeks ago, it'd be strange and a giveaway saying that Troy's parents had died, cause then she'll want to know how I know."

"I think I know where this is going." she said.

"So, can you and David come to the party and pretend to be Troy's parents? I'll give Troy a heads up. He'll probably be delighted to see you guys again." I said.

"Sweetie..." she said.

"Mom, please. I need you more than anything. I'll pay for your air fare, and I'll get you first class seats."

"It's not about that, don't you think Troy'll be upset that we're pretending to be his parents?"

"Mom, it's help us a lot." I said. "Please? We really need you."

She sighed. "I can help."

"Great! I'll tell you when the tickets are for, okay?"

"Right." she said. "Bye sweetie, send Troy my love."

"Uh... okay. Bye." I said, hanging up.

I walked back into the living room.

"They're coming!" I said.

"Right, that's another thing done." she said, checking it off the list. "Caterers..." she mumbled.

I discreetly rolled my eyes and sat down opposite her on the floor beside the coffee table, which was covered in brochures and phones and a Macbook.

I brought my phone out and texted underneath the table.

_**Troy, need to talk to you about something soon as you can, meet me in Baylors at 7, Ella. TB. **_

I put my phone in my pocket.

"Why are people so stupid?" she hissed as she hung up her phone.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_**Ok. Should I be worried? Troy**_

**  
**I touched the text box to reply and tapped my fingers on the buttons.

_**No, but I need to warn you about something and pitch an idea. Don't be worried. Ella.**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued to help Michelle with planning Troy's 'surprise' party.

--

"Can I speak to Zeke please?" I said to the hostess.

She walked away without replying and a couple minutes later she came out with Zeke.

"Hey Gabs, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I need a table. Troy should be here soon."

"Troy? You're dating again?"

"No, I need to tell him about something." I said.

"Right. Jonathan, clear that table please." he said to the waitor walking past the best table which had just been left.

"Okay." he said, taking the glasses away and cleaning it over before setting a side plate and cloths and cutlery down again.

I sat down at the table and Zeke excused himself to go and create more food.

I looked at my phone and saw a new text.

_**Sorry, running a little late. I'll be there in five. **_

I replied.

_**Ordered you Corona and a lime? That good?**_

It soon vibrated again.

_**Perfect. Nearly there. Should be a minute.**_

I replied.

_**Stop texting while your driving and concentrate on the road!**_

I put my phone in my bag and sipped my wine as I waited patiently. I looked up at the door and saw him walk in. His hair was gelled back, but it didn't look greasy or wet. It looked fluffy and inviting. He had some dark denim skinny fit jeans on with black Vans with a white rubber sole around the bottom. He wore a white t-shirt and a thick, black jacket which could pass off as a coat, where the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A thin, grey scarf was tied loosely around his neck.

"Hey," he said as he sat down.

"Hi," I replied.

"Are you okay? What did you need to talk to me about?"

"We'll get to that soon. You've barely got comfortable yet." I said.

"Right." he nodded, removing his scarf and throwing it on the floor beside his feet along with his jacket which he lay on the back of his chair. "So, how are you?"

"I'm... great." I said, giving him a small smile. "You?"

"I'm okay, a little scared of what your gonna tell me." he said.

"I said don't be worried." I said. "I'm probably overreacting. Maybe you've changed and would like it."

"Would like what? Come on Ella, tell me what it's about?"

The corners of my lips turned up as the word Ella left his mouth.

"Order your food first." I said.

"I'm having the steak, I always do."

"There's a new dish. The Girlfriend. Sharpay made it up."

"As if I'm gonna order a dish called the Girlfriend." he said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Are you ready to order?" Callie said as we both put down our menus.

"Hey," I said. "The Girlfriend please."

"Alright." she said, writing it down. "Sir?" she said to Troy, making me giggle.

"The Girlfriend. But keep it quiet." he said.

"Threat to your masculinity there, Troy." I said.

"Course it is." he said. He gave a little smirk.

"What?" I said.

"Imagine if Michelle walked in now." he said.

"Troy don't make me feel uncomfortable." I whined.

"Just a thought." he said.

"So anyway, about what I was going to tell you." I said.

"Brace myself." he said.

"It's not that bad." I said. "Alright, well if I'm correct, you would hate it if someone threw you a huge surprise party for your birthday."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well, that's what Michelle's insisting on doing. I tried to talk her out of it, but she got mad at me and she shouted, and I shouted, and I've ended up helping her organize it."

"You fought?" he said.

"She said something to me, I thought it was out of order to say that to your boss, so I got pissed off and said blah blah blah, this is work, you work for me, blah blah."

"Cool." he said. "Girlfriend and the ex..." he said. "Anyway. Carry on."

"Anyway, and we were planning it this afternoon, and she said she wanted to invite your parents." I said, getting slower and more careful as I mentioned parents, seeing as it was a sensitive subject for him.

"Oh..." he said. I noticed his body tense up.

"Well, I couldn't really say they weren't... you know. Because that would be a huge giveaway to everything."

"I know, I understand. So what did you say?"

"Well, this is the part I don't know if you'll be too sure about."

"What is it?" he said curiously and nervously.

"Well, I said Chad had the number, and she told me to just invite them. So I went into the kitchen, called my mom and David, and asked if there's any way they could pretend to be your parents for the night of the party. By the way my mom sends her love."

"Oh..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck and thinking hard. There was a long silence.

I thought of something to make conversation.

"So... why didn't you tell her? About your mom and dad?" I said nervously, trying to break the silence.

"I... didn't think I'd need to, to be honest."

"Well, didn't it ever come up? You've been dating for what, two years? Haven't you met her family?"

"A lot of times." he said. "I guess my family never really came into the picture."

"Oh." I said, our eyes meeting for the first time properly in two minutes. "Sorry for bringing them up, Troy."

"It's fine, and everything's fine. You have a good idea, and if we play it right, it'll work out." he said.

"Right." I said.

Both dishes came, and it turns out vegetables were added to the dish. We instantly began our thing, swapping over the foods we didn't like. I transferred a grilled tomato and carrots onto his plate, while he transferred his brocolli and a chicken wing to be fair.

"Oh my gosh, Troy's given up a chicken wing for me." I said before shaking my head. "You don't have to."

"Just take it." he said. "Stop being polite with me."

"Stop being polite?"

"Yeah. You're being really stiff with me. Just loosen up, I know we've not spoken for years, but just... chill." he said.

"I am chilling." I said. "I'm having a very nice time, if you should know."

"I am too." he said, giving me a big, cheesy grin, causing me to laugh.

"You have some brocolli on your teeth."

"What?" he said, closing his mouth, yet still being known that he was furtiosuly trying to get it off. "Where?" he said.

"On your front teeth!" I said.

"I can't feel it!" he exclaimed.

"Come here." I said, reaching over. He displayed his teeth and I giggled at it one last time, removing the thin shred of green from his front tooth.

"Thanks." he said as I pulled away. "That would've been really akward if I smiled at a Lakers fan."

I laughed again. "I can just imagine."

I ate most of my fries and set down my fork in defeat.

"You gonna eat that steak?" he said cheekily.

"I wasn't planning on it. I just want to look at it." I said.

"Oh..." he said.

"Go on," I said.

"If you insist." he joked, stabbing it viciously with his fork and quickly bringing it to his plate, attacking it and eating it.

"Cave man." I said, shaking my head.

"But cave men didn't use forks did they? Nope. You didn't quite think that one through, did you, miss Smartypants?"

"No. I didn't." I said.

"So... you full?" he said.

"Nope. I just couldn't be bothered eating the steak.

"I say we get a dessert." he said.

"You do now do you?" I said teasingly.

"Yes. I want one of those." he said, gesturing to the huge, delicious looking dessert coming past us. It was initially designed for two, and contained three scoops each of vanilla and chocolate ice-cream. There were broken bits of Hersheys bars in it, and chocolate chips. It was topped off with whipped cream and a juicy looking cherry in the middle, Hersheys chocolate syrup, caramel and smuckers strawberry sauce drizzled on the top.

"Troy, that's for two people. You know, to share?"

"I know. But I know if that was infront of you you'd eat it with me."

"You're probably right on that one." I admitted.

"So we're getting one? Great. Callie, can we have a... Super Sundae please?"

"Sure," she said hurriedly as she walked past us.

Ten minutes later, Callie presented a huge dessert, which looked like the other to us.

"Yum." Was all that Troy said as he saw it.

"Troy, we can't eat all that." I said.

"Never know if you don't try." he said, picking up a spoon and taking a big spoonful of whipped cream into his mouth. "You can have the cherry."

"Yeah, you've probably popped a few in your college years." I said, taking it from the top and biting it, swallowing the fruit and spitting the seed onto my hand and putting it on the my side dish plate.

"You say it as if I was this big, player, man whore." he said. "I'll have you know, I've only ever slept with Demi Raynor before I met you, then there was you, then there was my college girlfriend Sarah, then Michelle. That's it. Four girls. No man whore in sight."

"Oh, I heard Sarah was one of the best girlfriends you ever had."

"Hey, I was tipsy, I wasn't thinking straight." he said.

"Apparently, when she's not tidying dorms, cooking food, or playing video games, she's putting out." I said, quoting his every word back at Thanksgiving a couple years ago.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to piss you off."

"Make me jealous, don't you mean?" I said.

"Piss you off."

"Make me jealous."

"Piss you off."

"Make me jealous."

"Make you jealous."

"Piss me... hey! I wont fall for that."

"Whatever." he said. "This dessert is sick."

"Better than uber pink jelly, that's for sure." I said, causing him to start laughing at the old memory.

"He's an idiot." he laughed.

"But he's funny." I said.

When we finished our dessert and fighting on who's paying for the cheque, he got his way and paid and we went outside.

"Where's your car?" he said.

"I'm walking." I said. "For some reason I thought it would be nice to walk since it's only ten minutes away."

"Get in, I'll drive you." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his car.

But we were unaware of the papparazi's camera clicking and gaining a photo. Troy Bolton's hand in Gabriella Montez's hand.

We got in the car and he began to drive, pulling onto the main road. Eventually we pulled up outside my house and he walked me to my door.

"You know this is the part where the lady says she had a lovely time on their date." he said.

"Yes, but the thing is it wasn't a date."

"Oh really." he said.

"Yes, really. It was merely one friend informing another friend on the fact he's going to have an absolutely shit birthday and that their parents are going undercover as the other's parents."

"Sounds like a plan." he said nodding.

"So, I guess I did have a great time tonight." I said. "And it's great to have you back in my life again."

"And I'd like to say the same to you." he nodded. "But you've missed some parts out."

"Really?"

"You're supposed to say you'd like to do it again sometime."

"I'd love to do this again sometime." I said enthusiastically.

"Then you're supposed to kiss me right here at the door. Then you invite me in, and have hot sex with me all night."

"I think we'll leave out the hot sex." I said, putting my key in the lock. "But for now." I said, leaning up.

I gave him a small kiss on his cheek and he smiled at me.

"Goodnight Troy." I said.

"Goodnight Ella."

"Are you in okay?" he said.

"Troy, you're not coming in and having hot sex with me."

"Right. Night." he called out as he went for his car.

"Goodnight." I said. I waved him off until his car turned at the end of the street and I closed the door behind me, a smile creeping it's way onto my glowing face.


	9. Six Minutes And Fifty Two Seconds

**Hey guys! Thanks for the suggestions! I'd just like you to know I went for D as that had a really popular response. I liked that one too! Although it was supposed to be nothing like that. Hehe. Anyway I think as for spin offs are concerned I'll make a seperate story, but my mind hasn't confirmed that yet. Troyella lovers, you'll like the end of this chapter. I promise. I think for the next three or four chapters they will sneak around and they'll really start falling for eachother again, then BAM!! the photo will leak and everyone will be miserable. Muahaha. Anyway, this is quite a long chapter. It was 4,798 words without the bold letters of me rambling on, and on, and on, and on about nothing. Are you guys still even reading this bold part? Lol. You've probably learned better. Thanks for all the help on making this decision, it was a toughie. **

**Enjoy your chapter guys! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear! Jeeeez!**

**GIVE ME AN R! GIVE ME AN E! GIVE ME AN A! GIVE ME A D! GIVE ME A SPACE! GIVE ME A E! GIVE ME AN N! GIVE ME A J! GIVE ME AN O! GIVE ME A Y! GIVE ME ANOTHER SPACE! GIVE ME AN R! GIVE ME AN E! GIVE ME A V! GIVE ME AN I! GIVE ME AN E! GIVE ME A W!**

**READ ENJOY REVIEW!!!**

**Nobody check that I probably went wrong somewhere. Anyway, point being. Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Hey mom," I squealed as I ran over to hug her. I was picking my mom and her second husband David up from LAX airport.

"Hey sweetie," she said, squeezing me tightly.

"David," I said when she let me go. I gave him a friendlier, more gentle hug and pulled away. We walked out of the airport and made our way to my car. "Did you guys have a nice flight?"

"I've never flown first class before." she said. "It was great."

"That's good," I said. "Here." I said, showing them to my car.

"Nice." David said approvingly, giving me a smile.

"What a nice car, sweetie." she said.

"Thank you," I said. "Hood down while it's sunny?"

"Sure." she said. They packed their only Louis Vuitton suitcase into the trunk and slammed it shut before getting into the car. I removed the hood and turned on the car, hearing the familiar grumble of the engine.

I reversed and got onto the highway from the motorway, driving carefully since my mother was in the car. We arrived at my house and I showed them upstairs to my guest room, which supported a king sized bed on a black, swirly metal bedframe with white, goose feather duvets and pillows and red cushions to give colour. There was a clear glass Tiffany vase with fake red flowers in them, although they looked real, and a black and white canvas painting of New York city. There was an en-suite and a big closet.

"Is this adequate?" I said.

"It's beautiful, thank you baby."

"Thank you." I said. "Now about what's happening at the party tonight." I said.

"Right." she said.

"I need you to act like you don't know me, obviously. So please don't say anything other than Gabriella if you speak to me, which should really be not that much. Call Troy your baby, say stuff like he's growing up, your proud of him, call him sweetie, all that stuff."

"Alright," my mom said.

"And David, I know it'll be a little akward, but like, put your hand on his shoulder and give him a man hug and say happy birthday and all that."

"I can do that." he said.

"Do you think he'll like this?" my mom said, pulling a DKNY box out of her suitcase. It was white and glossy, with DKNY wrote on the top in silver. I took it from her and took away the lid, gasping as I saw the shining, beautiful, amazing looking watch before me. It had a thick, silver, metal strap and a huge face.

"I think he'll adore it. He loves watches. He practically collects them." I said.

"What have you got him?" she said as I handed it back to her.

"Well, at the party I'm gonna give him these sick headphones where when you put them on you seriously can't hear anything other than the music playing. Seriously, I was looking around and there was this baby screaming, I couldn't even hear the baby, but the music wasn't too loud. I think it's the way they're built, but who cares. They're awesome."

"Alright, and what other than that."

"It's this gold plated iPod." I said. "I was gonna buy it for myself. Then a couple shirts and this pair of Vans which looked cool. I'm gonna give them him when Michelle's not around cause it'll look strange if I buy him this amazing iPod and clothes and stuff."

"I know what you mean, sweetie." my mom said. "So I'll wrap this up now then. Have you got any paper?"

"Sure, I've got two different ones so I'll bring them in and just choose which one."

"Okay sweetie." she said.

---

I pulled on the mini, coral dress and the glossy, white, thick platformed stilletos with the rounded toe. I fixed a gold, DKNY necklace around my neck, which ended just above my chest. I put the matching charm bracelet on my wrist and grabbed my purse and two giftbags before heading out to the hall.

"Hello?" I shouted. "Everyone nearly ready?"

"Nearly, just one second!" my mom shouted from the guestroom.

"We'll get there for about six." I said, looking at the clock on my phone. Five fourty.

"Right sweetie, I'm done." she said, twiddling something around it her ear which I presumed was an earring.

"Remember, no sweetie or baby when you get there. Try to keep the talking to me limited." I said.

"Right." she nodded. We all went out and got into my car. I had put the two giftbags into the trunk. It was about five to six when we arrived. I was going to wait outside for a little while so it didn't look like 'Troy's parents' and I had came together.

Five minutes after they arrived, I rang the doorbell and a man in a black suit opened the door.

"Name?" he said. You need a name to get in this place?

"Gabriella Montez." I said.

"Come right through." he said. I walked past him and through the doors into the room they used for parties.

"My baby!" I saw my mom gush at Troy.

"Hey... mom." he said nervously.

"My sweetie, you look all grown up." she said, cupping his face with her hands.

"Thanks." he said, giving her a modest smile.

"We've got you a present, we're do we put it?"

"Oh, thanks. You didn't need to."

"It's our only baby's birthday, of course we got you a present!" she squealed, handing it to him.

"I'll just take this to my room." he nodded.

"Alright sweetie." she said, giving him another small hug and wave.

**Troy's POV**

I walked up the stairs and put the present Maria and David had given me on my huge chair in my den. Michelle and I had 'rooms' which we could just go to when we were tired or something. My 'den' was decorated in a black and white theme, with two 5ft, red BuddaBags in the corner. There were a few games consoles and a rack full of games, and a loud stereo system in the other part of the room, which nearly could be heard through the sound proof walls when at their loudest. Not that I ever had them that loud.

I came out of the room and went back downstairs to my guests.

"Hey baby," Michelle said as she softly latched onto my arm.

"Hey gorgeous," I replied.

"I just met your parents." she said. I'm hoping you meant the fake ones.

"Oh really," I said. "What did they say?"

"Nothing much. Just how great a guy they know you are." Michelle said.

"Great." I said.

"They seem really nice. I hope they like me."

"They will. What's not to like?" I said, giving her a huge grin.

"You're so cute." she said.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said as she approached us. "Happy Birthday!" she squealed.

"Thanks," I said.

"I got you a little something." I said.

"Thanks, you didn't have to." he said, taking the first gift bag and opening it up. "Are these the Noise Cancelling Headphones?"

I nodded.

"Has someone beaten me to it? You said you liked computery crap at the gym the other day so the shop assistant said you might like these."

"I love them," I said. "Thanks El... Gabriella."

"You're welcome." she said. "Well I've got to go," she said politely.

"Alright, Gabriella. See you later though, okay?" I said.

"Of course." she said. "Bye."

"Cya." I said, giving her a little wave. "Cause that's just a bundle of feirceness who's going to fire you." I said to Michelle.

"Troy, don't start like you always do." she said.

"I'm kidding." I said, not wanting to start an argument and kissing her lips. She gave me a big smile and another quick peck before she slipped away and walked into the crowd.

I walked around, saying random hellos and how are you's to the guests. I passed Maria and put a hand on her shoulder so she knew I was there and gave her a smile to say hello.

"Are you alright?" I said.

"I'm good, thanks. Happy birthday Troy, it was kind of false before." she said.

"Thanks," I said. "And thanks for coming tonight, you've really helped me and Gabriella out and it's just great to speak to you in person instead of over the phone."

"I know," she said. "But David is getting season tickets for us both for when the NBA begins again next year."

"Really? That's great. I'll be sure to play my best." I said.

"Mrs Montez? That you?" a voice said from behind her. I quickly recognised my dark skinned friend in a shirt and jeans, his afro fluffed up.

"Chad!" she said when she saw him.

"Hey, Miss M. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Troy's birthday." she said.

"Wow, that's great." he said. "We'll have to catch up sometime." he said.

"Sure we will."

"We can all go to dinner some night. Maybe we could go to Zeke's resteraunt." he said.

"I recommend it while your here. Tasty food, really modern inside and the staff are great." I chipped in.

"Well we'll all have to go." she said.

"Hey, have you seen Gabriella?" I said as my eyes scanned the room.

"I think she went to get something to drink." she said.

"Alright, well sorry, but I'm gonna go find her. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Alright, Troy. Have a nice night." she said.

"I will do." I said, walking away to the part of the house were refreshments were. I saw her stood with a drink speaking to someone. Her dark brown curls tumbled down her back and her brown eyes glimmered and her nose scrunched up as she laughed at what the person said. Her white teeth seemed to gleam and her eyelashes seemed inches long. She looked away and saw me. I've got to go, I saw her mouth to the person. She walked over to me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey," she greeted. "You having a nice birthday?"

"It's been great." I said.

"That's nice." she said. "Listen, I've got another present for you. It's in my car, so I'll go get it in a minute, alright?"

"Another?" I said. "Alright, I'll come with you."

"Thanks." she said, setting her drink down on the table and walking out with me to her car. She pulled out a red, shimmering gift bag, about twice the size as the previous one she gave me and handed it to me, her gleaming smile creeping back onto her face. She slammed down the fifth door and locked the car again, walking back in with me.

"It's kind of heavy, what've you got me?" I asked nosily.

"You'll find out in a minute."

"Why didn't you give this to me before?"

"Cause it's nice. It'd look weird if your boss bought your boyfriend a nice thing for his birthday. How would I explain how I know you'd like it."

"So I'd like it?"

"No, you'd hate it. That's why I bought it for you on your birthday." she said sarcastically, walking up the stairs with him. He opened a white door with a gold and clear crystal door knob and led me inside.

"Don't tell anyone I let you in here. I don't even let Michelle come in here." I said, closing the door behind me and locking it.

"Wow, I feel so honoured." she said sarcastically before her eyes widened as she looked at my BuddaBags. "BuddaBags! I love those! I have three at my house."

"They're cosy." I said, pulling two beers from the drinks fridge. "You still like beer don't you?"

"Yeah." she said, looking around the room curiously at the different patterns and fabrics.

"Good, cause that's what you're having." I said.

"Thanks," she said as I handed it to her. She carefully perched on the expensive looking, white leather sofa before I flopped down on it beside her. "So I'm here, carefully perching so I don't spill anything or rip your gorgeous sofa, and you just fall down onto it like it's a trampoline."

"That's pretty much the idea." I replied. "Can I open my present now?"

"Sure. It's your present." she said.

I smiled like a little kid and opened the top of the bag, displaying two shirts and a wrapped up present. I took out the folded shirts and opened them out infront of me, surveying the logo and print.

"Thanks Ella, these will make me look extra sexy." I said, giving her a playful wink.

"Sure they will." she said, rolling her eyes.

"You want me to get Chad?" I threatened.

"No." she stated simply. Chad always shouted at her when she rolled her eyes, saying she would go cross eyed one day.

I took out the other present, wrapped in glossy, wet looking black paper. I studied it for a moment and ran my fingers across the smooth, cold surface.

"You know, there's an actual present in there." she said.

"Sorry. It's nice paper. Sue me for appreciating your wrapping paper." I said, making her giggle. I made a tear across it and found an iPod box, but it was gold. "What is it?" I said.

"An iPod, just open the box and look at it." she said. "It's cool, trust me. I wanted it."

"Well if you say it's cool..." I said sarcastically, her giving me a playful slap on my shoulder before I gave her a smile to assure her I was kidding.

I took the top off the box, and saw an ordinary iPod.

"Flip it over." she said.

"Alright, alright." I said. "Don't rush me. I'm twenty three. The joints are getting a little rusty."

"You have to do the seven seas twist." she giggled.

"Please, that commercial of old people doing a twisty dance is just disturbing." I said, taking it out and turning it over. The back was all shining gold, and underneath it was a certificate of authentication. "Wow,"

"Do you like it?" she said curiously.

"It's great." I said. "How did you get this?"

"I found it in the electronic bit at Saks the other day. It was crazy, it was like it was some amazing diamond that had magical powers the way it was locked up. I wouldn't be too surprised if they had lazers on it. When I asked if I could buy it the woman's face just dropped, it was pretty funny." she giggled.

"You're the best." I said truthfully. She stopped and gave me a sincere look before smiling at me.

"That's not possible." she said pausing. "Because you're the best." she said, giving me a huge, bright, gleaming, white, perfect smile. To sum it up, the smile she had was amazing and alluring. I felt a feeling that I'd not experienced in a long time. Was it love?

No, I had that with Michelle, and I've only been talking to her properly again for the past few weeks. If someone said to her 'do you like Troy Bolton?' three months ago she'd reply with 'I hate him with a passion', most likely. I couldn't be falling for her all over again... could I?

Half an hour later we were still in my den, sat closely on the couch, speaking about random stuff, memories from our time together as teenagers.

"I remember this time five years ago," she giggled.

"What, when I threw you in the pool?" I said.

"And then we got out and went to get ice-cream?" she giggled as she remembered.

"That was the best ice-cream I'd ever had in my entire life."

She gave a small laugh.

"Watch an ice-cream van drive past now and we'll go get a better one." she giggled.

"What?"

"That's what I said when we were remembering about when we were five. Then we heard the ice cream van and that's why we went off to buy ice-cream, so I could have another amazing ice cream." she explained.

"Oh yeah," I remembered, a smile on my face.

"Did you open the present from my mom?" she asked, batting her beautiful, thick eyelashes and raising her perfect, untouched eyebrows, making her face look innocent and sweet yet sexy.

"No, just what you got me. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"Shall I open it?"

"It's up to you, I guess. I mean, I really liked it, so sure."

I got up and picked the black and white patterned gift bag off the BuddaBag and brought it back to where we were sitting. I ripped it open at the top forcefully, as it was closed with a strip of tape. I pulled out a white, glossy box which felt kind of heavy. I swivelled it around and saw the letters DKNY on the top.

"Wow," I said, after I took off the lid and my eyes feasted on the sight of the glimmering, sparkling, expensive watch. "Put it on for me." I whined.

"Lazy." she commented, giving me a cheeky smile to say she was kidding.

"It's my birthday, I'm the birthday boy, you do as I say."

"Within reason." she giggled.

"Sure..." I said. I heard a small click and I knew it was on. It fit perfectly around my wrist. "It's awesome. Great fit."

"My mom took the liberty of taking the old watch you forgot to take when you went to college to the shop and get your size. You're a medium apparently."

"Medium is sexy." I said, still looking at the watch.

"You don't make sense."

"I never make sense." I replied.

"Where's the fun in making sense?"

"Exactly." I said.

"It looks great on you." she complimented, holding my wrist. I pushed aside the burning feeling I got where she touched me.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll go say thank you in a minute."

"Alright." she said, before lying back onto the sofa again and looking around with her eyes. "I love it in here."

"You know, Michelle never comes in here. You could crash on the couch or the BuddaBags every night and I'll keep you here all to myself so if Michelle doesn't wanna give me any_"

"Troy!" she giggled before calming down. "You're such a guy. Why do you keep implying that you wanna fuck me everytime you see me?"

"Cause you're pretty." I said, not processing it through my head. Her eyes softened and she gave me a blissful smile.

"Thanks," she said quietly in her serious, yet calm, soft, soothing voice. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Well, I try." I said cockily, but smiling to say I was only kidding. She took a swig of her beer. She groaned. "What?" I asked.

"My feet." she said, reaching down to inspect her aching feet.

"Take your shoes off," I suggested. She sighed.

"I'm tired, you take them off." she whined.

"Alright." I said, giving into her innocent, sweet voice and reaching down for her to pull off her shoes. "Ouch," I said sympathetically, as I saw the red indentations on her feet from where her shoes had dug into her feet. She winced and gasped as I touched one of them.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly.

"It's alright." she said, letting out the air she took in from the gasp. "Does it look really bad?"

"Nope, there's just a couple marks. You can have some of my big socks if you want."

"Are they really big?" she asked innocently, considering my offer.

"Size ten." he nodded.

"Okay. Get me a big shirt while you're at it." she ordered.

"The blue and yellow one?" I said. "The one you got me in our first year in college?"

"You still have that?" she asked, I nodded. "Aww." she gushed. "I'll have that one. Oh! And a big pair of shorts!"

I walked out of the room and towards my bedroom, when Michelle came rushing to me, her brown hair bouncing around her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said.

"I've been around." I lied.

"Well come on, I've not seen you in a while. I want to speak to people with you." she said. Before I had time to open my mouth and attempt to give her a lame ass excuse, she grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs, into the main room where the party was. People were still walking around, it seemed there were even more people in there than before. It was approaching seven thirty and the night was still young.

"Hey man," my team mate said to me as he approached me. "There's this hot chick somewhere. In a peachy dress. Long, black, curly hair. You don't know who she is, do you?"

So that was the guy she was talking to in the other room when she was getting a drink. I thought carefully about my answer.

"Uh, no man. I think she's Michelle's boss."

"Well can you get her number for me and bring it to me at practice?"

"I don't think you'll like her." I said.

"Why not, man?"

"Cause she's too uptight. She can be nice and polite sometimes, but when I've met her before, she's like, work work work, you know?"

"Ah, right." he nodded, his eyebrows knitting together into which looked like a slightly confused frown. "Well, I'll find another chick."

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up with her though." I said.

"Right." he said. "I'll find another chick then."

"Alright, see you man." I said as he walked away. Michelle was busy speaking to one of my team mate's wives. I took my chance and ran up the stairs before she could see me and ran to the bedroom, quickly pulling the blue and yellow t-shirt from the wooden hanger and fishing a pair of big, black socks and some black sports shorts from my dresser. I ran back to the door of my den and barged in, to find Gabriella standing up and fixing her shoes on.

"Wait!" I said.

"I thought you weren't coming back, there." she said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, Michelle caught me and took me downstairs. I've just ran back up." I said.

"Oh," she said. She shrugged and kicked her shoes off again lying down on my couch again. I smiled to myself while she wasn't looking and sat closely beside her.

"Sit up," I ordered. She did as told and raised her arms as I pulled the shirt over her head. She stood up and took the shorts, going behind the couch and told me not to look. I kept my head straight forward, taking glances up every now and then at her reflection in the black television screen. She removed the top again and put it on the couch and unzipped her dress, wriggling out of it. She pulled the top back on quickly and stepped into the shorts, pulling them up to her waist and tightening them with the strings.

"Now you can look," she said brightly, running around the couch and lying down, resting her head on the armrest and her feet on my lap. I put my hand on her calf. "I'm cosy now." she giggled.

"Good," I said. "How's your feet?"

"They don't sting... but they're aching like crazy." she sighed. "Massage them." she ordered.

"Excuse me, Montez?" I said.

"Massage my feet." she ordered again.

"P, p, p, p..." I prompted her.

"Please." she said. "Please can you be a gem and massage my feet, Troy Bolton?"

"Ooh, being begged for a foot massage. Well Montez, let's just say I've been begged for better things." I said, placing my thumbs on the balls of her feet and adding pressure as I rubbed them in circular motions.

"Mmm," she moaned. "You're so good at massages."

"Good to hear it." I said, moving along to a different part of her foot.

About ten minutes later when she nearly fell asleep she told me to stop.

"I think we're gonna have to leave it there," she said dozily, propping herself up a little bit.

"Why?" I whined. "I was just enjoying it."

"Cause I'll end up falling asleep and you'll tie me up and keep me locked in here so when Michelle doesn't give you any you can come get me."

"Was I that obvious?" I joked, making her bell like, contagious laughter ring out again, pleasing my ears. "You going home in my clothes?" I asked.

"I may as well. I've got a big coat that comes up to just above my knees so I'll just take your socks off, put them in my bag, carry my shoes and no one will ever know." she said, eyeing me mysteriously before her face broke out into a smile again. Usually when someone smiles, you can tell by their mouth. When it's with Gabriella, her eyes sparkle and glimmer and shine, her nose scrunches up and the brightness of her gleaming white, perfect teeth blind you. You can't miss a smile like Gabriella's smile. It's one of a kind. It's perfect. It's breath taking. It's amazing.

We didn't notice until when the clocks read nine thirty that we had been up here a while. We got up and walked towards my door, but stopping just infront of it.

"So Troy," she said. "I had a great time tonight," she giggled as she quoted my guidelines of what to say at the door at the end of a date. "And I'd love to do this again sometime."

She smiled and before I knew it, she was leaning up and closing her eyes. My eyes stayed wide open, but instantly clasped shut as her lips landed on mine. I swear she only intended it to be a small kiss, but she didn't know what she let herself in for. She snaked her arms up, feeling my torso and gently squeezing my shoulders before her left hand landed on the back of my neck, the right hand confirming it by landing over it. My hands instantly found their way to her hips and rested there comfortably. I tried not to smile, as that would end the kiss. It felt so familiar and perfect, exactly like it did when we kissed when we were younger. I started to take over. I dominantly licked her bottom lip and she responded by parting them ever so slightly, but enough to let me slide my needy tounge into the paradise which was her mouth.

My tounge swirled around with hers and massaged eachother. The only noise that could be heard in the room was the puckering noises from the kiss. She moaned into my mouth as I bit her lip gently, and it felt amazing. To know that I caused that moan from her delicious, sensational mouth. Her fingers were playing with my hair. It seemed to go on forever, it seemed like it lasted an eternity. An eternity turned out to be six minutes and fifty two seconds.

Six minutes and fifty two seconds of pure bliss.

It felt like we were in some strange, unknown world which was ours to keep, to share, and only us were there.

She pulled her mouth away from mine slowly and we breathed heavily as we were regaining our breath. She kept her arms around my neck, and I didn't dare to move my hands. I savoured the feeling, her touch, the taste she left in my mouth, her scent while she was this close. Just incase this was the last time I would get this from her. Just incase this was the last time I would ever feel this feeling.

She fluttered her eyelashes unintentionally and gave me a soft smile, her nose staying the same although her eyes still glimmered and shone, more than before. She leaned up again and gave me a quick peck.

"As I said," she began. "I'd really, really, had a great time tonight, and I'd love to do this again."

She put her forehead against mine for a brief three seconds, and removed her arms, the signal for me to remove my hands. She pulled on the coat she had and put on her shoes. She opened the door slowly and checked no one was outside it, before looking back and smiling at me and walking away. My eyes feasted on her body as she walked away, and I still couldn't drag them away while I saw her walking down the first couple steps of the staircase. I closed the door behind me and leaned on it before smiling happily.

Safe to say.

That was the best six minutes and fifty two seconds of my life.

* * *

**So if you liked this chapter, review and tell me and I'll do more stuff like this. Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying and reviewing! BloomiesGirl x**


	10. Airports and Autographs

**Wow, this chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written. Including all my Welcome chapters. It has 6,587 words without my rambling on at the beginning. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was struggling with writing this. As for the surfacing of the photo, it's going to be in a couple chapters and there's going to be more lovey dovey between them in the chapters inbetween. I want them to have a lot of moments where they can really discover that flame that's never been put out. (Deep!) This chapter is rated M at the end, yes, between Troyella. I'll let you get on with it.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Read, Enjoy and if you did, REVIEW!!! It's not all that hard. :D**

* * *

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. Well, excluding all the amazing nights Troy and I shared in our teenage years. Everything just fell into place last night. It was perfect. At some points I felt like we were back like we used to be, well, despite the fact that we were practically in hiding. I wasn't afraid to say or do anything whilst in his presence. I savoured him as if he was the last piece of chocolate I would ever eat. Yes, that much. It was like I was some crazy, love sick, obsessive teenage girl. Waiting for the doorbell to ring. Keeping my phone line open incase he calls, then pouncing on the phone when it rings.

He looked amazing last night. He didn't know about the party, and was wearing his signature look, skinny fit jeans with a pair of Vans and a plain white v-neck, showing off his perfect tanned muscles. His eyes were such a lively, blue colour. They shocked you whenever you looked at them. Every time you made eye contact with him you would stare at them, and wonder how they were so amazingly blue. His soft hair was shiny, yet not greasy looking, and it felt like heaven when I ran my hands through it. Every strand was perfect, no exceptions.

But it was strange. Everything is strange. I look at him differently than I did when we met again about a month ago. It seemed like the more I saw of him, the more I spoke to him and heard that delicious, smooth voice, the more I felt like I was falling for him all over again. I tried to deny it, of course I did. This was Troy Bolton. If you had asked me six months ago I would feel angry to hear his name, now I felt calm when I heard it. Well, unless Michelle was bragging about their sex life at the office. But the thing about it which confused me was the fact that he kissed me back. He was just as bad as I was. But did he feel the same about it? Did he feel like he wanted to do it all over again? Did he feel like he wanted my tounge back in his mouth and my arms tickling the back of his neck again? Was he falling for me, too?

I dragged myself out of bed, taking a quick glance in the mirror to check my reflection before stepping into some old Uggs I wore as slippers sometimes and went downstairs to make breakfast for my guests and I. My feet were dragging along the wooden floor in the kitchen.

I opened the large, stainless steel refridgerator and pulled out a pack of sausages and a pack of bacon, taking them out of the packets and laying them onto grill trays before putting them into the oven. I cracked eggs and made a fried egg and a small amount of scrambled eggs for everyone. I warmed through a can of beans before my mother came down and placed a hand on my back.

"Hey baby," she said.

"Hey mom," I replied as I chopped mushrooms up.

"You need any help?" she said.

"No, I'm good. I just need to do these, cook them, then grill some tomatoes and some bread to make toast." I said.

"Well do you want me to do the toast?" she asked as she watched my slice mushrooms.

"If you want to, breads in the pull out over there." I said.

My mind drifted away again like it had done all morning. Why did I get the mental image of Troy kissing me all the time?

Does he feel the same?

"Shit," I hissed as the sharp knife missed the mushroom and sliced a fresh cut onto my finger.

"Baby, you okay?" my mom asked curiously in her concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, rushing around the island to the sink. I switched the faucet to cold water and let it run on the cut, trying not to watch the once clear water that was now red tinted run down into the sink, as I was queasy when I saw or smelled blood. My mom got me a band aid from her purse and I dried my finger on a small towel before she wrapped it around my cut for me.

"Is it okay?" she asked.

"It's fine." I said, nodding.

Ten minutes later when I had finished putting Nutella, different Smuckers jellys, peanut butter and maple syrup on the table we all dug in to our breakfasts. My mom and David were talking about something to one another, and as usual my mind was drifting off into that fantasy world where Gabriella and Troy are together and love eachother and there's no troubles in the world, as usual.

I wanted to text him. But what would I say? Would I be bugging him? Do I play it cool? What if last night meant nothing to him?

But do I wait until he calls me? What if he doesn't call me at all? What if he only kissed me back last night so I wouldn't be upset?

Without thinking I picked up my iPhone and pressed Troy then send message. I thought about what I was going to put. Do I mention last night? Or do I leave that to him.

_**Hey x**_

Now if that isn't playing it cool, I don't know what is.

**Troy's POV**

I had got up quite late this morning, I couldn't sleep. Michelle and I only got to bed at two, and I was tired, but insanely happy from that amazing kiss Gabriella paid me last night. I got up and Michelle was putting the last piece of rubbish from last night into the trash can.

"I'd make you breakfast but it's two o'clock." she said, giving me a quick kiss as she passed me.

"Only got to sleep at about four." I said, leaning on the island.

"I think we're going out to dinner with your mom and dad tonight." she said.

"Oh, really..." I said, trying to hide my unenthusiastic voice by using an interested tone.

"Yeah, I think Chad, Sharpay and Taylor are coming too. Going to Baylors so I'm sure Zeke will pop out to say hello."

"Oh, right. Um, what about Gabriella?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think so." she said, scrunching her face up and thinking. "It's not just because she's my boss, it's just, she's not met your parents and there's not much reason for her being there. It's like being invited to a birthday party and you don't even know the person who's birthday it is. Do you get me?"

"I get you..." I said, not being sure how Gabriella would react to the fact we all went out without her.

"Good." she said, leaning up with her arms still around my waist and kissing me. I frowned a little when she turned away and quickly wiped it away. "Now sweetie, what are you having for your lunch?"

"Think I'll just get some cereal." I said. "I'm not too hungry. Plus then I'll be hungry for tonight and I can fit in dessert."

"Oh, you'll be having dessert whether you can fit it in or not." she said, pulling a box of cereal out the pull out and giving me a wink.

"Oh, I will now, will I?" I said, grabbing the bowl of cereal which she pushed along the surface of the island.

"If you're not too worn out from last night." she winked.

"Never." I said, winking at her and taking a bite of cereal. She leaned up and kissed my cheek before walking out, casually tapping my lower back as she walked past me and went into the living room.

---

It was six, and I had got back from shopping with my mom about an hour ago. Troy hadn't texted me back during the day. I guess he only did it to be nice then and not hurt my feelings. Maybe it was too good to be true.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" my mom called from across the hall.

"What? What for?" I asked.

"Dinner tonight!" she said. "Baby, don't tell me you've forgot."

"Dinner? Mom, I've never heard about a dinner tonight." I said.

"Well someone must have mentioned it to you at some point!" she said as she fixed the back of her earring on.

"What?" I said quietly. I went back into my room and picked up my phone and texted Troy.

_**Heard you're all going to dinner tonight. Are you avoiding me or something?**_

I texted angrily. The phone buzzed and I look down to see I had a text from Troy.

_**No, I'm not avoiding you. Michelle thought it would be weird to invite you since apparently you don't know my parents.**_

I sighed.

_**Alright, have a good time x **_

He texted back.

_**I'll not have too much fun while you're sat at home like a loner. ;). **_

I giggled.

_**You better not. See you later hot stuff. ;D**_

--

**Troy's POV**

I smiled and set the phone back on my nightstand. She hadn't called me hot stuff in years.

"You ready? We're meeting at the resteraunt at about six thirty." Michelle said as she grabbed a lip gloss and put it in her large bag.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are."

"Come on then," she said. I picked up my phone and followed her out, shutting off the light as I left the room. We got into my car and I drove us both to the familiar resteraunt in the middle of the city. The white, bold letters BAYLORS lit up to stand out in the evening. We all went in and sat at the table for eight which Taylor and Chad were sat at already.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down next to Taylor and Michelle sat opposite me beside Chad. Eventually everyone was here, and my 'mother' sat beside me, while my 'father' sat opposite 'mother' and beside Michelle.

Zeke came out in his chef's uniform and greeted us all.

"Hey guys," Callie greeted us.

"Hey," I said along with everyone else.

"I'm Callie, nice to meet you." she said to my 'parents' as she recognized there were new faces, but realized there was one missing. "Where's Gabs?"

"She's not here." Michelle said. "It's kind of a family dinner tonight for Troy and we decided to just invite these as they're family friends." she explained.

"Right." Callie said. "But didn't Gabriella_"

"No." I cut in quickly, giving her a discreet glare to not go on any further.

"Oh no, that's Sharpay." she covered, and I raised my eyebrows to say I'll explain later. "Well anyway, what do we all want to drink?"

About half an hour later we were eating our meals when my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and read it.

_**Hey hot stuff ;p x Dinner running smoothly? Ella x**_

I quickly replied.

_**Yeah it's going alright x I'll speak to you later, Troy x**_

I shoved it back into my pocket when Maria nudged me and raised her eyebrows. I gave her a nervous smile before said quietly, opposite to everyone else who was laughing and talking.

"Hot stuff?" she said lowly.

"Just a nickname." I said.

"Sure. Is something going on with you and Gabriella?"

"Kind of yes, kind of no." I said, knowing I couldn't lie to Maria Montez.

"I'll get Gabriella to tell me later." she said before returning back to normal and joining in with the laughing and talking.

Someone knows. That's completely the opposite of what needs to happen. Nobody can know, that's when it starts spreading, and more people find out.

Maria can keep secrets. We'll be fine.

**Gabriella's POV**

"What?" I asked ridiculously as I sat up in my bed, my mom asking me the strangest yet most accurate question she could think of.

"I said, is something going on with you and Troy," she said sternly.

"No, nothing mom. We're just being friends again." I lied.

"Gabriella Montez." she said sternly. "If you are just friends then why did you call him hot stuff last night?"

"It's just a friendly nick name." I lied.

"Sure." she said nodding sarcastically, not believing any words that were escaping my mouth.

"Besides, why were you looking through his texts?"

"I wasn't, I was placed beside my dear son last night and he had his phone above the table. I saw your name and wondered why you would be texting Troy. So I read it." she admitted sternly.

"Why wouldn't I text Troy?"

"Gabriella." she snapped, running out of patience. "Stop trying to change the subject." she breathed out before changing to a softer voice. "Gabriella, when I asked Troy he said there's kind of something going on, so that means I know there's atleast something that someone has done to lead the other on. You're my daughter and I'm his guardian, well I was anyway, so I'm kind of like a mother figure to him too." she said, confusing herself a little before continuing. "Well, you're both very close to me, and if something is happening between you two again, I want you to tell me. I deserve to know."

I sighed, knowing that when my mom gives a speech that's when you have to tell her the truth.

"There's a little thing going on." I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"What do you mean by a little thing?" she asked in a softer voice after she noticed my stress and akwardness towards the topic.

"At the party."

"What happened?" she asked curiously but caringly.

"Well, Troy and I went upstairs into his den so he could open his other presents from me." I said. "We chilled out in there for a bit, then he gave me a foot massage cause my feet were hurting, then I changed into some of his comfy clothes and then I kissed him at the end of the night."

"What kind of kiss?" she asked.

"His hands on my waist, my hands on his neck, lasted for about seven minutes, couple tounges were thrown in..." I said dozily.

"Baby," she sighed. "Look, if you're going to try again with Troy, make sure you both want it, I don't want you both getting hurt again."

"I do want it, but he has Michelle, and I don't know if he's willing to give that up, mom."

Michelle was the secret worry for me. She was keeping everything from happening. Yes, if I hadn't known Michelle I probably wouldn't have met Troy again, atleast so quickly anyway. I might have seen him from going out with the gang eventually, but how long that would've taken nobody knows. But sometimes I just think, what if Michelle wasn't being Troy's girlfriend? That night, if it would have happened, would have probably gone differently. Knowing Troy and I it would probably have ended with clothes dumped on the floor and two naked bodies playing around on the couch.

---

"Do you need any help?" I asked my mom and David two days later as they packed their bags to go home.

"I think we've got it." David said gratefully.

"Alright well, you're flights at seven tonight and you've got to be at the airport by four, so I was thinking we'll go at about three to make sure you're on time and ready to go. That sound good?" I said.

"Thanks Gabby," my mom said as she packed her jet black Christian Louboutins into her case.

My mom was great with fashion. She taught me a lot. I remember when she bought me a pair of Juicy Couture dolly shoes when I was ten and I thought they were the best thing in the world. They were squishy, leather and pink and had little gold jewels and a big, gold crown on the front of each shoe. I was devastated when they didn't fit anymore.

It was about twelve and the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Troy stood at my door.

"Hey," he said, smiling at me. "I heard my parents are going home today." he joked.

"Yeah," I said. "Are you coming in?"

"Well that was kind of the plan." he said, walking in as I moved aside for him. He kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket on my banister.

"Make yourself at home, oh look, you already have." I joked. His eyes looked away from me. "I was kidding."

"Good, cause that would have been really akward if you weren't." he said, sitting on my white, leather couch and putting his feet up on the foot stool.

"Cosy?" I asked.

"Very." he nodded.

"That's good to hear." I said. "Do you want a drink?"

"Thought you would never ask." he said, jumping up and following me to the kitchen.

"We got... Coke, Dr Pepper, orange juice, lemonade, beer."

"Beer." he said.

I giggled at his forwardness and took a segment of the already sliced lime in my refridgerator before sticking it in the top of his bottle.

"Thank you," he said, dragging on the you like he was a little kid.

He pulled it off.

He looked sexy today. Some ripped jeans and a red t-shirt, with plain white socks that slid across my floor. His hair was a little bit tousled with wax, so it looked shaped but not wet and glossy, it looked fluffy, like you'd want to just run your hands straight through it. His eyes were extremely bright for some reason and the light coloured clothes brought even more attention to his perfect tan.

"So how've you been?" he said, taking a sip of the cool beer.

"Great," I said, sitting on the couch alongside him. "You?"

"Lovely." he said, followed by a long, comfortable silence.

"My mom knows." I said, breaking it.

"I thought she probably would." he said. "She discreetly asked me about it when she read my text and it was kind of hard to talk when everyone was there so she said she would ask you."

"Well thanks for one of the most embarrassing moments of my life."

"What are friends for?" he said.

"Well it depends." I said. His head shot up.

"On what?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, if they're friends, they'll just talk, annoy eachother, help eachother with their problems."

"And..." he prompted.

"If you're friends _with benefits_," I said, "then you might do all that and something else."

"So what are we?" he asked.

"It's up to you." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Benefits it is." he said, leaning in and giving me another kiss. Why when after all these things happen do I ask myself if it really happened?

Still not taking his mouth away from mine, he put his arm around me and hugged me closer, the fronts of our bodies moulding together. He gently bit my bottom lip, something he did often, but still shocked me every time. I gasped quietly. We heard thumping on the stairs and knew someone was coming down them, so our eyes quickly snapped open and we came apart, moving away from eachother and talking as if nothing happened. The warm, comforting feeling which his body gave when it was against mine evaporated. He made a frustrated face to me and changed it to a smile, then my mom came in.

"Troy!" she said warmly.

"Maria," he said, standing up and going over to her.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" she said.

"Seeing you and David off," he said. "If that's alright." he said towards me.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure." I said. He gave me a cheesy smile and a friendly, cheeky wink. He gave my mom a hug and David one of those shaky hand, man hugs things.

"Gabriella," he whined like he was two when my mom and David went upstairs to get something. I looked at him and saw his puppy dog eyes. He was asking for something.

"Troyyy," I whined back in the same tone before going back to normal. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry," he whined again. I burst out laughing and he gave me a quick smile before putting his cute face back on. "It's not a laughing matter. Troy's hungry."

"Do you want some lunch?" I said, taking my hands and playing with his hair when he leaned closer to me and practically had his head on my shoulder, as if he was five.

"Yeah," he said casually.

"Sandwich?" I suggested.

"Yum." he said stupidly before standing up and running off to the kitchen. I giggled and followed him.

"What kind of bread?" I said.

"What is this, Subway?"

"May as well be." I giggled. "What bread?"

"White."

"Just how you like it," I giggled, knowing he hates brown bread. "What do you want on it."

"What don't I want on it," he said, grabbing practically everything out of my refridgerator.

"Don't tell me you're going to make a disgusting sandwich like you always used to?"

"Oh yeah baby," he said, throwing some cheese onto the counter from the shelf in the refridgerator.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, knowing this would be one of the most disgusting experiences in my life.

I put a little bit of butter on the bread for him, knowing he hates it when there is more than a scraping of it.

He put the slices of tomato and cucumber and cheese onto the bread first, then added a layer of salad cream.

He added pickles and lettuce and other crap to it before ripping shreds off the leftovers of a cooked whole chicken I got from the store last night and obviously didn't manage to eat it all. He put the shreds on top of the chicken and added more salad cream, before confirming his creation with another slice of bread over the top.

"You want a cocktail stick and an olive for the top of it?" I asked sarcastically.

"That would be great." he nodded. I rolled my eyes knowing he was kidding. He picked it up and somehow fit it around his mouth and took a bite.

"How is it?" I asked nervously and cautiously.

He nodded. "Fucking amazing."

"I find that hard to believe, but I'll take your word for it." I said.

"Bite it, it wont kill you. It's not killed me."

"You have an iron stomach, that's why." I said, declining the plate he was thrusting towards me.

"No, remember when I ate that bad chicken by accident when we were eighteen and_"

"Troy, yes, I remember and try not to!" I giggled.

"Why do you try to not remember it?" he asked. "I thought you liked taking care of me."

"I did," I said. "I just couldn't put up with your non-stop whining all day."

"Would have been better if you bought a nurse outfit." he said cheekily.

"Yeah Troy, you're gonna just have to fantasize on that one."

"You'll come around." he said, giving me a wink that made me blush a little. "Aww, little Ella's blushing."

"I'm not." I said.

"You so are, aren't you cute?" he said sarcastically, reaching his hand towards my face before I slapped it away.

"You pinch my cheeks and that sandwich is going somewhere which wont be too pleasurable."

"Could do with some more meat on this thing." he said.

"Troy!" I retorted.

"What? I want more chicken, what did you think I meant?" he said.

I blushed again.

"Ewww," he said like a three year old before returning back to normal. "I'm not that rude, Gabriella."

"Sure." I said, rolling my eyes and handing him some more chicken.

---

"Alright guys, you have a safe trip." I said, giving my mom a kiss on both cheeks and giving David a hug.

"We will," my mom said before looking and Troy. "Come here," she said, which he went over to her and lifted her off the ground a little when he hugged her, making her squeal like an idiot.

"Well we're gonna go now," my mom said.

"Bye mommy, I'll see you soon, okay?" I said.

"Alright, you'll have to come back to Alberquerque for a little bit." she said.

"Promise." I said.

"I miss my old bed." Troy said. "My new one's full of unnecessary fluffy cushions and thirteen point five tog covers whatever that means. Too much for a simple guy like me." he said, holding his hands up.

"Simple, alright." I said, causing him to give me a playful glare before giving a little chuckle.

"See you, Maria, David." Troy said.

"Bye sweetie." she said to both of us, as they walked away. We gave them one last wave until they were in the line to check in their luggage and we got back into my car.

"So," he said. "We're alone, in an airport parking lot, which in my opinion is pretty damn sexy."

"To you it is," I said, ignoring him and rolling my eyes and starting up the car.

"There's quite a lot of room in the back seats there..." he commented.

"Leave it, Troy." I giggled, putting on a stern face.

"Alright, alright." he said, holding his hands up. "Not my fault you're sexy."

We drove along, talking about random things and half listening to the radio.

"I'm hungry again." he stated.

"How can you be hungry after you ate that sandwich?" I asked.

"I just am." he said. "Ben and Jerry's store over there. Turn left and nobody gets hurt."

"Ooh, scary." I said sarcastically.

"You have no idea." he said sternly, but there was still a tingle of humour in his voice. We went into the ice-cream store and ordered a huge sundae each.

"Troy!" I gasped. "Chocolate cows!"

"Moooo," he said. "There's a joke in that somewhere."

"I remember when we went and got ice-cream after school one evening on our graduation week and we both ordered chocolate cows!" I gasped.

"Well done, Ella." he said sarcastically.

"So, chocolate cows don't mean anything to you?" I asked.

"Yes, they remind me of you and make me have fantasies of you swimming in a vat of them." he said "Now what would you like, I've got it."

"Excuse me?" a small, young boy, about nine said nervously as he came before Troy. Troy looked down at him and smiled, knowing he was a fan from his Lakers shirt. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Troy said kindly, crouching down to about his size and signing the small book for him.

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"You're welcome." Troy said before the young boy walked away. His father gave him an appreciative smile and looked at the boy's autograph.

"Aww, aren't you sweet." I said to him, my body tensing up as his hand rested on my lower back. To everyone else we would look like a couple.

"Well what did you expect, for me to start shouting at him to leave me alone and go away?" he said.

"If you did that I'd kick you in the nuts, throw ice-cream all over you, give the little boy a hug and drive away never to speak to you again."

"Consider me warned," he said before it was our turn and we ordered some ice-cream. The man serving us instantly recognized him and they had an enlightening conversation about basketball. Well to them it was, to me it was pure crap melting my brain. We sat down at a small table and took bites of our ice-cream.

"You still hungry?" I said.

"I never was, I just needed something to occupy my mouth and taste buds for a bit." he said, eating another spoonful, making me roll my eyes.

We eventually came out of the ice cream store, the little boy giving him a smile and small wave, which he returned, and got back into my car.

"So, where we going now?" he said.

"I thought I was gonna drop you off at the end of your street." I said pulling out of the parking lot onto the main road. "Why, did you have something else in mind?"

"Don't take me home yet, Michelle wants me to do the laundry." he whined.

"As if you could do laundry,"

"I'm a responsible man." he said, holding his hands up. "I can do basic household chores."

"Alright then. I'll take your word for it." I grinned. "So what do you want to do?"

"Go to your place?" he suggested, and raised an eyebrow cheekily.

"Sure. We can do friend stuff." I said teasingly.

"If we have time." he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Didn't say anything. Must have been a bird." he said looking out the window and pointing towards a birds nest in a tree.

"Sure it was." I giggled.

We came to my house and quickly got in before anyone could see us. Oh, the joys of messing around while his girlfriend doesn't know. When we got inside he kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket again, putting it on the banister like he did last time. He went to the couch and fell back onto it, making a little space for me beside him. He cheesily grinned at me and tapped the space twice.

I giggled and lay beside him in the space on my back, while he was on his side. He reached over onto the side table and got the remote, turning the television on and flicking through channels.

"Shit, shit, shit," he said, labelling each channel. "Shit, shit, crap, shit." he said, before he settled on a funny sitcom and got comfortable beside me. I tried to ignore the fact that he was looking at me instead of the television, where he thought I was looking. But truthfully, I was looking at him from the corner of my eye. He was propping himself up with his left elbow and he traced patterns with his finger on my stomach with his right pointer finger.

I turned my head and looked at him as the credits began rolling. My eyes connected with his. It was one of those moments where everything stops and you swear you can hear your heartbeat. His soft face invited me to touch it, and I accepted, my hands running down his smooth cheeks down to his shaven jaw. My pointer finger traced up and down his jawline, over and over again. His eyelids were getting heavy from how relaxed we both were. His eyes dropped closed, before he opened them again with effort.

"You look pretty," I said dozily before mentally cursing myself. Pretty? Did I just say Troy Bolton looked pretty?

He obviously found it amusing too, as his lips displayed a bright smile.

"You're pretty too," he said cheesily, kissing my cheek. There was a long, yet comfortable, silence filled with stroking eachother's faces and bodies and breathing before he spoke up. "Did you ever think what would have happened if we didn't break up in college?"

"Huh?" I said, taken aback by his question.

"Did you ever wonder what would happen if we didn't break up?" he said.

"I've thought about it." I admitted. "I mean, if it all went my way, we would probably be married by now."

"I'd probably not be in the Lakers," he said.

"I'd probably be a doctor or something along those lines," I said. We stayed silent again for a while before the question I thought in my head this morning came out of my mouth. "How did you meet Michelle?"

"She was in a club," he said. "I thought it would be just a quick one night stand, but then we got talking and I liked her from there."

"Then did you start going out a couple weeks later?" I asked.

"What is this? Twenty one questions?" he asked before answering. "About two weeks after."

It was one hour after we got into the house before we were making out on my couch. His tounge was swirling around my mouth and doing all the work, while I lay underneath him and massaged his lower back with my fingers as he kissed me. My tounge didn't really react to his, it just enjoyed the feeling, and the fact that Troy Bolton had his tounge swirling around my mouth.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, his eyes still closed, and rolled us both over, but instead of landing on more couch, we landed harshly on the floor.

"Sorry," he mumbled, taking in another breath and kissing me again. He moved down to my neck, which stretched out when it realized it was getting attention. He honoured the sensitive spot by gently biting it, peppering it with light kisses, massaging it with his tounge and sucking it harshly, giving me a hickey later. I whimpered as he lightly ran his hand down the side of my legs and brought them back up again, giving goosebumps on my legs. I tried to calm a shudder. Every now and then he'd breath and I'd feel his warm breath on my neck. His hand came under my loose t-shirt and rested on my bare stomach. My hands were still playing with his hair as he sucked and licked my neck.

Before I knew it I was sat up, as was he, and he was pulling my dress over my head and throwing it on the floor. He took in the sight before kissing my collar bone and licking it. My breathing quickened and my heart was pounding. He kissed along my cleavage and ran his fingers teasingly over my black laced bra, making my nipples go hard. I moaned and he took that as a signal to sit me up again and unhook my bra. He threw that randomly across the room too.

"Upstairs," I muttered, when I realized the floor was hurting my back. He picked me up bridal style and took me to the master bedroom as if he was a caveman and I was his prize. He laid me on top of my covers, resting my head on the pillows. He took off his shirt himself while he was stood and kicked off his jeans, so he was at the same clothing status as I was. He was left in his white, Calvin Klein boxers. He gently crawled onto the bed and stopped above me, not putting his weight down and crushing me. He kissed me again, passionate as ever. His hands roamed everywhere around my body, and he played with my breasts, cupping them and squeezing them.

When I decided I was ready to move on from just kisses and strokes, I hooked a thumb onto the waistband of his boxers, waiting for a signal to push them down. His hand came above mine and helped me to bring his final peice of clothing down to his ankles, where he took the lead and kicked them off himself. We rolled over and he lay on his back while my eyes drank in the sight waiting for me. It didn't seem real. I leaned down to him and kissed his chest and torso, licking one of his nipples. I kissed down his body and gave each ab my individual attention. I kissed his lower abdomen and lowered myself until my head was above his manhood. I gingerly touched it, getting a moan from him. It was throbbing. I placed a loose fist around it and pumped up and down slowly.

He put his hand over mine and guided me to go faster. His eyes were clasped shut, though he desperately tried to keep them open to see what was happening. He began murmuring my name over and over again. I used my free hand to cup his balls and squeeze them. He gave one last loud, long moan before white liquid shot out of it, landing on my breasts and face. I laid down beside him while his breathing got back to normal. His eyes fluttered open graciously again before he gave a mischevious smile and grabbed me and rolled me over so I was on the bottom and he was on the top. He kissed my lips passionately again and hooked a finger in my panties, pulling them down and throwing them somewhere other than the bed.

"You're wet," he commented huskily.

"Cause you're so damn sexy, that's why." I replied. He moved down to my aching, throbbing, wet area. He kissed the insides of my thighs before moving up and kissing the lips. He sucked on them before paying attention to my clit. He kissed from the top to the bottom of it, before licking back up it and down it again. He sucked on it. I whimpered with every touch he made. My toes curled and my eyes clamped shut. My hands wandered down to where his head was, and I grabbed handfuls of his hair. His tounge found it's way to my entrance. He licked around it teasingly before thrusting it inside of me. He removed his tounge and took two fingers, plunging them inside of me instead as his mouth sucked on my clit. My breathing quickened and my chest was falling up and down quickly. A burning sensation took over me. I came and he licked the juices which squirted from me off the insides of my thighs.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, until he had an erection again and I was wet. He again lay above me, not putting his weight down and based the tip of his cock at my wet, warm opening. He pushed in and I let out a ragged breath. He began a slow, steady rhythm and turned it into a quick pace. My hips bucked and we were moving as one. He pushed in and out of me in fluid movements. His groans rang in my ears and my moans and screams practically shook the house. This is why you don't have an apartment.

"Ella," he called out. He slowed down so he could savour the feeling of his orgasm which was about to hit him. I felt mine about to come on.

"Don't stop, I'm nearly there." I cried out as I could feel him empty himself into me. I thought about what was happening. What he was doing to me, and in seconds, my eyes claspd shut again, my fingernails dug into his back, and I came, spilling out more juices onto his thighs.

His weak arms gave way and he fell beside me. I turned onto my side to face him and his arms which were around my waist pulled me closer, so the fronts of our bodies magically moulded together.

He gave me an adoring look and I snuggled up to him, burying my face into the crook of his neck. His lips lightly ran up and down my hairline, and he sniffed my hair before laying his head down on mine. His grip on me tightened and I felt safe, warm, like nothing could hurt me. Every little annoying worry in my head melted away and I heard and felt his steady, reassuring breaths. I felt like I hadn't felt in a long time.

Was I falling for him again?

* * *

**If you liked this, please review and I'll do more like it. Thanks for reading! BloomiesGirl x**


	11. Just An Alberquerque Girl

**Hey guys! This chapter is fairly short. I'm not really sure what people will think about it, but don't worry. It's making my story longer. I've decided to put reviews up of the next chapter at the end of the chapters if you know what I mean. This chapter was supposed to turn out very differently, it was supposed to be complete Troyella fluff... but where's the fun and drama in that?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

It had been two days since everything had happened with Troy. He had went while I was asleep, as Michelle had wanted him home for eight and it was seven thirty. He left a note to explain his absense on my nightstand, which I put in my drawer as I couldn't quite bring myself to throw it away. I looked around my room and my eyes drifted to the clock before I sighed. Six thirty, I had to get up and get ready for work.

After I showered I pushed open the door to my closet. I made my way across the cream coloured, thick carpet and opened the glossy white doors which hid racks of clothes. I pulled out my favourite soft, white, long sleeved blouse and laid it out on my small couch which was in my room. I pulled my black, satin Miu Miu high waisted skirt off a wooden hanger and laid it down with it.

When my hair was dry and my make-up was on my face covering all imperfections, I pulled on the blouse and fastened every button. It was about seven. Hopefully I'll not have much to do at work and nobody will come bothering me so I can just nap on my couch. Again.

I pulled my favourite work skirt up to waist height where it was designed to reach and reached for the zipper.

Shit.

It doesn't go up. Perfect.

I tugged on it furiously, determind to make the damn, favourite skirt fit.

"Bastard," I hissed. "Just fucking go up,"

I attempted the button which was at the top of it.

Either the skirt's shrunk or I've grown. After ten minutes of trying to do the bastard zip, which probably thought it was quite amusing, I sighed viciously and pulled it off and grumpily threw it on the couch before storming into my closet. I ripped another high waisted, satin, black skirt off the hanger and pulled it up to waist height. I pulled up the zipper and did the small button. I stepped into my black, glossy platform heels. I grabbed my black, DKNY jacket and held it as I snatched my Marc Jacobs suede bag off the counter, making sure I had everything I needed and slamming the door behind me.

I reached the office with my irritated face on and got into the lift. Nobody really got in my way. They could see I was annoyed and instantly knew to shut up and look busy and not annoy me. I slammed the door behind me and sunk into my office hair, the annoying skirt poking me in the ribs. My Miu Miu one doesn't fucking poke me in the ribs does it? No. It doesn't.

I heard a knock at my door and put on a slightly nicer face. Slightly. Not much.

"Come in," I yelled. Emma came in with a box of donuts and Starbucks.

"Morning Miss Montez," she said. "I've got your coffee and your donut."

"Thank you," I said nicely, since she was doing me a favour. I picked my usual donut out of the box she was holding open and put it on a napkin and took my steaming coffee in the white and green cup from her.

"You're welcome," she said, walking out and closing the door behind her. I needed my morning coffee. It awoke me, energized me, and soothed me at the same time. I logged onto my computer.

Password change.

SHITSKIRT. I entered and the little pop-up confirming it came up and I pressed 'Ok'.

I looked at my donut, taunting me. As if that's what I need when my favourite skirt wont fit. I picked it up, debating whether to eat it, or throw it away.

Miu Miu skirt.

Donut.

Skirt.

Donut.

Skirt.

Donut.

Trash can it goes.

I sighed and felt my tastebuds going crazy. I could feel them shouting at me to get it back out. But I couldn't, the skirt poking me in the ribs was mocking me, telling me to suck it up, as the skirt is more valuable.

Another knock came to my door.

"Come in," I shouted, slightly proud of myself for not eating the sugary, sweet snack.

"Hey," Sharpay said, popping her head around the door.

"Um, Sharpay, when I say come in, I don't just mean your head. Your whole body is included."

"I know," she said, shrugging and walking in shutting the door behind her. She flopped down on to my couch. "I've not got much work to do, so I figured I'm come and see you."

"How generous." I commented sarcastically. "You could always help someone with their work if you don't have much."

"Let them do it themselves. Hard work and determination is what this office needs." she said.

"If that's the case you would have been fired years ago." I commented.

"I do work hard!" she said. "Sometimes, I like, take it to the next level. I do some work at home sometimes." she reasoned. "Infact, I think I deserve a raise."

"You wish." I said, scanning through a crappy e-mail for stuff that I might actually care about before closing it off and going onto the Bloomingdales website.

"You going to the gym tonight?" she said, changing to a different topic.

"Yep," I said enthusiastically, browsing the make-up pages for a certain eyeliner that I wanted.

"It's Pilates," she moaned. "I can't be bothered, but I know if I get out of my routine, I wont get back into it."

"Mmm," I replied. "Be alright."

---

Sharpay and I talked and laughed while walking though the office at the beginning on lunch. Michelle was putting on her jacket and putting things in her bag.

"Hey, you coming to lunch with us?" I asked curiously.

"No, sorry. Troy's taking me out for lunch." she said.

My stomach flipped and my skin burned as his name came from her mouth. Not that I was jealous. After all, he was rightfully her girlfriend.

"Ah, right." I said. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. It was him. He came out in black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket.

"Hey," he said, kissing Michelle's cheek. He looked at me and akwardly looked away. "So, you ready to go?"

"Just," she said, picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "I'll see you guys later, otherwise tonight. You guys still going to Pilates?"

"Yeah," we both said casually.

"Alright, well I'll see you then. See you, guys." she said, turning around and walking away with Troy, who slipped his hand on her back. My teeth gritted instantly, and I parted them with great difficulty. We got into the other elevator and went to a small resteraunt opposite the building for lunch. It was quiet, small, secretive and exclusive.

"So, how's everything with Zeke?" I asked Sharpay as I pierced a couple fries onto my fork and put them into my mouth.

"It's great, we're thinking of expanding Baylors." she said.

"Really?" I asked after I swallowed my food.

"We're not sure though. If we have a couple more stores in Los Angeles first, then California, then states, then that'll be awesome for both of us. I could quit my job, no offence." she added. "I could just be one of those stay at home wives." she dreamed. "But Baylor's is kind of exclusive and small and it's great as it is. Right now it's like a resteraunt which people talk about but people are like, booking reservations weeks in advance. It won't be like that if there's more than one, will it?"

"I get what you mean." I nodded.

"So," she said, giving me a mischevious smile, which kind of creeped me out. "How's everything playing with you and Troy?"

I sighed.

"Sharpay, I know you love the drama of it, and believe me, it'd be great to be with Tory again."

"Exactly! It's great for both of us!" she said.

"But think about it. Troy and Michelle are doing fine as it is. I don't want to break them up. I don't want to be the home wrecking slutty whore that comes in and ruins everything they had."

"But, it's Troy. You knew him first. You had him first."

"But I let him go." I said.

"Gabriella, it would be great if you dated Troy again. Imagine it."

I imagined falling asleep to his face as he played with my hair, then waking up the next day to his face with his arms wrapped around my waist firmly.

I wanted it.

But I couldn't have it.

I shook it from my mind.

"Sharpay, I'm not a home wrecker. I can't do it, you know me. Troy loves Michelle, and Michelle loves her. Michelle see's me as a great friend, and she's a great friend to me, too. I can't just betray her. Especially in the worst way I possibly could."

"Well," she said before sighing. "I guess you're right. But, it's just, I know you really like Troy. Gabriella, they've been dating for years. What if they take things further. What if Troy thinks Michelle is the one? He'll ask her to marry him, and she'll say yes, and you'll be sat at the back of the church thinking 'that could have been me'."

"Sharpay," I said, practically speechless. I didn't want to think of the scene she just pictured out for me.

We ate our food practically in silence. Then I thought.

What if Troy does ask Michelle to marry him? What if I am left behind. The high school girlfriend. Left in the past. Never to be mentioned again.

Where will I go from there? What if he's not feeling the same for me? Here I am, practically falling in love with him all over again. What if he's not falling in love with me back? I'm here, thinking I'm meaning something to him in his life. A dirty, thrilling little secret. I don't want to just be some little thing he can have when he's bored of his girlfriend. He must think I'm practically waiting for him. I'll always be here.

Well I wont.

"What are you doing Friday night?" I asked Sharpay.

"Nothing..." she replied.

"We're going out. I need a guy."

She gave a mischevious smile. Again, creepy.

"I think that can be arranged."

The waitor took away our plates and we paid, making it back to work unusually on time. We usually only got back a good twenty minutes after we were supposed to get back to work. Atleast we didn't get stuck in the rush like we always did. In the building, there were fifteen floors, all for different parts of the company. It was one of the most important buildings in the whole of the country. Each floor had different assigned times for lunch in forty five minute intervals, so hundreds of people weren't trying to get out at once. Clever? I came up with it after my first week of experiencing the rush to get in and out.

I stood by Sharpay's desk and we talked for the remaining few minutes of the lunch hour. Well I should really say three quarters of an hour. The elevator pinged and Troy and Michelle came in, laughing and smiling.

'I'm not just waiting around for you.' I thought to myself as I saw him.

"Hey Gabriella," she said inbetween laughs. She burst out in hysterics again and Troy had an amused grin on his face. I stood still with a straight face. "Gabs, can I get out of work early today? I've got this big hunk to tend to."

My jealousy took over me.

"Have you got any work left?"

"Tons!" she said. "Can you distribute it out by any chance?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Michelle, you may be my friend, but I'm your boss first. So you aren't getting out early, you're staying until it's closing time. As for your assigned work, that's work for you to do, and you know the rules, you have to finish that work by the end of the day, or you stay late. I'm not having slacking off in my office." I calmly explained, but the irritation could see easily be seen in my voice.

She frowned at me.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Excuse me, you seem to keep forgetting. When we're at work, I'm your boss. You don't speak to me like a friend. You get on with your work like you're supposed to. You got that?" I said, trying to keep calm.

"Got it." she said quietly, confused and taken aback.

"Now, last time I checked this isn't a hospital. I don't think it's visiting time, so Troy will have to go." I said.

She frowned at me again at I gave her a piercing look. She wiped it away quickly and looked at Troy before mumbling a goodbye. He smiled at her briefly and gave me a weird look that made me feel slightly angrier.

"Gabriella," Michelle started, with a concerned look.

"Miss Montez, it's the office." I said, walking away and going into the office, slamming the door behind me. I felt like punching the mirror so hard the glass would break. I felt like picking up that damn flower pot and throwing it against the wall. My phone buzzed in my bag and I looked at it.

Troy (text)

My phone read. I breathed out through my nose and looked at it.

_**What the fuck was that all about?**_

I didn't know what to reply. He was mad at me. I could tell, and it was all because of her. I pressed clear to the conversation and turned off my phone and sunk down into my chair.

I felt like I'd been used. I was once his favourite. I was his number one priority once. Now I'm old news. He has a new, glossy, Los Angeles born and bred woman. I was like a quick fuck. An easy lay. I bet that was it. He wasn't falling for me. Why would he. I'm just some old Alberquerque girl who can't even fit into a Miu Miu skirt anymore.

* * *

**Hope you liked my chapter! Review if you did!**

**--**

**--**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter!**

**---**

**_Suddenly, a body collided with mine and I was on the floor. He turned around and crouched down to help me up._**

**_"I'm so sorry," he said. _**

**_"It's fine, it's fine." I insisted, getting onto my feet. I crouched down with him and we picked up the contents of my purse while Sharpay held onto my dress._**

"I really am sorry, I should look where I'm going." he apologized again.

**_"It's fine," I said, looking up as he did. His eyes were an amazing brown, which allured you. His face was tanned and his hair was dark brown, almost black. He flashed his white smile at me, and I instantly returned it._**

**_My eyes darted away and he cleared his throat, stretching out his legs and becoming full height again, as did I. _**

**_"Gabriella," I said, holding my hand out to him._**

**_"Matt." he replied, taking my hand._**

**_"Well, nice to meet you." I said, still amazed by how someone's eyes could be that... distracting. His hands were strong, yet they were soft, warm and smooth. His face was gorgeous. His jaw was masculine. _**

**_"You too, Gabriella." he said, my name rolling off his tounge perfectly._**


	12. Meeting Matt and Taking Risks

**Hey guys! Sorry about the length again! It's really long, 6,115 words without my rambling. There's a little bit of Matt and some Troy in this chapter. I've planned out the story until the twenty first chapter, although I don't think it'll turn out the way I planned. I'm so glad at how the reviews are going with this story. Welcome only has 199 reviews so far and has around thirty chapters, whereas this only has 12 chapters and 129 reviews already, but I really want this story to get a lot of reviews, so please review because it's great to see reviewers who review every chapter, and new people reviewing. I was hoping to get 145 reviews from this chapter, so that's 14 reviews, then I'll post the next one. Thanks guys! Here's my chapter! Preview of the next at the end!**

* * *

"Ready to go?" an excited, pepped up Sharpay asked me as she burst through my office door, exactly at five thirty.

"Course I am," I said, matching her tone. We were going shopping since I was going hunting down a guy tommorow.

"I went online today, and I found this gorgeous dress I want from Calvin Klein. It's red, short, satin."

"Sounds nice," I said as she described it for me.

We got into my car and I drove us to Bloomingdales. We entered and browsed for dresses. She went off to find the dress she wanted after about twenty minutes. Sharpay and I could shop here for hours on end. We loved it. It had everything a girl could want. I picked pastel blue coloured dress from the rack and held it up to myself. It was halter neck, with a buckle on my left side of the strap if I was wearing it. It was very fitted around my chest, until it reached my waist, where it flared out into a puff ball style. A long, silver zipper ran down the front of it, fastening the dress.

"Hey! I found it!" Sharpay squealed as she came over to me with a short, red dress in her hand. "That's hot." she said. "Easy to get off, too." she added with a playful wink and a nudge. I laughed.

"It's gorgeous," I said. "I think I'll get this." I decided as I ran my hand down it.

"I would." she nodded. "I'm getting this."

We made our way to the counter. Suddenly, a body collided with mine and I was on the floor. He turned around and crouched down to help me up.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's fine, it's fine." I insisted, getting onto my feet. I crouched down with him and we picked up the contents of my purse while Sharpay held onto my dress.

"I really am sorry, I should look where I'm going." he apologized again.

"It's fine," I said, looking up as he did. His eyes were an amazing brown, which allured you. His face was tanned and his hair was dark brown, almost black. He flashed his white smile at me, and I instantly returned it.

My eyes darted away and he cleared his throat, stretching out his legs and becoming full height again, as did I.

"Gabriella," I said, holding my hand out to him.

"Matt." he replied, taking my hand.

"Well, nice to meet you." I said, still amazed by how someone's eyes could be that... distracting. His hands were strong, yet they were soft, warm and smooth. His face was gorgeous. His jaw was masculine.

"You too, Gabriella." he said, my name rolling off his tounge perfectly.

---

I got his number, and I gave him mine too. Sharpay has practically been beaming at me all day, talking about how hot he was and how I should go for him. We've decided not to go out tommorow, but I'll call him tommorow at about two and maybe go for lunch. He's a boss too. I didn't quite catch what for. Something to do with journalism, I know that. He told me in our ten minute conversation earlier. He seemed pretty impressed when I told him about my job. He said we should have dinner sometime. Dinner. Eeek!

We stepped into Starbucks and I ordered a venti cappucino. Sharpay ordered the same and we made our way to the usual table we used when we came. I sank into the deep purple coloured, velvety armchair and took a sip of the steaming coffee.

"You should totally date him," she gossiped.

"Sharpay, you'd think you were the one who got the guy!" I said.

"Well! It's not everyday my best friend gets a date with an amazingly hot guy!" she said.

"Charmer."

"Not like that," she giggled, knowing I was kidding. "Then, if you still like Troy, you could totally date him and bring him to the gym and stuff and make Troy jealous as hell."

"In other words, use him." I said.

"Not... use him." she said, picking her words carefully. "Just, date him and as a bonus make Troy jealous."

"Suppose." I giggled.

"Did you see his eyes?" she said.

"They were amazing!" I said, being dragged into her gossipy, giddy mood.

---

The next day I got ready for work wearing a black, pencil style dress with a thin black belt around the waist. If everything went to plan today, I'd be going to lunch with Matt. I kept my hair naturally curly, applying some nice smelling hair gunk to it to stop it from going out of place and make it soft and shiny.

I got to the office about five minutes late and Emma handed me my coffee as I appeared.

"Thanks Emma," I said, smiling at her and walking to my office. I entered my password into the computer system and logged onto my files. They're using one of my ideas apparently. An Easter gift for next year. I had to come up with a phrase they could use on it, the packaging and what could be put in it and the price.

I chose a woven basket with clear paper and pink ribbon to seal it. Containing three blushers, one coral, one red and one brown. Black mascara, black eyeliner and small eyeshadow palette with eight colours. We'll sell it for one hundred and twenty dollars. Five dollars less than you would get it for if you bought them all separately.

I wrote the information up proffesionally on a word document and saved it before printing it. It was one. The time I decided I would call him before I went to bed last night. I picked up the phone and took a deep breath. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I rolled my eyes. Who would call me now of all times? I looked at the number, and slightly recognized it. I looked down at the business card in my hand.

He was calling me. I squealed to myself and calmed down, before I pressed answer.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, Gabriella, it's Matt. I fell over you yesterday at Bloomingdales." he said.

"How could I forget," I said.

"Well I was just wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch."

YES! YES! YES! I nearly shouted. This was the first date I'd had in a year and a half, may I just quickly add.

"I'd love to," I said. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about I meet you somewhere?" he suggested.

"Sure," I said brightly, trying to not sound too eager.

"How about outside Starbucks?" he said. "The one on the corner."

"Oh, right I know where you mean." I said. "I'll be about five minutes."

"Same." he said. "See you then."

"See you." I said.

I jumped up from my seat and pulled out my make-up bag and quickly emptied the contents onto my desk. I dusted Bare Minerals onto my face and touched up my MAC eyeliner and YSL mascara. I used an eyelash brush to seperate my lashes and stuff my phone and keys into my purse. I pulled on my jacket and rushed into the office to Sharpay's desk.

"He called me!" I squealed.

"He did!" she said, jumping up.

"He invited me to lunch. So I'm going now."

"Great, tell me everything." she said.

"I will, I've got to go." I said walking to the elevator. I pushed the button and waited impatiently. It was about to be lunchtime for our block and then I'd get caught up in the rush.

The doors opened and Troy came out. He raised his eyebrows to greet me and walked past me towards Michelle. I was tempted to tell him he has to wait outside from now on, but decided against it. We hadn't been the same as we had been since I yelled at Michelle. Well, yelled, I'm guessing that's how they think of it. I actually explained and set her straight. I walked into the elevator and pressed for reception and pressed the button to close the doors. I couldn't wait to see Matt. He seemed like such a nice guy from the short conversation I had with him.

I came to the street he was talking about and saw him waiting outside Starbucks on the corner.

"Matt," I said as I came near to him. He turned around and smiled at me, practically making my legs go to jello.

"Gabriella," he said.

"You can call me something shorter if you want. I know it's a lot to say." I said.

"How's Brie?" he said.

"Never had that one before." I said. "Brie it is."

We walked side by side, talking about our days at work so far until we reached a resteraunt I'd never been to, but had tried to get a reservation for a couple times. It never happened.

"How about here?" he said.

"Sure," I said. We went inside and I looked around. Exactly what it was like on the website. Brown suede and faux leapord fur walls. White glossy chairs lined with matching faux leapord fur on the inside.

He pulled back my chair for me and pushed it in as I sat down.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome." he said, going around the table and sitting down himself. I took my jacket off and laid it on the back of my chair. We ordered our food and began talking again.

"So, where you born in LA?" I asked.

"No, I was born in New York, but my mom wanted to get out of the city and we moved here when I was twelve."

"I'd love to go to New York," I said.

"It's great if you're going for a couple days or weeks, but when you live there it's a little hectic when you live in the city."

"Gets a bit much," I said, nodding to show I understood him.

"What about you? Have you always been in Los Angeles?"

"No, I was born in Utah and moved here about six and a half months ago."

"Oh, why did you move?"

"Promotion, I really wanted the job and I couldn't get it anywhere else."

"You moved miles away from your family just for a job?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I have old friends from high school here and if I need my mom that badly I can just get on a plane and go there."

Our food came and we began eating. He was interesting. Definately a nice guy. We finished eating and the bill came.

"What's half of sixty seven dollars?" I asked, the math section of my brain shutting off.

"You don't need to know," he said, putting his card inside the cheque.

"I do, I can't just let you pay for it all."

"You can. I asked you out for dinner, so I'll pay." he insisted.

"Can I atleast pay for the tip?"

"If you want to," he said, his eyes showing amusement. I got fifteen dollars out of my purse and put it on the cheque too. "All better?"

"Perfect." I said. We eventually paid and went out of the resteraunt. I carried my jacket as the sun was shining. "So, back to work I guess." I said as we walked down the street.

"Oh joy," he said.

"I guess it's not that bad. I don't actually have any work left to do so I'm really just sitting in my office for the next three and a half hours."

"Sounds fun," he said sarcastically.

"It is," I said.

"Sure." he said.

"This is my block," I said, showing him the building. "So this is where I'll now leave you. You aren't too far away are you?"

"No, no. I'm only down that street over there."

"Oh! The weird shaped one?"

"The weird shaped one." he nodded.

"Great." I said. "So, I had a great time and I'd love to do this again."

"Me too, I'll call you sometime." he said.

"Alright," I said. "So I'll have to go and sit in my office and do nothing now."

"Me too," he said. I walked up the steps and when I got to the top gave him a small wave and a goodbye. "Bye," he called after I said it and walked down the street after he saw I was in.

I got into the elevator and pressed for floor nine. I couldn't wait to tell Sharpay about everything.

"Gabs!" she said, practically pouncing on me as I came out the elevator.

"Have you been waiting there the whole time?" I asked.

"Nope, just when I saw you both down there." she said. We began walking and went past Troy and Michelle who were speaking at Michelle's desk. "So how was he, how was the date?" she said, as we happened to walk past them.

"He's a really nice guy, he's hot, he's successful, it's everything we said." I said.

"So are you going to go out again?" she asked.

"I said I'd love to do it again and he said he would too and he'd call me."

"Gabs, this is great!" she squealed.

"I know." I said, when the elevators opened and large ammounts of workers came flooding in, making it obvious our lunch break was over.

I looked around the room and I saw Michelle say something and both of them look at me. Where they talking about me? I frowned at Troy as his eyes were still on me. He just looked back at Michelle.

"If he isn't gone in one minute, tell me." I muttered to Sharpay as I walked around checking people were okay with what they were doing.

"Hi," I greeted Collette, one of the workers.

"Hello," she said, looking up from her typing.

"Are you finding everything okay?" I asked.

"It's all good." she said.

"Good," I said, walking away from her and going on to the next person. My eyes darted up at Troy and Michelle who were still talking. Five minutes past lunch hour ended, people!

Finally I walked past them and glared and Michelle muttered a 'got to go' to Troy and he left. I could feel her eyes giving me daggers through my back as I walked away. She might be a Los Angeles girl, but the Alberquerque girl controls her job, and therefore will win.

My phone buzzed, and I knew who it would be from.

_**(A/N- Troy**_ is bold italics and _**Gabriella**_ is bold italic underline)

_**What the fuck is wrong with you?**_

I angrily texted back.

_**You.**_

_**What do you mean me?**_

_**You think it's fine to just come to my house, have sex with me and then not speak to me afterwards. Was I just some quick, easy lay while Michelle was tired?**_

_**No, and you don't need me anyway you've got a date apparently. **_

_**Don't try change the subject, why don't you just admit that I was a quickie for you so I'm not waiting around for you anymore.**_

_**You weren't just a quickie.**_

_**Then why haven't you spoken to me since?**_

_**Tell me when I've had the chance.**_

_**Everyday. There's this thing called a phone.**_

_**As if I'm going to talk to you about what happened over the phone. **_

_**It's better than me just waiting around for days like some sad bitch.**_

_**You didn't have to wait around. You aren't even waiting around you've got that new guy.**_

_**That new guy's name is Matt actually.**_

So why are you mad at me? And if you're mad at me, fine. But don't take it out on Michelle at work.

Anger fumed through my veins.

_**I've never took anything out on anyone. Michelle was slacking off, as she always is, and I'm tired of it. It's like she expects me to just let her do what she wants, and she's seemed to have forgotten that this is work, and at work, you don't just talk to your boyfriend, you don't get your work cut short, and just because you're friends with your boss outside work, doesn't mean you are excempt from the work rules. They apply to everyone, even me. So don't you go and say that I was unfair, as at other work places if she did that, she'd probably would have been fired a long time ago.**_

He never texted back. Well, in fairness, what would you say to that?

**Troy's POV**

I sighed and dropped the phone. She's mad. I'm not exactly going to push her further. I know better from past experiences. What do I do now? Am I supposed to go and make it up to her? Take her out to dinner to say sorry? An idea hit me to apologize. Apparently, Gabriella get's out at five thirty, whereas everyone else gets out at five. I grabbed the phone and flicked through the numbers until I found a resteraunt. I used my charm to get a reservation for tonight, even though most people booked weeks or months in advance to go there.

I went upstairs to take a shower. It was about two thirty now. I towel dried my hair and put on white Calvin Klein boxers with a black waistband. I pulled up some jeans and a shirt.

I left a note for Michelle explaining I'd gone to something to do with basketball. Make it sound complicated, and she'll never know. I called Chad and told him to make certain that if the phone rang, Taylor picked it up and said Chad was at the meeting too. They agreed.

I texted Gabriella.

_**I'm sorry, let me make it up to you?**_

_**I don't know**_

_**  
Come on, I've already set everything up. All I need now is for you to say yes.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Great girl. x See you later at five thirty.**_

_**Gabriella's POV**_

See you later at five thirty? I finish work at five thirty. He probably thinks I finish at five. I got up from my seat and looked out of the window at the city. Cars were driving around and people were having lunch outside on street cafes. It was quarter to five and every fifteen minutes a floor would get let out. The workers on the eighth floor were now departing and getting into their cars. Groups of people were flooding into the resteraunts and cafes to have dinner with their friends or just go for a drink. I logged on to my documents again and studied up for a meeting I have on Friday. I sent off my requests for the whole gift basket range and apparently the three different sizes should get back to me on Thursday morning. They better do, too. That's the whole point of the meeting. My phone began to buzz.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey," my mom said.

"Oh, hey mom. Why are you calling?"

"Can't a mother call her only child who moved away from her just to check up and say hello?"

"Yes, of course you can. Just wondering if there was a certain purpose."

"There is a purpose. To speak to my only child."

"You keep using only child. What do you want?" I said.

"Wellll," she said. "It's David's birthday in two weeks, and I wanted to know if you could come up?"

"Sure I can!" I said, expecting her to ask me to chop off a limb or something like that. "Maybe Sharpay could come up and see Ryan and her parents and stuff too. Just like old times."

"Great! I'll call Troy and ask him about it, too."

"Alright, but try to tell him to not bring Michelle otherwise I can't go." I said.

"Right," she said. "I'll talk to him about it soon. See you."

"Bye," I replied, hanging up. I forgot about David's birthday. I really had no idea what to buy him either. Mom was buying him a car, I knew that. I'll just buy him something electronic. I'll get Troy to help me.

At five, Sharpay knocked on my door and came in.

"Hey, I'm going now."

"It's the end of the day. That's usually the idea."

"Shut up and stop being sarcastic with me." she said. "Zeke's taking me out for dinner and a movie."

"Aww," I said.

"He says I can have the extra large popcorn this time, and I can hold it."

"Aww," I said sarcastically this time. "He'd go to the ends of the earth for you." I said, rolling my eyes when she looked away.

"Oh, and we are expanding the business, but only a bit. We're keeping the one in Los Angeles, then we've seen a nice little slot for one in this street in the city in Salt Lake City, then we're gonna go to other main cities in the main states and see how it goes."

"That's great!" I said, happy for my friends.

"After we open the next resteraunt and get it going, Zeke's friend, Luke, is a really good computer nerd and he's going to make a new design for the website and take some pictures for us."

"We could totally model, like sit there drinking wine at the bar." I said.

"Yeah, we could!" she said. "I'll pitch that to Zeke."

"You do that." I said.

"Alright, well I'd better get going. A couple people who haven't finished their work yet are still in there." she said.

"Alright Shar, thanks." I said as she walked to the door. "Bye,"

"See you," she said, closing the door behind her. I got up and pulled my make up bag out of my bag, touching up my face. I messed around with my hair and adjusted my Jennifer Quellette headband, which was black and silky with black jewels going across it. I packed things up into my bag, noticing it was five twenty five. Good enough for me. I locked my door behind me and said goodbye to the dozen workers still typing away on their laptops and speaking on their BlackBerrys about work related things.

"Bye guys, have a nice evening." I called as I approached the elevators. I got a 'bye' or 'see you' from everyone and smiled at them. I got into the elevator and exited it when it reached reception. I went out of the doors and one car in particular stood out in the whole parking lot.

**B0LT0N 14**

Read the number plate. I saw someone get out of the drivers seat, and he gave me a small wave.

"Hey!" I said, getting into the car at the passenger seat and buckling up my seatbelt. He closed his door again and buckled up himself before setting off.

"Hey," he replied.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Alto's," he said.

"Really? I've been wanting to go there for so long." I said. "Thanks Troy,"

"Hey, I'm saying sorry."

"Do I look okay?" I asked, conscious about what I was wearing and if it was too... worky for going to Alto's.

"You look gorgeous," he said, making blood rush up to my cheeks and a smile creep on to my face.

"Thank you," I said. We came to the resteraunt and went inside to our booth at the back, so hopefully nobody would recognize Troy and ask him for autographs and pictures when we were trying to have dinner.

"So, your mom called me before." he said after we ordered our food.

"Really? About David's birthday?"

"Yeah. Turns out I have an away game against the Utah Jazz team, so I figured I'll get everyone a ticket."

"He loves basketball." I said. "I don't have a clue what to get him, though. I was thinking something electronic. Maybe you could help me look?"

"Sure. I'm free tommorow." he said.

"Cool," I said, nodding slowly, making him laugh.

"What the hell are you doing with your head?" he asked, before copying me and mocking me.

"Don't copy me, you'll never pull this off." I said.

"Sure, it's only you that can nod your head like an idiot." he said.

"Shut up," I giggled. "So you're coming home for a couple days with us?"

"Should be good. I'll tell Michelle I can't get her a ticket."

"Sneaky." I hissed playfully.

"Feels weird." he said. "Going around and doing stuff without telling her."

"Bet it does..." I said, remembering what I thought about him just using me. I wont get in too deep. He's not getting anything from me but an accepted apology tonight.

"Maybe we could drive down together instead of driving down in two separate cars."

"Mm.. it would save gas..." I said teasing him.

"Mmm. Good for the... chipmunks?" he said.

"You should really study up on the whole environment situation. It's only a matter of time before you get asked to take part in one of the events to help it."

"I'll put that to the top of my list." he said sarcastically.

"Not above me." I said.

"Who said you're near the top?" he said.

"Umm..." I said, akwardly racking my brains for an answer.

"Chill, you're right near the top."

Underneath Michelle probably.

"Glad to hear it." I said. "And you're... like, top middle of my list."

"Are you kidding me?" he said. "I'm top."

"You wish." I said. "There's my job, my family, my friends, my house, my needs, Matt, then you." I said, teasing him.

"Don't I come under family?" he said.

"No. That would make our whole teenage years wrong."

"Friends? Close friends?"

"Nope." I said.

"Your needs. I'm definately your needs. It's like you're some bad ass alcohol addict and I'm the last bottle of mint Baileys."

"I do like my mint Baileys. But I could live without it."

"I surely come before Matt."

"Nope. Not really." I said.

"Oh come on."

"I'm serious." I said.

"So if we both died and our funerals were on the same day, you're saying you would rather go to his funeral than mine."

"Troy, don't say that!" I said.

"No, but seriously, if it happened, would you would go to his funeral instead of mine?"

"Well, obviously I'd go to yours_"

"Aha!" he said. "So I do come before Matt. Now as for 'your needs'" he said, bending his fingers as he said your needs. "Are you saying that if I died and it was my funeral, but you needed a shower_"

"Troy!" I said, hand on my stomach and tears coming from my eyes from laughing.

"So if you needed a shower, and it was my funeral. Which would you do?"

"Funeral." I said inbetween laughs.

"As for your house." he said.

"Let me guess, if there was your funeral, and my house was on fire, what would it be?"

"No actually, your house is being raided by angry turtles." he said, smiling. "Which would it be?"

"I wouldn't go near my angry turtle infested house and I'd go to your funeral."

"So in that case, I come before your house. See, I'm already three places up the list than I was before."

"As for your friends."

"Troy," I giggled. "Yes, you are before my friends. But not before my family. You are third. That nice?"

"Very nice. However, I think it's all wrong."

"What is?"

"You put your job first." he said.

"And?"

"Gabriella, I believe your family goes first."

"Technically it doesn't, I moved away from my family so I could have a great job."

"So you are saying, if you had a big family, with three little kiddies running around shouting 'mommy's home!' and jumping up and cuddling you, and then you had a big, oh so macho, husband come up to you and give you a big hug and kiss, that would come after your job?"

"I guess not." I said.

"So let's re-do this little list of yours. First comes family, second comes Troy, third comes job."

"My job comes before Troy." I said.

"So if I died,"

"Troy!" I giggled again. "Don't start this again."

"No, but say if I was... blind, and I had no one. Michelle's left me for someone who can see, I've been fired from the Lakers because of it, everything's gone. You wouldn't quit your job to come and look after me?"

"Of course I would," I said softly.

"So Troy comes second." he nodded, grinning.

"Troy comes second." I nodded. "You've gone from seventh to second in five minutes."

"I've been told I'm very charming."

"So what number am I at?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You're at second. Where am I?"

"Well, first comes Michelle."

"Are you sure about that one?"

"Huh?"

"So if I died," I didn't laugh. I spoke slowly. His face was soft and he had his thinking face on. "And Michelle died, and it was a choice between going to my funeral, and to Michelle's funeral, which would you go to?"

There was a silence as he thought about his answer.

"Pasta carbonara?" the waitress said as she came with two plates.

"Here please," I said.

**Troy's POV**

None of us really spoke while we ate our food. I couldn't really. I was thinking about her question. Who means more to me? If I really had to choose, who would I pick?

I mean, Michelle is great. She's everything a man could want. She's gorgeous, has an amazing body, she cooks, she cleans, she looks after me. She satisfies every need I could possibly have. She wears nice clothes. She has a great personality. She works for herself. She's independent. Her family is great. We've been in a steady relationship for the past three years and we feel strongly for eachother.

But Gabriella. Gabriella isn't even human. She's everything a man could want and more. She's beautiful. Her body is tanned and slim yet curvy. She has muscles, which aren't to over the top, and they only show if she flexes them or when she works out. She can cook, let's admit, she's not exactly Cordon Bleu, but she can cook a meal. She's a complete clean freak. She tidies up everything and ensures everything is immaculate. She puts other people's feelings, needs and wants before her own. She's always worn designer clothes and shoes and when we used to date in high school, I remember her studying fashion magazines and buying all the latest trends. She's a great friend as well as a girlfriend. In a relationship with her, it's not all about the relationship things, it's about the friendship too. She likes doing friend stuff, like going out playing mini-golf, as much as she likes going out for dinner and a movie. She's independent. She's bought everything she owns from all the money she's earned from the amazing job she has got for herself. As for her family, well, her mom raised me for a year. She housed me, fed me, made sure I was okay after everything about my parents. She was, and still is, a second mother to me. But somewhere we went wrong, over some stupid mistake, and that's a fault with her. She isn't clingy, yet she's possessive. If someone flirted with me back in high school, she'd feel upset and vulnerable if I ever talked to them. If I talked to a girl she didn't like, her world would turn upside down and she'd be uspet. She's headstrong, and doesn't like to apologize if she's the one that's wrong, even when she should.

"Want some?" she said, twirling the pasta onto her fork.

I opened my mouth and she fed it to me. She pulled the fork from my mouth and I swallowed it.

"Nice?" she said.

"Nice." I said, nodding. "You want some of mine?" I said, cutting off a piece of my steak and feeding it to her.

"Delicious," she said.

--

After we finished eating we walked down the stone steps and onto the beach. It was late evening and it was quite dark. We were laughing about something stupid she said. Our hands were weaved together. She had taken her shoes off and was carrying them with her right hand. We finished laughing and it was quiet, all apart from the waves which were tumbling and crashing onto the shore. There were no people in sight. Just the two of us. I could hear her breathing. It was peaceful. We sat down facing the waves. I lay on the sand, propping myself up with my elbows and she sat up.

"Troy?" she said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Where is this all going?" she said. I sat up, knowing it was a question to be handled carefully, as a careless answer may end up with someone getting hurt. "What's happening?"

"What do you mean, what's happening?"

"Where's everything going to go? I mean, we keep doing things together, and I love it."

"I love it too," I said.

"But," she sighed. "Are we actually going to take it somewhere?"

My heart thumped and a lump formed in my throat. I thought for a second, trying to pick the right words for my answer.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it."

She closed her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that," I quickly said. "I have thought about it. Us being together again, but... I've never thought about... you know..." I was being one hundred percent careful. "Putting it into action."

"I just, if you're going to marry Michelle_"

"Marry Michelle?" I said, suddenly alerted. "Where'd that come from?"

"Troy, you're twenty three. You'll have to get married soon." she said.

She was right. I didn't want to do everything late. I wanted to be a young parent, not have a fourteen year old when I'm fifty and not even be able to play basketball with them because my backs going out. I wanted to actually start my life before I was twenty five, and right now, there were only two running candidates.

"I know, but listen to me. Troy, if we're doing all of this, I'm going to get in too deep. I know I am. I'm practically falling in love with you again as it is." she said.

"What?" I said, tears forming in her eyes. "Gabriella," I said, slowly moving closer to her and putting my arms around her, hoping she wouldn't cry.

"I sound stupid," she said, sniffing and wiping the unfallen tears from her eyes.

"You don't. Go on," I said.

"Well," she started. "If I'm here practically falling in love with you again," she was sat inbetween my legs with her back against my torso. We were both sat up and my arms were around her waist as her hands were on my bent knees. I rested my head on her shoulder. "I don't want it to always be like this." she squeaked.

"Like what," I whispered, eager to know what upset her.

"Sneaking around behind your girlfriends back. Having to hide a secret all the time. Being second best. You're in a serious relationship with her, and it's only a matter of time before you have to choose. I'm sure we still wont be sneaking around like this when you're married to her for god's sake. I don't want to just get left behind when you choose, sitting at the back of the church and watching you get married. Don't you realize that I want to get married soon too? If I'm waiting around for you and falling in love with you, how can I do that? You need to choose, Troy, and soon, because otherwise I'll choose it for you."

"Hey," I whispered, kissing her shoulders as she cried. "I do get it, and it's a tough decision. I know it should be obvious, but it's not. It was like everything was perfect, then you came along and turned everything completely upside down."

"Thanks alot." she said sarcastically.

"No, not in a bad way. You've made me see that maybe I don't have the perfect life. Having everything done for me maybe isn't the perfect life. I don't know, it's hard to explain." I said.

"I understand it. Somehow." she said.

"But, I need you to know, I am thinking about it. About everything. It's just a tough decision. I could either take a huge risk, which could either turn out in disaster or perfection. Or I could play it safe, and keep my life how it was before, except I'll have a thought in the back of my head wondering how it would have been if I didn't play it safe."

"Am I a risk?" she asked innocently, batting her long, black eyelashes.

"A huge risk."

* * *

**So again, I really want to get to 145 reviews on this chapter, (that's just 14 reviews) until I post the next one, so please review so that will happen! **

**Here's a preview of chapter 13!**

**--**

**--**

****

"Oh Troy, I very much needed your help and you satisfied my every need... well, nearly." I giggled. "However could I thank you, as well as me pulling you into the house and getting fucked senseless by you on my pool table?"

--

Not what you think!


	13. Pet Names and Sicky Games

**Hey guys! Sorry to say but I've broken the fairly long chapter streak. Well this chapter and the next are just chapters of Troyella doing random stuff together, so it will seem they have quite a few more oppurtunities to fall in love with eachother again and it isn't a really quick decision in a couple chapters when everything happens. I've wrote up to chapter 15, and I'm starting on 16. I want to be ahead. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! This time can we get to 165 reviews? I believe that's only 12 reviews! :D Thanks for reading my story and hope you enjoy this short, random, fluffy, chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read, Enjoy, and if you liked it, Review! (That's really getting old)**

* * *

"Ready to go?" he asked as he stood at my door.

"Give me three seconds,"

"I'm counting," he shouted as he came into my house and closed the door behind him. Today Troy and I were going shopping to get me a present for David. I came back with my purse and we went out into his car. "I'm thinking we'll have the hood down," he said, pressing a button, the hood slowly moving back.

"So how was your training?" I said.

"It was alright, nothing special." Troy said, talking about the basketball practice he had just had a couple hours ago as he was in training for the Jazz game in a week.

"Hmm," I said.

"Working us so damn hard." he said.

"It'll be worth it when you win,"

"And you're cheering me on," he said.

"And I'll be proud of you,"

"And I'll buy you a packet of throat soothers because you've been screaming for me so much."

"Just like old times," I giggled and happily sighed. "I miss it sometimes,"

"Me too. Being a teenager was so much more fun. No cares in the world."

"Except a couple things which seem really big back then, but now they're just nothing."

"Mmm," he replied, concentrating on the road which we were about to turn onto to get to the mall, where we were going shopping. We found a parking space quite near to the entrance and went inside through the Bloomingdales store.

"Uh, Gabs, I don't think he'd want a dress." he said as I picked up a simple yet stunning, black cocktail dress.

"It's beautiful, I'm gonna buy it." I said, going to the counter. I put my dress onto the counter and the woman scanned it through.

"That's three hundred and eighteen dollars please," she said. Troy put his card in the slot. I gave him a pointed look.

"What are you doing?" I said, reaching to pull the card back out.

"I've got it," he said.

"You can't pay for my dress,"

"Why?" he said, giving a look to say he'll win anyway so just charge it to the woman stood at the counter.

"Because it's my dress, I want it." I said.

"Yes, and you can have it, after I buy it for you." he said.

"But!_"

"Just think of it as an addition to last night's apology dinner." he interupted. "Besides, you could wear it to David's party."

"Troy," I whined as he took his card back after paying and smiled at the assistant.

"Gabriella," he mocked, exaggerating it by doing a stupid whiny face, then giving me a goofy grin. I smiled back.

"Thanks Troy, you didn't have to though."

"I wanted to." he said.

"Thanks," I said again, running my hand down the inside of his arm and stopping on his palms, tickling them softly before lacing my fingers with his.

"You're welcome," he said as we left to go to the electronics floor. We got off the escalator and looked around. "I think we should get him an iPod dock."

"My mom said she's getting him an iPod touch and a car."

"Awesome."

"She says you only turn forty three once," he said. "She's booking out this bar in the city."

"Sounds good," he said browsing through the docks. "With this one, you can choose the setting to suit the music playing. It goes really loud, and it looks nice."

"Right," I said.

"Then this one," he said, moving onto another one. "You can flip it around and watch movies and videos from your iPod or iPhone on it, it goes quite loud. The only thing is it looks kind of weird, but it would be a bit strange anyway watching a movie on it, cause the screen is still quite small."

"Right, the first one is in the league so far."

"This one," he said, showing me a silver and blue one. "This has a clock on it, it only plays music, not videos and only lets your iPod stand upright. It goes really loud, the only thing with it is it's expensive, but looks really cheap and also, as the clock, it's bright at night so it'll light the whole room up if you have it on your nightstand."

"I like all the qualities and features of the first one, and it looks really nice. I really like it. It'll look nice."

"I've got it," he said.

"Cool, so this one?"

"It's best in my opinion." he said.

"That's why you're shopping with me." I nodded.

I ended up getting two, one for David, and one for me. Due to the crapness and ugliness of the one in my living room.

"Come on, for being such a good boy, I'll buy you pizza." I said.

"Yay," he said, making me giggle.

Eventually we got to the pizza place, as he had to attend to a group of high school friends who were Lakers fans, including impressed males and females who were shy and giggling nervously as he spoke to them. Then some Jazz fans came and said stuff and they shared some friendly banter about basketball, which amazed me. They didn't even know eachother, yet they could whip up a full conversation as if they'd known eachother for years about basketball. Eventually we got away and into the resteraunt. We ordered the usual order we got when we were in high school. Two large pizzas, one meaty and one tropical, a small pot of pasta, two pieces of pizza garlic bread and a large portion of fries with two large cokes. We're so greedy. After half an hour of talking and laughing over random things the food came.

"Would you guys like any sauces?" the waitress asked.

"Mayonnaise please," Troy said, making me smile. I taught him to eat mayonnaise with fries when we went on vacation to the Maldives in the summer of our Senior year. She brought back a handful of sachets of mayonnaise. He took one and ripped off the top of the sachet before squirting the contents onto the side of his plate. He dipped two fries into it and stuffed it into his mouth. "Mmm," he said.

"You're such a guy." I giggled.

"Did you think otherwise?" he said.

"You're dipping your fries in mayonnaise." I said.

"You know, I've not ate ketchup with fries since the Maldives."

"Really?" I said, flattered.

"Yeah, I've never looked back."

"Aww," I cooed. "You're so sweet."

"Mmm," he said as a reply as he stuffed more fries in his mouth.

"Save some for me!" I yelped, realizing he was eating them incredibly quickly.

"Alright, alright. I'm eating pizza now." he said, taking a slice of meat pizza with delicious cheese stuffed crusts. "This pizza is..."

"Sexy?" I suggested. He pointed as if to say 'that's the word' and nodded before swallowing what was in his mouth. I smiled and inwardly laughed. "You're the most... guyish guy alive."

"Hmm," he said.

"No, really. You are obsessed with sport, cars, money, food, booze, gadgets, looking sexy and having hot girlfriends." I said.

"Gabriella," he said, looking up. "I'm not obsessed with looking sexy, it just happens."

I burst out laughing and several people looked our way in the resteraunt. He laughed himself and I tried to quieten down. We finished our food. We did quite well on it. We ate most of the pizza, all the pasta, most of the garlic bread and all the fries. I breathed out and leaned back.

"I'm so full," I moaned.

"Me too."

"Oh my god," I said sitting up.

"What?" he said, his eyes going wide.

"Troy Bolton isn't hungry for once." I said, giggling at his sudden panic and leaning back into my seat.

"Jeez, Gabriella. I thought you were going to say something like your house is on fire."

"Hey, if my house is on fire, I choose you remember?"

"I thought it was if your house was under attack by angry turtles."

"That too, but still, Troy comes first." I said.

"Troy comes first. It's good to hear." he said.

"You want to go?" I said after I paid the bill as I promised I would.

"Sure," he said, standing up and deciding to just put his jacket in my shopping bag. We went to a few more shops. "Here, let me take those." he said, taking the bags from my hands.

"Thanks," I sighed, stretching out my hands which were temporarily indented with red marks from the bags. I used the hand to trail down the inside of Troy's left arm and akwardly held his hand as he held my bags. I got his car keys out of his front pocket and unlocked the trunk, opening it so he could dump my bags inside.

"Thanks," he said, closing the trunk again and getting into the car at the drivers seat.

He parked up on my driveway when we got home and got out, walking me to my door. He looked at me expectantly, raising his eyebrows briefly as we stood at my door, the house keys in my hand. I giggled.

"So Troy,"

"Here we go." he said, smiling.

"So Troy," I began again. "I had a wonderful time, and I'd love to do this again sometime."

"You missed something."

"You aren't getting a kiss."

"No, you missed the saying thank you for my opinion and helping you shop. I'll just give you a demonstration." he said, before looking up and then pretending to be me. "Oh Troy, I very much needed your help and you satisfied my every need... well, nearly." I giggled at him. "However could I thank you, as well as me pulling you into the house and getting fucked senseless by you on my pool table?" I laughed again.

"Oh Troy," I said deadpanned.

"No, no. We need more emotion." he said, giving me a stupid hand gesture to tell me to emphasize it a bit more. "And... action."

"Oh Troy," I giggled.

"No giggling! We're proffesionals!" he hissed. "Action!"

"Oh Troy!" I said, putting my hand on my forehead.

"Nice, nice." he said.

"I very much needed your help, and you satisfied my every need," I said.

"Beautiful, beautiful." he said like an enthusiastic director.

"Well, nearly." I said, touching his bicep and trailing it down his arm.

"Woo, sexy. Flirty girl, flirty girl." he said ridiculously.

"However could I thank you?" I said, throwing myself towards him and saying lowly. "As well as me, pulling you into the house, and getting fucked senseless by you on my pool table?"

"Well, we could start by..." he looked away and gasped. "Shit, get in!" he hissed, throwing open the unlocked door and tumbling inside with me. He kicked the door shut behind me.

"What the fuck was that about?" I hissed angrily and confused.

"Michelle was driving past." he whispered.

"So, why are we whispering?" I said, standing up and brushing myself off. "Jeez Troy, I think you broke my fucking shoulder." I moaned, rubbing it.

"I didn't mean to," he said. "I panicked."

"I know, it's alright." I said, sitting on the stairs and rubbing it more.

"Are you sure?" he said sitting on the floor beside me and looking at it. "What happened?" he said, running his hand over the red mark.

"When you pushed me forward I just went flying and my shoulder hit the banister when I fell." I said, wincing as he touched my shoulder.

"Sorry," he said softly, kissing it. I smiled a little as he touched it. "I just panicked."

"I know, it's cool." I said. "I don't think you're gonna get your pool table action."

"It's fine." he said, stroking my shoulder still. "But if it's really hurt, I'll pay for your surgery and medical bills."

"Such a gentleman." I said sarcastically.

"Mmm," he said.

He picked me up off the stairs and took me to my bedroom.

"Let's get you in something a little more comfortable..." he said as he laid me on my couch and went into my closet. He pulled out a bikini. "This?" he said, making me giggle. "Thought not." he said, going back in and looking around again. He came back and popped his head around the door giving me a mischevious look.

"What now?" I sighed.

"Gabriella's getting a little raunchy..." he said, slowly pulling my whip out from behind his back.

"Put it back!" I demanded. He whipped the side of the door. "Troy!" I hissed. He laughed and put it back. After ten minutes of him searching through my wardrobe and making fun of everything I had, he came out with a his clothes I took from his house on the night of his birthday party.

"These good?" he said.

"Perfect." I replied, putting my feet on the ground to get up.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy, you're wounded." he said.

"Wounded? It just hurts, that's all."

"No, you're wounded. You don't move a muscle. Unless angry turtles come and invade your house. Then you run and scream and all that jazz. But for now, you lie back, and let Troy do everything for you."

"Right. Sounds nice." I said. He shifted me and sat me up, akwardly removing my top due to my shoulder.

"There we go," he muttered quietly as he pulled his lounge shirt over my head. He put his shorts on me and pulled some socks over my feet, before picking me up and carrying me bridal style to my couch downstairs. "Give me one second," he said, running back upstairs. He came down, changed into more clothes I had borrowed and not returned, and well, let's face it I never had any intention of returning them. In his arms were a couple pillows from my bed and my covers. He dumped them beside me before running off again. I could hear my refridgerator opening. Good thing too, I need a fridge clear out. He came back with his arms full of sweet and salty snacks and two bottles of Coke.

"So," he said, laying the snacks out on the flat chair arm beside us and cuddling up to me, pulling the covers over us and flicking through channels. "Your shoulder still hurting?"

"Not as bad as before." I mumbled, my eyes connected with the television. I moved my head in and rested it on his chest.

"Good," he said.

"Better than Michelle seeing us." I said.

"I guess." he said, playing with a lock of my hair.

We watched a crap programme about dinosaurs and fossils.

"They missed one out," I mumbled.

"What?" he said, stroking my hair.

"They missed this really awesome dinosaur. It's still alive today, but it's really rare."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"They're really strong, and they're really sweet and cute, and they look stunning." I giggled, rolling my eyes at him not catching on.

"Huh?" he said.

"It's called a Troyonopolus." I giggled, jabbing him with my pointing finger in his stomach. He groaned and laughed.

"Ella, don't start this again." he moaned.

"You know you love it." I giggled.

"Not infront of all our friends, I don't. The whole East High basketball team called me Troyonopolus instead of Captain for weeks!" he said.

"You never told me." I said.

"Then you'd do it more." he laughed.

"It can be your secret pet name then." I compromized.

"Sure." he said. "And you can be... Ellatopia." he said randomly.

"Ellatopia and Troyonopolus." I giggled. "Sounds great."

* * *

**Hehe! Told you the preview wasn't what you thought. It actually turned out completely different. Soo, it would be really nice if I could get to 165 reviews by the end of this chapter. Here's your preview of the next chapter, which again, is incredibly short.**

****

"Hey," a familiar male voice greeted. "Sharpay told me you were sick because I'm the only one off work today. You need anything?"

"I think I'm good. I've got some Sudafeds, some Olbas oil, throat stuff." I said.

"Oh please," he said.

"What do you mean, oh please," I said.

"You can't get better by that. I bet you're lying in a bed infested with tissues, socks you've kicked off while you sleep and empty trays of throat soothers."

"The throat soother packets are on the nightstand." I said, not wanting him to be right. He knew me all too well.

"Aha, I'm coming over. Be there in about twenty minutes."

"Right." I said. "Bye,"

"Bye sickybird." He hung up and I rolled my eyes.


	14. Common Colds

**Hey guys, okay I really didn't realize exactly how short this chapter is, so I may have to update twice today. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. Again, this is a filler chapter full of fluff, although Gabriella does have a couple realizations at the end when he leaves. The next chapter is all Mattella :D, hehe that's a new one. I don't know if I'll tell you the plan for the next couple chapters. Tell me in a review if you want to know. Oh and as for reviews, if I could have 185 maybe by the end. That's fourteen reviews.**

**Also I would like to mention a couple names of reviewers who I have noticed in the reviews a couple times. Some reviewed every, or almost every chapter without fail, and I'd like to thank them for that, as I love getting feedback, if I didn't, there wouldn't be that much point writing. I love getting reviews so much, and reviews play a big part in the story. Good reviews always encourage me to continue writing the story, instead of just leaving it and going back to just reading FanFics, and without those good reviews, I wouldn't be writing Welcome Back and you probably wouldn't have gotten half of Welcome. So here's a big thank you to all the following:**

..Seraphina.x. (as always the beginning will be cut off for some reason)

**LostKaty**

**foreverzanessa**

**vanilla902**

**marebear2**

**DannieBabee**

**cutiexxgirlxxwithxxattitudexx**

**Midnight113**

**vanessalillymontez**

**xZANESSA4LIFEx**

Zanessa Whorex3 (funny name)

**VanessaHudgens11011**

**--**

**- Again, thanks to you all. If you have reviewed more than once and I haven't mentioned you I'm sorry. Please tell me in a review and I'll put you up the next time I say a big thank you to my dedicated reviewers! This next chapters for you! Well actually, scratch that, a couple chapters later when I make a better chapter, then that one's for you.**

**--**

**And also I'd like to point out something in the previous chapter which I didn't make clear! Michelle doesn't have a clue! She wasn't driving by because she was suspicious. She thinks Troy is being distant with her, but doesn't suspect anything between Gabriella and Troy, as to her they are just meer acquaintences. Yet that will change by chapter 18 if my plan works out... ;S But this will be chapter 19 for you due to the authors note I posted earlier. Muahaha :D x Still only 4 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read, Enjoy and if you liked Review!**

* * *

I looked around my room and groaned. My head throbbed and my throat was like sandpaper. I could only breathe through my mouth. My room was a mess, but I was too physically weak to tidy it. Trays of Sudafed, boxes of throat soothers, used tissues, cough medicine bottles and Olbas oil bottles were dumped on my nightstand. Yes, it was the curse of the common cold, flu and fever. The threesome which took every ounce of strength from you for about a week every October, without fail.

It was Monday again, and I had just got off the phone to Sharpay, saying I was sick and wouldn't be in work. I sighed and dozily lay in my bed, frustrated at the fact I could breathe through one nostril and not the other. I grabbed the remote from my nightstand pressed the red button. My plasma screen fitted to the wall infront of me lit up and I flicked through the morning daytime television, settling on the news channel. I took a dose of Sudafeds with water and sucked on a throat soother. My phone began buzzing. I picked it up and pressed to answer the call.

"Hello?" I said stupidly, the cold evident in my voice.

"Hey," a male voice, otherwise known at Troy greeted. "Sharpay told me you were sick because I'm the only one off work today. You need anything?"

"I think I'm good. I've got some Sudafeds, some Olbas oil, throat stuff." I said.

"Oh please," he said.

"What do you mean, oh please," I said.

"You can't get better by that. I bet you're lying in a bed infested with tissues, socks you've kicked off while you sleep and empty trays of throat soothers."

"The throat soother packets are on the nightstand." I said, not wanting him to be right. He knew me all too well.

"Aha, I'm coming over. Be there in about twenty minutes."

"Right." I said. "Bye,"

"Bye sickybird." he said, hanging up. I rolled my eyes and rested my head back on the pillow. I got up and went to my bathroom. I dusted some BareMinerals over my face and brushed my hair, since I didn't want to look like a complete skank when Troy came over. The door knocked and I tiredly walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Someone got the sniffles?" he said sarcastically as if I was three.

"You don't have any games coming up in the next week do you?"

"Jazz game in a week and three days." he said confusedly.

"I don't want you to catch anything," I said. "Which you'll be bound to if you come look after me."

"Oh no, I got it covered, see?" he said, pulling a surgeons mask for over his nose and mouth from the bag in his hand. I giggled.

"You're such a freak," I giggled, stepping aside so he could come in. He walked in and picked me up with one of his arms. "Troy!" I squeaked, not being able to squeal due to my throat.

"Come on, sickybird." he said, walking upstairs with me in one arm and the bag in the other.

"Troy, be careful, don't drop me." I begged, my arms locked securely around his neck.

"I wont," he said. "Oops!" he said, pretending to drop me, making me scream and him laugh.

"Glad you find it funny! I hope you find it funny too when you drop me and I go into a coma and die." I hissed.

"You don't die if you go into a coma, idiot." he said.

"You totally can. You can not wake up and get your life support turned off."

"Okay." he said, raising at eyebrow and me. I decided to leave it. "Right," he said, laying me now on my couch. "You're gonna turn on the steam in your shower, and unblock your nose. Then you're gonna have a nice, warm shower. If your legs feel weak, just sit on the seat for a bit. While you're doing that, I'll tidy up your room a bit," he said, pulling on pink rubber gloves.

"What the hell are they?" I giggled.

"Oh, they're Michelle's. She doesn't know I borrowed them, so shh." he said, making me laugh more, turning it into coughing.

"I wont," I said inbetween coughs.

"Then, you'll get out the shower and dry yourself. I've brought you some of my clothes to wear, and I'll lay them out, then put your big, fluffy bath robe on, got it?"

"Got it," I said.

"I'll make you some lunch. Chicken soup, that alright?"

"How original." I said.

"You got it." he said. "Then we'll cuddle up on your sofa with your bed covers and watch a movie. Sound nice?"

"Sound's perfect." I said, unable to get used to the look of him. He was wearing some black, skinny yet slightly baggy on him, jeans with a white t-shirt. His pink rubber gloves were just reaching his elbows and he had a surgeons mask around his face. God knows how he got that.

"Now, go, shower. My eyes are watering." he said, shooing me away with his hands.

"Charmer!" I said, walking away.

"I'm kidding," he said, picking up a handful of used tissues from my nightstand and throwing them into the black trash can liner he was using. I giggled and followed his instructions, getting into the shower.

**Troy's POV**

I finished with the used tissues and stuffed them into the black bag. I opened her blinds, letting some daylight into the room and opened her windows. I cleared everything up, stacking her magazines which were before sprawled out across her floor on her the shelf of her nightstand. I pulled off her bedsheets from her bed, pillows and duvet and took them downstairs, feeding them to her washing machine and pressing go, hoping they would come out the exact same size and colour they went in. I grabbed a vase from the bottom of her sink, guessing they were there since that's where they were kept in her mom's house. I grabbed the lillies I bought from the store and put them into the vase, half full with water, and put the bouquet into it. I took it up to her room and set it on her mantlepiece. She came back inside wrapped in a towel.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, had a nice shower?" I said.

"Yeah, feel a bit better." she said before giggling.

"What?"

"Sorry, I can't get over your gloves and mask. You'll have an apron next."

"Don't forget the hairnet." I said.

"Can't forget the hair net." she said. "Where are your clothes?"

"Here," I said, getting them out my bag and handing them to her. She sniffed them and smiled. "They are washed, don't worry."

"No, your clothes always smell nice." she said.

"Thanks?" I said.

She smiled and shrugged and I smiled back. She went into her closet to change. I made her bed for her and she came back out in my training kit I wore when we were doing basketball practice outside in the winter like we had to do sometimes. It was my old one which got too small eventually.

"This is so comfy," she said. "I'm keeping it."

"You can do," I replied. "Now I'm gonna make you some lunch, chicken soup?"

"Chicken soup," she nodded.

"Now you go back to bed, alright?" I insisted.

"Yes, doctor." she said.

**Gabriella POV**

After I finished the soup Troy made for me, we sat down on my couch in the living room, cuddling up together under the covers. He flicked through the channels and we ended up watching back to back Friends re-runs. I wasn't really watching, just listening, because my face was in Troy's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. He began laughing and I shifted as his stomach moved.

"Sorry," he said, amusment in his voice. He stroked my hair. My eyelids were becoming heavy as he repeatedly massaged my scalp with his fingertips. "Sleepy?" he said.

"Mmm..." I mumbled softly and quietly. "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock," he said, still grabbing fistfuls of my hair and letting it fall back down my back repeatedly.

"Mmm..." I said.

"Shit." he said. "It's six o'clock, Michelle, she'll be home." he said, shifting and getting up.

"What?" I said, startled by his sudden movement.

"Michelle will be home. She doesn't know I'm gone, she thinks I'm at home all day. I'll have to go, Gabriella." he said, standing up.

"Oh," I said, standing up. He went to the door and I followed him, slightly disappointed he was leaving me for her. Maybe this was an insight of what was to come when his decisions got a little more serious. He put his rubber gloves in his bag and went to remove his mask. "Wait!" I said. He looked down at me. I leaned up and kissed his lips through the mask and I could tell he was smiling through it. He took it off and put it in his bag. He seemed a little off.

"Is everything alright?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." he said. "I'll see you later,"

He went through the door and got into his car. A confused frown came onto my face, he glanced up at me and I quickly changed it to a small smile.

"Bye then," I said quietly and turning around to go back in the house when he drove away.

Why was he being off with me? He hadn't been exactly 100% with me since the beach a couple days ago, but I told him how I felt, I thought that would draw him closer to me. I guess not. I sat back down on the sofa tiredly. He couldn't have just stayed a little bit longer. He needed to get home to his girlfriend. Sure, while she's at work, he comes to me, then when he realizes she's home, he goes running back to her. I know, he's rightfully hers. In a sense, she was there first. I have myself to blame though, don't I? If I had more than an ounce of will power, I wouldn't go running back to him everytime he offers me some of his time. If he isn't going to choose me now, why the fuck would he choose me when the time comes when he's going to have to choose between us? Seriously, I'm not waiting around like this forever. Doesn't he realize I want to be in a serious relationship too? Not just be his little fling, his little thrill, while Michelle isn't around? Then I'll have nothing when he chooses Michelle instead of me.

I picked up the phone and dialled the number angrily.

"Hello?" the male voice said.

"Hey, Matt, it's me, Gabriella?" I said.

"Oh right, hey." he said.

"Listen, I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner sometime this week. I can't right now cause I'm fighting a cold, but maybe Friday?" I said.

"Sure, Friday sounds good." he said.

"So, could you meet me at my work on Friday at five thirty?"

"Sure. I'll see you later."

"See you." I said, hanging up and smiling. I had a date!

* * *

**Thanks guys! Again, please help me reach 185 reviews or more from this chapter, whether it's an Update Soon! or a full detailed essay, I don't mind. :D**

Here is your preview!

**--  
**

**"Are you staying?" I asked, as he got up. ******

"It's up to you, babe." he said, removing the latex from his shaft and throwing it into the trash can.

"Stay," I said, patting the space next to me. He beamed his great smile again and pulled the covers from underneath me. He got into the space and our naked bodies cuddled up to each other as he brought the covers up over our shoulders with the arm he didn't have around my shoulders pulling me closer. I rested my head against his warm, comfortable chest, and I could feel him bury his head into my hair and smell it. It was completely silent and peaceful, apart from our breathing. I had my arm above my head and was running my hand through his hair, while he kissed my shoulder. My eyelids suddenly went heavy, and pressed shut. I fell asleep peacefully in his arms.

--

Muahahahaha.


	15. First Time For Everything

**Hey guys! This chapter is EXTREMELY GRAPHICLY RATED M, so if you don't want to read it, just skip it. Thanks for my reviews on the previous chapter. Again, I don't know how many I got as I'm writing this in advance. If I did reach the 185 review target I set, I think I'll set a target for 200, as that's fifteen reviews. Please help me reach it! If I do, that's more than Welcome got in half the chapters! :D Again, this chapter is mostly rated M, more than half of it is 'sexual', so if you don't want to read it, just skip it. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read, Enjoy, if you liked Review!**

**Again, if you don't want to read this chapter, I'll sum it up for you now. Bit of the date, kiss, then sex in the next five or six paragraphs, so there is a lot of graphic M Rated Material. If you don't feel like reading the M rated stuff, I'll post twice today so you can skip onto the next chapter. Your choice! There aren't any key points which will wreck the story for you completely if you don't read it! It's a filler :D**

As for the reviewers I mentioned last chapter, this chapter is not for you, seeing as it's sort of rude. The next chapter however is quite nice, long and Troyella filled, so the next chapter is for you. You know who you guys are :D Also apology to the person who said don't let her do Matt, but it's just how it goes...

**

* * *

**

It was five twenty five on a Friday afternoon, and I was quickly changing into something more appropriate for the date I was going on with Matt. He called me a couple times this week, just to talk, and he was becoming a great friend of mine. He asked me for advice when he got stuck writing fashion articles meant for women to read when other women journalists who were supposed to write it pulled out at the last minute. We were on the phone for hours, and he called me back the next day to tell me he sent me an e-mail with the article attached, and I should read it and give him approval before he confirms it and sends it through to printing. He was a great guy. Good looking, sweet, caring, responsible, obviously was intellectual, independent, successful, and he was a perfect gentleman. Maybe if Troy decided I was the one he would throw away into the trash can, I'd definately consider Matt for a serious relationship.

I touched up my make-up and tousled my hair up a little bit, stuffing my work clothes into a bag and throwing them under my desk. I grabbed the bag I was using to go out, seeing it was five thirty five. I looked out my large glass window and saw Matt waiting at the front of the building. I rushed into the elevator, shouting a rushed, brief goodbye to the people just finishing off, and went to the reception. I hurried across the room, saying hello to the lady working at reception and going out the front doors. He whipped his head around as he sensed movement coming from the doors and smiled at me.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late." I apologized.

"No, no. It's fine. You look gorgeous." he said.

"Thank you," I said, trying not to blush. "You don't look too bad yourself." I added a playful yet not playful at all wink and walked up to him. His hands were in his pockets, since it was getting a little chilly. I placed my hand on the inside of his arm, just below his bent elbow. He turned his head and blasted a great smile, before looking forward and concentrating on the street we were on.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking, tapas?" he said.

"Sexy," I commented.

"I didn't mean it like that," he joked.

I blushed and laughed. "Spanish is the sexiest you can get."

"I dunno," he said. "French seems pretty sexy to me."

"No, French is romantic and lovey dovey." I corrected. "Spanish is spicy, saucy, unpredictable, it's just all over sexy."

"Sure it is," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is!" I insisted. "Flamenco is so much sexier than... a waltz, or whatever they do in France."

"Mmm, and paella so beats snails." he said.

"Just admit you're wrong, Holmes." I said, using his last name.

"Ooh, she used the last name, I'm scared." he said stupidly, making me laugh. "I can play the last name game too, Montez." he said, emphasizing my last name.

"Yeah, but I do it better."

"Hmm, sure." he said. "Come on, this resteraunt's good."

We entered a Spanish tapas resteraunt and I instantly felt comfortable. A salsa type song was playing, the walls were a deliberately patchy bright orange and peach and the walls were cluttered with random things. The tables were all quite small, yet cosy. They each had a deep red candle burning away on them. The aroma of different spices and sauces which I couldn't quite identify filled my nose.

"Table for two please," Matt said to the waitress.

"Right this way," she said, leading us off to the back of the resteraunt, where a couple people were dining. He pulled my chair out for me and pushed it underneath me as I sat.

"Thank you," I said as he sat down.

"You're welcome." he said. I put my hand over his which was resting on the table.

"Would you like any drinks?" she said. I quickly scanned my drinks menu.

"Can I have sangria please?" I asked.

"A jug?" she said.

"Please." I said.

"Two glasses?" she said. "Or just one?"

"Do you want some of it?" I said to Matt.

"I'll just have a bit. Can I have a Peroni please?" he said.

"Sure you can." she said, walking away to the bar and writing something on her little notepad.

"So how's work?" he said.

"It's alright," I said. "I had a meeting on Wednesday. It went really well actually. They liked my idea."

"The gift baskets?" he said.

"Did I tell you about it?" I said.

"Yeah," he said, amusement in his eyes.

"Oh well." I said. "But anyway, it did go really well. They're gonna put it in stores at the beginning of March."

"You didn't tell me that part! That's great, Brie." he said.

"I know," I said.

"I'll buy one for my mom," he laughed. "She practically has a collection of it. She's fashion and health and beauty and all that crap obsessed."

"She's just a woman, she can't help it." I said. "It get's addictive. When my mom introduced me to shopping sprees at Bloomingdales when I was nine, I never looked back. She bought me these cute little pink, flat, squishy shoes from Juicy Couture, and I practically didn't take them off for a fortnight. I loved them so much."

"You didn't get bored of them? Seriously, all my ex girlfriends and friends that were girls would buy clothes and then be really psyched over them for about a day then forget about them the next day."

"Nope. I loved them with all my heart. Oh, then once, my mom and dad found out they couldn't have any more children, so they changed the spare room they saved for the bedroom of any children into this big playroom for me. They spent days painting it pink, then my dad bought me this huge gold throne with gold jewels on it and a big, pink, velvety cushioning."

"Really?" he said. "Your parents sound great."

"Yeah, well my dad passed away when I was fifteen, but my mom lives in Alberquerque."

"Oh," he said.

"It's fine." I said. "What about your parents, what about them?"

"Well they are both still together, happily married, as ever. They live in Los Angeles, about ten minutes away from my house."

"That's nice," I said.

"My mom is a wedding planner, and my dad is a photographer. He sometimes takes pictures to go with my articles."

"Wow," I said.

---

We stood at my door, still laughing from the conversation we had on the way home. We both got ourselves together and I beamed at him.

"Well anyway, I had a wonderful time tonight." I said.

"So did I," he said.

"I'd really love to do this again sometime, Matt." I said.

"Me too," he said. Our eyes met and I looked straight into them, our eyes locked. The feeling I got when I looked into the brown eyes of his took so much energy out of me. It was exhilarating. Before I knew it I was leaning in, and he was too. He craned his neck and I leaned up a little bit. His soft lips captured mine passionately, and his hands cupped my face, deepening the kiss. His lips were incredibly smooth and soft. His hands moved lower and lightly rested on my hips, his thumb gently stroking my pelvis bone. One of my hands was on the back of his neck, and the other was resting on his chest. His tounge was sliding over my bottom lip. I parted my lips and he slid his tounge into my mouth and explored the new area to him that was my mouth. After a couple minutes, I pulled back and breathed heavily. I grabbed him by his shirt at the chest area when I saw the tent in his pants. I unlocked the door and pushed it open, pulling him inside after I unarmed the alarm. He pushed me and my back slammed against the closed door, him kissing me roughly and rubbing his hands up and down my sides. I moaned into his mouth as the tingling feeling where his hands touched practically burned my skin.

I pushed him gently, not parting from his lips and pulling him by his shirt up the stairs, still not parting. I guided him to my room and our lips parted as I pushed him down onto my bed. I jumped down on top of him. Both of our breathing was incredibly fast. I eagerly kissed his lips again, thrusting my tounge into his mouth, not bothering to ask for permission. My tounge swirled around his mouth, and he groaned. I could feel him getting harder and harder as we went along. I could feel him kicking off his shoes and removing his socks, and I did the same with my heels.

"You're so sexy," he breathed, as he moved and kissed my neck, eventually finding my sensitive spot and biting it, making me groan. He then sucked on it and licked it to soothe it. I moaned in response to his comment. My hands trailed up his torso, and I unbuttoned the fairly small, fiddly buttons. I left it unbuttoned and felt the bare, smooth skin of his torso. His chest and stomach was tanned, toned and muscular. It was a treat for my hands to touch. He sat up a bit, allowing me to pull it off him. I took control and pull him to a standing position by the waistband of his pants. He unzipped the zipper at the back of my dress and slipped the straps to the side, letting the silky material fall off my smooth skin. He moaned at the sight of my semi-naked body infront of him. I undid his pants and pushed down his boxers and his pants down at the same time until it was down at his knees, where he kicked them off. I reached behind my upper back and unhooked my bra. He removed it and let my breasts spring free from the tight material holding everything in. He cupped them with his strong hands and I moaned, as did he. He squeezed them and moved them around in circles. He craned his neck and took one of my rock hard nipples in his warm mouth, tugging on it lightly then sucking on it harshly. He licked it and did the same to the other one. I lay on the bed.

"One second," he muttered, grabbing his wallet and pulling out a small, square packet. He rolled the latex onto his shaft. I could feel myself getting wet just looking at him as he stood before me in all his glory. His masculine, muscular physique amazed me and reminded me of some sort of unhumanly God. He crawled onto the bed and I looked at him crawling towards me from the bottom of my bed. He kissed me again, and his right hand trailed up my leg from my knee, past my thigh, and landed on my black thong which wasn't just damp anymore. I moaned as he rubbed me through the thin material. My arms were sprawled above my head and my chest was quickly rising and falling. He hooked a finger in the thong and pulled it down, past my legs and away, to the other side of the room. He took a couple seconds to take in the new sight, before he explored the new area with his fingers. I squirmed and my vaginal muscles contracted, begging him to just plunge into me. He tapped my clit, teasing me. It felt like it was throbbing.

"Please," I begged. "Please Matt," I moaned again. He groaned too and took his pointer finger and his middle finger, placing them either side of my clit. He moved them up and down quickly. I screamed in pleasure. He replaced his middle finger with his third finger, placing the middle finger on the top of my clit, giving me pleasure from every angle of it. His hands moved quickly, fluidly, and expertly. He took his left hand and plunged two fingers into me, making me go crazy at the two different ways he was pleasuring me. My clit was tingling crazily, and my walls were tightening around his fingers. I screamed his name one last time, and reached my climax, my juices squirting out all over his hands. He licked his hands clean, tasting my juices. I regained my breath and reopened my eyes, getting up onto my knees and pulling him by his shoulders to the position I was just in. I rubbed up and down the insides of his thighs, making him groan loudly.

"Gabriella," he gasped. I grabbed the base of his large, throbbing shaft and he groaned louder, encouraging me to continue. I pumped my loose fist up and down his shaft, making him moan even more. I cupped his balls with my left hand. "I'm gonna," he stammered. I opened my mouth and leaned down to his member, engulfing the head with my mouth. I sucked on the top of his rock hard dick harshly, before moving down and eventually taking the whole dick in my mouth. I could feel it in my throat. I gagged and pulled back slowly. I began to quickly take half the dick and move my head up and down, moving along the dick quickly, a popping, suckling noise coming from the action. I looked up and saw him pulling a face, which I pressumed was his coming face. He grasped a fistful of my hair roughly and loudly moaned my name. His white liquid shot out of his penis, going straight to the back of my mouth. I quickly removed my mouth and let the cum cover my breasts. He calmed down quickly, regaining his breath and pulled me by my arms up so I laid on top of him. He kissed me passionately again. We continued kissing until I was wet again, and his second erection was poking me. He rolled us over, until I was on the bottom. He placed himself over me and positioned the tip of his penis at my opening.

"You ready?" he breathed.

"Take me," I moaned. I suddenly felt half of his length ramming into me quickly. I grabbed his hair as he lingered and savoured the warm and wet feeling. "All of it," I moaned. He complied, slowly adding the other half. He stopped while my walls adjusted to his girth, then began to move in and out. I hands were on his shoulders and my hips bucked as he thrust. Our moans and groans were filling the house. He began to move quicker, slamming in and out of me. My breasts were bouncing up and down and rubbing his chest, making a slapping noise as they hit the clammy skin. Everything put together set me off, and by the looks of it, it aroused him a lot too. He began to shout my name, and I replied by shouting his. He slowed down from his incredibly quick pace, trying to savour the tingling feeling of his orgasm. He let loose his shot while he was still inside me, and continued until I screamed one last time, and my fingernails stabbed his shoulders and I came.

His arms became weak and powerless, and he collapsed down by the side of me.

"Are you staying?" I asked, as he got up.

"It's up to you, babe." he said, removing the latex from his shaft and throwing it into the trash can.

"Stay," I said, patting the space next to me. He beamed his great smile again and pulled the covers from underneath me. He got into the space and our naked bodies cuddled up to each other as he brought the covers up over our shoulders with the arm he didn't have around my shoulders pulling me closer. I rested my head against his warm, comfortable chest, and I could feel him bury his head into my hair and smell it. It was completely silent and peaceful, apart from our breathing. I had my arm above my head and was running my hand through his hair, while he kissed my shoulder. My eyelids suddenly went heavy, and pressed shut. I fell asleep peacefully in his arms.

* * *

**Don't hate me! Please review! I need 15! xD**

**Here's your preview!**

**---**

**"Are we there yet?" he asked me boredly as I now drove. We had just stopped off to get something proper to eat and to stretch our legs, and even get a quick Starbucks, then got into the car, switching positions.**

**"Troy!" I snapped. "We have only just got past half way."**

**He sighed and waited another ten seconds. "Are we there yet?" he said. For some reason it amused him. I didn't actually expect him to stop. He'd been doing it for the past five minutes. I sighed, deciding to ignore him. "How about now?" he said. I sighed again, about the fifth time in the minute due to the major annoyance slumped beside me, and blasted the radio up to hopefully drown his dull, whining voice out. "ARE WE THERE YET!" he shouted over it.**

**"Troy! For fucks sake, just shut up!" I yelled at him. If this was what it was like to have kids, I think I'll pass on them thanks.**

**"Sorry," he said dully, sinking back down in his seat.**


	16. On The Road Again

****

Hey guys! This chapter is extremely long! It's the longest I've EVER written. 7001 words without my talking. Anyway, I felt really bad about not updating, cause I started this system where I don't update the chapter unless the one that comes after it is finished, and the chapter I'm in the middle of writing (the next chapter) isn't done yet. But I felt bad about not updating for you, so I decided I'd break my little system. HAPPY? Kidding.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**So last chapter, I understand some people skipped it, that's totally fine. I think we all know what happens. Just so you aren't confused, this happens a week later. Anyway, the reviewers that I mentioned a couple chapters ago, here's a small recap:**

**..Seraphina.x.,LostKaty, foreverzanessa, vanilla902, marebear2, DannieBabee, cutiexxgirlxxwithxxattitudexx, Midnight113, vanessalillymontez, xZANESSA4LIFEx, Zanessa Whorex3, VanessaHudgens11011**

**This chapter is all for you guys! Thank you for giving me ideas, and encouraging me to write this story. I spend a lot of time on these stories, and it takes up a lot of my time and I'm glad that you guys always take up some of your time pressing review and writing something back. Thanks!**

**Reviews needed for next chapter: 225**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, the day I was going to my mom's house, and I woke up in Matt's bedroom, like I had done twice already this week. A couple days after our date last Friday, he asked me if I wanted to go a little further, and now he's my 'boyfriend'. Seriously, check my Facebook. I stretched and dragged myself out of his amazingly comfortable bed, wrapping a silky pink robe around me and walking to the kitchen, where I could smell and hear the food cooking.

"Hey sleepy," he said as I entered the room yawning.

"Morning," I said dozily, standing beside him as he cooked something. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I rested my head against him. "What's for breakfast?"

"What's not for breakfast," he said. "We have sausages, bacon, beans, three pancakes each, and two mini-waffles each. I left out the eggs, I thought you said you didn't like them."

I smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"I can't stand them." I said, glad he remembered that I heave at the smell of them.

"What time are you going to your mom's house?" he asked, flipping over a pancake with his spare hand.

"I'm setting off driving at about ten. Should get there at about nine thirty tonight if traffic goes my way." I said, my hand rubbing up his back.

"Well it's eight thirty now, you want to get a shower while I finish up making breakfast?"

"Sure," I said, kissing him. "Are you sure you aren't going to sneak in with me again?" I teased.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, but I'll have to take a raincheck on that one." he said, giving me a little wink, which I returned. I went to his bathroom and left my clothes on the floor, stepping into the shower. The powerful blast of warm water trailed down my body. I loved his shower, the showerhead was a huge square, about three times the size of any normal one. I pumped the shampoo I brought out of it's bottle. I brought over a couple of my own toiletries and cosmetics to keep here after I got in the shower one time and found he only had mens stuff. I ended up smelling like men all day. After I rinsed off the layer of conditioner I had kept on for two minutes, I shaved my legs, knowing I was wearing a dress today and wanted glossy legs and put it back on it's stand. I turned off the shower and squeezed the excess water from my hair, leaving it damp. I towel dried it and blasted it with my hairdryer. His eyes went wide when he saw I brought a suitcase full of stuff to his house. _Oh, I didn't know it was moving day..._ were the words which came from his mouth, as he thought carefully if he had asked me to move in with him. He didn't really mind it though. I turned on the new pair of GHDs I bought for his house and straightened my hair, brushing it through. I dressed in the white sundress I also brought to his house, seeing as it looked to be quite a warm and sunny day. I walked back into the living room and kitchen area of his spacious, luxury apartment.

"Hey, gorgeous. Breakfast is on the table." he said, getting up from the sofa and coming to the table to eat with me.

"Thanks, Matt. It looks delicious." I replied, sitting down at the table.

"You're welcome, babe." he said. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see I had a text.

_**Are we still driving up together? Where have you been? Haven't heard from you in days. Troy x**_

I looked up and saw Matt eating, when I replied.

_**If you like. Meet me at mine at about nine forty five. Your car or mine?"**__**Mine. Range Rover is comfier when it's a long trip. I GOT FOOD FOR IT!**_

_**Well done :S I've got some crap in my cupboards, I'll bring some stuff too. See you then x**_

I locked my phone and put it on the table again.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"Oh, just my mom checking I was still coming." I said.

"Ah," he said.

---

"See you Brie, have a nice trip alright?" Matt said, his head briefly through my car window as he waved me off.

"I will," I said, leaning towards him and hugging him. I gave him a kiss on his lips, which he returned. We pulled back, but only a centimeter. He looked into my eyes with a smile on his face. He quickly pecked my lips again and pulled back fully.

"Be careful," he said.

"I will, mom." I said.

He laughed and waved me off. I drove to my house. Troy was already waiting on the drive.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said, walking past him and unlocking the door in my rush.

"What's the rush?" he said.

"It's nine forty five and I was kind of hoping we could be hitting the highway by ten."

"There's not much traffic, we'll be at your mom's before ten tonight." he said, walking in behind me and closing the door himself. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a red, blue and white Pepsi cooler.

"This alright?" I asked.

"Great." he said, taking things out of his plastic bag and dropping them into the cooler. "Coke, Coke, Coke, Coke, pretzels, chocolate, candy, chocolate, more candy, chips, chips, candy, nuts, chocolate raisins,"

"And you think we're gonna need more food than that?" I said.

"Have you met me?" he said.

"Good point," I said, stuffing in a bag of trail mix, cookies, doughnuts, mini brownies and some more chocolate.

"I feel dirty." he said randomly. I burst out laughing.

"Why?"

"We're eating all this junk food." he said. He went into my fridge and grabbed a banana and stuffed it in at the top. I burst out laughing again. "What's so funny? I don't want diabetes."

"Here," I said, giving him the banana case I had.

"What the fuck is this?" he said, holding up the banana shaped and coloured case.

"It stops your banana from getting bruised." I said, amusement clear in my voice.

"Probably doesn't help with the bananas you eat." he said.

"Excuse me? It keeps them yellow and healthy, actually." I said.

"Hmm." he said.

"Well I think it's very handy for keeping my bananas safe." I said, folding my arms and putting the banana in the case.

"Cause that's all you use it for." he mumbled, and began laughing when I gave him a playful slap.

"I use it to keep my bananas from being bruised! I'll laugh at you when you're picking off the brown mushy bits and they're all stuck on your fingers!" I yelled playfully.

"Fine!" he yelled, as if I'd just told him to get out the house and never come back. We caught eyes and began laughing again. He threw the cased banana into the cooler and shut the lid. He picked it up. "Jeez," he remarked at the weight, and carried it outside, putting it in the room for the feet on the passenger side. "So you can easily get food out for me." he said.

"How nice of you." I said. He grabbed my Louis Vuitton luggage bag and threw it in the back of the car. "Hey! Be careful with that!" I demanded.

"Whatever." he said, throwing his gym sack and his luggage in too. I got in at the passenger side, akwardly positioning my legs around the cooler. "You look comfortable." he smirked.

"Shut up," I said, trying to find the most comfortable position.

"You know, it's in the middle so you can have one leg on that side and one leg on the other. I figured that would be the most comfortable."

"And rudest. As if I'm going sit with my legs wide open. That things cold too, don't forget."

He laughed evilly.

"You're an ass." I said, adjusting myself to a fairly comfortable position.

"You know you love me." he said, driving away.

"Okay, Troy officially comes last in my list."

"No!" he whined. "Troy is second."

"It goes family, Matt, my job, my friends, my house, my needs, my feelings, then Troy."

"You don't mean that, and plus it's completely fucked up. You've added one, making me eighth, and last time, that Matt guy was at the end."

"That Matt guy happens to be my boyfriend, actually." I said.

"In what world?" he said.

"This world." I said, slightly offended that he thought I couldn't get a guy.

"Bet he hasn't even got into your pants yet. That's when you can be considered a girlfriend."

"He has 'got into my pants' as you put it actually. Fifth time last night."

"You count?" he said.

"What's wrong with that? I can re-call all the intimate sessions with my boyfriend, Friday night, Sunday night, Monday evening and night, Wednesday night and last night."

"Michelle and I lost count within the first week." he said.

"Well that just shows you have a relationship based on sex." I said.

"We don't, it's based on honesty actually." he said, sounding offended.

"Yes, because coming to my house all day when she's at work then going home an hour late saying you've been to the grocery store is so honest." I said sarcastically.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" he said, in a tone telling me to use my words carefully, which I ignored as I wanted to get my point across.

"I'm just saying, if it's really built on honesty and not sex, there's not much of a relationship if you're going sneaking around with your ex girlfriend."

"Bullshit." he said.

"No bullshit, you just don't want to leave eachother because when you do you'll be alone, and that's what you're both scared of."

"What the fuck else have I got?" he said.

"A job, money,"

"No, no. Name a family member I have." he said, pausing for me to answer. "Exactly, none. If Michelle goes, everything goes."

"I don't go."

"Whoo-pee-fucking-doo." he said. I frowned at him. There was a silence.

"So you wouldn't give a shit if I wasn't around any more." I said, quickly pausing. "Thanks a lot, Troy. Really nice thing to say."

"I didn't mean it like that." he said.

"That's what it sounded like." I said.

"Ella, you know me, I say stupid things when I'm annoyed. I've done it before, as we both know."

"You sure do," I said, remembering breaking up with him.

"Sorry," he apologized difficulty after a small silence. I smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek, knowing he hated saying sorry as to him it was a mega pride and dignity loss.

"Me too," I said. I quickly got out my banana case and jabbed his tummy with it. "Someone want bananas?"

"Uh..." he said unsurely.

"The fruit." I said.

"Sure, why not?" he said, taking a bite of the banana I peeled. "Potassiumy," he said. I giggled.

"You big freak," I said.

"Love you too," he said.

"Love you more," I said, starting off something we used to do on the phone in college when we were still together.

"Love you most,"

"Love you moster," I finished.

"Love you mostest." he said.

"Killed it." I said, making him gently but sharply jab me with his elbow and smile, turning his attention back to the road.

---

"Are we there yet?" he asked me boredly as I now drove. We had just stopped off to get something proper to eat and to stretch our legs, and even get a quick Starbucks, then got into the car, switching positions.

"Troy!" I snapped. "We have only just got past half way."

He sighed and waited another ten seconds. "Are we there yet?" he said. For some reason it amused him. I didn't actually expect him to stop. He'd been doing it for the past five minutes. I sighed, deciding to ignore him. "How about now?" he said. I sighed again, about the fifth time in the minute due to the major annoyance slumped beside me, and blasted the radio up to hopefully drown his dull, whining voice out. "ARE WE THERE YET!" he shouted over it.

"Troy! For fucks sake, just shut up!" I yelled at him. If this was what it was like to have kids, I think I'll pass on them thanks.

"Sorry," he said dully, sinking back down in his seat. He slipped his hand down the side of the seat, and used the electric buttons to recline his seat fully so he was lying down.

"Comfy there? Couldn't have reminded me about that one before, could you?" I said.

"Nah, would be boring if you went to sleep."

"Feed me a Reese's cup," I demanded, smirking.

"But I just lay down," he whined.

"Well get back up again, you should really get in better shape if you're going to be playing a game in a couple days." I said.

"No," he whined again.

"Pass me a Reese's cup," I demanded, tickling his stomach, knowing he was incredibly ticklish. He squirmed and slapped my hands away.

"Bitch," he muttered underneath his breath, leaning down and rumaging through our half full cooler. "Open up," he said, falsly being polite. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and he quickly shoved the whole thing into my mouth. I coughed as I couldn't chew the ammount of food in my mouth.

"Troy," I coughed. He became suddenly alert and grabbed the wheel as I coughed and tried to chew. He rubbed my back and patted as I choked on it.

"I got it, just slow down a bit." he said, steering for me. I slightly lifted my foot of the accelerator and swallowed the food in my mouth, trying to regain my breathing since I couldn't when some was stuck in my throat.

"I got it," I said, taking the wheel from him.

"You're alright now?" he said.

"I'm fine." I said. He lay back down and giggled as I heard him.

"One sheep, two sheep, three sheep," I took a quick glance at him, lay down comfortably with his eyes lightly closed, his head nodding around as he counted. "Four sheep, five sheep, six sheep, seven sheep." I jumped as he quickly screamed. "RUN FROM THE FOX!" he shouted. "Run, little lambs! Run!"

I jabbed his stomach and he clutched it, sitting back up. "The lamb got eaten."

"How nice." I said. He breathed out heavily and lay back down again.

"Gabriellllaaaa," he whined.

"Yesss," I replied.

"Well," he said before changing back to his lazy, dull tone from before. "Are we there yet?"

"Shut the fuck up," I said sharply and quickly.

"As you wish, dear." he said, shutting up.

--

"Troy!" I said, shaking him awake as he fell asleep about an hour ago. He shot up and shouted.

"Llama!"

"What the fuck?"

"Llamas, they're everywhere." he hissed.

"Alrighty then. Look we're nearly there!" I said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh!" he squealed sarcastically before giving me a dull face. "You woke me up for that?"

"Yes." I said.

"Women." he sighed, lying back down and shutting his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're an idiot," I said, pulling up onto my street since the driveway was full. I noticed a couple familiar cars, like Chad's yellow Lambourgini across the street. He was over to play basketball. All of us decided to make a trip of it and everyone came home to visit their parents. I could see Zeke's silver Mercedes parked outside his parent's house. We knocked on the door and Chad's father opened the door.

"Hey Captain," Chad's father greeted Troy. "Gabriella, you look lovely." he said, pulling me into a hug. He was like another father to me. After my father passed away, he would take me out to basketball games and invite me to the movies and shopping trips and the park with Chad and his other children and Sheila, also known as Mrs Danforth.

"Mike," I said, leaning up and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "It's really nice to see you."

"You too Gabriella, everyone is out back." he said, leading us to the back yard.

"Gabriella!" my mother squealed, running over to us both. "Troy!" she squealed again, embracing us both in a three person hug.

"Gabs! Troy!" we heard someone shout. My mouth nearly dropped as I saw Jason running towards us. I hadn't seen him in years. I quickly ran up to him and practically jumped on him.

"Jase," I said, hugging him tightly.

"Gabs," he said, hugging me back. "Troy!" he said, they shared a man hug. Troy went inside and when he came out was changed into a pair of shorts which reached his knees, looking like swim shorts. He was immediately drawn into the game of basketball Chad, Zeke, Jason, Mr Danforth, Mr Baylor, Mr Cross and all their younger and older brothers were playing. Troy went on the opposite team as Chad, for the first time in years, to make it fair. Everything reminded me on Troy's eighteenth birthday party. If you can call it a party. It was more of a gathering with cake and music. The sun was beating down here too. I sat with the ladies and girls on the sunloungers and chairs on the decking.

"Hey ladies," I greeted them as I walked over.

"Gabriella!" all the mothers cooed, saying how I was a 'beautiful young woman' and stuff like that. I stood smiling politely and sat down when they were all quite finished with their compliments. I sat beside Chad's younger sisters. There was Amy, who had dyed her hair black since I last saw her. It was straightened, yet not poker straight and flicked. She was now sixteen. She wore a white bikini with some white and pink surfer shorts just reaching the middle of her thighs. Then there was Ebony, the youngest sister, who still had her brown, curly hair and was now eleven. She was wearing a pink bikini and some white shorts.

"Hey," I said to Amy as I sat beside her.

"Hey girl, not seen you for years." she said, giving me a hug.

"I know, you've dyed your hair!" I said, noticing it.

"I had it done about two years ago," she laughed.

"Oh," I said. "Well it looks really nice," I said.

"Hey Gabriella!" Troy said running over to me to tell me something. "We're all going to East High on Monday to see Matsui and Coach Kelly and everyone. You coming?"

"Sure I am," I said, nodding. He ran back off and I noticed him pull off his shirt before it got sweaty. I watched him intently before turning back to Amy, who was just hanging up her phone. "A friend?"

"Boyfriend," she said.

"Ooh, is he cute?" I said.

"Gorgeous." she said. "Chad liked him. He didn't go and beat him up."

"You know what he's like," I said giggling at the thought of Chad scaring away a boyfriend, like he did with me a couple times back in the beginning of high school.

"Mm," she replied. "He's called Declan, I've got a picture here." she said, showing me a picture on the iPhone she has which I remember Chad telling me about him buying it for her when he got his first Laker's pay cheque. He told me over the phone when he got his first pay cheque, since we were still on speaking terms, about how he completely spoiled his family. I couldn't say I was surprised. He'd do anything for his parents or sisters or brothers. In the picture she showed me there was her and a dark skinned boy, a little bit darker than her own, but not much. He had deep brown eyes and black hair.

"Aww, he's cute." I commented.

"Isn't he," she said. "Plus he's the nicest guy ever. He plays basketball with my little brother and takes him out with me when Chad or Justin isn't home." Justin is Chad's older brother.

"Aww," I said again, smiling at her.

"And he always holds my hand infront of his friends, when I don't even say anything to him about it. He just does it."

I couldn't help but giggle at how big that stuff seemed when you were sixteen or younger.

"He bought my parents things for their birthdays, anniversary and Christmas. Oh, and he bought all my siblings something too on their birthdays and Christmas, then they felt bad cause they didn't get anything for him back cause they didn't think he'd get them anything."

She went on for what seemed like hours discussing her boyfriend with me, until she went to the bathroom. Sharpay, Ryan and their parents came through the gate and everyone greeted them over the music. Zeke quickly threw the basketball to Troy and ran away to Sharpay, giving her a quick hug and kiss and then going back playing. I could hear all the guys making fun of him. Martha, Kelsi and their families arrived next. David suggested a barbeque to my mother earlier, and they came through the gates holding bags of meats from the huge store which just sells meat and sauces. I couldn't help but grin when I looked around the large, garden, it was just like it used to be. All the younger siblings were running around playing tag on the smallest grass area, the guys were all playing basketball on the court which my dad had built in, the moms and sisters over twelve were all sunbathing on the decking area. Sharpay, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi and I were all sat around the basketball court on some grass, talking, catching up and sharing stories. Troy had been in the shed pulling out the barbeque and was frustratedly giving it a kick, then he was practically flipping around the yard when he burned his finger on the grill as that meant it was warming up. Ryan and all the older male siblings were messing around with a baseball set on the bigger grass area, and the remaining older siblings were in the pool swimming around and playing chicken.

David took hold of the barbeque, filling the garden with the smell of food. My mom was in the kitchen making salad, and I went in to join her.

"So how's everything with Troy?" she said excitedly, hoping I would say we were back together.

"He's still with Michelle, and now I've got a boyfriend called Matt, who's really nice. We're still seeing eachother sometimes though."

"You have a boyfriend?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I guess I met him, we went on a couple lunch and dinner dates, then he just asked me." I said.

"You'll have to bring him sometime,"

"I don't think it's all that serious yet, mom. We've only been going out for a week."

"Get the barbeque sauce out please, baby," she said, focusing on the food again. I pulled out the whole tray of sauces and she took it from me before I could get it out. "Actually we'll just put them all on,"

My mom and I set bowls and plates of different things on the table. We had four pizzas, two meaty, one tropical and one cheese. We had a big bowl of fries. We had a big bowl of salad, knowing how all of us were fitness freaks and liked healthy food, with dressings lined up the bowl. We had a big bowl of pasta salad. There was a plate piled high with sausages, another piled high with bacon, another with burgers and a plate of buns beside it, then one with ribs and one with chicken wings.

"Desserts come later, so just eat whatever you can. I don't want any left over." my mom shouted out.

"You wont!" Troy shouted, making some people laugh.

"This food tastes delicious, Gina and David!" Zeke shouted.

"From you that's a huge compliment!" my mom shouted. "Master Chef!" she added on.

"Nahh, home cooked, mom food is always best." Zeke said.

"You can help me make some cookies later," my mom said.

"You do brownies, I do cookies."

"Deal." my mom said, as if it was some master mission.

"Deal." Zeke copied, tucking into his food again.

"Hey," I said, sitting down beside Troy on the grass.

"Hey," he said. "You know, you eat way more than I'd expect you to." he said stupidly, not processing his words.

"Excuse me?" I said, feinding being offended.

"You eat... oh. Nevermind." he said.

"I'm kidding, I do eat a lot." I said.

"You don't look like you would though," he said.

"Nice save," I said, messing up his hair with my hand. He gave me a look that told me to fix it up again, and I did. "All pretty," I said.

"Pretty?" he said.

"You look sexy when your hair is tousled, but you look pretty when it's all... immaculately placed."

"Tousle it for me then." he said. I shook it up for him again.

"Woo, sexy." I joked.

"I bet if no one was here right now, you'd totally rip off my pants because my hair is just that sexy." he said.

"Hmm," I said, biting meat off my rip that I glazed with barbeque sauce.

"But you'd like to do that anyway, wouldn't you?" he said casually.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed he meatless rib into his mouth to shut him up. He spat it onto his plate and continued eating, as if it was like a dog who's mother had just picked him up by the scruff of his neck and thrown him across the yard to be with the other puppies. They always just dust themselves off and get on with it, like what he did.

"I'm glad I came here," Troy said.

"Me too," I said. "Just like old times."

"Mm, well, a couple things have changed."

"Just a couple." I said. "I have a step father and a boyfriend in LA."

He put his arm around me. "While the cats away the mice will play," he said huskily in my ear. I giggled. "You ruined the moment!" he said. "You were supposed to kiss me and rip my shirt off. But no, she giggles."

"I couldn't help it, it was so cheesy."

"Cheesy is my middle name." he said cockily before putting a confused look on his face. "Well actually it's Alexander, but it's close."

"Sure. They only actually have one letter in common. That's close." I said sarcastically. He put his thinking face on and I saw him do some hand movements.

"There's no A in cheesy, there's no L, there's one E, no X, A, N, D, there's an E but I've already said that, R." he had an enlightened face. "How did you know that?"

"I worked it out about three times quicker than you did and said it."

"I'm smarter than you." he said.

"Maybe in high school, but you haven't actually had to put your brain to work since all you do is play basketball."

"Basketball is harder than it looks." he said.

"Sure."

"It is! You have to think up new strategies and techniques that the other teams don't have, and work up different, unpredictable plays. It takes a lot of logic."

"Physics to get the ball in." I said, nodding along.

"Actually Gabriella, sorry to disappoint you, but nobody gives a shit about the physics, it's just skills. Which I have plenty of."

"You're so cocky and full of yourself, Troy." I said.

"Confident, is the word you're looking for, I believe." he said.

"Cocky,"

"Confident,"

"Cocky,"

"Cocky,"

"Cocky." I smirked. "Can't fool me! You just admitted you're cocky. Na, na na na naaa." I said like I was about three, jumping onto my feet and running across the yard. He ran after me. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, since he ran everyday in training and at the gym and at work. He quickly caught up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Troy," I giggled, remembering when he did this at his birthday party. "Troy, please don't throw me in, please, I love this dress." I pleaded as I saw he was running towards the pool. I had an idea. I gripped onto his shoulders. "Troy! Troy! Put me down, I feel sick!" I said, knowing he hated the smell and the sight of vomit, much like every other person, but with him, he couldn't stand it. He'd look away and gag when he was rubbing my back over the toilet when I had a hangover. I smiled shouted. "Not really!" running into the house and into my room, locking the door behind me.

I quickly took off my dress and changed into a red and white bikini and unlocked the door again. The door crashed open and he came tumbling down onto the floor infront of me. He looked up at me.

"Are you in a bikini?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

"Yes..." I said.

"Thought I was hallucenating for a moment." he said.

"Pervert." I said.

"Sexy." he replied, getting up from the floor and brushing himself off.

"You coming into the pool with me?"

"May as well, be down in a minute." he said, going to his room to rumage through his drawers. I went downstairs and outside, walking casually to the turquoise, cool, refreshing, inviting pool. "Race you!" I heard from beside me. I frowned confused for a moment and caught on as I saw the back of Troy running towards the pool. I grinned and began jogging, eventually picking up my speed. I nearly caught him up when a large splash was evident, and he had jumped in.

"I win!" he shouted loudly like a three year old.

"I come second!" I shouted, jumping in and landing beside him. I resurfaced and caught my breath. People started visiting their homes again to get changed into swimsuits and accompany us in the pool.

"Let's play chicken," Chad said, going under water. I heard Taylor shreiked and quickly saw her being pushed up into the air, Chad holding her already in position. "Come on guys, I haven't played in ages."

I heard the sound of someone going underwater and the water rippling behind me where Troy had been. I felt him swim through my legs and him grab my hands. I shreiked in shock as he pushed me up. I grabbed onto his hands tightly and he reached up hands up to my waist to steady me.

"Right, Chaylor versus Troyella first," Sharpay said. I loved chicken, maybe it was because I won a lot. I had a lot of upper body strength and did yoga which helped me with my balance. Troy walked towards Chad and I tried to keep myself balanced, as did Taylor with Chad. "Ready," Sharpay shouted, Taylor and I laced hands. "Set," she said, giving a long pause. "Go!" she shouted. She instantly pulled me forward, and Troy tightened his grip around my legs. I contracted my leg muscles to tell him not to worry, as it was my technique. She held me, not being able to pull me forward any further. I quickly and unexpectedly pulled her forward in one sharp movement and she screamed and lurched forward. Troy kicked Chad's legs and he fell, taking Taylor down with him. We cheered in victory and Chad pulled Troy's leg, making him come crashing down too. We resurfaced quickly and found everyone laughing. Troy playfully splashed water at Chad and I did to Taylor too. We ended up all having a water fight, pushing eachother in, splashing eachother, then playing water volleyball. I got out of the pool as I saw my pruned up hands, and went to the sunloungers and grabbed the towel off my sunlounger.

"Hey," my mom said. "Been having fun?"

"Yeah, Troy and I just opened a can of whoop ass upon Taylor and Chad when we were playing chicken." I said, when I felt Troy put his hand on my back. He must have followed me out. "Didn't we?"

"Yeah," he said, using my towel to wipe the water from his face.

"Hey Troy," Ebony said.

"Hey Ebs," he said, nudging her shoulder and placing them back on my waist, the mom's giving us a bit of a look and a raised eyebrow.

"So Gabriella, your mother tells me you have a boyfriend?" Jason's mother said. Jason never really knew when there was a good or bad time to say things, and everyone presumed he got that from his mother, but his mother just laughed about it. Troy looked away and removed his hands from my waist slowly, moving one to his hip and the other to the back of his neck.

"Um, yeah. He's called Matt." I said.

"What does he do?" she asked. "You need a man who earns enough to support your needs too,"

"He's the boss of Read, and sometimes writes a couple articles himself."

"Oh! Mike and I subscribe to that!" Sheila Danforth exclaimed. "I love it how it's like three magazines merged into one. I rip out the womans section, Mike rips out the mens section, then the rest is just interesting news. There is this really good article about women and fashion this week."

"He wrote that!" I said, pointing at her. "I helped him, cause one of the writers backed out at last minute because she was so busy with another article, and he had to write it, but being a guy, he had no idea."

"He's a keeper!" she exclaimed.

"I know," I gushed. Troy cleared his throat. I didn't know whether it was because he needed to or to let everyone know he was still there.

"So anyway," Trish Cross said. "Is he good looking?"

"Here, I have a picture." I said, taking out my phone and going to my image roll and selecting the picture of him and I which we took in the park the other day and handing it to her. They all commented how gorgeous he looked, and I felt myself getting more uncomfortable as Troy stayed silent behind me. I briefly squeezed his hand to let him know it was akward for me too when they were looking at the photo. He replied to it by tickling my palm with his two fingers. Trish handed me back my phone and I put it in my bag again.

"So anyway," Trish said. "How's work? For you both?"

"It's alright. It's not really that hard. I just work hard for a while and then if I'm lucky I get a little free time to just chill in my office because I've done all my work. I love it. Choose your own lunch hours, leave when you want, arrive when you want, if you don't come in it doesn't matter, since you're the head of the department and all the other floors just mind themselves. It's great. Plus you get free stuff."

"I'm great. I love work. I love basketball. I love winning. Don't mind losing every now and then either. Don't mind training. There's nothing bad about it. Except a couple fans, early mornings, interviews and press all the time. I haven't got much of it lately, since there's not a league at the moment and it's just, vaguely friendly games that don't mean anything." he said.

"That's great sweetheart." my mom said. "Gabriella, did you bring my gift basket?"

"I got one for all the girls." I said. "Troy, did you take them up to my room before?"

"Yeah, they're in your closet though."

"Kay," I said. "They're in my closet. They're all the same."

"Do we owe you?" Sheila said, taking out her wallet.

"No, no, don't be silly." I said. "I got them for free."

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"No, it's fine Sheila. Honestly." I said.

The mom's began talking again and Troy and I went back to the pool with everyone else. We sat with our feet in the water poolside. He put his arm around me. I turned my head and smiled at him, leaning my body into him to give him a hug, but not really bothering to move my hands. It was like just pressing our bodies together.

"BOMB!" Chad shouted, curling up into a ball and jumping in from the opposite side of the pool to us.

"Chad!" I shreiked before he hit the water. I sheilded my face with my hands and screamed as what seemed like a tiger wave splashed over Troy and I. "Danforth!" I yelled, all the Danforth siblings turning to look at me. "Not you guys, the frizzy haired freak."

They nodded their heads in a 'why aren't we surprised,' manner and casually got on with what they were doing. Troy kicked his leg and a wave of water went over Chad. His afro had obviously sunk from the weight of the water and now it looked like he had black, long hair down to the middle of his neck. He gave us his cheesiest grin possible and swam away to Taylor. They decided they were getting married this Summer at the end of July when the NBAs are finished and I'm being the Maid of Honour. I was thrilled at first, but then I thought. Taylor, the super organized, everything must be perfect, Taylor, organizing the best day of her life. Kind of makes you think twice.

---

I sat on my bed, flicking through a glossy fashion magazine when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I shouted, being reminded of work. Troy's head popped around my door, making me smile. He hadn't done that in five years. "Hey," I said softly and quietly, knowing my mom and David had gone to bed.

"Hey," he said. "Mind if I come join you?"

"Sure," I said, moving two of my four pillows beside me so he could lie down. He closed the door behind him with a small clicking noise and crawled down beside me, looking at my magazine with me.

"I like those ones," he said, pointing to a pair of black, studded, strappy and chunky platform heels by Marc Jacobs.

"I do," I said. "I've spent this weeks allowance though." I said, kissing his head.

"Allowance? What are you, five?" he said.

"No, I just have a set ammount of money for each thing every week."

"I'm listening," he said.

"Well, I take my weekly wage. I take away the costs for the house, the car and it's gas, the electricity, the water, then put all that aside."

"Mm," he said.

"Then I take away enough money for me to buy food that week," I said. "Then the rest I can spend on what I want."

"Didn't your mom put money in your bank account last week?"

"I'll save that for a rainy day," I said. "Besides, if I start spending that, I wont stop. I have no self control when it comes to shopping."

"You got that right," he said. "I remember when you spent five hundred dollars on about ten pairs of silky, comfortable underwear, then another two hundred on designer socks."

"I need those." I said. "How much do you spend on your Calvin Klein boxers?"

"Not fifty dollars a pair or whatever you paid." he said. "Although, they were quite sexy."

"Mmm," I said. "Plus they're comfortable."

"They made me feel dirty though."

"What? Why?"

"It felt like you were underaged or something cause they were so innocent. Felt wrong." he said. I slapped him playfully. "What was that for?" he said. "I'm confessing my feelings."

"It felt right." I said. A couple hours later and we were still lay in my bed talking, when the conversation drifted to Michelle again.

"Troyyy." I said, tracing circles on his chest with my right pointer finger through his navy and white pinstriped, cotton loungewear shirt.

"Hmm?" he said. I wondered whether to bring it up. I wanted him to make clear to me his choice.

"Well," I said. "Have you gotten any further with your decision yet?"

He sighed. "Ella,"

"Come on, Troy." I said, propping myself up a little. "You've got to have some sort of favourite. Someone your heart leans to a little bit more than the other." I said, aware that I sounded like a brat but not caring.

"It's a tough decision."

"It's hard to wait, too. It's my future on the line."

"It's mine, yours and Michelle's future on the line." he said. "It doesn't just affect me."

"But Troy_"

"No, Ella. I haven't came to a decision. I still have no idea. I know it sounds stupid, but I can't just decide from little one offs, okay? Now I love you both a lot, but theres got to be some type of moment."

"A moment? Disney much?"

"Nope, a moment, were the answer just smacks you in the face." he said. Would it count if I wrote GABRIELLA on a basketball and threw it at him?

"Hmm," I mumbled.

"You know, and then I'll know. Something that breaks everything." he said. Well, where's my baby cousin Sid when you need him? "Things go wrong. But then it's like the shell sealing the answer cracks, then the person who was in the little shell shines out? Get me?"

"That was deep, Troy." I said, yawning. "So, so, so deep." I said, sinking into my pillow further.

"Sleep tight," I heard him say as I began to flutter away to sleep land.

"Sleep tiiigh," I mumbled, falling asleep mid-word.

* * *

**Please review for me!**

**_Preview_**

**"I don't know how you do it," she said.**

**"Do what?"**

"Have two guys at once."

**"I do not have two guys at once!" I protested, defending myself. **

**"Oh please, you go on talking about your sexy Los Angeles boyfriend Matt, then you go and kiss Troy before he left?"**

"How do you know I kissed him? And for the record he kissed me!" I quickly added for good measure.

**"Taylor saw it from the corner of her eye and nudged me. I saw it, Gabriella. Don't deny it."**

**"You're saying it as if I've got two boyfriends and I'm there Monday, Wednesday, Friday for one of them and the remaining weekdays for the rest of them!"**

"I'm not, I just don't know how you can have two guys in your life. Zeke is totally enough for me."

"It's not like I want two guys in my life." I said. "I want one guy."

**"Gabriella, you're going to have to choose soon." she said.**

**"Are you frickin' kidding me?" I said. "I'm not the chooser, he is!"**

**-**

**We got to our old homeroom, and found a slightly more aged Miss Darbus sat on her chair at the front of the class, sipping a coffee. Troy knocked on the door nervously. Miss Darbus never liked him, and we always knew that when she said she was disappointed to see us all leave this school at her final speech on the last day, we knew she didn't really mean it.**

"Brace yourself," Chad breathed as she called for us to enter.

**"Darbus! Nice to know you're still here!" Troy said cheekily. She jumped in shock at the familiar voices.**

**-**

**225 reviews for the next chapter!**


	17. I Love You

**Hey guys! Oh my god, remember last chapter when I said it was the longest I've ever done and it was 7001 words? Well this one is 9,863 words without my talking. So, I really do apologize about the length of it. After this chapter, I might not update for a couple days as my parents are going on vacation and I'm staying at my grandmas, which means no Internet. Sorry guys, so today, I'll write as much as I can, non stop, and hopefully I'll do the chapters I would have done and then I'll update them all on one night? Sound good? Yes yes. **

**I'd also like to apologize for a Geographical mistake I made. I thought Alberquerque was in Utah, and it's in New Mexico, so sorry about that! I'm actually from England, so I don't know much about the states and cities, only my trusty little state map I have saved inside my pictures file. I'm from England, but I try to write in an American stylie because a lot of English phrases don't sound right in an American's mouth, so I try and research as much as possible. Honestly, the things I've typed in my Google are random as hell. For example, how many points do you get in basketball if you score a free throw?, Things to do in Denver, how long is the drive from Santa Fe to Los Angeles. Lol. I've been on the Walmart sight searching for groceries, lots of stuff. But I've learned a lot from writing this story so it's cool. **

**Another apology to be made! Wow, I've done a lot of things. I looked at a review for my story Welcome, and it said something about giving away to much information in my Authors Notes, Sorry guys! I get carried away! **

**I'm also really thrilled with the reviews on the last chapter! 21 reviews! Thanks guys, I'm flattered and touched. :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Reviews needed for next chapter: 250.**

**So that's 14 reviews. **

**Thanks guys!**

* * *

"Wish me luck!" Troy said, giving me a quick hug.

"Good luck!" everyone shouted, giving the guys a hug in the morning before they went off to the Jazz stadium. People dyed down giving Troy hugs and kisses, then he came to me.

"Good luck Troy," I said softly, giving him a meaningful hug which he returned. He looked to see nobody was watching, then kissed my lips quickly. I was fixed in his embrace. I didn't want to let go.

"You'll be cheering me on, right?" he said.

"Like I always do," I said, running my hand through his hair. "Except this time it's to you instead of my television." I said, making him chuckle.

"I'll sink a basket for you." he promised.

"Really?" I said. "You'll probably sink about fifty, knowing you." I said, exaggurating a little.

"You'll know when it's yours. What seats are you in?"

"Section eighteen. Third row somewhere."

"I'll look out for you."

"No, you'll concentrate on the game and play really good and make me even more proud."

"Alright," he said. "Don't forget, we're the ones in the purple, okay?" I gave him a playful slap and my grin matched his.

He gave me one last big hug and Chad and him left for the stadium in Chad's car. We waved them off, until the bright yellow, speedy car and the D4NF0RTH 8 number plate was out of sight.

It was David's birthday and he was beaming. Every now and then you would see him look out of the window and admire the new car my mom bought him. He loved all of his gifts. I went upstairs to get ready for the game, seeing as we had to be there in four hours, including thirty minutes travel time. I showered and dried my hair, leaving it curled, but placing in a jewelled hair slide. Seeing as the weather was hot, I pulled on some denim shorts, coming to the middle of my thighs. I pulled a black top covered in tassles over my head and tucked the front in a little bit, letting most of it hang out. I stepped into some black leather boots, about two inches away from touching my knees. I accesorized with a couple necklaces and put my phone and fifty dollars in my pocket, since I couldn't be bothered taking a bag. I did my make-up and went downstairs to the living room, where my mom and David were sharing a kiss. My mom pulled back from him and smiled into his eyes, before she must have seen me from the corner of her eye. **(A/N For outfit, look at Vanessa Hudgen's outfit for Kids Choice Awards 2009) **

"Oh!" she said. "Didn't see you there. Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine. I was just seeing if anyone was in here. Continue." I said, walking out. I heard them laugh and carry on. The doorbell rang and Sharpay, Ryan, Amelia Evans and Vance Evans all entered after I greeted them all.

"Hey guys," my mom said as her and David emerged from the kitchen into the living room. "Drinks?" she asked to everyone, they followed to the kitchen, except Sharpay, who came to my room with me.

"So I heard the mothers found out about Matt," she smirked as she kicked off her shoes and fell back onto my bed.

"Make yourself comfortable." I muttered. "And yes, they did, and it was akward as hell." I said, sitting at the end of my bed where her feet were crossed over.

"I don't know how you do it," she said.

"Do what?"

"Have two guys at once."

"I do not have two guys at once!" I protested, defending myself.

"Oh please, you go on talking about your sexy Los Angeles boyfriend Matt, then you go and kiss Troy before he left?"

"How do you know I kissed him? And for the record he kissed me!" I quickly added for good measure.

"Taylor saw it from the corner of her eye and nudged me. I saw it, Gabriella. Don't deny it."

"You're saying it as if I've got two boyfriends and I'm there Monday, Wednesday, Friday for one of them and the remaining weekdays for the rest of them!"

"I'm not, I just don't know how you can have two guys in your life. Zeke is totally enough for me."

"It's not like I want two guys in my life." I said. "I want one guy."

"Gabriella, you're going to have to choose soon." she said.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?" I said. "I'm not the chooser, he is!"

"Gabriella, by going out with Matt you're basically saying, I can't be bothered fighting for you so I'll just stick with this guy while you make your mind up. It's as if you're pointing a flashing arrow to Michelle here!"

"How is it?" I said. "Troy is with Michelle. I'm with Matt. Eventually, something will make the other stand out." I said, quoting Troy from last night.

"What?" she said, folding her arms.

"Something's gonna happen, a moment. I dunno."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A moment, Shar. A moment where the answer just slaps you in the face."

"Huh, then maybe we can get Belle and Cinderella over for a tea party while the animals tidy your room and do your work for you." she scoffed bitchily. "This isn't some colourful, animated, perfect ending, Disney fantasy world, Gabriella. It's not some big magical land where bad things happen to bad people and then the goodie always gets the happy ending. This is the real world, it's scary and uncertain. You could go from this glamorous, iconic, working woman like you are, to alcohol craving drug addict living in a skanky apartment on the crap part of town where people get stabbed, quicker than those microwave burgers can go from zero to tasty. The oppurtunity wont wait for you, Gabriella, I swear. If you keep just putting it to the back of your head, it'll slip away. It wont wait around forever. He wont wait, she wont wait, and you wont wait. You can't leave fate to work it's magic, Gabriella. Fate is evil. When you're young and successful like you are now and you look at other people who haven't had it as well as you, you think it's magic. You're meant to be special. Nothing can bring you down. But you're wrong. Fate is decietful, Gabriella. Never trust fate." she said in a pleading, yet firm tone.

I sighed knowing she was right, but just to make sure it was in my head she continued.

"You have to plan things out, you have to fight for things." she finished, before sighing and thankfully going softer on me. "Gabriella, let's imagine if you don't end up getting Troy." she paused. "What's life going to be like for you after that?"

"That's why I have Matt." I reasoned, my voice still shocked from her deep outburst slapping me back into reality.

"Bullshit. You don't care about Matt." she said. "He's just here to pass the time while you're waiting for your 'defining moment', that's never going to come might I just add, and we both know it. But if Troy doesn't pick you, what the fuck are you going to do then, Gabriella? I'll tell you what. You wont get over him, and then your life can play out in two ways after that. You could either try find a guy who's exactly like Troy, rich and good looking, hense Matt. He'll be completely head over heels for you, but you wont be for him. Your heart wont be in it. He'll say let's try for babies and you'll agree to it, but secretly be taking the pill, because you'll always be hoping Troy will knock on the door and pick you up and take you to his car and tell you to marry him instantly and you wont want to get in too deep with Matt. It'll be lie, after lie, after lie. Everything, and everyone is fake, except your clothes, the brands are real. Infact they're the only the things that aren't plastic in your life. You'll have a fake collagen enhanced smile plastered onto your shiny, plastic, little botoxed face and tell everyone you have the perfect life you've always dreamed of, when really it's not. You'll not have kids, you wont have love, and you wont have a happy life."

I felt my lip wobble as she told me the reality.

"Or you'll give up completely. You'll live in a skanky apartment on the shit side of town, scared to leave the house if it's not in full daylight because people are getting stabbed and shot daily. You can hear gunshots and people crying, screaming, planning things when you're going to sleep in your little fold away bed at night. There's an all night sexcapade going on in the room beside you. There's nothing but beer, whiskey and dark rum in your drinks selection. The guy you're visiting daily is a drug dealer. You live in fear and regret. Every moment, asleep and awake, you're wishing you could turn back time to right now, when you could still have that life in your grasp that you always dreamed of. You wish you could have played it differently. You wish you stopped being so nice and peaceful, not wanting to hurt anyone and you wish you just got right in there and fought for your man. Gabriella, Troy isn't just a guy. He's your life, and if you don't get him, your life's fucked up either way. I don't think you realize how high the stakes are Gabriella."

I blinked and fiddled around with my fingers, trying to get the visions of what she described out of my head and form words instead.

"But Michelle," she said. "I'm sure Michelle isn't head over heels in love with him. I'm sure she would move on. I'm sure she wouldn't go and jump off a damn cliff if something happened to him. She wouldn't have to be forced out of the hospital room when he's hurt, she wouldn't not be able to sleep with worry. She'd get over it all. Gabriella, if Troy had a brain bigger than a peanut, he wouldn't fucking need a defining moment to tell which girl really cares about him and adores him as well as just loves him."

"You're right." I croaked, before clearing my throat and looking up. "You're absolutely right."

She sighed and sat beside me.

"You're right." It was all I could say. "I never realized how high the stakes were. I thought about having a life with Troy, getting married to him, having kids with him, watching them grow up with him. I didn't picture the life I would have if I didn't win him over."

"Hey," she said softly, now changing from her harsh, bitchy, snappy tone to a soft, soothing one like a mother would to a crying new born baby and wanting to cheer me up. "Everyone dreams about things, Gabs."

I sniffed and blinked away a small tear.

"It's just," I sighed shakily. "I feel like I'm fighting a battle that I'm going to loose."

"What do you mean?" she asked in her rare, nice voice. Sharpay was the girl to slap you in the face and bring you back to reality, but she knew when it was time to be comforting instead.

"He always goes away to Michelle when he's with me." I sniffed. "He looks out for himself, he wont think about how I feel. He wont think about Michelle's life or my life after we've been left behind. He'll just think about the life ahead of him. He always puts her before me. If I'm second best now, how am I every going to be first, you know?" I shakily sighed again and blinked more tears away. "But how the hell am I supposed to win him over if I only have about a couple hours with him every week? She's with him nearly all the time. I'm bound to loose. I'm bound to live in a fucking shit apartment where the bathroom and the kitchen are practically the same room."

"No, Gabriella, don't think like that." she said, giving me a hug. "No, no. Gabs, Troy will see. I promise. You're gonna come out on top. Oh, and if you did live in a really small apartment, you'd get to make breakfast in the comfort of your own shower." she said, nodding. I scowled. "Too soon for jokes?"

"Crap jokes," I said.

"Right."

---

Sharpay and I had cheered up by the time the hour passed and we were pumped up for the game, running around shouting Lakers rule in the middle of Alberquerque. We nearly got shot. We passed the turnstalls in the stadium and I texted Troy to tell him about our arrival.

_**Hey hot stuff! We've arrived!! Shar and I are all pumped up for the game!! Hope you are too! Remember to sink me a basket! Good luck, Lyl, Ella xxxx**_

_**Jeez, have you been on the marijuana or something? How many !!!!'s do you want? Glad your pumped! I am too. Chad's had a couple coffees. Nuff said. I wont forget your basket. Ly2, Troy xxx**_

_**Good luck Wildcat!! x**_

I jammed my phone back into my shorts pockets as we all went to our seats. Third row in section eighteen, like I read on the tickets. I sat down in my seat and my stomach was nervous for him. I mean, I was so proud. Beamingly proud. Everyone around me was talking about him. The girls all talking about the poster's they gained of him in their little brother's magazines, the men all joking about their muscles compared to his. I couldn't help but laugh. When I sat down before, I caught sight of the man behind me. Pale, skinny, weedy, black frizzy, curly hair, yet a nice face and wearing jeans and a black top with a logo. I could tell he was pretty cool. Though it made me giggle when I heard him sarcastically joking that his muscles were 'so much bigger' than Troy's, and all his friends laughing too.

I couldn't shake the feeling in my stomach. My mind displayed the distant, yet oh so familiar, memory of when we would watch Troy play basketball in East High. I remember when he played his first game. He was so nervous, and that was only infront of a couple hundred people. But this? Oh no, this had thousands in the stadium, which was enough, nevermind the television viewers. People changed in a snap. At the moment, he was loved and adored, iconic to many. If he did something wrong and stupid though, people would turn on him quickly.

Suddenly the crowd stood and roared loudly, telling me the game was about to start. I hadn't had time to go to a basketball game in years. I cheered loudly and Sharpay let out her high pitched scream, shocking practically our whole section of the stadium. The Lakers were introduced, and a roar erupted from the fans around me. Troy led them out in his purple uniform, and I saw him looking around our section. I waved my arms stupidly and caught his eye. He winked and smiled at me. I smirked as people behind me were fighting at who he winked out. The whistle screeched and Troy began running around. He was marking this huge guy, making me cringe since he was inches taller than Troy. Chad cheekily passed the ball to Troy and his fingers gripped the sides of the bumpy, orange ball. He swiftly passed it to a teammate. He quickly sped up the court and Chad passed the ball to him again while he was jumping in the air. He slammed it into the net. That didn't feel like my basket. He gave me a look to tell me that wasn't it when he ran to the other side of the court.

He finally caught hold of the ball again about a minute later, and passed to Chad, who had his hair tied back into a hairtie and a plain black headband to keep the curls from going in his face. Another Lakers player tried to make the basket, but knew he was going to fail and turned to pass it to Troy, who had mightily jumped up, his feet gracefully pressing onto the floor before leaving the ground. He caught the ball and brought it up before slamming it into the net, dangling from the ring for a brief second and dropping. That was my basket. I know it. He made eye contact as he got chance and nodded. I gave him thumbs up and he played again. I perched on my seat again, knowing not to get too comfortable because we would be up again when they scored which could really be at any time. I smirked as I saw his game face, which he always put on without realizing when he was playing a game. It was a face of anger, frustration, determination and triumph.

---

"Well done!" I screeched as Troy came through the door and I jumped up and hugged him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Chad and Troy were glowing triumphantly with happiness. We had been home for three hours and they had just got home from the game. They were still in their uniforms.

"Alright, alright." he said, trying to breathe as I clung to him.

"You're my superstar!" I giggled.

"Superstars need to breathe." he said. I giggled again and unwrapped my legs and put them on the groud again. He lingered a couple seconds before he set me free of his arms.

"And superstars also need to shower," I gagged shortly after I came back from the trance I was in from when he hugged me.

"I know, I know." he said.

"Alright, we're going to go and set up another barbeque. Gabs, can you order some pizzas to go with it?" David asked.

"Sure. Three meat, two tropical and one plain cheese right?" I ensured.

"Yes," he said, walking away to the barbeque.

"Alright superstar, go shower." I said, quickly kissing his forehead lovingly after everyone left the room.

"Alright." he said, moving closer to me. "Any chance of some company in that shower?"

"Well I could throw the cat in there, if you want?" I joked. "Maybe Chad will enjoy a good ol' bath time with his buddy. I'll go ask him."

"I think we'll leave that one out." he said.

"Yeah," I giggled. "Go shower, if you smell nice I might give you a kiss."

"You'll give me a kiss anyway." he said.

"Wanna bet?" I said. He quickly put his lips to mine and kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss him back. He slipped in his tounge and circled around my mouth before slipping it out again and pulling away.

"I'll bet on that anyday," he said, winking and going upstairs. I rolled my eyes and picked up the pizza resteraunt flyer and the phone.

**Troy's POV**

Why the hell am I getting nowhere with this decision? When the hell is everything going to come to head? When will I actually have to choose?

See, I could choose. I could choose whenever I want. I can put things into action myself. I could create that moment where the answer will slap you in the face. But with me being a lazy, common male I suffer with the demon of procrastination, therefore, without someone practically kicking me in my lazy ass to do something, I will put it off for longer.

But who to choose?

There's ups and downs to both girls.

I mean, the ups to Michelle is she's the perfect house wife. She works a full days work and earns plenty, putting some into the joint account. It's not all me, like it is with some of my team mates and their wives and girlfriends. Yet as well as being a working woman, she still finds time to do everything for me. Cook for both of us, clean the whole house, satisfy my 'desires and needs', in other words sexual fantasies, and do them whenever I want them being done. She'll do anything for me, drop anything for me. I remember the other day when she had a sick day off at work, even though she clearly was in full health, just because my foot was hurting. Even though it was a minor, minor injury, not even a sprain, she was there, an ice pack mountain on my foot. If before I suggested her getting in the shower with me like I did with Gabriella, she'd jump straight in and even throw a little handjob in there along with it.

Then there's Gabriella, she's absolutely gorgeous. Witty, smart, athletic, independent, she drives you crazy, but it's fun when she does it, and even more fun when you try to annoy her back and she goes crazy. Like the other day, I was sat there constantly poking her arm for about ten minutes while she was trying to do some work on her laptop at home, and the whole time I was just laughing as I saw her trying to bite back an urge to scream and kick me. Eventually she couldn't resist than urge. Ouch. I can still feel that slap. She can cook, and clean, not as good as Michelle can, but she can do a fairly good job. As far as sex goes, it's quite sweet and loving, yet wild and adventurous at the same time. She doesn't do it every night like Michelle does, but when she does put out every couple days, it's means quite a lot, and she puts a lot into making it good for both of us with all her little 'lotions and potions' as she calls them. She knows everything about me, and I mean practically everything. Where my house was where I grew up, why I moved to Alberquerque, what completely annoys me, what I love. She can probably guess my daily updated five top played songs on my iPod. She knows my shoe size, my clothes size, my ring finger size, my wrist size. She knows what kind of cologne I like, and what kind makes me gag. She's a great listener and advice giver, which is great when I have a problem. She's a quick learner, which helps in some degrees, and no, I don't mean it in that way thank you very much. I mean like a couple years back, it was two weeks before my birthday, and she took me shopping 'for no particular reason'. (I knew really that she wanted me to maybe mention what I liked so she could buy it me for my birthday). Everything I laid eyes on, every shoe I tried on, every shirt I felt and held up against myself, every electronic I stopped to play with, they were all on the front room sofa wrapped up waiting for me. Plus, she scrunches her nose when she laughs, her perfume smells like vanilla, she purrs when she sleeps, not snores, but purrs, and her hair smells delicious. I'd eat it. That is if it wasn't hair.

But there's downsides to both of them. For instance, Michelle is a complete pessimist and with that an optimist. Which really pisses me off. She doesn't realize that some things happen, not because they were written or they were meant to happen, but because they just happened. Like when I was walking under scaffolding and some builder dropped a piece of wood on my head. Because that was so life changing. I mentioned it to her, and her answer was something along the lines of everything happened for a reason. No, a fat builder with half his butt handing out dropped a piece of wood. Hardly life changing. Plus, there isn't a good side to everything. Not every damned cloud has a silver lining as she likes to say. Bad things happen. I mean, where was the good point when I got beat up outside that club by those shit wrecked Celtics fans? Call me when you find one. It doesn't help anyone. I was in a hospital bed for a month, and guys got arrested. Woopdeedoo, call Jesus and tell him his work is done. She never gets shit wrecked with me. She's always mostly sober. Which means unlike me, she can remember the offensive things I said the night before. Adding to that, most mornings when I wake up with a hangover, I'm lay on the doormat outside with my feet propped up on the flower pots and a packed bag as a pillow. She can just be one of the most irrational, bitchy, annoying people you have ever met.

Then Gabriella. Gabriella is one of the most annoyingly infuriating people I have ever met. I'd hate her if she wasn't everything above that cancelled a lot of bad things out. She is one of the most possessive, jealous girlfriends I have ever experienced. When we used to date, if I looked at another girl for longer than three seconds, bam, I was in the doghouse. Plus, she loves to know things. If I have a secret, she'll dig down, thinking you haven't noticed her doing it, and she'll try anything to get it out of you. I mean, it's only so she can try and help you and so you don't end up feeling completely alone and thinking no one loves you and jumping out the window. Yet it's a major flaw with her. She'll do anything to find out. Then she keeps all her own problems in! She hates talking to you about all of her own problems. She feels like she's in the way, and if you gave her the idea you didn't want to do something that she really wanted to do, then she'd just leave it and be upset and lie to you, saying she doesn't mind, it wasn't a big deal, she didn't want to do it anyway. For example! When we went to Florida a couple years back. It was a spontaneous trip completely, her mom decided a week beforehand that she wanted to do something nice and fun. So where else to go but Florida? We didn't really plan it out, and she had wanted to go to these gardens. No rides, no shows, just a tranquil, peaceful, quiet environment. She was so eager when she explained it to me, and I didn't give her an incredibly eager reaction back. Well, it was 'we have a garden at home', to be precise, and her eyes darkened and I swear I saw her bottom lip quiver. I guess she feels pathetic if she makes something seem really big and amazing and everyone else doesn't seem to think so. I said we can go anyway, I don't mind spending a day to go to some gardens, and she was all 'you're just saying that, I know you don't really want to go, you don't need to lie, it's no big deal, I'll go some other time', and was akward with me for the rest of the day. Ridiculous. She's self consious too. She hates being in a bikini. She feels akward, not during the sex, but afterwards. She's under the covers afterwards and then when I suggest getting up she dresses fully clothed, unlike me who walks around half naked in some shorts. She has an incredibly, ludicrously short temper. I swear, like in the car the other day. You ask 'are we there yet' straight, and give her half a minute. She doesn't disappoint.

So there's ups and downs to both.

But when I saw Gabriella today, it got me thinking.

Do I actually care about the ups and downs to each possible relationship?

Does it matter? I mean, at the end of the day, it's who my heart leans to the most. I'll admit, I have feelings for Michelle. I fucking love the woman for gods sake, I've been with her three years.

But with Gabriella? It's weird. I mean, I get all silly and childish, doing stupid things.

I'll share pecks and about five second kisses with Michelle. But with Gabriella, there'll be a tounge battle or a tender, loving kiss.

I'll share hot, wild, sex with Michelle whenever I want, and I swear, she could do a porno. But with Gabriella, I'm forced to wait until I recieve sweet, loving, couple sex.

Michelle will rush around and do every single thing for me and put a lot of attention to it, making sure that everything is perfect.

Gabriella will sit on the couch flicking through a magazine and tell me to stop being lazy and do it myself, then when I am doing it myself, she'll help me out.

Michelle will take me out for my birthday to the swankiest, most expensive resteraunt in town and come back, surprising me with a thoroughly planned, classy party filled with celebrity friends where we'll drink what seems to be an endless supply of champagne and caviar based canopes.

Gabriella will take me out to dinner somewhere cool and sophisticated. somewhere were we always liked, then for a quick movie and when I come home there will be a classic family and friends barbeque in the back yard, filled with my oldest, closest friends and their incredibly large families. Where we'll drink with beers, eat take out pizzas and her mother's classic home made food, while playing endless basketball and throwing people into pools.

Classy and complicated versus simple and sweet.

Amazing and envious versus normal and fun.

Gorgeous and sexy versus beautiful and loving.

Gourmet burger with the finest meat and freshly grown burger buns with fresh relish and potato wedges versus a cheese and bacon burger with Vlasics sweet relish and fries.

I could have the rare life, that everyone dreams of and only a handful get to have or I could have the common, amazing life that I've learned to love so much that we all take for granted.

I know Gabriella enjoys sipping champagne and dressing up in full, floor sweeping dresses and shmoozing with celebrities and socialites every now and then when she gets invited to the parties we throw.

But I know she would always prefer the 'just above average but not that much Joe' life she has. She'd much prefer to do what we did yesterday. The barbeque with our close friends and family. Which I prefer too to be completely honest.

But if I say I prefer that life... I'm saying I want Gabriella?

The different thoughts and theorys are swirling around my mind I. It's a huge problem, that's like a tornado, stuck in my mind. It's making everything jumble around crazily. I can't focus. It's nearly always on my mind.

I shake my head, thinking that might tame the tornado twirling and whizzing around my mind after I got out from the shower, my hair flapping about everywhere and the water from it going everywhere like a wet dog shaking itself dry. I wrapped the white towel around my waist after rubbing the rest of the water from my hair with it and went back through the door into my room. I went to my closet and pulled out some blue and white swim shorts ending just above my knee and a white wife beater. I shook my hair one last time with my hands and went downstairs to the back yard where everyone was.

"Great job Troy," Amy said.

"Thanks Amy," I said. I smirked as I saw Gabriella in her bikini, soaking up the sun as she lay on a sunlounger lazily. I walked over to her and stood infront of her, deliberately blocking her sun. Her neutral, calm face furrowed into a deep frown and she opened one eye.

"Should've known it was you," she said, shifting aside a little so I could perch on the side of it.

"Did you see your basket?" I asked, putting my hand beside her on the other side of the sunlounger and putting weight on it, blocking everyone's view from her upper body. I gently played with her upper arm.

"The second you scored in the game?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, nodding my head.

"It was great." she complimented. "I didn't really think the first one was mine. You didn't put your heart into it. But you did with the second."

I smirked. She was probably observing my body language and facial expressions. She does things like that. Another thing that eventually drives you crazy but you can't imagine her not doing it. You think you hate it but you know it's just another strange feature that you love about her.

"Your arms look really muscly and tanned and sexy in that," she complimented, stroking my arm.

"Thanks," I smiled before adding smoothly. "You're in a bikini. Nuff said."

"Guy." she threw at me.

"Good to know," I said cheekily, used to her saying I'm 'suy a guy'. I'd come up with so many different come backs over the years of her calling it me. "You promised me a kiss when I had a shower." I said, looking around to see everyone busy and occupied in the pool, not looking in our direction.

"You had your kiss before," she said, running her hands over my stomach muscles through my shirt.

"No," I whined, knowing this always got her to do something. She thought it was 'childish yet cute' when I whined and put on my three year old voice with my 'it's not fair' face, expertly developed since birth.

"Yes," she mocked, copying my face and voice.

"Gabriella," I snapped, expertly feinding anger. She pulled a shocked and scared face as she believed my angry outburst. "How many times have I told you? Don't try pull this off! It just doesn't work on you!"

She continued giving me a shocked, tensed look. I laughed at her and she breathed out with relief and laughed along with me.

"I thought you were going to go crazy at me then," she said.

"Aww, was little Gabriella scared?" I said, jabbing her stomach teasingly with my pointer finger.

"Yeah," she replied putting on a cute, vulnerable voice. I sat smiling at her, as I expected her to be protesting and saying I couldn't scare a fly.

"Aww," I said. "Kiss," I demanded.

She puckered her lips dramatically and lightly closed her eyes, like you'd see a geek making their kissing face on crap sitcoms. I laughed and looked around, making sure nobody was watching and pecked her lips quickly. She opened her eyes and smoothed out her lips again.

"That good?" she said.

"It'll do." I said. "You still coming with us to East High tommorow?"

"Yeeha," she said like a cowgirl, without much expression though.

"Was that supposed to be a cow girl?"

"I know, it was bad." she said.

"You completely ruined the cow girl fantasy I had of you now." I said, winking and jabbing her stomach again with my finger repeatedly.

"Pervert." she said, closing her eyes again to rest.

"Whatever," I said. "I'm such a guy, I know."

"Yes," she said, smiling and sitting up a bit to match my height. She cupped my face in her warm hands, making my eyelids become heavy as it felt relaxing. I opened them again to find her face closer to mine than it was before. She reduced the one centimetre gap between our lips to nothing and kissed me properly like she promised, unlike a couple minutes ago. After a minute, we realized where we were and she withdrawed her tounge from my mouth and took her lips away from mine, before lying back down.

"That was nice." I said stupidly, shocked from her sudden action. She laughed.

"Nice?" she said, poking my stomach muscles. "That was just nice?"

"Well if you wanted to do something more than nice, I wouldn't say no,"

"Nice try, cowboy."

"Yes, play out my cowboy fantasy. You've already done the first couple lines." I said, making her giggle.

"No way," she said. "I'm not dressing up as a cowgirl. Jeez, what is it, I get a lasso and throw it around you?" she joked. I cleared my throat akwardly. "Pervert!" she accused. I laughed.

"I'm kidding," I said. "That is a good idea though,"

"You know, I really don't appreciate you picturing me performing sexual acts for you."

"That's the beauty of it. It's like recycling. You get naked for me once, and I can see you naked all the time!"

"Troy!" she giggled.

"Like now," I said teasing her. "Mmm, whipped cream."

"Stop!" she said. "Making me feel uncomfortable." she said, pulling a towel from a vacant sunlounger and covering her top half with it.

"Woah, no need to be hasty." I said, pulling it away.

"Captain!" Chad shouted from the pool. "Gonna play water volleyball, you guys in?"

"Wanna play?" I said to her.

"Sure." she said, getting up and tying her hair into a messy bun. She adjusted her bikini, ensuring everything was covered and walked to the pool with me. She dived in and I rolled my eyes. She always liked to show off her life guard training skills. I smirked and performed a bomb, making sure I would land beside her.

"Troy!" I heard her screech when I was still underwater. I decided to avoid her scolding for once and swam to the other side of the net before resurfacing. She gave me daggers from the other side of the net, making my smirk grow even more.

---

**Gabriella's POV**

"Come on Gabs!" Chad shouted from the door, where he and Troy had been waiting for about ten minutes.

"I'm coming!" I screeched again, irritated at his impatience. "I'm here!" I said at the top of the stairs before rushing down to the bottom.

"Happy Monday!" I greeted Chad.

"Sure..." he said, making me giggle.

Troy and I got into his bright yellow Lambourgini with him and Taylor and we drove to school, deciding to meet everyone there. We got there about ten minutes before it was due to begin. Students were rushing around and doing stupid things and talking. No familiar faces, every class had graduated since we had been there. Chad parked in 'his space' and we all got out, the guys making sure to be brief and just get inside so they wouldn't be swarmed with basketball fans, and this school was practically based on basketball. If you didn't know what a 'slam dunk' was here you would get beat up.

We walked around casually, people giving us strange looks and pointing and whispering at Troy and Chad. They all knew Troy and Chad had been educated here, because in our senior year, they dedicated a whole gym wall for them, which was still there, and probably would always be. We got to our old homeroom, and found a slightly more aged Miss Darbus sat on her chair at the front of the class, sipping a coffee. Troy knocked on the door nervously. Miss Darbus never liked him, and we always knew that when she said she was disappointed to see us all leave this school at her final speech on the last day, we knew she didn't really mean it.

"Brace yourself," Chad breathed as she called for us to enter.

"Darbus! Nice to know you're still here!" Troy said cheekily. She jumped in shock at the familiar voices.

"Bolton?" she said, peering at us as we popped our heads around the door. "Danforth? Gabriella? Taylor?" It amused me how she always called those two by their last names, due to the trouble they caused together and then called me and Taylor by our first names, as I was nice to her, but not too nice.

"Nice to see you too," Troy said, walking in and sitting in his old home room seat, and Chad took his. Taylor and I raised our eyebrows and shrugged our shoulders and went to our old seats too. "Come on, I want a lecture or two."

"Well I'm afraid all I can do in congratulate you." she sighed, sitting back down on her chair behind her desk. Troy put on a shocked face.

"Congratulate?" he said, just to see if he was hearing correctly.

"It seems you both have accomplished your dreams and fulfilled your aspirations." she explained.

"Don't forget Gabriella, she's the boss of the building at Golden Goddess Los Angeles. She's in the big money." Troy winked.

"Congratulations to you too, Gabriella. I thought you would have pursued a career in the medical proffesion." She looked at me and smiled, then glanced at Troy. "Are you and Troy still... courting?"

"No, no. We ended that in college." I said quickly, yet I was amused by her choice of words. He turned around and winked at me, making me roll my eyes.

"Oh," she said.

"Hey Darbus!" Jason said as he arrived with Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and Zeke.

"Hello," she said in her dramatic voice.

"Miss Darbus, how nice to see you." Sharpay said, giving her air kisses. We rolled our eyes. Sharpay had always had respect for Miss Darbus. Of course, she didn't give her air kisses when we were teenagers, but she did now as it was 'mature and ladylike' in her opinion.

"Lovely to see you too, dear." she said, smiling at her and sitting back down.

"Miss Darbus was just congratulating us," Troy said smugly. I threw my lipgloss at the back of his head. "Ouch!" he said, turning around and holding the patch where it hit his head. "Who threw that?"

"Jason." I said quickly.

"It was her!" Jason said, alerting from his traditional homeroom doze. "I was barely even awake!" he shrieked, making us all laugh, except the dagger eyed Troy. I gave him a cheesy grin and he instantly returned it before turning back.

"So Ryan, I've heard you are on Broadway?"

"Yes," Ryan said truthfully.

"Sharpay is joining you in that?" she pressumed.

"Nope, I work at the office with Gabriella. Oh, but don't worry Miss, I still grace everyone with my singing talents at kareoke night at the Messina bar every Saturday night." she said. "Then sometimes I help out with Zeke at his resteraunt."

"Resteraunt? I thought you were a basketball player?" she said.

"No, I've always had a passion for cooking, Miss Darbus, always. I've got a resteraunt in the city in Los Angeles. If you ever for some reason come to Los Angeles, you'll have to make a reservation. I'll give you the best seat in the house." he said.

She gave him a smile. It seemed weird, when we were all teenagers it was rare to see her smile. Now she was smiling though. The bell rang and some girls came in the door. Chad and Troy shot looks at eachother, as they knew they were about to get swarmed.

"Why are all these people in our seats?" a blonde girl asked as she played with her hair. I snarled at her. How dare she, I was here first. "Oh my gosh! It's Chad Danforth! I love you, can I have an autograph?"

Troy shot a 'haha!' look at Chad and kept his head turned away.

"It's Troy Bolton!" we all heard shriek out from the crowd. _Shit _he mouthed before turning back to face them. They squealed and ran over to him, as he tried his best to put on a big smile and be polite.

"I love you," a brown haired girl said to him. He smiled at her. "Can I have your autograph please? Actually can I have two? One for me and one for my little brother? Sorry if that's like, way out of order but_"

"Sure, it's cool." he said, signing a message onto each piece of paper she hurriedly ripped out of her notebook. Miss Darbus looked seriously bored. Zeke and Jason were laughing at the two getting swarmed. Sharpay was messing around with her nails. Taylor was looking around at the pictures around the room with Martha. Ryan was studying an old yearbook. I was trying to distract myself from Troy and the swarm of girls so my blood wouldn't boil even more and I'd pull them off him.

"So why are you all here?" the blonde asked.

"Are we on MTV?" a ditzy looking redhead piped up.

"No, we're here visiting our old teachers." I said coldly.

"Oh," she said, frowning and then turning her attention back to Troy.

It all made me think about that night in college. That night when girls were all touching him and flirting like he was now. All he needed now was for one of them to pounce on him and make out with him and him to fucking make out with her back.

"That second basket you made was amazing," the blonde giggled. I felt like shouting out that was for me. But no, I kept cool. Composure, Gabriella, composure.

"Why thank you, I tried." he smiled at her, leaning back in his chair.

"I bet it isn't easy," she said.

"No, it's not. I'm glad you all appreciate it."

"Of course we do." she said, twirling her hair and leaning on his desk.

"We frickin love you for gods sake!" someone shouted from the back.

"Miss Flick! You do not use that language in my classroom! Detention after seventh period! Painting sets in the auditorium." she snapped.

"Right." she said dully before turning back to Troy. "We do love you though."

"Thanks," he said.

"You know, if you ever needed anything..." the blonde began lowly, narrowing her eyes at him and putting her hand over his. I quickly stood up and barged into her, knocking her out of the way.

"Come on Troy, we have to go now." I snapped.

"Excuse me?" she said. "Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"Yeah, some sort of blonde, stupid bitch, who clearly doesn't know who the fuck she's dealing with, now get your hands off." I snapped.

"What the fuck makes you think you can tell me what to do?" she said, her friends giving me dagger eyes too. Sharpay and Taylor came and stood behind me.

"Because," I began, folding my arms.

"Because she's my girlfriend," Troy said quickly. I looked at him, as if to say what the hell are you doing?

"Are you kidding me?" she said. "Bet she's never even heard of Powder Puff. You've heard of that haven't you?" she said as if I was retarded.

"Yes, I helped make it." I snapped at her.

"Did you fuck help make it." she said.

"She's the head of the Los Angeles Golden Goddess building." Troy said, getting up and standing behind me, putting his arm around my lower back.

"But she can't speak for herself, can she?"

"She's called Gabriella." he said calmly, not trying to take sides.

"As if I give a shit." she said cockily.

I snapped and pushed her into her friends.

"Listen, you cocky little shit_" I said gritting my teeth.

"Gabs, come on." Chad said, knowing I'd turn it into something, like I did in our first year here when this rich bitch thought she could boss me around, so I slapped her, she slapped me back, I pushed her into a door, she pushed me back, we ended up having a fight and I broke her nose. Needless to say there were two weeks of break, lunch _and_ afterschool detentions for her for having a fight when she came back to school, and then I got a month because I broke her nose, which I didn't think was fair. Plus I couldn't even talk to anyone in class. I was sat at my own little table at the front, and I was grounded at home. No phone, no friends, no Internet, no credit card, no junk food, no television, no outside other than the back yard, no books, no magazines, which meant doing homework until it was finished and then just sitting on my bed all night. School and my mother completely isolated me from the world for a whole month. Atleast I learned my lesson.

"No, I need to say what I have to say. She thinks she knows everything when she knows fuck all." I fumed.

"Gabriella," Jason said, grabbing my shirt from the back. "Come on, let's go."

"No!" I shouted.

"Ella, come on." Troy said, taking my hand. I looked at his eyes and face and they soothed me. I closed my eyes and counted to ten, as I heard that helped. I looked back up and her and shook my head, walking around her group of friends and out the door, my group of friends following. I quickly ran back into homeroom.

"Bye Miss Darbus! It was nice seeing you again, I'll see you later." I said politely.

"Alright dear, goodbye." she said.

We all went out into the corridor.

"Wooo! Gabs got feisty." Jason joked, nudging me.

"She got jealous, that's what she got." Sharpay giggled.

"I wasn't jealous!" I protested.

"You so were." Troy said. "Tell me again why we pulled her away? That would have looked great on YouTube."

"Because Gabriella would've ripped half her hair out, broke her nose and maybe fracturing a couple bones?" Chad said, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes back at him. I didn't even notice that Troy and I were holding hands. It was like a tradition, sort of. I mean, we never had been anything but Troy and Gabriella, the couple, when we were here. So it felt natural. Infact, I can't remember not walking through a hallway holding his hand.

"Come on, Matsui's office." Troy said, stopping outside his door.

"We going in?" Jason said.

"No, we're just going to stand outside his door and think about going in." Troy said sarcastically.

"Right." Jason said, leaning against the wall beside the door. Troy slapped him across his head, obviously not hard and offensive.

"Not really," he said.

"I knew that..." Jason said as Chad knocked on the door.

"Come in!" we heard. Troy pushed open the door to find the principal throwing mini basketballs into his basketball net placed on the wall from his office chair.

"Matsui's got skills," Troy joked, slapping Jason's hand a high five.

"Is that you?" he asked, whipping off his long distance glasses and looking at us.

"If you mean Troy, Chad, Jason, Ryan, Zeke, Gabriella, Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi and Taylor," Troy said quickly then taking a deep breath in. "Yeah that's pretty much us."

"I haven't seen you in years!" he said, standing up to shake the hands of his old students. "Congratulations, boys, you've done very well for yourselves." he said, shaking their hands.

"Thank you, sir." Chad and Troy said.

We all went through for the second time that day all our jobs and about how most of us live in Los Angeles, when Chad and Troy got convinced into helping out with a gym lesson for second period.

---

At the end of the day we all went home in the rides we came in. Troy, Chad and Jason had spent period two, three, four, five and six doing gym lessons with Coach Kelly, as they actually enjoyed it. I helped out in the science lab for a bit with Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan went to the drama club, their faces known as they had heard of Ryan on Broadway and plus their faces where painted onto the drama hall's 'Wall of Fame' largely. Also Miss Darbus had told her students stories about them, so they were well known and well respected by the current drama club. Kelsi also helped out the current composer for the musical with tips, advice and ideas for the Spring Musical. Martha would also be found in the auditorium helping Ryan with teaching the students dance steps. Zeke helped in the cooking classes.

"That was fun," Troy said. "Basketball literally all day against some kids."

"Yeah, it was half the guys, versus the other half and Troy went on one as Captain and Coach Kelly, and I went as the other with Jason on my team. Then we decided to just play all the guys versus us two and Jason and Coach Kelly. It was fun. We still whooped their asses even though there were a full team of them and four of us."

"Sounds great..." Taylor said dully and sarcastically, making me giggle. Her and Chad were so cute and funny together. I couldn't wait to be their maid of honour at their wedding.

---

I lay in bed and waited for five minutes, like I did for the past three nights, before I heard the familiar knock on my door. It was opened by Troy, who came in and snuck under my covers and into my bed, snuggling up to me under the covers. I flipped onto my other side, so our fronts were pressing together.

"Hey," he whispered, knowing David and Maria were asleep.

"Hey," I said, cuddling up to him more.

"So before," he began.

"I'm sorry I jumped in, I mean, you were probably having a great time, but I guess_"

"No, it was akward. Thanks for... saving me, I guess."

"You're welcome." I said.

"Plus it was pretty hot when you were all angry and jealous. You were sexy if you ask me."

"You'll always say I'm sexy."

"Unelss you grow a full moustache, then I wont."

"No further than a little bit of morning stubble."

"Your usual morning shadow is fine, but any more, and you're officially unsexy."

"Mm." I said. "So you're saying that if I grew a moustache you wouldn't love me anymore? That's it?"

"No, no. I'd love you lots and lots. You just wouldn't be sexy. It would tickle whenever you went down on me."

"I'm not really planning on growing a moustache anyway..." I said, not even knowing how this conversation began. "Plus you just admitted you love me." I giggled like a nine year old.

"I did not." he protested, smiling instead of laughing.

"Did too. You loveeee me." I sang.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I didn't. Just theoretically speaking, if we were together, and you grew a moustache, I'd still love you lots and lots."

"So you don't love me?" I said to confuse him.

"No, no, of course I do."

"You loveee me," I sang again.

"No, I don't, I_"

"Troy, do you love me or do you not love me?" I said. He paused thinking about his answer. I gave a little, fake laugh. "It surprises me. You have to think about answering if you love me or not."

"It's not simple." he said. I thought about Sharpay and I's little chat.

"I love you." I said. He gave me a shocked look due to my forwardness. "I love you lots." I said. "I love you more than anything in the world. That list I told you about? It's bullshit. You come first." I said forwardly, my heart blabbering everything out uncontrollably. "I love you. I fricking love you Troy Bolton. Always have, always will."

The akward silence. He shifted.

"Wow," he said. I hate Sharpay. I sighed and broke the intense eye contact.

"You don't... love me back.. do you?" I accused, sitting up.

"No, no, of course I do." he said.

"No," I said, running my hands through my hair. "You don't feel the same." I realized, my stomach dropping. "I can't... believe it."

"Don't believe it," he said, sitting up also.

"No Troy, you're just saying it." I said.

"No Gabriella, I was shocked, and now I'm telling you that I love you too."

My head was still in my hands.

"Everything I did. Everything I fought for. It's all a waste."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"That's it. I'm going to be a drug addict with fifty kids from sixty possible fathers."

"What the hell?" he said.

"Everything's ruined," I said.

**Troy's POV**

She was doing it again. One of her worst points. If she's eager about something, give her the reaction she wants right away or it's over. I didn't know what to do. It's a delicate subject, needing to be handled carefully. I decided to take her hands from her head. She lifted her head up and my heart skipped a beat as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Don't cry," I said, pulling her onto my lap.

"It's all gone," she whimpered, putting her head on my shoulder.

"What?" I said.

"I'm going to be a drug addict with sixty or so kids."

"No, no you're not." I said, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"You hate me," she said. "I hate Sharpay. She tells me to tell you things, to fight for you, and then I try it out and fuck it all up. I'm so stupid."

"Woah, Gabriella, first of all, you aren't stupid, you're the smartest girl I know. Second of all, you don't need to fight for me. Third of all, I fucking love you too."

"Prove it," she whimpered, "You don't love me. You've just said it to not hurt my feelings."

"Gabriella," I hissed, grabbing her wrists, trying to get through to her that I loved her, and really did care too. I shook my head and did the only thing that I pressumed I could do to try to prove it to her. I leaned in and kissed her unsteady lips. I had to think thoroughly about my actions. I had to convince her, or she would think I didn't love her, when I clearly did. After about a minute of open mouth kissing her, I licked her bottom lip to ask if I could slip my tounge inside her mouth. She accepted by parting her soft lips and let me inside. I slid it around every area, from the roof of her mouth to her tounge. I gently bit her lip. My hands were planted on her waist and stroking her curves. Her hands were on my shoulders. I was running out of breath. No, I needed air. I didn't want to pull away. This damn kiss meant everything. Without it I'd have no choice anymore. Which yes, I wanted. I wanted there to be no choice anymore. No question tornado mixing up my mind. But without it, I'd have no chance of being with Gabriella again. She pulled away and was breathing heavily, I pressumed she was in the same air needing situation as me.

"I love you," I whispered quietly, leaning forward and kissing her shoulder. She hesitated and smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

**250 Reviews! **

**Preview of next chapter:**

**---**

**"Do you know anything about basketball?" he asked.**

**"Yes, quite a lot actually."**

"How about Troy Bolton?" he said. My heart skipped a beat as his name left his mouth.

**"Oh..." I said.**

**"I know. Jeez, I don't even want people like him to be mentioned in my magazine."**

**"Why?" I said.**

**"He's just some stupid lunkhead who throws a ball into a net for a living and gets about three times the salary as hard working people who have studied for years."**

**--**

**"Michelle," I called after her. "Michelle!" I shouted again.**

"What." she demanded angrily.

**"I can explain," I said.**

**"Explain what? What's going on? Is something happening that I don't know about? Have I just been oblivious and clueless the whole time? What's even happening for fuck's sake?" **

**"Gabriella," I said. "She went to our high school."**


	18. Secrets

**Hey guys, my string of long chapters has officially ended, with a chapter of 3,488 words short. I've quickly got back into my routine from writing all day yesterday, and I'm in the middle of writing chapter 21, which in this case is chapter 22 due to an Authors Note before. I liked this chapter, and I hope you do too. Although it was a little disappointing, due to how I pictured it, I still liked it. I hope you enjoy it, too.**

**As for reviews, thanks so much on the previous chapter's reviews! **

**Reviews needed for next chapter to be posted: 270. 15 reviews needed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I was back home from Alberquerque five days ago, and had had a great time there. It was Monday evening, and I was going over to Matt's house as he was making me dinner and rented a movie for us to watch. He promised popcorn. How could I say no?

Troy and I had became closer since we said I love you to eachother. He didn't leave my side all Wednesday, and he texted me a couple times on Thursday, and he'd texted me good morning when I got into my office this morning. I walked around the office happily, due to the fact everything was playing out nicely. Sharpay knew about what happened. She nearly squealed the house down and then stamped out the floor when she began stamping her feet really quickly, something she does when she's excited.

"Good morning, Linda," I said, walking past her happily. She gave me a smile, although I knew she was wondering if I was doing drugs. I went into the print out room and picked up the papers I had printed. Today I was doing my final presentation about the Golden Goddess gift baskets to the big people from the UK stores. I wasn't really nervous though. I had it all planned out. People began standing up and going to the elevators, the tell tale sign it was lunch time. I quickly bought a sandwich and sat on the table where Michelle and Sharpay were already sat.

"He's just been really distant lately," I heard Michelle finish as I came up to them.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Gabs," they both said. I sat down beside Sharpay.

"So, all ready for your meeting?" Sharpay said.

"Should think so," I said, quickly ripping off the packaging of my sandwich and eating it. "So, we all had nice weekends?" I asked them all.

"We are all going to dinner tonight," Michelle said casually, picking at her pasta.

"Do you want to come?" Sharpay asked, breaking the silence, making Michelle look up.

"No, no." I said. "Matt's said do you want to come over so I said yes,"

"That's cool," Michelle said.

"Anyway, it's half past, and the meeting starts in thirty minutes. I better get going." I said, standing up.

"Alright, well good luck. Knock 'em dead!" Sharpay said stupidly.

"Will do," I said, grabbing my bag and going upstairs to my office. If really wanted to get this right. If I could get my idea in the US stores, that would be great, but the UK too? Well, that would be amazing. I grabbed my Mac and suitcase from my desk and entered the meeting room before everyone else, setting up the presentation I prepared on my computer and hanging the advertising posters up on the walls. At two o'clock, people began filing in and sitting down. There were five women and four men, one looked like he was from the gay community. He beamed at me and I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez and I'll be displaying to you all the new Golden Goddess product." I started off, pressing the button the Mac infront of me so it changed slides on the projected image. "Now, at Easter time, it is tradition for people to be given Easter eggs as a gift. But for girls and women, who Golden Goddess products are mostly aimed at, maybe an Easter egg isn't as appealing as it was when you were five or six." I continued. Ten minutes later I finished my presentation and ten minutes after that I'd finished displaying the different advertising schemes and promotions.

"Alright," I finished as the woman asked me a question and we all ended up laughing at a joke a man said. "Well, everyone get's a complimentary gift basket to say thank you for coming. Use it yourselves, give it to your wife or girlfriend or daughter, I don't mind." I said, handing them each a large basket. I shook their hands as they left the room and shut the door behind them. I rushed over to my bag and pulled out my phone, dialling a familiar number.

"Hello?" the male voice said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey Ella," Troy said. "How did it all go?"

"I think I impressed them."

"There we go! Told you you could do it!"

"What happened to Troy never says I told you so?" I said. "So how about we go to dinner tonight to celebrate?" I said, knowing he was going out to dinner with everyone else but just saying it for the fun of it.

"Uh, tonight. I think I might have something on, how about we re-schedule?"

"I know, you're going out with everyone for dinner and didn't invite me. I just wanted to make you squirm about it." I giggled.

"Yeah, I wanted to invite you but Michelle didn't."

"Why?" I said, sitting on the main chair and putting my feet up onto the desk.

"I don't know, she's a little weird about you."

"What? She doesn't suspect anything does she?" I said panicking.

"No, no, she doesn't have a clue. It's just she always acts friendy with you and then, I don't know, she's like 'she's my boss, I don't want to invite her to such a place', I don't get it."

"Neither do I. Heck, I'll just lower her salary." I laughed. "Kidding."

"Hmm," he said. "Anyway Ella, I got to go. I'll call you later, alright?"

"Alright," I said. "Bye," I hung up the phone and dialled another number.

"Hey Matt!" I said.

"Hey Brie, how did your big meeting go?"

"Very, very well." I said.

"Well done, babe." he said. "We still on for tonight?"

"No, I met a sexy, rich guy at the meeting and I'm going out with him instead." I said sarcastically. "We're getting married next fall. Hope you don't mind, boyfriend."

"Mm, and I have a new secretary. She's pretty damn hot."

"You killed it." I said.

"I know." he chuckled.

"Should I be worried about your new secretary?" I asked casually.

"Nope, you're way more gorgeous than she is. Plus you're all real. Aren't you?"

"No surgery in sight." I said.

"Well I think this one's had a nip snip or two." he said.

"Nip snip," I laughed. "Copy my words."

"Only when I'm talking to you." he said. "It's not like I go around nudging the guys at work, she's sooo had a nip snip."

"You'd be the office loser. Well, you already are probably."

"I'm not, I'm head man." he laughed.

"Still the loser." I said.

"Alright." he said. "Well I got to go, I need to read this article before it get's published. I've got about twenty to go through, actually."

"Poor you." I said.

"I know. Meet me at my place at about seven, alright?"

"Seven. Done." I said. "Bye,"

"Bye babe," he said, before the line shut off with a click.

**Gabriella's POV, 7pm**

I waited outside of the door to his apartment for exactly seven minutes and twenty three seconds, since I didn't want to arrive bang on time at seven, like we arranged. Fashionably late, darling. I knocked on his door three times, the signature knock of mine, and unsurprisingly it was answered by Matt.

"Hey, come on in." he said.

"Hey," I said softly, undoing my coat and throwing at him. He caught it quickly and hung it on his coat stand beside the door. "Are you busy?" I said, referring to the paper covered coffee table with a Macbook sat on it with a word document opened up.

"No, no. Well, a little bit." he said as I walked over to it and sat on the couch to read the first couple lines. "Someone was supposed to write an article, but dropped out at the last minute. Seriously, I mean, they came to my office about ten minutes before work finished and said they couldn't do it. It has to be published in two days. I just don't have a clue!"

"Well maybe I could help," I suggested.

"Do you know anything about basketball?" he asked.

"Yes, quite a lot actually."

"How about Troy Bolton?" he said. My heart skipped a beat as his name left his mouth.

"Oh..." I said.

"I know. Jeez, I don't even want people like him to be mentioned in my magazine."

"Why?" I said.

"He's just some stupid lunkhead who throws a ball into a net for a living and gets about three times the salary as hard working people who have studied for years."

"Maybe he's a nice guy," I proposed gently, trying to defend Troy.

"Yeah right. I bet he looks down on anyone who has more than a nickel less than himself." he scoffed. "Besides, even if he is, all he does is play basketball all day. He can't be that much of a genius. It doesn't take a brain to throw a basket into a net."

"Well, basketball is harder than it looks." I said, making him raise an eyebrow. "Well, so I've heard. I mean, you have to think up new, logical strategies and techniques that nobody else has, and unpredictable plays that the other teams wont ever be able to figure out." I said, quoting Troy's explanation. "Plus, there's physics to get the ball in." I added for good measure.

"Right, Gabriella, that might be how it goes on in your complex, smart mind, but to them, it's running around and playing ball or shooting hoops."

"Right, yeah. You're probably right." I said, knowing he was completely wrong but not wanting to take it further. "So, what do you need to write about?"

"It's kind of like debating which team is best." he said.

"Mmm," I replied, looking around boredly as he focused on the computer.

**Troy's POV, 7:30, At Resteraunt**

"Cheese and bacon burger?" the waitress said, before Chad raised his hand slightly.

"Thanks," Chad said. "Looks gooood."

The waitress smiled politely. We all knew she was thinking he was a complete freak.

My steak was set infront of me and we all began eating.

"So we were thinking about having the colours gold, brown and white." Taylor finished. "Weren't we, Chad?"

He snapped his head up. "Mm, yes. Gold, pink and white. Lovely choice, dear."

"Chad, I said gold, brown and white." she said.

"I know, I was just... testing you knew..." he said akwardly. She smiled and nudged him playfully.

"I love you," she said quietly as she giggled and gave him a small kiss.

"I love you too, dear." he said, when he began randomly chuckling.

"What?" Taylor said.

"Remember in high school when Sharpay had that pool party and I told you I liked you?"

"And I pushed you in the pool because I thought it was a joke and you were messing with me?"

"Good times, good times." Chad sighed before laughing again. "Then Gabriella panicked when I hadn't resurfaced after twenty seconds and she dived in a got me, even though I was fine."

There was silence around the table.

"Gabriella?" Michelle said. I swallowed my food and put my fork down on my plate, ready to explain. "I thought..."

She noticed the akwardness and shifting around the table before she turned to me. "What's going on?" she demanded. I didn't know what to say. I stayed quiet. "What's going on?" she said in an angrier, more demanding tone. I thought for a second about what to say before she stood up and threw her napkin from her lap onto her plate and stormed out of the resteraunt doors angrily.

"Troy, go talk to her." Sharpay pleaded.

"What do I say?" I asked.

"Just, tell her everything. Not everything, but about how we know Gabriella."

"She'll kill me." I said, putting my head in my hands for a second before standing up and following the route she took. I rushed into the parking lot after her. She was getting into the car.

"Michelle," I called after her. "Michelle!" I shouted again.

"What." she demanded angrily.

"I can explain," I said.

"Explain what? What's going on? Is something happening that I don't know about? Have I just been oblivious and clueless the whole time? What's even happening for fuck's sake?"

"Gabriella," I said. "She went to our high school."

"What?" she said.

"Gabriella and I, and well, everyone, we all went to high school together." I said.

Her mouth turned into different shapes, as if she was about to say different things. She angrily sighed and shook her head and pulled the door car open violently and got into it.

"Babe, I can explain everything."

"No, Troy. I'll talk to you at home." she said. "I just don't fucking get any of it."

"Babe_" I began again, before she drove away.

**Gabriella's POV**

"That's not nice," I said.

"It's a debate, it can't all be nice." he said.

"I know you don't like Troy, but you don't need to call him that."

"Well it's the truth."

"Well I don't care." I said. "Stop calling him bad things."

"Why are you so defensive of him?" he said, not noticing the offense I was taking.

"Because, I know he's a nice guy."

"How do you know that, Gabriella?"

"Because I've met him."

"What, on a night out? He'll just be trying to get into your pants, Gabriella."

"No, actually, I went to high school with him." I snapped, standing up and walking towards the coat rack. "And we went out for two whole years, and we're still very close friends now."

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Sorry Matt, I'm going." I said.

"I didn't know you went to high school together." he reasoned.

"I know, why would you. I've just got to go. I forgot about something."

"Babe, I'm sorry." he said.

"It's fine, Matt. It's, it's, it's not you it's me." I said quickly, before going out the door and quickly closing it behind me, getting into the elevator and closing the doors before he could follow.

**Troy's POV, at home**

I went upstairs to where she was sat on the edge of the bed, head in hands, thinking hard. I had just walked home from the resteraunt.

"Hey," I said, breaking the silence in the room.

No reply. I walked towards the bed where she was sat and sat beside her.

"What's going on?" she said, not angry. It was more vulnerable and soft, like a whimper.

"Baby," I began. "Gabriella went to our high school."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said. "All this time I've been there, I've known her longer than you have, I know she's not nice, you only know her through me. How much of an idiot did I look?"

"No, you didn't look like an idiot. We were keeping something from you, all of us were keeping it from you."

"I was so oblivious the whole time. I mean, when I was saying all that stuff about dinner and not inviting Gabriella, and you were being all defensive. How everyone was really friendly with her straight away. Why didn't you just tell me you all knew eachother?"

"Well, in high school, Gabriella and I dated for a little while, and broke up really badly in college."

"Are you kidding me?" she said disbelievingly. "So you used to date my boss?"

"Exactly. It just, it was a shock. We hated eachother from college to seven months ago when you had that party. Then seeing eachother when we least expected it, and knowing we were going to have to speak to eachother a lot from you both working together and being friends."

"I can't believe this." she said softly. "Why the hell did you have to keep it a secret?"

"Well how akward would that be for you?" I said, giving a small, fake laugh. "I mean, imagine how uncomfortable that would be for you. We didn't want you to feel that way so we just decided to not say anything about it and let you believe otherwise."

"I guess," she said. "Any more lies you need to tell me about?"

Yes. The parents I brought to the party aren't actually my parents and were Gabriella's. This weekend Taylor didn't go away to see her parents, and Sharpay and Zeke didn't go on a little weekend away to St Lucia and Gabriella didn't have a business trip. We all actually went to visit Gabriella's step father on his birthday for a small shindig, also to play basketball. The other day I didn't go to the grocery store, I actually went to Gabriella's house and looked after her while she was sick, and lost track of time when we were cuddled up on her couch watching Friends. Two months ago when I 'went out with the guys', I actually went on a date with Gabriella and she told me about a party you were throwing for me. I just happened to make out with her at the end of it. Speaking of making out, we had a little make out session in the den at my birthday party for six minutes and fifty two seconds. Plus, while I'm at it, I may aswell throw in that I'm probably going to leave you for Gabriella sometime in the near future.

"No, it's all out." I said.

"Good," she said, giving me a little kiss. "No more lies, okay? Just, tell me the truth about everything from now on."

"I will, baby." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Now I think I need to talk to Gabriella tommorow and get everything sorted out, alright?" she said.

"Don't kill her."

"I wont, baby, I'll just talk to her." she giggled, kissing my forehead. I kissed her forehead in return and gave her a hug. "Now," she said, standing up. "I'm gonna go get changed into something a little more comfortable, okay?"

"Go ahead." I said. I quickly took my phone out and texted Gabriella.

_**Ella, Michelle knows about the whole high school thing and that we dated for two years. She's going to talk to you about it tommorow. She knows nothing about the parents, sneaking around, this weekend, anything. Don't let anything else slip!! Troy x**_

_**What the hell? Why did you tell her?**_

_**I didn't, Chad let it slip at the resteraunt.**_

_**Fuck face. Wait till I see him. I'll shave off his little afro while he's asleep.**_

I chuckled at her.

_**Everything's cool. She's not mad anymore. Why are you so angry?**_

_**Had a little 'tiff' with Matt.**_

_**Oooo the perfect boyfriend shows another side?**_

_**Piss off, it was over you.**_

_**Ahem?**_

_**He had to write an article about you and was being mean so I shouted at him. Plus Matt knows we went to high school, dated, and we're still friends now.**_

_**Woopee.**_

_**Alright, you're really boring so I'm gonna go. Sweet dreams.**_

_**Nighty night. xxx**_

The bathroom door opened and Michelle appeared in her black silky shorts and matching black silky pajama top with lace around the edges.

"Hey," I said, opening my arms up to her.

"Hey babe," she said, kissing my lips and kneeling down inbetween my legs. She pushed my chest and I lay back, so she could lie on top of me. "So I was thinking,"

"Oh no," I chuckled, resting my hands on her back.

"No," she giggled. "I was thinking maybe we could go on a little vacation sometime next month?"

"Mmm." I said. "Sand, sea, and you."

"Don't forget the sun."

"You're the sun." I said cheesily.

"Woah, the cheesemeister strikes again." she giggled.

"I know, I know." I said. "I was kidding. Carry on."

"So how about it, you, me, Sandals resort, maybe one in the Bahamas? Two, no, three weeks?"

"Mm, how could I say no go that?"

"You can't," she said, kissing my lips.

"Michelle, again, I'd just like to say I'm sorry about everything." I said truthfully.

"Hey, it's cool, let's just put it behind us. A fresh start. Clean slate."

"We only did it so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable with us."

"No, no. I know. It's fine. Just, no more lies please Troy. I hate it when people lie to me. I feel so humiliated about saying that stupid stuff about how I know Gabriella more than you, I know she'd fire me, blah blah."

"Don't feel bad, how were you to know?" I said. "Now," I said, rolling us over and getting up. "I say, we go and celebrate our clean slate with some booze, junk food and a movie on the couch."

"Can that booze be the champagne we have in the fridge?"

"I think I'm needing a beer, but you can go ahead and have champagne."

"No, no. Just have one glass. You can't toast with a beer."

"Alright, alright. One, tiny glass."

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Preview:**

**"They'll match your living room." he said. What the fuck? They'll match your living room? **

**"Yeah.." I said, laughing uneasily.**

**"Glad you like them. Anyway babe, I got to get back to work. I've got lots to do. I'll see you later, alright?"**

"Alright."

"Love you." he said. I raised my eyebrows.

**"Uh.. you too. Bye." I said, hanging up quickly.**


	19. Um Love You Too?

**Hey guys! Thank you for my reviews on the previous chapter! I was at my grandma's house because I'm sleeping there since my mom and dad have gone away on vacation, so I've come back home really quickly (I'm supposed to be getting ready but I'll just be quick) to update. So anyway, I was at my grandmas house, bored as hell, and decided to check FanFiction, so I got my iPhone out, logged onto Safari and I was absolutely beaming when I read my reviews. Everyone was so nice, thank you so much. As for the person who said I was a good author, thank you, I'm flattered. **

**This chapter is a filler. Troy get's a little jealous of Matt. I hope you enjoy it and show your appreciation again by reviewing x**

**Reviews needed for update: 280.**

* * *

I went inside my office, hanging my coat on the hook and setting my bag on the desk. I put my iPhone onto a clock app and set it on it's dock, displaying the time brightly in pink. I was nervous. Troy told me last night that Michelle had found out about the whole high school thing, and she was going to speak to me today. My stomach was churning. What was she going to say to me? My phone rang loudly and I jumped. I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Hello, is this Miss Montez, head of the Los Angeles Golden Goddess firm?"

"Yes it is, who is speaking?" I said, putting on a more proffesional, polite voice and sitting up in my chair.

"This is Andrew Spikes, and I'm head of the London Golden Goddess firm."

"Oh," I said, sitting up even more.

"We have news concerning the gift basket idea you have created,"

"Yes," I said.

"It's about the United Kingdom release dates, the baskets are going to be put into department and cosmetic stores by March the twelth. We need your concent for this. Is that date okay?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you." I said.

"Okay, thank you, bye." he said politely. I hung up and squealed. My idea was being shipped off to the UK and would be in stores by March 12th! I had to tell_

Knock Knock.

Shit.

I gulped and shouted "Come in!"

The door opened and Michelle emerged from behind it.

"Hi, Gabriella." she said.

"Hey," I said. "Sit down."

She made her way over to my couch and sat on it.

"I just needed to speak to you about something."

"Oh, really." I said. "Well go ahead."

"Well, last night at dinner, something happened. Chad accidently let slip your little secret."

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry, I just, we didn't want to tell you because it'd be bad for you, you know?"

"I know, I know, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry too."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"All the dinners and parties and nights out I haven't invited you to." she said. "I thought everyone just knew me from you, and because you're my boss_"

"I thought I was more than just your boss. I thought we were friends."

"Gabriella, do you know what it's like to go on outings with your friends, then your boss too? Seriously, before last night, I just thought you were my boss and didn't really know any of the others apart from Sharpay. Do you know exactly how uncomfortable and akward it is to go out and try getting shit wrecked with your friends, when your boss is there?"

"Well they are my friends too, don't say I'm holding you back, because I'm not. I'm your boss in the workplace, Michelle, outside work we're friends. I thought so anyway."

"Well I'm sorry." she said. "I'm sorry, for not inviting you, but if I knew about everything, I would have invited you. I thought of you as my boss before anything else, and I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay, it's fine." I said. "And I'm sorry too. For everything."

"It's fine, Gabriella." she said. "I'm not upset about it anymore. But can I just ask you one little thing?"

"Go ahead. Shoot." I said.

"Did you and Troy... ever, well. Go past... well, he said you went out for two years. Did you ever do.. anything?"

"What, like, sleep with him?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry if I'm being a little bit nosy, but I just, I want to know."

"Well, of course we did, but it's all behind us now. We ended everything in college." I lied. "We hated eachother, until we met again a couple times and now we're friends and we'll actually speak to one another for more than ten minutes, without ripping the other's arm off."

She giggled. "So why did you break up?" she said, kicking her heels off onto the cream carpet and getting comfortable on the white couch.

"We were in college, and I got a call from Chad saying he was throwing a party to congratulate himself and Troy, as they had been observed by the Lakers people and the coach said they had impressed them." I began. "So he called me, and said could I come up and surprise him, since he studied at U of A, and I studied at Stanford, which was two thousand and fifty three miles apart from eachother."

"You counted?" she said.

"Yes."

"Carry on." she said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Anyway, so I got on a plane and flew over and I was planning to stay for two nights, and then when I got there the party had already started. I walked in there, and Troy was just covered in slutty college girls, they were sprawled all over him, groping him, laughing with him, smiling at him. I was just stood there like, what the hell are you doing. He didn't notice me. Then this blonde girl just went and started making out with him, and he started making out with her back and he was groping her too. Then when he pulled away he saw me, and I just went out and he followed and he was a jerk about the whole thing. So we broke up."

"He cheated on you?"

"No, no. I don't think he... cheated, but he practically fucked this girl that was miles prettier and had a better figure than me on the couch."

"Oh my god." she said dumbfounded. "Do you think he'd do it again?"

"No, no, of course he wouldn't. He was stupid then. Less stupid then he is now, anyways."

She chuckled.

"So, you want to go out for lunch? Make up for everything?" I proposed to her.

"Sure thing. I'll meet you here at five to one so we can avoid our lunch rush."

"Alright. See you then." I said.

"Bye," she called, closing the door behind her after she went out the room. I picked my phone back up and dialled Troy's number.

"Hello," he said. I could tell from his voice he was talking with food in his mouth.

"Swallow your food, then talk to me." I said.

"Why? It's only you." he joked, swallowing.

"What are you eating?" I asked casually, tapping away at my computer.

"Why? You trying to imagine me right now? I'm eating some lovely macaroni cheese." he said.

"No, I am not imagining you. And why am I not surprised?" I said.

"Because I love it." he said. "It's simple, tasty, and unlike bananas doesn't need a case to keep it safe. How are those bananas doing anyway?"

"They're all good. No bruises in sight."

"How nice for them." Troy said like an old gossiping lady.

"So, just spoke to Michelle."

"Oh god, still got all your teeth?"

"God, Troy. I know you were having fantasies about this big cat fight, but no. It was fine. We just talked."

"No shouting?"

"Nope."

"Yelling?"

"Shouting and yelling are the same thing."

"No they aren't."

"Yes, they are."

"No."

"They are, for example. I HATE YOU GABRIELLA!" he shouted suddenly, making me jump in fright and shock. "That was a shout. It was mighty. Then there's I HATE YOU GABRIELLA!" he yelled, predictable but startling me again. "That was more uncontrollable. Hence, yell. So, for the millionth time, Troy is right again."

"Whatever. Oh, and I got a call this morning."

"Wow. I got mail. Amazing isn't it?"

"Shut up. It's to do with my gift baskets."

"What's happening?"

"Wellll, they're coming into the UK stores on March 12th!" I said.

"Wow, Ella, that's great. I'll stand by the counter and shout at people to buy them."

"Shout or yell?"

"Scream." he said.

"Wow. Feel sorry for those." I said. "Anyway, must go. Someone's knocking at my door."

"Alright. I'll speak to you later though, okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "Love you," I added quietly.

"Love you too." he said, before the phone shut off with a click.

"Come in!" I shouted. Sharpay came in with a big bouquet of flowers. "Aww, my best friend really does love and appreciate me!"

"No, they aren't from me. The mail guy asked me to take them to you, since it didn't look like you were showing up. It has a card, I didn't read it."

"Sure you didn't." I said, taking them from her. I smelled the selection of beautiful, colourful flowers and grinned. I turned the pink card over and saw the neat penmanship.

_**My Dear Gabriella,**_

_**I'm sorry for last night, maybe I could make it up to you sometime.  
If you want to, call me when you get these flowers. **_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Your guilty, sorry ass boyfriend. (Matt) xoxoxoxo**_

I giggled and smelled the flowers again.

"Who are they from?" Sharpay asked.

"Matt," I said.

"Ooh, flowers. Nice choice." she said. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do? I mean, if you reply to these then you'll lead him on more, and give Troy less reason to want to be with you as it becomes a harder catch and a harder risk for him."

"What?"

"Guys are lazy." she said. "Well, alright, I've got to give it to them, when they do set their minds on something, they can be quite determind and hard working, but think about it. Put yourself in Troy's position. If he likes, no, scratch that, I forgot about your little conversation the other night. If he _loves_ you, and loves Michelle. Think about it like this, if he sticks with Michelle, nothing changes. Same old, same old. No risks, no potential heart break for him, just your plain old bowl of oatmeal. Or bowl of caviar, in her case. However, if you are going frolicking and parading around with Matt, he'll think you really like him. So what if Troy says no, Michelle, I don't want you, I want Gabriella. Michelle isn't exactly going to take him back?"

"No... where the hell are you going with this?"

"Shut up and listen." she said. I did as told, as the last time I shut up, listened and followed her advice I told Troy I love him and found he loves me back. "As I was saying, once he eliminates Michelle for you, that's it, it's you and only you. However, what if you say, alright, I'll get back together with you. Then you fail horribly because you say you love Matt and you're meant to be with him then leave Troy on the doorstep."

"As if that's going to happen." I said.

"You might know that wont happen, but guys, they're clueless. They always think the worst of every situation. Like Zeke. That's why he didn't want to open the resteraunt in Utah. He thinks he wont have enough time for both resteraunts, both resteraunts go dud, he suffers from depression due to the loss of his first 'child' as he calls it, and I send him away to a mental institution never to be seen again."

"What the hell? That's crazy."

"I know," she said. "So, back to the point, if you look like you and Matt are doing really well, he'll think you like Matt more."

"No way, Troy knows he comes first."

"Excuse me?" she said.

"What?"

"Best friends come first!" she said.

"Me or Zeke?" I said.

"Well, you're really cool... but Zeke gives me foot massages, makes me Creme Brulee and gives me sexual pleasure. So he wins."

"Same for Troy. Except for the Creme Brulee clause. Hey, get Zeke to teach Troy some basic cooking, will you? It'll come in handy if he picks me."

"He will pick you! It's as if it's written somewhere!"

"What, on sand? It's like it's definite in one minute and then it all get's washed away the other!"

"That was deep." she said. "Too deep. I'm gonna go before you go all mushy on me."

"Aha, love you too." I said. "See you,"

"Bye," she said.

I picked up my phone and pressed on the name Matt. It began to ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Matt."

"Hey Brie, how are you?"

"I'm great, well, I'm greater now I've recieved your flowers."

"Mm, really? Do you like them?"

"I love them, they're beautiful. They smell amazing."

"They'll match your living room." he said. What the fuck? They'll match your living room?

"Yeah.." I said, laughing uneasily.

"Glad you like them. Anyway babe, I got to get back to work. I've got lots to do. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Alright."

"Love you." he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Uh.. you too. Bye." I said, hanging up quickly.

Love you? Are you kidding me? What the fuck is going on?

--

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

"Yes, it's lovely." Troy said boredly as I dragged him around Bloomingdales. "When can we go get pizzaaa," he whined.

"In a minute!" I said, sick of his non-stop whining parade.

"You said that five frickin minutes ago!" he said.

"Well, I want to do some shopping."

"We've been shopping for the past five hours! Come on, Ella, I'm bored. My little feet hurt."

"Your little feet are sized tens."

"So?" he said. "Are they little compared to a kangaroo?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"So they're little."

"Shut up, Troy. You're like a three year old."

"You say it like it's a bad thing. I happen to think I bring the fun out of you."

"What?"

"I make you happy."

"Yes, you do." I said, making him give me a cheesy grin.

"I make you laugh."

"You do." I nodded, picking up a dress and smiling.

"You buy me pizza in return for escorting you around the mall."

"I do."

"I make your life fun."

"You do." I said. "Although, you do make it incredibly complicated."

"I know, I know. But you do love me and appreciate me." he said, like a two year old asking his mother if she loves him.

"Of course I do," I replied, like a mother to him.

"Aww, enough to stop shopping and buy me some frickin pizza?" he said, returning to his old voice.

"Nope." I said simply.

"Ughhh!" he whined. "You'll be giving me a foot massage to soothe my fresh blisters tonight!"

"Blisters?" I said.

"Yeahh, I got new shoes and they're rubbing against my feet like crazy."

"Come on." I sighed, putting down the dress.

"Where we going?" he said hopefully.

"Pizza." I said.

"Yes! I love you Gabriella Montez, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too,"

"You're the best."

"I know, you are too."

"There can't be two best people."

"Well, you can be best guy, I can be best girl."

"Deal." he said.

---

"I've never been so stuffed in my life," Troy said as we walked into my house.

"Me neither, I hate being full."

"Me too," he said, kicking off his shoes and walking to the couch before lying on it. "Foot massage." he reminded.

"Eww," I said childishly.

"Just do it." he said.

"Let me get my rubber gloves."

"Excuse me?" he said, slightly offended. "My feet are nice! They're tanned, hair free and don't smell! They aren't clammy, and the toes aren't in any weird shapes."

"Troy, when I had a cold you wore an apron, a surgeon's mask and a pair of elbow length rubber gloves. Plus you had a bottle of disinfectant hooked onto your apron and you'd spray anything I touched or looked at."

"I had a game, if I got sick the whole population of Lakers fans would come after me with flaming torches and pitch forks." he said.

"Good point," I said, sitting on the foot stool where his feet were. I touched his feet and he winced. "Did I touch your blister?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's there."

"I'll get you a bandaid." I said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

**Troy's POV**

She went off into the kitchen to get me a bandaid. Her iPhone began vibrating beside me. I looked at it. There was a picture of a man, and the name Matt at the top of the screen. I scowled and pressed Ignore, smirking away to myself. Rebel.

"How many do you have?" she shouted.

"Three!" I shouted back.

The phone began buzzing again, with the same picture and name. I scowled frustratedly again and pressed Ignore for the second time.

"Right, I got them." she said, coming back in. "Antiseptic," she murmured, going out the room. The phone began buzzing again. I jabbed the ignore button again and frustratedly pressed the 'Text Message' button below his details.

_**PISS OFF, FUCK FACE! I'M BUSY!**_

I typed in and sent before clearing her messages from him and pressing the home button, locking it and setting it back down where it was. Oh yes, I'd fight for my woman.

_**Brie?**_

The text popped up. I pulled a face as if I was going crazy at someone and texted them back.

_**THE NAME IS GABRIELLA, NOW JUST PISS OFF FOR TWO SECONDS YOU CLINGY BASTARD!! I'M BUSY AND DON'T HAVE TIME FOR HALF WITS LIKE YOU! **_

I smirked and sent it, clearing the messages again and pressing the home button, returning it where it was before. She came back into the room shortly after I turned the phone off, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"This might hurt a little, alright?" she said, as she rubbed a little bit of white cream into the cut. I hissed. "Sorry babe, it'll help it heal."

"I know, it's fine." I said, wincing again as she went onto the second blister.

"There, all done." she said as she finished.

"Thanks, Nurse Montez." I said. "You know, it doesn't really seem convincing. You have any nurse outfits?"

"Nice try." she said, waiting till the substance had soaked into my cuts and putting a band aid over them. "There's my little soldier."

"Mmm," I said, picking up the cushion and patting it, before putting it behind my head. "Thanks Ella,"

"You're welcome, babe." she said, snuggling up beside me.

"I love you, Ella." I said, playing with her hair.

"I love you too, Troy bear." she said, making me grin. Matt's going down.

* * *

**Preview:**

**"Gabby, you're boyfriends telling me to get a face lift." Sharpay said.**

**"He's not my boyfriend. Troy, stop telling Sharpay to get a face lift." I said.**

**"Gabriella, Sharpay's going to tell my secrets." Troy said.**

**"Sharpay, don't tell Troy's secrets." I said. **

**"Gabriella, Troy's calling me fat." Sharpay said.**

**"I never called you fat!" he exclaimed.**

**"Yes you did!" she screamed.**

**"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed over them. "I'm never fucking having kids!" I sighed.**


	20. Vicious Sabotage Attempts

**Hey guys! Sorry for my update delay again. I decided on just adding it to the end of this chapter and then there's another chapter next. I've really confused myself. Or maybe I'll just go straight onto my photo leak chapter, since many have said it's getting long and I need to just get Troy and Gabriella together. **

**As for the person who wrote that really long review and said about writing something together, I'd love to, but I didn't catch your profile name, so if you could tell me in a review what it is then I'd love to and we can start on it. Sorry if you did put it on and I'm just blind and can't see it, lol. I'm quite new to my FanFiction account, I've only been on it since February, so I don't get the whole Private Messaging thing. I've displayed my e-mail so whatever. **

**Also I was thinking I might make a Community, so if you guys have any Troyella stories then why don't you tell me and I'll write them down and if I do make the Community I'll add them to it, if you want. I'm trying out different things.**

**And omg!! I went watching Seventeen Again last night! Hilarious! I cried at the end when he read that letter, I really did. Awww xxxx Did any one else think it was hilarious and did anyone else cry? **

**This chapter isn't really my favourite chapter.. I tried not to drag on about wedding details, but maybe I did, who knows. Well you will when you read it and I will when you review and tell me! So on that note, Read, Enjoy and Review!!!!**

* * *

I dried my body and dried my hair, running mousse through it with my fingertips and leaving it curled. I put on some make-up and a comfortable dress. I was meeting Taylor and Sharpay at Taylor's house to discuss wedding plans. I quickly threw my purse into the car along with myself, realizing I was twenty minutes late. I pulled up outside her house and she opened up the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, you're late, come on in." Taylor said, closing the door behind me.

"Hey Gabs, want a drink?" Chad said.

"Yes please, surprise me." I said, removing my jacket and purse and putting them on the floor. "So, what's been done?"

"Well, I had already decided on white, brown and gold. They're just nice, classic colours that compliment eachother."

"Not too much gold though," I said.

"Oh no, it's not being trampy."

"Mm," Sharpay added.

"Right, so Gabriella, as my maid of honour, I hope you don't mind but to sort out this check list between me, you and Sharpay."

"Alright," I said, taking the checklist from her. "Well, I could get the wedding bands from Tiffanys tommorow." I murmured.

"Alright, so you put G in that box." she explained.

"Ah, I get it." I nodded. "Organized."

"It's Tay, what did you expect?" Chad said, walking back from the kitchen to the living room where we were all sat beside her coffee table on the floor. He handed me a bottle of Vitamin Water.

"Thanks," I said. He sat down on the couch behind Taylor and she sat inbetween his legs on the floor. He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them.

"Troy, could you get the... where's Troy?" Taylor said, looking around.

"Bathroom." Chad said.

"Right," Taylor said, going to write something down on the check list.

"You don't need to write down that Troy went to the bathroom, sweetie." Chad added.

"I'm not," she giggled. "Right, so girls, there's this beautiful dress I've seen, and I need it picking up on the... tenth of March."

"I can do it," Sharpay said.

"Thanks Shar, here's the details." she said, handing the card over to Sharpay who put it in her mini journal she bought just for planning the wedding. "Dress, bands, check." she said, putting letters beside the topics. "Already done the colours, florists, chapel, after party..." she said.

"You've got a lot done." I commented.

"We've been doing things since January." Chad said. "Zeke and the resteraunt cooks are catering for us for quite cheap in my opinion, and Kelsi said she'd be happy to DJ on the night. Ryan will go over the waltz for us so we can waltz to our first dance."

"Eager people," Troy said, emerging from behind a door. "Hey Ella," he said, noticing me and sitting down beside me on the floor.

"We need to do the honeymoon," she mumbled. "I was thinking Sandals, millionaires suites."

"Mmm," Chad said. "Whatever you like, baby."

"That reminds me, Troy, can you and Chad go and get the tuxedos I picked out for you both to wear tommorow, please?"

"What? You picked them out? What are they like?" Troy asked.

"Oh, nothing bad. They're really nice. They're gold and shiny pants and matching jacket, then a brown shirt underneath."

He nearly spat out the drink he took before swallowing it.

"Are you kidding me, Taylor? Don't toy with me, woman." he said.

"I'm kidding. They're black tuxedos, with a brown and gold vest and a white dress shirt."

"That's cool." Chad and Troy said.

"Flip a shit!" Taylor cursed suddenly, flipping through her journal.

"Or a page..." I said. "What's wrong?"

"I've forgot the bridesmaids dresses." she said.

"It's fine, Tay. Seriously, we've got five months until the wedding, alright? Chill out. It'll be cool." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, don't worry so much. It'll be great."

"It'll be great." Taylor nodded.

---

The three of us walked into the dress store in the middle of the mall.

"Hello ladies," a woman said. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes," Taylor said desperately, making Sharpay and I have to bite back a laugh due to her stress. "I've got a wedding in five months, and I need two, perfect, bridesmaid dresses."

"We can get them to you by the end of next week if we measure these two now." the woman said.

"Go ahead." Taylor said seriously. Sharpay and I followed the woman into the back room. She pulled out a tape measure and measured our arms, waists, legs, thighs and chest. Sharpay silently pointed and laughed when her chest size was altogether one inch bigger than me. I did the same when my thighs were an inch smaller than hers, making her give me the 'V's.

"What colours are the theme of your wedding, Miss?" she said.

"Gold, brown and white. I want the dresses either gold or brown."

"Hmm," the woman said.

"See, if you look at the gold." Taylor said, holding the gold up to Sharpay, then me. "It looks great on Gabriella, but it cancels out Sharpay's hair colour..." she pondered. "But the brown, looks amazing on both." she said, holding a chocolate coloured satin material up to both of us.

"Brown?" the lady said.

"Brown." Taylor confirmed.

"Chocolate brown," the woman murmered as she wrote it down. "Now, do we want it to be fitted, then flare out?"

"I was thinking, very fitted at the chest and stomach, then at the waist it flares out, but it's only just above knee length."

"Yes," the woman said, obviously picturing us in the imaginary dresses only those two could see. She wrote it down on the notepad. "Maybe a brooch?"

"A brooch... Swarovski.." Taylor said, thinking hard. "With plain silver, diamond Jennifer Quellette headbands! Perfect!"

"Yes!" the woman said, as Sharpay and I stood there cluelessly.

We finished in the wedding store and walked behind Taylor as she strutted into the cosmetics store.

"Now this..." Taylor said as she powdered brown eyeshadow onto my left eyelid after she did Sharpay's eyelid. "This looks amazing."

"You know I can get you the exact same colour and a better finish for free at Golden Goddess," I said.

"Yeah, we can get you all your make up for free." Sharpay added.

"No!" she snapped. "I want to pay for things, not have a cheap, freebie wedding!"

"Yes miss," I said quickly. She picked up two colour pallettes and a mascara and the eyeliner she had used on us all and paid for them.

"Now, I have something blue, and something new. Heck, I have a lot of things new."

"I have a beautiful hair slide you could use." I piped in. "It's huge, about half the size of your fist. It's gold, and has gold diamonds encrusted all over it. Slide it in at the back of your hair, and that's your borrowed." I said simply.

"I'll look at it." Taylor said, making Sharpay bite back another laugh as I pulled an 'Oh will you now?' face behind her.

---

"We're home!" Taylor shouted as we entered her house.

"Woo! Bolton shoots and scores!" I heard Troy shout. "AGAIN!" he added.

"Shut up, Bolton, I'll kick your ass." Chad said.

"What, after I've kicked yours about eight times today?"

"What the hell are you doing?" I said as I walked in and sat beside Troy.

"Playing as myself." he said, playing the NBA game as the Lakers.

"That's kind of like Googling yourself." I said.

"He does that too." Chad said, furiously tapping at a button. "Come on!" he shouted aggresively. "And he saves pictures of himself."

"I might need them!" he protested.

"How are you going to need about five hundred pictures of you in game?"

"Because if it all goes wrong, I'll be able to show my grandkids the picture when they don't believe me!"

"Alright then." Chad said, raising an eyebrow and getting on with the game. I sat on the chair arm beside Troy.

"BOLTON WINS AGAIN!" Troy shouted as the screen turned black and a bunch of stats were displayed. Chad threw the controller down onto the floor and leaned back. "Shut up, Bolton, I'll kick your ass." he said, mocking Chad from before.

"Chad!" Taylor shouted from the kitchen were Sharpay was.

"Coming!" Chad shouted, getting up and giving Troy a nasty look. He smirked and turned to me.

"So we're alone..." he said stupidly, making me laugh.

"Hmm..." I said. "What do you want to do?" I said, slipping down from the chair arm to his lap. My back was resting against the chair arm and my side was against his torso, my legs sprawled against the rest of the couch. I leaned into him.

"We could..." he trailed off, leaning in and kissing me.

"I like the sound of that," I said when he pulled back.

"Ahem." we heard from behind us. I turned to see Sharpay stood smirking at the doorway, her arms folded. Her smirk turned into a stupid laugh. "I've always wanted to do that. Don't worry, Troy, I knew anyway."

"She knows?" Troy asked me.

"Sure I do, best friend, duh?" Sharpay said.

"Well, you've told someone haven't you?"

"Only Chad," Troy said.

"So we're even." I said.

"And I've already told Zeke so we're all even!"

"You're not supposed to tell anyone, idiot. It's not a plus one." Troy said.

"Don't call me an idiot, I know your dirty little secret." she smirked.

"How's it dirty?"

"Um, you both fucked in the back of your Cayenne turbo last week?" she said, slightly amused.

"You told her about that!?" Troy exclaimed.

"Well, of course I did. Come on, you're telling me you didn't go to Chad and brag that you'd just fucked in the back of your car."

"Well, yeah, but that's Chad, he'll never say anything."

"Oh, let's see shall we. He let one of your little secrets slip at the resteraunt on Thursday night? Cause that's not saying anything!" Sharpay said.

"Right, Sharpay, I don't have a problem with you knowing, just don't go around telling everyone things alright?" Troy spoke calmly.

"I'm not thirteen!" she exclaimed.

"We all know that." Troy said.

"Are you trying to say I've aged?"

"We'll I presume you didn't look like that when you were thirteen?" Troy said.

"Gabby, you're boyfriends telling me to get a face lift." Sharpay said.

"He's not my boyfriend. Troy, stop telling Sharpay to get a face lift." I said.

"Gabriella, Sharpay's going to tell my secrets." Troy said.

"Sharpay, don't tell Troy's secrets." I said.

"Gabriella, Troy's calling me fat." Sharpay said.

"I never called you fat!" he exclaimed.

"Yes you did!" she screamed.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed over them. "I'm never fucking having kids!" I sighed.

"What have we got to do with kids?"

"Recall your last conversation." I said.

"Well she was calling me." Troy said.

"Don't be such a baby." Sharpay said.

"Oh, so now you're an adult." Troy said. I sighed as they continued arguing like toddlers.

--

**Two Days Later**

It was about lunchtime, and I had decided to surprise Matt with lunch. I walked along the street that led me to his office, feeling like a woman from those shampoo and conditioner adverts as my hair bounced as I walked. The sun was beaming today and the weather was nice and warm. I arrived at his work, and I got into the elevator, to floor twenty two. I walked around to his office and knocked on the door.

"Hello," I heard coming from the door. "Come in,"

I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me. He popped his head up and his eyes set on me. He shifted in his chair akwardly as I stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he said dully.

"Um... can't I surprise my boyfriend with lunch?" I said, holding up my bag of food from the Chinese resteraunt.

"What?" he said.

"What what?"

"No, what? You go all weird with me on the phone, then you just come over with lunch as if you didn't say anything?"

"What?" I said.

"What do you mean, what?"

"I mean what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know, you went all funny on me when I texted you the other day."

"When's the other day?"

"Saturday."

"We didn't even talk on Saturday."

"Yeah we did." he said. "Well I tried to talk, but you didn't want to listen."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Let me show you," he said, whipping his phone out of his pocket. He passed it to me.

"Matt, I never sent any of these." I said.

"Well if you didn't, who did?"

I thought about what I was doing on Saturday at twenty five past four. My eyes widened and my teeth gritted angrily.

Troy.

"I think I know who did." I said, handing him back his phone. "We'll have lunch another time." I said, handing him the bag of Chinese food and walking out of his office, and then out of his building. I got into my car and quickly drove away.

I got out the car and marched up the driveway, knocking on the door. I saw a male figure appear through the patterned glass, and he opened the door.

"Hey," he said. "Come in,"

"No." I said.

"Why? It's Troy time." he said.

"No, it's shout at Troy time." I said.

"Why?" he asked nervously.

"What the hell were those texts you sent to Matt?" I asked. He smirked and quickly wiped the smirk off his face. "Don't you dare laugh!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't fucking mess with me, Troy, tell me, why did you send them?"

"Because I did."

"Because you did. Right."

"Because he was trying to call you, and then he'd make a date with you, and it was my turn."

"Oh please, Troy, do you know how much of a baby you sound?" I said angrily, dismissing the quick wave of flattery which came over me.

He frowned and his nostrils flared.

"Fuck you," he said angrily, slamming the door shut. I knocked on it again and it came open. "What?"

"So why did you say those things? Piss off fuck face? Clingy bastard?"

"Because he is clingy. He tried calling about eight times for you."

"Because he's my boyfriend, which you're not. Matt comes before Troy, so you don't have the right to cancel him out."

"Piss off." he said angrily, slamming the door shut again. I sighed disappointedly and walked back to my car.

**Troy's POV**

Well that was a backfire.

Matt's going down. Yeah right. God, why did she have to come and do that? I was having a nice day until she came. Quickie with Michelle when she got up to go to work, went to basketball training, came home, watched tv for a couple hours, then she shows up and ruins my day. I sighed and sunk back on the couch and got back to watching television. I couldn't focus on the words.

_Matt comes before Troy_

Piss off. I thought in return to her voice filling my head.

_Do you know how much of a baby you sound?_

I closed my eyes hoping her words would leave my head.

_He's my boyfriend, and you're not._

I threw my television remote off my chest and onto the coffee table and jumped up, not bothering to turn off the television and running upstairs to get my phone. I sat on the edge of the bed, the phone in my hand, looking at it deciding whether or not to try apologize. I hesitantly typed the first number in, and thought again. What if she say's no? What if she's still pissed at me? What if me calling makes it all worse? I typed in the second number and shook my head, deciding to just write the damn number and call her instead of being such a wimpy bastard.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, it's me." I said dully.

"What are you calling for." she said, un-deliberately matching my voice.

"I'm apologizing." I said.

"Well I'm not listening." she said.

"Well I'm saying it anyway," I said, furrowing my eyebrows in disgust at the pride bashing word I was about to emit. "I'm sorry."

"Sure." she said.

"Gabriella, you know of all people that I don't like apologizing, I usually just hope people forget things. Ella, when I say I'm sorry, I mean it."

"I know, I just don't know if I should forgive you." she said. Why does she have to be so difficult?

"What?"

"Well, you tried to viciously sabotage my relationship with my boyfriend for selfish and jealous reasons." she said smartly.

"Viciously sabotage? I just did it for some fun."

"Yes, but my boyfriend was... deeply offended." she said. I could feel a smirk growing on her face. "You need to apologize to him."

"Aha, no way." I said.

"Aww, then it was nice having you in my life for a brief week or few."

"Gabriella,"

"Bye Troy."

"Gabriella." I said into the phone. She cut off the line and I put the phone on the bed. Ha, what a kidder. Me apologizing to him? No, don't think so. No. No. No. No. No.

On no circumstances.

No.

No way.

Done.

**Two days later**

I grumpily huffed as I knocked on the door. I could feel people's eyes on me.

"Come in!" I heard from the door.

"Come innnn," I mocked in a whiny voice before opening it up. "Hello." I said dully. "Gabriella made me apologize, so I brought you some pretty flowers to help sooth my... attempt to viciously sabotage yours and Gabriella's relationship."

"Excuse me?" he said, finally looking up. His eyes wandered up off his papers and onto me. "Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, that's the name, don't wear it out. Just take your flowers so I can just leave already."

"What are you here for?" he said.

"Didn't you listen to me the first time?" I said.

"No." he said plainly.

"W_" I began before stopping and rolling my eyes. "Right, just fucking listen this time." I said. "I am very sorry for attempting to viciously sabotage you and Gabriella's relationship."

"You and Gabriella's?" he smirked. "That's bad English."

"I don't give a shit." I said. "Take the damn flowers." I said, throwing them at him.

"Why the fuck did you bring flowers?"

"Well women like it, so I figured it'd do the job with you, too."

"Excuse me?"

"Not like that. Just figured you'd think it was a nice, friendly gesture."

"Well you've not really made any friendly gestures as far as I am concerned."

"What the fuck do you want me to do? Take you out to dinner? Suck your cock for a while?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you keep saying excuse me? Just shut up and say my apology is accepted like a normal person."

"Apology not accepted."

"What the f_." I stopped again. "Listen, I'm sorry, alright? I am. Not. Alright, I was kidding then, kind of, I'm sorry. I bought you flowers. Just say it's fine."

"No."

"What's your problem?"

"You."

"Oooh, tough guy."

"Mm, still always have that advantage though, won't I?"

"What?" I said.

"Well I'm with Gabriella, and you're not." he said.

"Sure, cause that's why I fucked her in the back of my Cayenne turbo last week." I muttered before turning around.

"What did you just say?"

"Wow, he says something other than excuse me."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Ooh, big tough guy said the f word." I said, opening the door as I smirked and walking out. I quickly walked into the elevator and smirked as I pressed the close doors button and started moving as he opened his office doors. I whipped my phone out of my pocket and dialled Gabriella's number.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, it's me." I said, happier than last time.

"Hey," she said, sounding happy. "So, did you apologize to Matt or do I still hate you?"

"I just apologized, I'm in the elevator coming back down now."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you."

"I bought him flowers." I said. I heard her crack up laughing. "What?"

"You brought him flowers?" she said inbetween laughs.

"Yeah..." I said. "What's wrong with that?"

"You, you," she said before calming down. "Uh, nevermind." she said.

"He's a little bit of a grumpster though, isn't he!" I said like an old lady, making her laugh again.

"He's sweet."

"Not if you ask me. He nearly punched me."

"Troy, what did you do? You must have given him a reason to."

"Nothing, I just said I'm sorry for attempting to viciously sabotage your relationship." I lied.

"Aww, well I'll listen to my apology from you now." she said.

"Can I not take you out for dinner?" I proposed, getting out the lift and quickly walking out the building as I remembered Matt would be trying to get to me. I noticed there were stairs and hurried out to my car.

"Sure you can," she said. "Tonight? At Luigi's?"

"Mm, Luigi's. I'll pick you up."

"Sevenish?" she said cutely, making me smile.

"Sevenish." I confirmed, smirking as I saw Matt coming down the stairs and looking around as I drove infront of the building. We made eye contact and I gave him a little, sarcastic wave and smirked before revving the engine and driving away.

"Umm.." I thought quickly. "So what are you doing for lunch?"

"Nothing," she said, making a wave of relief pass over me that she wasn't going out with Matt. "Why?" My eyes darted as I quickly thought.

"Um, I was just wondering... if I could visit you!?" I said.

"Really? Sure. Wait, Michelle's at work. Maybe we could go to a little al freso cafe and have something little since we're going out tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be great. See you then. Meet me in the parking lot."

"Will do," she said. "Love you, Troy bear." she said, slightly quietly.

"Love you, Ella bear." I said, smirking at my victory and hanging up, doing a little victory dance as the lights were on red. Matt really is going down. Touch wood.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't put a preview yet because I need you to help me with something and give me your opinion.**

**Do I:**

A- Write a chapter about going to dinner, Matt talking to Gabriella about Troy and her in the back of his Cayenne turbo. (In love with those cars!) Blah blah.

**Or**

**B - Go straight onto my originally written photo chapter.**

**I'm thinking B. But you say anyway, you're the ones reading it.**


	21. Changing Songs and Distant Memories

**Hey guys! Okay, so you may hate me, you may love me, but I've put all the stuff in this one chapter!!!! :D :D **

**It's very, very drama filled! So please I need you to review. It's a huge chapter. 7,262 words, but only took me two days to write because it just came to me. Although that was from 12pm - 2am on Saturday then 9am - 6:30pm Sunday. But it's finished! I'm going to do a couple more chapters after this of Troyella fluff, then I'm either going to make this story quite long, and it'll go onto Chad and Taylor's wedding, Troy and Gabriella getting engaged, maybe a vacation, maybe they'll see Michelle again. So.. VOTE!! haha I had to throw it in.**

**A - If you want me to make this story huge and include Chad and Taylor's wedding, Troy and Gabriella's engagement, maybe a vacation and maybe they'll see Michelle/Matt (who get together) again, and Troyella marriage, and babies, and all that crap and make it like a 50 chapter story, BREATHHHEEE, Vote A!**

**B - If you'd like me to just say goodbye to Welcome Back and make a completely new story, with everything already happened and I'll do a couple flashbacks, press B!**

**Beeeeep!**

**So this chapter goes out to all my lovely reviewers who I appreciate so much! You all know who you are! Everyone that's ever reviewed, thank you so much! I love reviews, and I'm absolutely beaming that I have 368 reviews! Thank you so much!! :D Then there's a couple special reviewers who review every single damn chapter!! (well, almost. Virtually every chapter) Seraphina.x. (I've give up trying to put the start on!), vanilla902, Midnight113, foreverzanessa, ZANESSA4LIFE, LostKaty, vIXYvIOLINbABY, xXxlil writer babyxXx, xoxojoannexoxo, cutiexxgirlxxwithxxattitudexx, and there may be more but those are the ones that spring to mind. **

**Plus! I made a community but I'm absolutely lost and don't even know how to add a story to it. Any help? Review please?!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks guys! Without further ado here is the dramatic, lovey dovey climax. Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

I sunk down in my office chair after returning from my trip to the smaller version of the grocery store to get a quick sandwich and drink. Whenever I saw Michelle, I felt strange around her now. I felt like I wanted to just slap her and tell her Troy's all mine. Miney miney mine. I felt like I wanted to fucking push her into that hot dog stand when she walked past it. Her bouncy, blonde, glossy, annoying hair bouncing as it tumbled down her back. Bet it's not natural. Like mine. Bet she smothers it in coats of leave in conditioner and shine on spray and kills every little strand by straightening it mercilessly, flicking out the ends, even though she's clearly spent ages with rollers in. Ha. Bet that's fun for Troy.

I peeled open the wrapper and pulled out one triangular sandwich, biting into it and quickly swallowing as my phone rang.

"Hello," I said, my mouth still filled with sandwich.

"Hey, I swallowed for you, so you can swallow for me." Troy said.

"Right," I said, after I successfully swallowed the food in my mouth. "What are you calling for?"

"Can't a guy phone his ex-girlfriend and current fuck buddy just for the amusment of talking to her?"

"Fuck buddy?" I said. "Is that all I am?"

"No. You're an agony aunt too."

"My thumb is hovering over this hang up button." I warned.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he said all in one word.

"What?"

"Talk to me. I'm bored." he said.

"You're really offensive, you know that?"

"Not intentionally."

"Could atleast throw in a 'no offense',"

"Where's the fun in that?" he said, making me roll my eyes.

"So what do you want?"

"I told you, Gabrismella, I want nothing more than a harmless chat." he said, before giving a random laugh. "Your name sounds like salmonella."

"Thanks Troy," I said sarcastically, before there was a needy sounding knock at the door. "Listen Troy, I got to go, okay?"

"Whyyyyy," he whined. The door opened itself and Matt came in and sat on the couch quickly.

"Because Matt's here." I said.

"Matt?" he said, suddenly sounding a little startled.

"Yes, should I be worried?"

"Umm, no. No need. Have a nice... talk." he said, hanging up. I furrowed my eyebrows and paid my attention to the gorgeous Armani model look-a-like on my couch.

"Hey babe," I said.

"Hey," he said dully. "So, what's going on?"

"Um... nothing?" I said, confused at his slightly annoyed tone, but his normal questions. "What's wrong?"

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I didn't know you called me," I said, pulling my phone out my bag and finding five missed calls from him. "Oh, it was in the bottom of my bag on vibrate."

"Yeah, I guess it would be pretty hard to hear. Especially when you're a little busy fucking Troy Bolton in the back of a Cayenne turbo." he accused quickly, making my heart thud. How did he find out?

"What are you talking about?" I said panicky.

"You. You and Troy. You've been fucking around with eachother while I've been here like some aimless idiot thinking we were actually going somewhere."

"Going somewhere?" I said.

"Yeah, Gabriella. I thought we might be something more than this one day, but I guess not, since you go for the lunkhead, unintelligent type."

"What?" I said. "Who the hell are you calling the lunkhead, unintelligent type?"

"Bolton. He's a dick, and you've been fucking him which makes you just as bad." he said. "I can't believe I fucking fell for it."

"Woah, woah." I said, standing up dominantly. "Troy isn't a lunkhead, and he isn't unintelligent. He's smarter than me." I said. "And if you're calling him, then you're calling me, too."

"Well you are both just as bad as one another." he said, sounding disgusted at me.

"Just as bad as one another? And who do you think you are?" I said, gesturing to him in his suit and tie as he sat on my sofa. "Get up off my couch." I said.

"Fine, alright, fine. I'll get up, and I'll go too." he said, walking towards the door.

"Fine. That's great. I hope you have a lovely live. You know, the kind where you live in that big mansion, with a ninety four percent plastic wife who does charity events she doesn't give a shit about, fucks the gardener while you're at work, and have some wonderful, slutty children that are so fucked up they don't even listen to their own father. It'll be very... Desperate Housewives mixed with an unclassy version of Gossip Girl."

"Fuck you." he said. "And sure, Troy Bolton will do so much better for you. I cared about you, Gabriella."

"Troy cares about me."

"Sure. He's the type of guy who just want's to get into your pants."

"Shut the fuck up, he cares about me, he loves me." I said. "Which is more than you ever did." I said.

"Of course I loved you! I told you!"

"On the phone? Sure, that's a nice way to put it."

"It's how I am, I don't want all that romantic shit with flowers and candles and fireworks and shit."

"Well that's how I am. And I'm sure one day a woman who hates that will come along and she'll want the life you want. But that's not me, Matt. I think you should just leave." I said calmly.

"Fine. I'm leaving." he said, still not wanting to be civilised.

"That's lovely." I breathed.

"And I hope the little man slut and the woman slut get together too and have hundreds of children due to their sessions of unprotected sex." he said, making my nostrils flinch before they flared. I felt my hand raise up to slap his stupid face, but I refrained and just opened the door.

"Leave." I said.

"My pleasure." he said, smirking as he thought he was clever when really he made a dick of himself.

"Mine too." I said, closing the door behind him. I locked it and my nostrils flared out again, but my face scrunched up. Do not cry, Gabriella, do not cry. A large sob emitted from the back of my throat and I closed my eyes furiously to try and make the tears disappear. How could Troy be so devious? Why did he have to tell Matt? I'm known as the little woman slut. He was just so sneaky about telling him. Who knows what Troy said! He probably said everything. Thinking he was so smart. So cool. So great. He was probably boasting about everything to him. I frustratedly punched the table and let out a couple more sobs, before gathering myself and covering my red face up with make-up.

I'm going to tell.

I'll tell her everything. I'll show him. He want's to play it that way? I know plenty secrets too. I looked in the mirror and ensured I was flawless again, knowing that I would need all the dignity I could possibly get right now. Even though I've just been dumped... no, Gabriella. You dumped him. You're great. I said to myself to try and build my self-esteem. I called my assistant, and told her to get Michelle in my office right away. I practiced my lines through my head. I felt like the little angels and devils were on my shoulders. The angel telling me to not do it, but the devil telling me to go right ahead and rip her pride, and most of all, her relationship with Troy, to shreds. There was a knock on my door, and I adjusted my position in my seat, looking stern yet making sure the position highlighted my best features.

"Come in!" I shouted. The blonde walked in through the door and closed in behind her. I sighed. I was really going to do this.

"Eve said you wanted to see me." she said. "Is everything okay?"

"No." I said. "No it's not."

"Why?" she said.

"I'm sick and tired of keeping secrets." I said strongly, not trying to show my nerves that were running through me.

_Troy will hate you for this._

_Their lives together will be destroyed. _

_Michelle will be crushed. _

_You wont be able to live with yourself._

_  
You'll be a complete and utter bitch._

"What? Well, why don't you tell them to me, and I'll help you."

_She's helped you out since day one here._

I looked at her guiltily.

"No, no." I said quickly, my confident, feisty, strong, scary Gabriella side being bashed through viciously and revealing the soft, quiet, kind Gabriella. "You know what, just." I said, pausing. "Just go back to work. I'm sorry." I said quietly and powerlessly.

"Gabriella," she said, walking closer to me. "Is everything alright?"

"No, I mean, yes. Please, just, it doesn't matter." I stammered.

"Yes it does, Gabriella, you're my friend. Just let me help you out."

"You've helped me out enough. I'm sorry, just go."

"Gabriella," she said again. "Come on, I know something's up."

"Nothing is up." I said, getting annoyed at her trying to get it out of me.

"Yes there is!" she said. "And I'm not leaving here until I find out!"

"Michelle, just leave it all alone!" I said.

"Gabriella! You called me in here for a reason."

"Because I thought I wanted to talk about it, and now I've realized I don't."

"Gabriella, now I know there's something up. Let's just talk about it, please."

"No!" I said, showing my annoyance. "Just get back to work."

"Gabriella!" she hissed. "You know me, if I don't find out what's wrong, I'll worry. Please, Gabriella."

I sighed at her pleading tone and my face scrunched up again.

"Don't cry," she said.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"What for?" she said.

"I... me... Troy..."

"What?" she said, slightly beginning to unfold things from the words me and Troy. "What about you and Troy?" she said.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Gabriella," she said louder. "What about you and Troy?"

"We," was all I said, before she found out.

"Are you kidding me?" she said, stepping away from me.

"No," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Michelle."

"Why the hell would you do this to me?" she said demandingly before softening up. "I thought we were friends."

"It's just," I sobbed again. "Since we saw eachother again, we started to remember how much love we had for eachother." I said, making her put her hands up and put them behind her head, as she walked around in small circles.

"You're so full of bullshit." she hissed. "So you went and fucked him? and I was in the dark the entire time!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry,"

"No you're not." she said. "How many times did it happen."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do!" she said.

"Once, once." I said.

"Yeah right."

"Really." I said. "We only had sex once."

"And what? The rest was quiet little massages and kisses over at your house?" she said sarcastically. I nodded. "There was?"

"We met up at mine and at resteraunts a couple times." I said, trying to stop crying and being a pathetic loser.

"A couple times?" she said.

"A lot of times, but we just kissed then."

"Just kissed?!" she screeched. "Just kissed!!" she repeated. "It's MY boyfriend! You thought you'd JUST KISS, my boyfriend? Cause that's sooo not important. It's JUST KISSING!"

"I'm sorry Michelle, I really am." I said.

"Save it, Gabriella." she said. "You're just a slutty man stealing home wrecker who is so disappointed with her own life she just has to storm in and ruin everybody elses! I bet if you hadn't come into our lives, everything would still be perfect! Troy and I would probably be engaged by now! But no! You have to come and ruin everything! I hate you!" she screamed, gradually getting louder.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed again pathetically.

"Well you know what," she said. "I don't need sluts like you in my life anyway. I need people I can trust, and you clearly aren't one of them." she said. "Never dare speak to me again." she said. "I quit." she finished, walking out the room with tears in her eyes and collecting her stuff up from her desk and stuffing them all in her bag, the whole office shocked since they could hear everything we said. I stood up and followed her.

"Please just wait," I said, tears in my eyes.

"See that?" Michelle said to the silent office. "It just proves it. Gabriella is a slutty, man stealing whore. Looks like you better keep a close eye on your things. She'll take anything she can shove up her pussy for a while." she said, making a couple people snigger, before storming into the elevator, leaving me stood humiliated in the middle of the office. Fully aware of the sniggers, insults, and bitching that people were trying to hide. I akwardly took a step, and repeated the action until I was inside my office, the door locked. I kicked off my shoes and loosened my tight clothing to get comfortable, and lay on my couch, just thinking what was going to happen next.

Well, I have no boyfriend any more.

Michelle hates me.

The whole workplace disrespects me and thinks I'm a slut.

I feel terrible.

And soon Troy wont want to know me.

Life is great, huh? I waited until it was seven, when hopefully all the people would have left the office, and went outside into the darkening sky, my head down, hoping to not see anyone I knew. I quickly got into my car and drove home. I kicked my shoes off and turned on some lights, before walking to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a beautifully cut glass, pouring some of the whiskey into the glass. I took a sip, marvelling at the burning feeling and sighing as it relaxed me. I gulped the rest of the glass down and let out another breath. I poured another glass of the strong substance and drank that fairly quickly too, deciding to pour another glass. I walked into the living room with the bottle and the glass and sat down onto the sofa. I drank quickly, hoping the quicker I drank the quicker I could just get wrecked and drown all my troubles and worries away. The worries seemed to stay, and were displayed to everyone else through the tears flowing down my face. There were five furious bangs at my door. I jumped, suddenly scared at the banging on my door. I decided to ignore it. It came another three times.

"Gabriella! Open the fucking door!" I heard Troy shout through my letter box. I sunk lower in my couch, curling up into the smallest ball I could and silently crying harder. He sounded mad. "Open the door or I'll fucking break it down!!" he shouted furiously, banging on it with his fists. I quickly put my half full glass onto the couch, not caring that it tipped over and spilled all over the designer, eight thousand dollar couch. I crept to the back door which led into the back yard, holding my shoes and jacket incase I wouldn't be able to get back in and would end up spending the night walking around town aimlessly until morning when he would have left. I snuck around the thin, narrow passageway between the side of the house and the fence and found myself at the front of the house. I could still hear him shouting things and banging on the door. He stepped back and shrugged his shoulders, looking at the door before forcefully running into it. I bit back another scared sob and quickly ran behind a bush and hid there silently. I was crouched behind it, my eyes not daring to leave him as he furiously barged against the door like some sort of maniac, trying to break it down. I crept clumsily in my half drunken state across the small space from behind the bush to behind the car. When my heel made a squaking noise as it scraped against the driveway. He whipped his head around and his angry eyes met my guilty, scared ones.

"There you are," he said angrily as he walked over to me and pulled me up, anything but gently. "What the fuck did you do?" he said slamming my body angrily against the car, making pain race through my body.

"Sorry," I croaked through my broken voice, tears running through my eyes again. I'd never seen him so angry.

"Sorry?" he said. "Is that all you can say?" he said, making me feel utterly pathetic. I kept quiet. "Guess it is." he said, pulling me from the car and slamming me onto it again.

"Stop," I croaked.

"Why the fuck should I? Do you realize what the hell you've done? You've wrecked my life! You stupid whore!" he shouted, his face near mine, the strong stench of alcohol coming from his breath.

"I_"

"No, Gabriella, I don't want to hear your whiny little voice. You've wrecked everyone's lives. If you didn't show up, none of this would've happened." he said, my eyes darting anywhere but his ice cold eyes which had darkened to a threatening, dark blue. "I would've been happy, but you don't care, do you. No. You don't. I've lost everything because of you. My girlfriend. She was all I ever wanted and all I ever had. All I ever cared about. You're just a pathetic little slut and everyone hates you, so do everyone a favour and just leave already. It's clear nobody gives a shit about you anyway." he said harshly, giving me one last ice cold stare and letting out another deep breath, the smell of alcohol filling my nose again, before letting go of me and walking back to his car.

I stared at the floor of the driveway aimlessly, and leaned against the car, my weak legs giving way and making me slide down the car onto the floor. The loudest sob I had ever imagined could be escaped my throat as I cried uncontrollably on the driveway, lying down beside the car and crying helplessly on the floor, hoping someone would just come and put me out of my misery. He hates me. She hates me. Work hates me. Everyone hates me. I'm a bitch. I'm a slut. I'm a home-wrecking slut. I'm that woman in the movie that everyone grimaces at when they see her and she just ruins everything. The tears made my eyelids heavy, and I fell asleep miserably.

---

**Troy's POV, The next day**

I woke up on Chad and Taylor's couch, my head throbbing painfully.

"Hey man, you awake?" Chad said, sitting on the chair arm beside my feet.

"What time is it?" I said, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Twelve thirty," Taylor said, sitting on the chair arm near my head. "You alright sweetie? What happened last night?" she said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't remember." I said, racking my brains.

"Well did you and Michelle fight or something?" Chad said. "Why other would we find you with a packed bag walking around town?"

"She told, man." I said. "Gabriella told Michelle about everything, so she left me."

"Wow," Taylor said, rubbing my back. "Have you spoken to Gabriella?"

I racked my brains again. The mental image of her from last night gave me a thread, which led to the whole story of last night playing through my mind.

"That was fucked up." I said, running my hands though my hair and stopping to leave my head in my hands.

"What was?"

"I've got to apologize." I said, getting up and stumbling around stupidly as I tried to catch my balance. I pulled on the jeans and shirt discarded on the floor, and pulled on some shoes. "Thanks for letting me stay, I'll be back soon." I said quietly, my throbbing headache pounding.

"Wait!" Taylor said rushing back in with two pills and a small amount of water. "Advil. You need it."

"Right," I said, recognizing the familiar pills and taking them both at once with the water. "Thanks, see you later guys." I said, walking out the house and slipping on some sunglasses to sheild my eyes from the ridiculous light intensity. I walked to her house and up to her door, making an akward face as I saw the dints in it I had made and making a mental note to get her a new one. She hadn't answered, so I walked around the other side of the car, when I saw her lay in her previous clothes beside her car.

"Shit," I hissed, running towards her and falling down beside her. "Wake up," I said, thinking she was passed out or something as I shook her. "Wake up, Gabriella."

"Mmm..." she moaned, making me sigh in relief. "No school." she groaned, making me smile and roll my eyes as I shook her.

"Come on Gabriella, wake up." I said. Her eyes suddenly darted open and she stared at me.

"Get off me," she said quickly and quietly, sitting up and shuffling away from me.

"No, I'm sorry, I was pissed last night." I said.

"Troy, go away." she said, quickly walking around the side of the house.

"No." I said, not giving in before I talked to her. "Just let me talk."

"Talk or nearly break my back?" she said, her tiny voice breaking.

"Talk, I'm sorry about last night. I am. I only realized what happened this morning. I was drunk, and upset and angry and I just want to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk." she said, reluctant to look at me.

"Well we are, whether you like it or not." I said.

"What the fuck?" she said, examining her dented door. "What have you done!?"

"I'm sorry about that, I'll get you a new one put in."

"It looks like I've been robbed!" she hissed as she traced her finger over one of the large dents.

"I'll get you a new one, just let's go inside and we can talk."

"You really expect me to talk to you?"

"What? Gabriella I'm pissed at you, you did wrong."

"I did wrong because you did wrong."

"What you did was like a thousand times worse!"

"How was it?" she said, not looking at me at all.

"Gabriella, what I did was set Matt straight."

"And I set Michelle straight! I set everyone straight!" she said, walking through a thin gap beside the side of the house to the fence effortlessly. I made an akward face and turned to my side to try and squeeze through it. I followed her to the back door, which had been left unlocked.

"But I did it for the best. Matt's a jerk and he didn't treat you right."

"Troy." she said, turning around from leaning on the kitchen island to face me with tears in her eyes. "Troy, you didn't know what it was like."

"What what was like?"

"I had Matt to take my mind off things."

"Things?"

"You and Michelle. It was like fucking torture seeing you and her together. I mean, it was like I was trying my hardest to get to you and to try and make you choose me, and it just felt like nothing was happening and you were going to choose her whatever I did."

"What?" I said, confused at what she was saying. "I don't get it."

"Troy, I was trying so hard to make a mark on you and just do things to make you happy, and you weren't even realizing it."

"I was,"

"Then why didn't you say anything?" she said, blinking and a tear rolling down her face. "Why did you have to make me feel completely useless?"

"I didn't know I was. Look, I don't get what you're saying. Well I do, but I don't get how it explains what you did."

"Because Troy, I had Matt to try and take some of that useless feeling away, and you took him away from me."

"But if you liked me more anyway.."

"I did like you more, I loved you, I still do love you. It's just that while you were there frolicking around with Michelle while she made breakfast for you and gave you blow jobs while you ate it, I was at home sat on my own. Matt took those little silences away when you have to think about things."

"You don't make any sense!" I exclaimed, the energy being took out of me by her long, deep answers.

"I do, you just don't get it. So I'm gonna tell you everything, and just listen this time." she said. "Right, well, there was that whole thing about you having a defining moment or whatever and you'd know which girl was for you. The whole time, I was trying to make that moment for you, but you didn't seem to realize it. So while I was dozed into this big fantasy world where everyone gets a happy ending, Sharpay just brought me out of it and gave me the reality, that if I didn't get you, I'd be fucked up. I would probably either be this fake housewife for Matt and it'd just be like Desperate Housewives, or I would probably give up and start living in those really rough apartments on the other side of town and sell my possessions so I could buy drugs. So when she told me, I got really competitive and possessive over you and everything and I just decided to fight for you."

"So why did you have to tell Michelle?"

"To get even! Gosh, Troy, we're going around in circles."

"No we're not, just, why did you tell her? What possessed you to go and tell her everything?"

"Because I was angry with you!"

"So you take away everything I have?! She's having the house and mailing my stuff to me when I find a new house, I've got no family, no girlfriend_"

"And don't you think I've lost a lot too? Michelle hates me, the whole work place thinks I'm a slut, I feel like a bitch and now you hate me!"

"You'll always have Maria and David though,"

"They're fucking thousands of miles away!"

"So? You can still get to them pretty easily! I'd have to do quite a bit of work to get to my parents."

"Troy," she said softer, knowing to be careful when she was talking about my parents.

"No, you know what? I don't need to hear you." I said, annoyed with her, walking forward a couple steps into the wide hallway leading to the front door, and she uneasily followed me. "I don't need it. I don't need you. You've wrecked everything for everyone Gabriella, and I just hope you know that."

**Gabriella's POV**

I felt a sick feeling inside as he said his last sentence and walked away. I stood in the doorway looking at him desperately. He looked at me once again as he was about to drive away, then shook his head and sped down the street. I was glued to the spot. I felt so physically and emotionally drained that I just felt like if I moved my body would just fail and collapse into a heap on the floor. The air pressure above my head felt like it was pressing down. My head and body just felt heavy. I trudged back into the kitchen, shutting the damaged door behind me. Good thing I painted it black. I leaned against the island, pressing my weight down onto it and feeling relieved. I thought about what was going to happen next.

Do I really have the nerve to carry on working there? To carry on living here? To just mope around and mix in as if nothing happened? Do I just go out with Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and maybe even Troy as if nothing happens? I'm going to have to speak to Troy sometime. I mean, what about the wedding? I'm the maid of honour and he is the best man, so we have to walk down the aisle together, and we have to link arms. Then Taylor said we have to dance together for atleast one minute at their first dance. Taylor and Chad will dance alone until the second verse, then the bridesmaids and groomsmen will join in with their pairs and dance for atleast one minute before they can go dance with their real partners, and then the guests will be able to join in. Apparently 'it's that simple'.

**Troy's POV, 2pm**

I sat on the bed of Chad and Taylor's guest room and said one last thanks to them before they left me to get a shower and change, since apparently I smelled of booze and smoke from spending hours in that bar last night. I got into the shower, pressing the button with the eight note on the little panel underneath the shower controls and turning on the radio.

_You're like an Indian Summer in the, middle of Winter,_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

My eyes widened as the familiar song burst out from the speakers. I quickly jabbed my finger at the eight note button again. Off, off, off. The memory of the night of Gabriella's eighteenth birthday party years ago. Dancing with her to this song. We swayed peacefully and everyone that was around us seemed to fade away. I kissed her. She gazed at me. I had my arms around her tightly. That was one of the best nights of my life. I finished up and dried myself quickly, acting in the spur of the moment. I pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt, my usual, and some sneakers and a jacket. I stuffed my phone and wallet into my pocket and rushed past Chad and Taylor.

"Where you going?" Chad shouted.

"Out!" I shouted back.

"I'm going getting take out at seven thirty!"

"Thanks," I shouted back, pulling out the driveway.

**Gabriella's POV, 2pm**

I walked through the oh so familiar glass doors and was greeted by the always welcoming Bloomingdales Summer collection. Shopping always clears my head and makes me feel better. I browsed the different products and felt different materials and fabrics, picking up anything I remotely liked. I could hear a song faintly playing, getting louder from beside of me. I turned my head and saw a woman fishing her phone out of her bag. She got it out and the ringtone played loudly.

_You're like an Indian Summer in the, middle of Winter,_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

I gripped the hanger of the beautiful dress I was holding tightly and gritted my teeth, as I was desperate not for that memory to play in my head, although my head was disobedient and mental images flashed up. My arms around his neck. Him looking down at me adoringly. His hands placed firmly on my waist. Swaying gracefully. Me going up to the stage to make a birthday speech and blow out my birthday candles. Closing my eyes. Making a wish.

_**I wish Troy and I will always be together no matter what**_

I shook my head violently to get the memory out and angrily paid attention back to the dress, annoyed at the interferance. I felt the silky fabric again and threw that onto my arm too.

Apologize.

The word ran through my head.

"No," I said to myself quietly to not look like an idiot.

Apologize

It flared out like a fire. Unmissable. Unignorable.

Apologize.

Apologize.

I ignored it and paid for my items, totalling to a four digit number.

Just apologize Gabriella, it'll get you way further than just pushing it to the back of your head all the time.

I went into the men's section and browsed through the shirts, examining the patterns and the fabrics closely. I picked up a peach and brown coloured check shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and imagined it on Troy. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders and quickly turned around, my body colliding with a built, male body who was turned away from me.

"I'm so sorry," I said, sick of saying sorry but figuring I'd have to get used to it. He helped me up and I instantly knew who it was when the hand touched mine, as I was familiar with the certain warmth, the way it fit with mine, the sparks that shot up my arm. He could tell too, and quickly let go in shock as I was half up , letting me fall back down.

"Uh..." he said. "Sorry." he said, getting together and pulling me up. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you here," I replied nervously and quietly. My eyes darted around and I saw an amazing green dress which I hadn't yet found in his hand. "Apology gift for Michelle?" I guessed.

"Not exactly," he said. "That for Matt?"

"No," I said, making him frown in confusion.

"Then who's it for?" he said, hoping it wasn't for someone else who he didn't know.

"You," I said quietly, looking around. "I'm sorry," I squeaked like a mouse. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I dared to look at him, and was surprised when the corners of his mouth were turned up.

"What?" I said stupidly, feeling pathetic. He moved a little bit closer and my eyes widened and my heart thumped uncontrollably. I felt like I was going to have some sort of heart attack.

"I'm sorry too," he said. I looked up at him, confused.

"What?" I said softly.

"I'm sorry too," he said. "I'm sorry for being jealous, and doing all those things to fuck you up. And I'm sorry for last night and the things I did and said, even though I don't really remember it I bet it wasn't nice. I'm sorry for the things I said this morning. I was pretty harsh on you, and you didn't deserve that."

"I did," I said. "I did deserve it, I was a bitch, and I deserve everything I got and more."

"You don't, you had a reason, and although it's pretty hard to understand, I get it."

"Good," I said softly.

"Do you like this dress?" he said, holding it up.

"I love it. Where did you find it?" I said, feeling it.

"It's yours," he smiled, going to the cash register. I smiled and followed him and bought him the shirt. We exchanged bags. "So thanks for my shirt. I could really use it since Michelle still has everything," he said as we walked out of the store and into the rest of the mall.

"That reminds me, where are you staying?" I asked as we randomly walked into Starbucks and headed towards the line.

"Chad and Taylor's said after he ordered our usual venti drinks.

"Really?" I said, as we walked to a table holding our drinks and a selection of cakes, brownies and shortbreads. "You could stay at my house if you wanted to." I suggested uneasily, wondering if I was being too forward since we only just made up again.

"It's cool, I think Chad likes me staying there. But thanks for asking." he said, taking his share of brownie and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Oh," I said.

"No, it's not you. I'm just settled there now, if you know what I mean."

"I know, I know. It's cool." I said crossing my right leg over my left as I sat on the plushy, velvet, purple chair.

"Chill out," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Chill out, it's like you're this little mouse and I'm a big scary cat." he said. "Chillax, salmonella." he said, making me giggle. I untensed my muscles and sprawled back in the chair.

"Chillax?" I said.

"Yeah, it's chill mixed with relax." he said stupidly.

"Smenius." I said, making him frown with confusion.

"Smenius?"

"Smart and genius,"

"Ahh, now I see. Like... scumplicious."

"Wow, it's Einstein." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I prefer you when your timid, you're being down right rude and insulting now." he said.

"Hmm," I said, taking the last sip of my Frappucino and setting it down on the table. We both stood up.

"Can we go for pizza?" he said.

"We just ate!" I said, referring to the plates of cakes, brownies and cookies on the table.

"But I'm hungry." he whined.

"You can't be hungry." I said, before he grabbed my head and put it to his stomach stupidly.

"Seeee, it's hungry. Can you hear it?"

"Troy, get off my head," I said akwardly, embarrassed that all the people would be thinking I'm some weird freak.

"If I let go can we go for pizza?" he said.

"No," I said. He began to walk and I followed, his hand still holding my head to his stomach. "Troy!" I shouted.

"Can we go for pizza?" he insisted.

"Yes, just let go!" I said.

"Race you to the pizza place," he said, walking quicker and leaving me to sort out my ruffled hair. I smiled akwardly at the people who had saw us and smoothed down my clothes before following him. He kept turning around and looking now and then to check he was still winning, making me laugh. I weaved in through the other people and he frowned when he looked and I was nowhere to be seen. I blended in with the groups of people as I quickly walked to beat him. I rushed into the empty elevator and smirked as we made eye contact. I quickly pressed the close doors button. Just as they were about to close, a hand popped through and pushed them back open. A smug looking Troy walked in with a goofy smile on his face.

"Floor seven please," he said stupidly, making me laugh and pressing the close doors button.

"You're an idiot." I said.

"Don't be so jealous, Gabriella." he said, holding up a hand to my face, which I bit the side of. "Oww!" he screeched, making me laugh. "What was that for?"

"Felt like it." I said, before he pressed the stop elevator button. "What are you doing?" I said, before he gave me a serious, yet not serious at all look, taking my hand and biting it. "What was that for?" I screeched.

"Felt like it," he said, putting on a poncy girl voice trying to be like mine and smirking. I moved up and bit his shoulder. He gave me a saucy smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Felt like it," I said. He slowly craned his neck and did the same to my shoulder.

"Felt like it," he said, in his own voice. I went up on my tip toes and bit slowly on his neck, making him breath quicker.

"Felt like it," I whispered. He moved my hair out of the way with his hand and craned his neck before copying me again and slowly biting on my neck, lingering there for a couple seconds before pulling back.

"Felt like it," he whispered again, putting his hands on my waist and rubbing before discreetly moving his hand under my shirt, moving it higher and higher, making my chest rise and fall quicker than the Cheetah Girls movies. He brushed over my bra with his thumb, and it left a burning feeling where he touched on the skin. "Felt like it," he whispered again. I placed my hands on his stomach and forcefully pushed him, his back hitting the side of the elevator.

"Feisty," he whispered jokingly, making me smile into the kiss he planted on my lips. It was an uncontrollable kiss. Our tounges darted wildly, teeth clashing every now and then, lips crashing onto eachothers, breathing heavy, hands wandering everywhere. I stood on one leg as my other rubbed up against his, his right hand running up my skirt and resting on the back of my thigh, just underneath my ass as the other held up my bent leg.

"Troy," I whispered, reluctantly pulling away. I smoothed my clothes and pressed the elevator stop button again, knowing that someone will try to come rescue us if we didn't start it again soon.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Someone will come looking for us," I said. "Come on, let's go for pizza." I said as the door opened. We walked side by side, making our way to the pizza resteraunt. His hand ran down my arm and stopped at my hand, his fingers lacing in with mine.

"We don't have to hide anymore." he half stated half reminded.

"You're right," I said, leaning into him more.

"Two please," he said to the waitress as we stood like a couple, his arm around my waist and my body leaning into his.

"This way," she smiled, walking into the back where our favourite table was. We sat down together and didn't really have to look at the menu.

"The usual?" he ensured before he hailed the waitress and ordered it.

"The usual." I confirmed. He grabbed her attention and spoke.

"Can we have a stuffed crust meaty pizza, and a stuffed crust tropical pizza, a small pot of pasta, half a garlic pizza bread, large portion of fries, and two large cokes." he said, pausing inbetween each one to let her write it all down.

"Thanks," she said, taking our menus and walking away.

"So," he said. "We're alone." he said, trying to be seductive.

"Not exactly, there's quite a couple people in here for lunch, the chef, the waitors, and the bar people." I nodded.

"But are they in earshot?" he said.

"Sometimes," I said as a waitress walked past us.

"Alright, so we're kind of alone." he said. "So_"

"Are we still just fuck buddies?" I asked stupidly, hoping no one was in earshot.

"What?" he said, taken aback.

"Are we still just friends... you know, with benefits?"

"We were never friends with benefits," he said. "I thought we were more."

"But, now you don't have a girlfriend, and I don't have a boyfriend."

"What are you trying to imply, salmonella?" he said, trying to be mysterious and seductive again.

"I'm trying to imply that are we gonna go out or not?" I said, making him raise his eyebrows.

"Wow, I thought you'd atleast try to beat around the bush a little." he said. "I don't know." he said, making me feel disappointed, which was displayed through my face which sunk. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean like that. I meant like, sure, I'd love for us to go out like old times again." he said quickly, making me smile, before he calmed down. "Just, not right now." he said, making my face sink again. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that either, I meant, I don't want to ask you out in a pizza resteraunt." he said. "So until I find a nice place to ask you out, then it's postponed."

"Okay," I said, leaning over and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"But I do love you," he said nicely, making me giggle.

"I love you too," I smiled.


	22. The Fairytale Home

**Hey guys! Now I've figured out what I'm going to do for the rest of the story, well nearly have anyway. I've had loads of PMs and I've finally worked out how it works! Now I just need to know how a damn community works! :D Anyway, as I said, I've had lots of PMs of people giving me ideas. I tried to reply to all of them but I think I might have replied twice to some people and nonce to others, so, sorry. :D But as for the story plot goes, I'll plan it all out, and don't worry, I'll probably end up asking you to vote at some point! xD I think I'm going to make the story like 40 something chapters long, then I'll do a couple one shots and then I'm going to start a new long story where it's set in East High and Troy and Gabriella hate eachother. More information when the time comes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This chapter isn't exactly my favourite. I don't know why, it's just there's something I don't like about it. But anyway, please read, enjoy it if you can, and if you enjoyed it, tell me and review! Let's make it to 400 people! :D **

* * *

"Morning sunshine," I heard spoken lowly into my ear as my eyes began to twitch and come open.

"Morning babe," I said dozily, sitting up and stretching as he lay beside me, his arm lazily draped around my waist. I looked around my room and suddenly a wave of distinction rushed over me. Last night.

Last night was amazing. Troy and I came home from the mall, and had stopped off and got some 'goodies' as I put it. We were curled up on the couch watching Friends and eating junk food, when he kissed me so passionately I thought I would scream out. Next thing I knew we were in my room, stripped down to nothing, and only getting to sleep at five thirty seven.

"Well actually it's afternoon, sunshine." he said. "But still_" I cut him off from his constant babbling by leaning down and kissing his lips. He grabbed the back of my head to stop me from pulling away. He deepened the kiss, and rolled us over. I smiled into the kiss and broke it. "I might babble on more often,"

"If that's possible," I giggled, pushing his arms that were holding him up and making them give way so he collapsed down on top of me.

"Am I not crushing you?" he asked, trying to distribute his weight evenly.

"Nope." I said, cuddling his head and putting my chin on top of his head as he sprawled out on top of me. He turned his head away.

"Gabs, not that having my face buried in your chest isn't doing wonders for me, but I can't breathe." he said, taking in a couple breaths.

"Sorry," I giggled, just resting a hand on the side of his face this time.

"So I was thinking, I might go to Michelle's today_"

"What?!" I exclaimed, worried that he was going to ask for her back.

"Chill." he laughed. "I might go to Michelle's and ask very nicely for some of my things."

"Mmm." I said. "I'll have to wait in the car."

"You think?" he said sarcastically. We both happily sighed and lay there in a comfortable silence, before I gave a stupid laugh. "What?"

"Did you know you're kind of like a homeless person?" I said, gaining a stern look from him before it broke out into a smile.

"Spare change?" he asked.

"Hobo," I commented, shifting to get up. He quickly grabbed me and held me down tightly. "What are you doing?"

"Don't get up," he whined, holding me down tightly.

"I need the bathroom." I lied. There was a pause.

"Can I come with you?" he said, his eyes closed but his mouth smiling.

"Troy!" I scolded, lightly slapping his shoulder and wriggling free from his grip and running to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. "Ha!" I shouted.

"Yeah yeah, just go piss and be done with it." I heard from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes and giggled. I turned on the shower, like I had intended to do in the first place when I heard knocking on the door. Well more like banging. "Hey! You can piss without me but you can't shower without me!" he shouted.

"You already broke the front door, don't break my bathroom door too!" I shouted, knowing it would make him feel guilty.

"I'm getting it fixed!" he shouted frustratedly as he tried to open the door.

"When? When I move out?" I said, feeling the warmth of the water.

"When I buy a door! Give me chance, woman!" he shouted. "Let me innn!" he whined, changing from a frustrated guy to an upset baby in seconds. I smirked and got into the shower, shutting the shower doors and turning on the shower radio. I put my face towards the strong blast coming from the large, square shaped shower head. I reached my arms up and picked my hair up and dropped it again, running my fingers through it to make sure it was all wet.

"Shit!" I screamed as I felt hands around my waist. I turned around and saw a smirking Troy. "How the hell did you get in?"

"The old quarter trick." he said.

"What?"

"You slide the quarter in the slot and turn it, then it's unlocked."

"Pervert," I mumbled. "Shut the doors again, it's cold."

"Move, I want some water." he said, pushing me out the way and standing directly under the blast.

"I was here first!"

"So?" he said. I gave him a look and pushed him back, his back hitting the wall before he found there was a seat, which he fell back onto. "Actually I like this better," he said, as he sat and watched me shower. "You know you can always do a little dance, too."

I smirked and put my arms above my head and swayed my hips side to side seductively a couple times. I looked up and saw him looking astonished.

"Woah," he said. "I expected you to tell me to fantasize about it."

"Nope," I giggled, walking forward inbetween his legs and resting my hands on his strong shoulders.

"Could I get a little more of that?"

"Once and once only," I said, looking away and flicking my wet hair.

"Ooh, that's my girl." he joked, kissing my wet stomach and giving me a laughing smile. "So I guess since my little sexy dance session is over we're just here to wash?" he said.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"Pretty much." he repeated me as he picked up a bottle of White Company shower gel.

"Not too much of that, it's kind of expensive." I warned him. He grinned and poured an amount on his palm and showed it to me. "Huh, more than that!" I scoffed. He grinned and lathered it up in his hands and applied it to my body, rubbing in circular motions. He gently pushed me back so I was under the blast and the soapy bubbles ran off my body and down the drain. He washed my hair and applied a thick layer of conditioner to it and rinsing that too, before I did everything he did to me back to him.

"Come on, I'm officially pruned." I said, showing him my wrinkly fingers.

"You're bright red, too." Troy commented, making me give him a nasty look.

"Only because you think it's necassary to bathe in scolding hot water!" I exclaimed.

"It's soothing."

"It burns you."

"Soothing."

"Troy, don't start this." I said.

"Aww, what a shame, only one towel." he smirked. "Well, I guess there's only one thing for it." he said, snatching the towel and quickly drying himself before throwing it to me.

"Eww! It's all wet!"

"Aww, if you're lucky there might be a couple hairs on it, too."

"Eww," I said. "Go get me another one."

"Sorry, don't know where they are." he said, walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

"Troy!" I shouted. "Troy! Get me a towel!"

No response.

"Troy?" I shouted again. "Troy! Get me a damn towel!"

No response. I took in a deep breath.

"Troyyyy!" I let out my high pitched scream.

"Alright! Alright!" he said, coming back in with a smirk on his face and a fresh towel in his hand. He stared at my wet body infront of him. "Actually..."

"Just give it," I hissed, snatching it from his hands.

"Cranky panties." he said. "Oh wait, you haven't got any on. Woopsieee."

"I might have some on by now if you didn't steal my towel."

"Ooh, bite me." he said.

"Bite me?"

"Bite me." he nodded.

"Are you gay?" I accused.

"No... I'd only be gay if YOU were a man."

"I'm a woman."

"In that case I'm pretty damn straight." he said.

"You're a freak."

"You're a bitch." he threw back.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"Get out of my life." I said dully.

"You get out of my life first." he replied deadpanned as he casually walked into my room and lay on the bed.

"Burn in hell." I said.

"Only if you do first."

"Shut the hell up."

"You."

"No really, shut up."

"Kay."

**Troy's POV**

I stood fiddling with my hands at the door after I knocked. The door opened and Michelle stood in the doorway.

"Hi, Michelle, dear. Please can I just get a couple of things?"

"No." she said.

"Please? I'm homeless!" I replied. "You do charity shit for homeless people, you could atleast let me get a clean shirt."

"No."

"Michelle_" I said quickly before she slammed the door in my face. I turned around to face Gabriella who was sat waiting in the car and made a face as if I was going crazy, which she rolled her eyes at. How did I put up with her for the past three years? I remembered about the spare key and stuck my hand into the soil of the hanging basket, desperately hoping not to meet any bugs. I touched a metal thing and pulled it out, shoving it in the keyhole and opening the door.

"What the hell, Troy?" she shouted at me.

"Look, I paid for most of this house, and you're damn lucky I let you keep it. I bought it in my name, so I could easily kick you out. So let me just get a couple shirts, and I'll be on my way." I snapped, walking past her and starting to walk up the stairs.

"Fine." she said.

I went into my closet and pulled a large suitcase that could fit a good couple things in there. I grabbed my best clothes and shoes and stuffed them inside before leaving and getting my shower gels and colognes. I stuffed those in too and pulled out my nightstand drawer. I rumaged around. Box of rubbers, spare car key, box of viagra, don't ask, old watch box, picture of me and Gabs at our high school prom, iPhone box, wires, old manuals for kitchen appliances I threw out years ago and batteries. I threw everything in and looked back inside. There was one thing left.

One very important thing.

The key's to my parent's home. My real parent's home. It had been left in my name when they died. Everything had. I hadn't forgot about it. No way. I still paid the bills and things like that for it. But the last time I went was when Gabriella and I visited. Five years ago nearly. I grabbed the keys and stuffed them in my pocket. I grabbed a couple more things that were rightfully mine, like my trophies and other Laker's stuff and closed the large suitcase.

"Right, I'm gone." I shouted.

"Alright," she said, walking over to me. "Well... bye." she said.

"See you." was all I replied before I was out the door. I threw the suitcase into the back seats and quickly unzipped it again, pulling out a long black tie and zipping it back up again. "Come on, we're going somewhere special," I said to Gabriella as she waited patiently in the passenger seat.

"Where?" she asked innocently.

"You'll see." I said.

**Gabriella's POV**

I smiled, although I was confused and looked at the road ahead. He pulled over and parked on a random street.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, not recognizing the place at all.

"Nothing yet, get out." he said as he opened his door and got out of the car. I did too. He walked around the car and showed my a black tie. "Could I borrow that?" he asked, referring to the black and silver clip pinning my hair up.

"Sure," I said confusedly, pulling it out, my hair tumbling down my back. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"Now..." he said, taking the tie and tying it around my eyes as a blindfold.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of kinky bondage thing?" I asked randomly, making him laugh.

"Nope. It's supposed to be sweet." he laughed.

"Eep!" I squealed as he suddenly made it tighter. "I can't see anything!" I exclaimed as he fastened the tie and clipped the clip around it to secure it.

"That's the point." he said, gently directing me back to the car and doing my seatbelt for me before closing the door for me. I heard his door open and close and his seatbelt click.

"This is really frustrating," I said, ten minutes after I had been blindfolded. "I can't see anything!"

"Again, that's the point." he said.

"But, I want to see things."

"Then you'll know where we are and it'll not be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." I stated childishly, even though I loved them.

"Well tough." he said. "We're nearly here." he said, making me smirk.

"Troyyyy," I whined. "Are we there yet?" I dully mocked, copying him from the time we drove up to Alberquerque.

"Shut up." he said sternly.

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up." he repeated.

"Are we there yet?"

"Gabriella if you ask that one more time I'm turning around and you'll never see your surprise." he said, all seeming to be in one word.

"Fine," I said, sinking back into my chair.

"We're here." he said, turning off the engine and getting out. He ran around and opened my door, undid my seatbelt and picked me out of the car.

"Can I see yet?" I asked innocently.

"No," he laughed, locking the car with a beep beep.

"How about now?"

"One second." he said.

"One. Now let me see." I said.

"Just step up." he said, as if he was an old man trying to focus his camera correctly. I stepped up and felt myself go up a level. "Now..." he said, bringing me to the right a bit. "Now." he said, undoing the clip.

"I don't wanna see." I said, holding the blindfold to my eyes. "Will I cry?"

"I shouldn't think so..."

"Alright alright, let me see already!"

"Gabs, you're holding the blindfold up." he stated.

"Oh..." I said, letting my arms drop. I looked forward and my mouth dropped open. "Your house!" I gasped.

"My house." he said.

"It's! You! You still have it!" I said, not being able to believe he still kept the doll house like family home.

"I couldn't bring myself to let go of it. Just so many good memories here." he said, his voice breaking. I turned around and saw his face dropping.

"Baby," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. "It's okay," I said, stroking his hair.

"I know, I know. It's just weird." he said. "The last time I came here my life was so perfect. So easy."

"I know baby," I said, rubbing his tummy. "But soon it'll be perfect again."

"Only if it's with you," he said seriously, looking into my eyes. I closed them and kissed his lips for a brief couple seconds.

"We gonna go inside?" I asked.

"I thought we'd just stand outside and look at it," he said sarcastically, pulling the keys out of his pocket and walking up to the front door. He put the key in the lock and turned it, hearing the door click. He smiled and pushed it open. He unarmed the alarm and we both stepped inside.

"It's cold," I commented.

"No problem," he said, walking towards the thermestat and turning it up a notch. "Problem solved."

"I love this house." I said, walking around and running my hand over the walls. I walked over to him as I saw him looking around. "You should've told me, I would've been able to bring some clothes and we could stay here for a couple days like we wanted to last time."

"I know, but I just saw the keys and remembered about twenty minutes ago, I didn't plan it out really."

"It's fine, baby." I said, kissing his forehead lovingly.

"I know." he said, pressing his forehead against mine. "Man, this house feels so... great."

"Hmm?" I said.

"It feels like, I don't know, mom and dad are here. All the memories just come flooding back." he said. "Like..." he trailed off into the kitchen and stood at the stove. "My mom would stand here cooking dinner, and dad would be over there," he said, pointing to the chair at the dining table. "And I'd just be helping my mom make dinner."

I pictured the scene in my head.

"Or when we would all be outside," he said, looking out the window. "When it got sunny, and we'd all be in the back yard. Dad would do a barbeque, and my mom would sunbathe, and I would just mess around with my basketball." he said, pointing to the untouched basketball coated with cobweb beside a plant pot. He opened a cupboard which was filled with glasses and took out a small shot glass filled with keys. He took out a key and pushed it into the kitchen door, opening it up and letting us both outside into the back yard. He picked up the basketball and dusted off the cobwebs before bouncing it on the paved patio. We spent the hour shooting the ball into the net that was stood proudly on the paved area.

"Come on, want to get Chinese food? I think that take out about a block away is still open." he said.

"Sure. It can be... linner." I said.

"Linner?"

"Well you call it brunch, so it could be linner."

"Alright.."

"Wait, can we stay here a little longer first. I love it in here." I said, sitting on his couch in the living room. He opened drawer which blended in with the unit the large television was standing on. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button, making the television light up before playing the sports channel.

"Ewww," I said when I saw an incredibly sweaty man making a shot. He rolled his eyes. "Oh its you," I said as the picture flicked over to him.

"You gotta admit, that basket was amazing." he said, pointing to the screen where a clip of him shooting and scoring was being played over and over again in different angles.

"May be, but I don't think it has to be replayed a thousand times with twenty degrees angle differences each time."

"If you shot that basket, you'd want it to be shown like that." he said. He kicked off his shoes, as did I, and sunk down on the couch beside me. Two hours later we were found watching Family Guy in the dark both lying on the couch.

**  
Troy's POV**

I stared down at her as she looked at the screen, oblivious to me gawping at her. Her glossy eyes were so shiny they reflected the television screen in them. Her eyelashes unintentionally fluttered when she blinked. Her lips were parted slightly, letting her breathe, and the light, delicate sound of her breath which I would hear every now and then rang in my ears. She giggled at something stupid which someone said, and I laughed too. Her giggle filled the room. It made me feel happy. A smile crept onto my face and I instantly tightened my grip around her small waist, pulling her petite frame closer to me. I wish this was mine. All mine.

Then I thought.

This could be all mine. I looked up and saw Peter say one last thing, and then she giggled again and the credits rolled. The commercials began playing and she shifted from lying on her side to lying on her back. She noticed my cloudy face as I was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" her angelic voice said.

"You." I replied, making her smile and blush.

"What about me?"

"You're just great." I said. "Every little detail about you just adds up and makes you amazing." Her eyes lit up and a flattered smile broke out across her face.

"Thanks," she said softly, not knowing what else to say. "You're pretty swell too." she said, making me laugh.

"Pretty swell?" I laughed, making her laugh along at her own joke.

"You're pretty damn amazing, Troy Bolton." she said, sitting up a bit and kissing me, but pulling back when her stomach muscles ached.

"That's a new way to do sit ups." I commented.

"Sure is." she said, rubbing her tummy. "So back to the compliments." she said, making me laugh again.

"Will you be my girlfriend again," I said randomly in the spur of the moment, placing my warm hand on her cheek making her close her eyes for a second.

"I'd love to," she said quietly. She pulled me down and I streched out the elbow that was propping me up so I was lay down properly beside her.

"I love you," emitted from my smiling mouth.

"I love you too, Troy." she said, planting a kiss on my lips. I win!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you could enjoy that. Please review. Let's make it to 400! We should be able to do it easily. 4 reviews I need to make 400. Thanks! BloomiesGirl xoxo**


	23. Flashbacks

**Hey guyyyyyyys! I'm sorry for my lack of updating! I've had huuuugggeee writers block. Oh my god I'm so excited for Britain's Got Talent tonight! They're showing the ones I went in the audience for and I can't wait to see it. Eep! Anyway, this chapter is a lot of flashbacks. A huge flashback, then another smaller one. All from when Troy and Gabriella were younger. Haha I think when it comes to ending the story I'll make Troy and Gabriella die in a car crash so it's ironic and history repeats itself. KIDDING!!! :D **

**Here's some random facts about this chapter.**

**It's not that cool.**

**Words without my rambling: 5,457**

**Troyella Factor: 8/10**

**Best Chapter You've Ever Written??: Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No. **

**And that's the end of that section.**

**Oh my godd! Thanks for my reviews guys!!! It was like, Let's make it to 400! Haha, I ended up getting 29 reviews on it. And about it saying you can't review it cause you already have, blah blah, it's because I deleted my authors notes and it moved back a chapter, so if you reviewed the chapter before, it wouldn't work.**

**Please can people PM me some ideas? I'm so fucking stuck on what to do! I want some fluff before I can start the drama again. I've done a bit were they're at the library for the next chapter which I found quite amusing to write, I'll put a small preview at the bottom. Please, PM me some ideas, or review them, whatever. Desperadoooooo.**

**P.S. I got some new foundation today. It's surprisingly really good. Dreamatte Mousse. Maybe it's Maybelline. Or Loreal. Something, I dont know. Cba getting up and looking. **

**Would you kill me if I admitted one of them to hospital? I'm so random. Hahahahahahahahaaa. **

**Does anyone actually read this shit? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Morning girlfriend," Troy greeted me as I lazily came into the kitchen.

"Morning boyfriend," I replied happily, standing adjacent to him as he cooked breakfast on the flat, black, glossy hob that was planted into the island. "What you cooking?" I asked.

"Bacon, sausage, beans," he said, pointing to each pan. "Then," he said before pulling open the microwave. "Pancakes!"

"My favourite breakfast meal," I said.

"Exactly." he said, making me discreetly smile from ear to ear. "Sleep good?"

"Well, not really, no." I said.

"Why?" he asked with concern.

"Because _somebody_ snores like a truck on the highway." I said.

"Well, I would have got sooo much better sleep if I didn't have someone purring in my ear." he said through a big grin. I gave him a look. "Didn't work, did it?"

"Nope." I grinned as he emptied the cooked foods onto a plate. "You know," I said after he placed the foods carefully on different plates. "This is our first boyfriend girlfriend meal together," I said.

"We've had plenty meals together while we've been together before," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he checked his sentence made sense.

"Yeah, but this one is special."

"Why?"

"Because we're definately together now."

"Always will be." he said, making me blush and feel like squealing and stamping my feet really quickly.

"So it kind of is," I said.

"To us," he said, holding up a glass of tropical juice. I gave him a laughing smile and held my glass up too.

"To us," I confirmed. He took a drank out of his glass, slurping as he did so. "Troy!" I said, making him nearly spit it out laughing as he knew he was doing it on purpose. "Don't be so disgusting."

"Oooh she's in whiny girlfriend mode already,"

"No, you're in stupid three year old mode.. as always!"

"I'm not a stupid three year old. I'm just undeveloped. No wait, no, that didn't come out right. Undeveloped in my... maturity, that is. Obviously not by my amazing physique." he complimented himself, giving a white smile as if he was expecting a _ding!_

"Troy, please, just stop babbling for twenty seconds, please." I begged sarcastically.

One, two, three, four, five.

"Troy?" I said. He carried on looking down at his bacon and stabbing it with a fork before jabbing it into his mouth.

Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen.

"Troyyy?" I sang. He made a face as if he was judging the bacon he was chewing.

Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen.

"Tro-"

"Did it!" he sang stupidly. "See, that could be how boring your life could be. It could be like those old couples you see in resteraunts who just order and then look around but not daring to look at eachother and then when the food comes they just eat it and then make crap small talk about how their steak is too chewy for their dentures." he said, without pausing.

"Troy!" I giggled. "Take a breath,"

"You gonna eat that?" he said, not waiting for my answer before stealing a sausage off my plate.

"I guess not..." I said.

"Mmm..."

"Shut up," I said, standing up and taking our plates away after he put his fork onto his plate.

"I'll do it." he said normally, standing up and opening up the dishwasher and loading everything into it.

"Aren't you sweet," I complimented.

"It doesn't come cheap." he said.

"What do you want in return?" I asked seductively, stepping closer to him so he could snake his arms around my waist and I rested my hands on his chest.

"Hmm..." he said, putting on a face to look like he was pondering. "Ass." he said forwardly.

"Way to be teasing and mysterious." I chuckled, tracing my finger over his collarbone.

"I prefer to be straight forward and annoying."

"Don't we all know." I grinned. "And as for ass, I think you get enough."

"Nuh uh Gabrismella. You wouldn't believe the amount of cold showers I've had in my lifetime."

"Well you're just over-horny."

"Can you be over-horny?"

"I think so." I said nodding.

"I'm just eager. Kill me." he said. "You going getting a shower, missy?" he said, giving me a little kiss.

"Mmm..." I said, inhaling his scent. "You wont sneak in and scare me again, will you?" I asked innocently.

"Nope, I've already had one." he said.

"Alright," I said, leaning up and giving him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, giving me a little tap on my ass when I pulled away.

**Troy's POV**

I walked around my house, old memories playing out infront of me, almost life like. Like when Gabriella and her family visited that one time. Jake and Maria were sat closely on our old couch. My mom and dad were sat on the other, all four had a glass of chilled red wine, except my mom, who preffered the rosay. Gabriella and I, who were both five, pushed my whole toy box into there. My dad and Jake moved the coffee table aside. Gabriella and I pushed the box over, the contents of it spilling out onto the floor. The sun was orange as it was setting, and the rays were openly shooting through the glass and onto the wooden flooring, occasionally getting in mine and Gabriella's eyes as we ran around the room like idiots, despite of our parents telling us to calm down. Gabriella was wearing a little yellow sundress and some strappy yellow sandals, which made her tanned skin stand out even more. Her hair was cutely long, just an inch over her shoulders, straight, brown and shiny, the ends curved in. A little yellow hairslide with a sparkly butterfly slid in on the right side of her hair. When she smiled her huge, cheesy, toothy smile white teeth shone, her cute little button nose scrunched up, the skin around her eyes creased and dimples became visible in her cheeks. I was wearing a light blue and dark blue horizontally striped shirt and some elasticated waist jeans. My sneakers lit up orange just above the soles when my feet hit the ground. I remember I'd stamp my feet all over town when I came home from school that day with dad and mom said she had a surprise for me, and told me to try them on. I was fascinated with the flashing shoes. I had longish blonde hair that was just darkening to brown and it was slightly curled.

**Flashback**

_"Mom! When's Uncle Jake, Auntie Maria and Gabby gonna be here?" The eight year old Troy asked as he ran into the kitchen._

_"Two hours!" Lucille said cheerily._

_"Oh man!" the cute boy said, stamping his foot and grinning as the orange lights on his shoes flashed._

_"You excited?" Lucille said, crouching down to her little boy's height to examine the crumbs on his shirt._

_"Yeah!" Troy said._

_"Have you been stealing cookies, young man?" she asked sternly._

_"...No..." Troy lied obviously._

_  
"Troy, don't lie to mommy." Lucille reminded him._

_"Just one." Troy admitted cutely in his constant little voice, making Lucille giggle._

_"I thought we could make some cookies and some brownies and some little muffins for when they get here. Gabby will love that." Lucille said, knowing how much Troy adored Gabriella as she dusted the crumbs off his shirt. _

_"Really?" Troy said._

_"Really." Lucille confirmed._

_"Let's go." Troy smiled, making Lucille giggle and tickle his little tummy that popped out, making Troy squirm and giggle. Lucille stood up to full height and picked up the boy who streched up his arms, before swooping him up and sitting him on the dark brown wooden island. _

_  
"Eggs," Lucille said, getting out the eggs and putting them on the island._

_  
"Eggs." Troy confirmed._

_"Flour." Lucille said._

_"Flo-wer," Troy said._

_"Sugar," Lucille said._

_"Shhugar," Troy said._

_"Chocolate," Lucille said._

_  
"Choc-lit?!" Troy said._

_"Cooking chocolate. Not nice." Lucille said. "It's only nice in brownies." _

_"Oh," Troy said, disappointedly._

_  
"But if you're good, I'll take you and Gabby to the supermarket and buy you some goodies." Lucille said. She got out the rest of the ingredients._

_"And a whole lot of love!" Lucille giggled, running over to Troy and kissing his face over and over again._

"Mom!" Troy squealed and giggled.

_"Kiss," Lucille said, making Troy grab Lucille's face and pulled it towards him and he gave her a big kiss on her red lips. "Thanks kiddo," she said, ruffling his hair. _

_--_

_"They're here!" Lucille sang merrily after the doorbell rang. She rushed to the door, Troy running up eagerly behind her and overtaking her. She pulled open the door and Maria and Jake stood, with Gabriella in the middle infront of them. "Welcome!" Lucille greeted. Gabriella ran straight forward and hugged Lucille's leg for a while, before running to Troy and practically taking him down with her lunge._

"Gabs!" Troy giggled. "I made cookies and brownies and little muffins!" he informed her. "Do you want some?"

"Sure," the little Gabriella said, taking the hand he held out and running to the living room where three silver dishes rested on the white leather footstool. "These are delicious!" Gabriella enthusiastically commented.

_  
"Thanks," Troy said._

_  
"Gabriella! Troy! Do you guys want drinks?" Lucille said as she went into the doorway, finding the two children stuffing brownies into their mouths. "Hey! Save some for us!" Lucille giggled._

_"But I made them for Gabby!" Troy said. _

_"Alright then," Lucille giggled. She took their drink orders, and another eager cuddle from Gabriella, which Troy jumped into, and went off.  
_

_"I feel sick," Gabriella commented, rubbing her tummy as she ate her fifth brownie and slouched, her back resting against the couch as she sat on the floor._

_"How many brownies you ate?" Troy said, his mouth full of brownie._

_"Five," she said._

_  
"I ate six!" Troy giggled._

_"Greedy!" Gabriella giggled, standing up. "Want to go see our mommy and daddys?" she said, holding out her hand._

_"Okay," Troy said, taking Gabriella's hand to help him up, then held onto it as they walked to the kitchen. _

_"Hey kiddies," Maria said, bending down and holding out her arms for a hug, Troy going to one side and Gabriella going to the other._

"Auntie Maria, I made brownies, cookies and cakes." Troy informed his favourite Aunt, even though they weren't related in any way.

"Did you? Are you sure mommy didn't help?" she said, knowing Lucille probably made them herself and Troy just sat and ate the mixture when she wasn't looking.

"Nope. I did it all myself." Troy lied to show off.

_"He did," Lucille said unconvincingly nodding to everyone._

_"You know Troy, a woman loves a man who can cook." Maria commented._

_"I think he'll just keep looking after his mother for now." Lucille said to that._

_"Well done," Jake said. to the little boy._

"Thanks," Troy said, when he was suddenly picked up and whooshed around by him. Jake made rocket noises as he whooshed the little boy around in the air. He was like a son. A second child. He had never got a son. Never. Both of the parents had similar stories. They all knew eachother as a group in high school, then they got married early and had children early. They had beautiful, great mannered, well behaved, healthy children, and tried for more, but sadly realized it wasn't possible. The children were like other children to the other parents. Lucille thought of Gabriella as the pretty little girl she'd never had, and loved taking her shopping and things like that. Jake saw Troy as the son he never had, and took him to basketball games and played with him in the back yard. Lucille would see pretty little dresses and would have to get Gabriella them to wear, and Jake and Maria would do the same for Troy with things like basketball things and clothes and stuff like that. They once all went to Florida together when they were both six, and stayed in a huge villa together. Gabriella and Troy would go on the little rides, and thought they were huge. Then looked up at the big rides that Jake and Jack would go on and think they were terrifying just looking at them.

_Troy distinctly remembered the time when Maria, Troy, Lucille and Gabriella went on the ghost train, which was quite scary for a children's ghost train, Maria and Lucille even jumped a couple times. Gabriella sat next to Troy and got so scared, she started crying on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, since he couldn't hug her properly from the bar that was keeping them in. _

_"Uhhh, you're getting heavy." Jake said as he put Troy down on the island and picked up Gabriella and put her next to him._

_  
"I'm not fat!" Troy said._

_"I said, you're heavy, not fat!" Jake said, prodding his tummy._

_"Must be all that muscle, Troy." Maria said. "Flex 'em for us!" _

_"Urghhhh!" Jake made a monster noise as Troy bent his elbow and grinned as there was a puny muscle popping up._

"Wooo! Look at those guns!" Maria said.

_"Bang pow!" Lucille said._

"I got guns too!" Gabriella giggled, flexing her arm and showing a tiny muscle.

_"Wow!" Maria said, kissing her little baby girl. "Those are huge! Bigger than mine!" Maria lied. _

_"I'm strong!" Gabriella said. _

_"Cause you're daddy's little princess," Jake said, leaning onto the counter and cuddling Gabriella. _

_"I know," Gabriella said. _

_---_

_"Come on kiddies, we going getting you some goodies?" Lucille and Maria asked, picking up their own children. _

_"Yeah," Troy said._

_"I'm gonna get ice-cream, and popcorn, and pretzels, and lots of candy!" Gabriella giggled._

_  
"You get whatever you want, sweetheart." Lucille smiled. "What are you gonna get Troy?"_

"Everything!" Troy shouted as he was strapped into the car, making everyone laugh.

_"We'll see about that," Lucille muttered lowly as she got into the drivers seat and drove to the supermarket._

_"I want this one!" Troy said as he picked up a magazine._

_  
"Put it in this basket, sweetie." Lucille said, holding out the basket. "Maria, you really can just dump everything in here. You're our guests!"_

"Lucille! It's fine, I'll get this, you've already done so much for us, the least I could do is get some food in."

"Alright," Lucille said, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere with it. "Put whatever you want in kids,"

_"I want this one!" Gabriella said, throwing in a pink magazine for little girls with a set of sparkly coloured pencils attached to the front. "And this one!" she said, throwing another one in. _

_"Can I have two magazines, mommy?" Troy asked cutely._

_"Whatever you like, sweetheart." Lucille said, stroking Troy's mop of cute blond and brown hair._

_"Love you," Troy said, picking up another one and dropping it into the basket. _

_  
"Now," Lucille said as the foursome walked across the aisles. "Ice creams here,"_

"I want the cookie one!" Gabriella squealed.

_  
"I want the cookie one too!" Troy said._

_Lucille threw in one tub of Cookie Dough and a couple other flavours into her basket for them to try before they moved onto a different aisle._

_"Oreos!" Troy said slowly, trying to pronounce the name of the cookie correctly._

"Oreos, you got it." Lucille said, throwing a tub of mini Oreos into the basket, plus another for Gabriella incase she wanted some.

_Two large bags of pretzels, three salsa dips, three bags of Doritos, two big bags of trail mix and a bag of popcorn later, they picked up some bags of candy and chocolate. Maria and Lucille surveyed the wines and put a couple in the baskets, and grabbed a couple different packs of beers and some alcopops, then some drinks for the two kids and went out to the checkout._

_--_

_The sun was brightly shining through the window in the living room as it was just setting. Everyone had now moved inside from the garden since it would be dark soon. They turned on the television to a music channel, which Troy and Gabriella danced to wildly. _

_"I got junk food," Jack called out as he entered the room with the bags of food and a tub of ice-cream. "Here kids," Jack said, handing the ice-cream to Troy and Gabriella and some spoons. "Dig in," he called out to everyone as he laid them all out on the footstool and opened everything up widely. _

_"Want to play a game?" Troy asked afterwards as they ate their ice-cream._

_"Yeah," Gabriella said as she sat cross legged on the floor._

_"Be right back," Troy said as he ran off to the toy room, then came back with a big box in his hand. Gabriella smiled as she knew the game before, since she had it at her house._

"I know how to play," she said as he put the big box down infront of them.

_--_

_"I win!" Gabriella shouted as she clapped her two hands together, winning the eighth game of the night. _

_"Well done sweetie!" Maria said._

_"I came second!" Troy shouted._

_  
"Well done, my little man." Lucille said, opening her arms up, letting Troy run into them. She picked him up and slouched back, and he lay down on her, his small arms around her neck and his head resting against her chest. His legs were sprawled out randomly. _

_"Getting tired?" Jack asked him, his arm around Lucille. _

_"No!" Troy lied as he picked his head up off Lucille, then put his head back down so nobody could see him yawning._

_"You are, young man." Lucille said. "It's getting late, it's ten o'clock." she informed him._

_"I want to stay up late," Troy whined._

_"It is late!" Lucille said. _

_"Gabriella's going to bed," Maria said, having the same conversation with her child then picking her up and standing in the doorway. "Say night night," she told Gabriella._

_"Night night," Gabriella said tiredly. _

_"Night Gabs," everyone replied._

_"I'm going to bed now," Troy said._

_"That's a surprise." Lucille giggled, standing up. "Are you saying night night?"_

"Night night guys," Troy said.

_  
"Night night Troy," Jake and Jack said._

_---_

I remembered that whole day so well. It was perfect, everyone together just like it should be. It was the last time they had came to visit, and apart from Jake's funeral a couple years later, the last time I saw Gabriella.

----

_Lucille, Jack and a thirteen year old Troy all stepped out of the black car and walked towards the church, stopping when they reached the people dressed in black outside it, there to mourn Jake's death. Troy followed his parents obediently, knowing to just keep quiet when they were upset. He sucked on the inside of his bottom lip harshly to stop it from quivering, as that was what it wanted to do since everyone else's was. But he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by crying. He looked through the small gap between his parent's bodies, and saw they were making their way up to Maria, who wore a long sleeved, knee length black dress and jet black, opaque tights with black ankle boots. Silky looking black gloves were pulled onto her hands. Her make-up was light, although she had a lot of dark eye make up on. She had a smallish black hat perched on the side of her head, with netting sprouting off it and covering one of her eyes, along with a black feather on it. The parents stopped and Troy halted too, standing behind them since he didn't really want to speak to Maria when she was upset. Whenever he saw Maria she was lively as hell, the craziest thing he had ever seen, and he couldn't bear to see her upset. Plus he didn't have a clue what to say. It would seem terrible to just say hi, but how would he look if he said comiserations and made a dick of himself. He decided the best thing was to just keep quiet and stay discreet about everything. He heard his mother and father talking to Maria, and she enveloped them both in a hug. Troy swallowed nervously as he saw the tears in her eyes. _

_"Mom," he heard from somewhere, infront of his parents. "Are you okay?" it sounded like Gabriella, but older._

_"I'm fine, sweetheart." she lied, nodding and trying to impossibly suck the tears back. She didn't want her daughter to see her crying. _

_  
"Alright," he heard, then a pucker, which he pressumed was Gabriella giving Maria a kiss. "Bradley's here, I'll go greet him. I'll see you later Lucille, Jack, Mom." she said, the broken heart she owned clear in her voice, before Troy felt her presence disappear. Troy curiously looked at Gabriella as she walked away. She was gorgeous. Obviously miserable, but gorgeous. Way more beautiful than all the millions of girls he'd made out with at his school. Way more beautiful than Leslie Stevenson, who was his girlfriend, the bitch, the hottest girl in school. You know the one. All the girls either want to be her best friend, or fear her. All the guys want to go out with her, and get a boner everytime they see her strutting down the halls. Everyone always moves out of the way for her. Her usual seats have her name secretly written on them, and if anyone else sits there, they'll have hell to pay. That one. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She didn't walk in that way that Leslie did. Leslie walked deliberately sexily, flicking her hair and wiggling her ass all over the show disrespectfully. But Gabriella just floated. She fluidly moved her feet, her hair flicking naturally. She didn't care about looking sexy, she just wanted to get from A to B._

Her hair was amazing. It was naturally curled and dark black, shining immensely when the sun rays hit it. Leslie's hair was dyed blonde, and was always poker straight, not naturally of course. It smelled good, from the serum and sprays she loaded it with.

_Gabriella's skin was beautifully tanned. Her face had no blemishes. Her body looked soft to touch. Leslie's skinned was, well, a little on the orange side sometimes, since her tan was fake from the Winter months to the Spring months. Her face did have blemishes, but it wasn't really that noticable, since she covered it up with foundation and concealers. Her skin was soft, but only because she used bottles of moisterizer to get it that way. _

_I shook my head and told myself to stop thinking she was beautiful. I had a girlfriend, and besides, it was her dad's funeral. Not the best day to make a move. I wont see her much anyway after this, I presume. I haven't seen her in the past eight years. I know my mom and dad had seen them a couple times randomly, but I'd been busy with school trips and going on vacation with my best friend, Jonny. My eyes wouldn't move away from her. She walked graciously to a guy who looked the same age as us, and had tanned skin, with blonde hair spiked up. They talked to eachother. I didn't know what they were saying, but they talked. I shook my head and turned back to view my mother and father's backs. _

_--_

_I stood in the funeral, desperately not wanting to be there. I wished he was still alive. I wish the coffin would just open back up and he'd jump out fit as a fiddle. It was getting harder and harder to not cry. I could hear my mom crying beside me, but I didn't want to look at her. I could hear my dad letting out some shaky breaths every now and then, but I didn't want to see that either. All the people who I thought were so strong and unbreakable were crying and were upset. I could see Gabriella on the row infront of me. She was on the front row, and we were on the second. She was close to me. So close that if I reached my left arm out I could touch her. Her skin looked paler now, her body frail and weak from her heartbreak. She turned her head to the side, away from her mother so she wouldn't be seen by her crying, towards that blond spikey headed guy who I presumed was the Bradley she went to greet. He looked straight forward towards the priest, along with everyone else. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were filled with tears. Her eyes were locked on the floor were my feet were. The tears began to fall and streamed down her face. She felt my eyes on her and looked up to meet them. I raised the right side of my lip as a sorry, nervous, knowing half smile, not giving her a full smile, as I just wasn't happy enough. If I was happy enough to I think she'd be quite offended. I felt uncomfortable as her eyes studied my older face that she hadn't seen in years. She stepped back a little and urged for me to step forward silently, not to disrupt anything as people listened to the priest's mighty words. She held out her hand, and I took it. It was freezing cold. She turned to face the front, not letting go of my hand. I played with her small hand, trying to warm it up, atleast to the same temperature as mine. I put it in my left hand, and used my right hand as a blanket for it, laying it over her's completely and rubbing it comfortingly. The priest said something about two minutes later, and people began to sing a hymn. I didn't understand how people could sing when their voices were so weary and broken from the endless crying._

_Everyone's heads were buried in their hymn books as they sang, or for most people, spoke slowly._

"Troy," he heard Gabriella half squeak half whimper through her ragged throat.

_"It's alright," he reassured her quietly, squeezing her hand firmly but gently. He heard Gabriella emit a desperate whining squirming noise as if she desperately wanted to just get out and lock herself away so she could cry openly. She sounded in pain, as if someone had shot her in the chest, the bullet going straight through her heart. The noise was as if she was in dire pain and in hospital on life support, and she was using that noise to beg to just turn it off and leave her be to just go to sleep and not feel the pain anymore. The organ at the front of the room played one last note, and the priest invited everyone to sit back down. Troy gave Gabriella's hand one last squeeze, and they gently parted their hands, sitting down. Troy felt a little bit better now. As did Gabriella, knowing one of the very few people who she could trust without fail was behind her, and that although he hadn't quite experienced the pain she was going through, he understood her, and knew exactly how she felt. She secretly, guiltily wished that he could be were Bradley is and be holding her little weak hand now, instead of him being so tauntingly close yet out of reach behind her. _

_The funeral service ended, and people calmly made their way out of the grand, old church. People were walking around and talking, which could have been shortened to mingling, but none of them really thought of it as mingling because it was something you did at a party, not a funeral. Troy felt so uncomfortable with how everyone was miserable. Hell, it's not as if he didn't expect them to be. He didn't expect people to be dancing and singing and joking at such a fragile time. _

_"Hi," Troy said to Gabriella as he stood behind her, his hands in his suit's pockets._

_"Hello," Gabriella squeaked politely and quietly, a little nervous since she hadn't seen Troy in eight years, and everything had changed so much since they were five. Nothing at all mattered when you were five. Just what type of candy your mom bought you on the way home from school. Nobody judged you easily from the way you look. People belonging to the opposite sex that were around the same age as you were freaks and had disease. Simple. _

_But now, they had gone through puberty, and were at the peak of it. They learned about sex in school occasionally, and had been offered it by the school sluts in years above a couple times. Gabriella lost track of how many times the older guys had shouted stuff at her in the hallways, and Troy had lost count on how many girls had said he was sexy and invited him to parties. Of course, he never went. He didn't want to get into trouble when he was just thirteen. Maybe in a couple years he would. Everything mattered now. If you were a freak, you were laughed at. If you liked something that nobody else did, you were excluded. Simple as that, huh? No, complicated. A lot more complicated. Which was why it was.. well, akward to say the least between Troy and Gabriella. When your parent's had told you all the stories about what the two of them did when they were five, seriously, it would be. _

_"I'm sorry, about your dad." Troy said nervously._

_"Thanks," Gabriella replied, her voice like a whisper it was so quiet._

_"How are you feeling?" he asked, double, no, triple checking his words before he came out with them._

_"I'm..." she began as she began to think of a suitable word._

"Sorry," he said. "Of course you aren't gonna be on a high right now."

"Nope," she said quietly again.

_"Who's this?" Bradley said as he walked up to them both, looking Troy up and down._

_  
"Troy," Gabriella said, being too exhausted to say much. "We've known eachother since... birth."_

"Hi." he said plainly to Troy. "I think we better get going, babe." he said, Troy giving a little frown as he noticed him emphasizing the word babe.

_"Oh," Gabriella said, not bothering to fight back and telling him to go away and let them catch up. Troy doubted she'd move out the way if an elephant was running at her. She was exhausted, and you could see it by the way she stood, the way she walked. You could see it in her eyes._

"Bye," Bradley said, pulling her away. She turned her head around.

_  
"Bye Troy," she said, clearly trying to be as loud as she could, but not really succeeding._

"Bye Gabs," Troy said back, giving her a small wave. Her eyes softened a little bit and she turned her head back to look where she was going.

_---_

I looked around the room, and heard nothing but silence, well, apart from the noises Gabriella made from clambering around upstairs as she got dressed. My eyes drifted to the photographs in frames hung onto the walls. There were five. There was a picture of me, then there was a picture of my mom and dad together.

Then there was a picture of my mom and dad, my mom in the hospital bed, holding a tiny baby, otherwise known as one hour old Troy in her arms.

There was me again, outside in the garden, still in the shooting position of the basket I'd just shot, waiting for the ball to go into the net.

Then there was my favourite. From the left, there was my dad, my mom, Maria, Jake, all stood together, then infront was five year old Troy, and five year old Gabriella. We all went to the park and had a picnic. As usual, our mothers 'always want to have enough' and packed too much food, leaving all of us stuffed and only half the food they specially chose from the store being eaten.

"Heyyy," I heard from behind me, not turning around in time and Gabriella's arm's snaking around my waist as she hugged me from behind. "Mmm," she said as she buried her head into me and squeezed me.

"This would be alot nicer if I turned around,"

"Mm," she said dozily, letting go for a brief second to let me turn around and hug her. "Mmm..." she dozily said again. "I love you, babe."

"I love you babe," I replied like she did. She didn't bother to tell me to not mock her, and just kissed my tummy instead.


	24. Librarians and The Lakers

**Why hello, dear readers. (That's my new greeting). This is my lovely filler fluff chapter. Well it's hardly lovely, but still. Just incase you'd like to know, it's 4,972 words long. It's not that good, as I'm suffering dearly from writers block and 'lack of timeritous'. It's new. **

**Seriously, I'm really struggling on finding time to FanFiction, so my updates are becoming slower. I'm so sorry guys. **

**Plus, thanks for the reviews guys! :D It's crazy! It's got quadrouple the ammount Welcome did in less chapters! Eep! Yay. I've planned out the next chapters. I'm sure you'll love it. It'll come to me quicker too. I'm better at writing dramatic things than fluff. **

**Anyway, I really think I've missed something important out that I was supposed to put, but it doesn't matter if I haven't. I can't really do previews because of the writers block. I used to have all the chapters written like five chapters ahead, but I'm not now, it's like, finish the chapter and it's straight up. I finished this one about five minutes ago. So sorry about that. I'll put them on again when I'm back on track. Enjoy this chapter and review too please. Plus if you want you can PM me, I'll always reply :D And it makes me feel quite special when I get one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!**

BloomiesGirl x

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me come to the library with you," Troy said, annoyance in his voice, making me roll my eyes again as we walked up to the library. "I mean, out of all the places you could drag me along to, the mall, your work, you bring me to a library?"

"I need to go and get something," I said hurriedly, going up the smooth stone steps.

"Whatever, just make it quick, will you?" he hissed.

"I'll take as long as it takes." I said, rolling my eyes at him. "Come on,"

"I hate you," he hissed, looking around before we went in.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to be photographed going into a library."

"Suck it up!" I hissed. "Besides, I think it would contribute to your image. It'd get you in with teachers and shit like that." I added, dragging him into the quiet, book filled room. I looked around to take in my surroundings and looked to find a place where I could find the information I wanted.

"Why's it so quiet in here?" he asked loudly.

"Shh!" I hissed, along with the librarian. He frowned at everyone who hissed at him and gave daggers to him, as if to say who did they think they were. He always hated people telling him to shut up or stop doing something. "Come on," I said softly, placing my hand softly on the inside of his elbow. "Just be quiet," I said quietly.

"Do you know who I am?" he whispered. "How am I supposed to keep quiet?"

"Yes, I know who you are, and I understand that you have keeping your mouth shut issues, but just try, okay?" I said, squeezing his arm a little.

"Fine," he said. "Should've waited in the car."

"Yes, you should've." I agreed, rolling my eyes, sick of his constant whining. "Now, just follow me and be good, okay?"

"You're treating me like I'm two." he said straightly, folding his arms, then nodding. "Well I supppose that's kinda right."

"You don't say," I said normally, earning another hush from everyone. "Alright, alright." I said, rolling my eyes and returning my attention to the books ahead of me. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," I said, tracing my finger over the binds of each book.

"There's no limit," Troy sang quietly, making me snigger.

"How long have you been waiting to do that for,"

"Years." he replied.

"Strange," I commented. He stubbed his foot on the floor before sighing.

"I'm so boreddd," he said. "Just find the damn book!" he said again.

"Alright, one more and you're out!" the librarian scolded.

"Sorry," Troy and I said dully before turning back around. I pressed my lips together to try not to laugh and Troy was doing the same. "Shh, don't laugh." I said as quietly as I could. "We'll get thrown out."

"That's a good thing," he whispered back. "Find your book."

"Right," I whispered. I picked out a book which looked like had the right information and looked at the contents, scanning the information. I pulled out a notepad and a pen and copied down what it said around the corner so the librarian couldn't see.

"Rebel," he commented.

"I know." I said, closing the book shut and putting the pen and notebook in my bag.

"You done?"

"One second." I said, going to check something else out while I was there. He whined and followed me to another section. I picked up the book I was looking for.

A ringtone began playing out loudly. Troy's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose as he pulled a flashing phone out his pocket.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." he whispered as he frantically poked the screen, a little scared of the old librarian wearing pink lipstick and hair looked like wire wool.

"Out!" the librarian shouted.

"What?" Troy said.

"You heard me! Get out!" she shouted again.

"I only spoke! You're causing more disruption!" he said, stalling as I quickly read over the information. "And why do we have to be quiet in here anyway?"

"People are trying to read!" she said.

"Have you ever been in a real bookstore?" he talked back. "There's kids running around like crazy, then right next to it there's shitty information books, nobody has trouble reading in there!"

"Well these people are trying to study."

"Gimme a break." Troy said.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Do you know who I am?" Troy said, making me snigger.

"No,"

"Well you clearly don't watch basketball."

"It's poisoning for the brain."

"Jeez, you sound like Darbus." he laughed. "And I'll have you know, I'm a basketball player, and I don't have a poisoned brain."

"I beg to differ!" she shouted. "Out of my library!"

"Watch the sports channel tonight! I'll be on it! Bet you!" he shouted as I dragged him out, trying to be scolding and not to laugh, ignoring the disapproving 'what a freak' looks we were getting thrown from the reading onlookers.

"Out!" she shouted again.

"We're going!" I shouted back as we went out of the doors and into the hallway again. We walked down the street and got into the car, where there was silence.

"Well she was nice," Troy said, breaking the silence and making us both laugh.

"You're awful, you can't be taken anywhere unless there's food near to occupy your mouth."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." he said like a distressed teenager confronting their mother about why she didn't love them enough.

"It's not a bad thing, it's funny, just a little embarrassing sometimes." I said, wiggling my eyebrows to check I didn't say anything wrong, since he'd make something of it. It's what he always did. He'd do something wrong, I'd scold him for it, he'd make something of something I said, leading to me getting annoyed and scolding him more and feeling guilty, he 'hates' me for the next couple hours, until I give him either food or sex to say sorry. It was like he was some evil genius.

"So you mean to say I embarrass you?" he asked.

"No, no. You don't embarrass me, not at all."

"So why did you say it's a little embarrassing sometimes then?" he said, pushing my nerves.

"Because it's just..." I said, trying to think of something other to use than embarrassing. Maybe I'd make up a huge word he didn't understand, then I'd explain it in a complicated way so he would give up and leave it.

"Just what, Gabriella? Just what."

"I don't know, just annoying sometimes."

"I annoy you?" he said, keeping a perfectly straight, hurt face all the time. Hey, if he wasn't a basketball player, he could be an actor. Nope, actually, scratch that. It would probably go a little something like this.

_**(Gabriella imagining)**_

_**Director: Action!**_

Troy: What?

Director (rolling eyes impatiently): Action!

Troy: Oh right. (Composes himself before opening his mouth, but nothing comes out) What's my line?

_**Director: Cut!**_

Troy: Cut! (shouts like the director)

_**Director (on his last nerve): Troy, your line is, hey man to Kell over there, then he'll reply what's up, and you tell him what's up.**_

_**Troy: Oh yeah. Sorry, let's go.**_

_**Director: Action!**_

Troy: (Pauses again) Hey man. (Speaks on monotone)

Director: Cut! We need more action! More emotion!

Troy: Hey man.

_**  
Director: When I shout action! (Pause) Action!**_

Troy: (Pauses)

Director: What now?

Troy: I've got camera fright.

_**  
Director: You're fired!**_

I laughed.

"Why is that so funny to you?" he said.

"Oh, nothing." I said.

"So that's it then. If I died in a car accident and was in hospital, you'd laugh. Thanks Gabriella, that's real nice. Bitch." he added, making my mouth drop open.

"I wasn't even listening!"

"So you don't even listen to me." he said.

"Troy, stop being ridiculous. You're trying to start a fight, so I feel bad and then give you sex or food to make up for it."

"Gabriella!" he said, as if I said I liked standing on chipmunks. "How dare you accuse me of that!"

"Troy,"

"No, Gabriella. No. Just stop." he said, turning up the radio, making me roll my eyes.

"Such a drama queen," I muttered. I knew he heard, but he didn't reply since he was already on track. "I'm not giving into you." I said, one of the phrases that I usually said before I ended up giving in to him hours later. He made a face which he thought I couldn't see as if to say, ha, yeah right, and quickly changed it to his sulky one again. Evil genius.

---

"Troyyyy," I sang as he lay in bed, pretending to be asleep as I cuddled up to him from behind and kissed his face over and over again. "Troyyy, I know you aren't asleep." I sang again, since he'd been ignoring me all day since our little fake fight in the car. "Troyyy," I said, stroking his neck with my pointer finger. "Come on, Troy, talk to me." I begged, bored since he'd been refusing to acknowledge me, which had been really frustrating all day. "Please, baby."

"Go away," he said, making me laugh. It sounded as if he was some sort of grumpy, gay, hormonal 'nobody understands me!' teenaged boy. A little smile came onto his face before he wiped it off.

"Troy,"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" he said, making me laugh even more. "I don't need you in my life, so just stay out of it."

"Troy," I giggled.

"Stop making fun of my sexuality," he said with a fake lisp. Eventually my laughing faded away, and I squeezed him tight and lay my head on his.

"Please talk to meeee," I begged, kissing his cheek.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Cheeky bastard." I said.

"Well, I want some sort of apology."

"You can have..." I began as I whispered something naughty into his ear, making his eyes shoot open and him sit up.

"Let's talk baby," he said eagerly.

"Well," I began, udging up to him and pulling his shirt up a tiny bit, exposing his tanned stomach that I memorized, since I loved it so much. I traced my finger in little patterns on his abdomen, below his belly button, seductively, since I'd have to act up the thing I'd just whispered in his ear. The jigsaw was complete when he put his arm around me and pulled me closer, my head resting on the front of his shoulder, and the top of my head touching his neck. "I'm not really crazy about how you disrupted the entire library today."

"I just don't understand why you can scream and shout in a bookstore, but not in a library." he said as if it was a huge problem of his.

"That's because you aren't supposed to read in a bookstore, honey." I said. "You're supposed to buy the book, then read it. Not read it and put it back."

"Oh..." he said. "So that's why I got thrown out all those years ago." he said. I raised my eyebrows. "The woman asked me to leave, and I said why, and apparently asking someone why you have to leave is an offence and suddenly I was a huge alcoholic druggy badass and they got security guards to take me out of there."

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically, yet slowly and carefully, trying to not be energetic since I was in a seductive mood.

I traced my finger in a completely different pattern and his eyebrows knitted together, as if he was feeling some immense pain, then it went back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I'm getting hard," he said forwardly, expecting him to try and beat around the bush a bit. "You aren't gonna give me the old, cold shower are you?"

"Of course not," I said, undoing the button of his jeans and smiling at him.

"Love youuuu," he sang stupidly as he kicked off his pants after I pulled them down.

"It's funny how you say that when I'm about to suck you off."

"Oooh, and I thought I was just getting a hand job." he smirked.

"Carry on and all you'll be getting head from is that shower."

"Spicy." he said, as I pulled his boxers away.

"Take your shirt off," I said.

"Whyyyy," he moaned.

"I don't like it. Take it off. It doesn't feel like you're completely naked for me."

"Cause I'm not," he said in a duh tone, sitting up and taking it off anyway. "I'm readyyyy," he sang, lying back and putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and got into a comfortable position. "Give me a minute," I said, ripping my dress off since it wasn't allowing me to get comfortable. "Right," I said, kneeling inbetween his legs and leaning down.

"Come on," he moaned. "You're killing me here." he said, making me feel a little bit powerful since I was in charge of his pleasure status. I grabbed the base of his hard cock and moved up and down, using his slowly dispersing pre-cum to dampen it. "Uhhhhhhhhhh," he said. I don't even think he knew he was doing it. When I was satisfied with the length it got to, I plunged my head down and took his dick into my mouth. "Harghhh!" he gasped, grabbing the quilts and letting go when he got used to it.

"Mmmm," I moaned as I sucked on it harshly, knowing it would send vibrations since some of him was in my throat.

"Shit," he hissed.

I moved my head forward and back before taking it out completely and doing it with my hand again, using my mouth to lean down a little further and capture his balls. I moved my loose fist quicker as he began to moan and shift his legs a little, and suck harder on his two balls too. I moved it quicker with each stroke, and sucked harder as I got quicker, swirling my tounge around on them and nipping them with my teeth every now and then. I drew patterns on them with my tounge as I sucked. I felt his hand grab my hair. I didn't care about the pain as he pulled it unintentionally. I didn't care to tell him he was doing it either. I wasn't going to be the mood breaker. I moaned again and let it send vibrations through his balls again, that were taking up my whole mouth.

With one last quick stroke, he yelled he was going to come, and I planted my mouth back on top of his head to swallow everything he gave me. After his long shot of cum in my mouth which I swallowed, he stopped groaning and instead the only noise to be heard was him trying to get his breathing back to normal, and the sheets crumpling as I crawled back up the bed and flopped down lazily beside him.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked, cuddling up to him and kissing the side of his tummy.

"Mmm," he said, still basking in his pleasure with his eyes closed.

"That's good to know, babe." I said, giving him a little kiss.

"What would have happened if I said you weren't forgiven?" he asked, his hand running up and down my back.

"I would've just let you be mad at me." I obviously lied, giving him a little kiss on his cheek.

"Sure," he said, knowing full well I would never just let him be mad at me, since that was one of my rules. Never leave mad at eachother. "Your back feels amazing," he said.

"I try...?" I said, weirded out by his comment.

"It's nothing but back."

"Shocker." I said, not getting him at all.

"It's soft,"

"Good to know."

"It's tanned."

"I know."

"It's smoooooth,"

"As a baby's butt." I said.

"That's the strangest saying ever."

"I know right, who the hell made that up?"

"A pedophile?"

"Probably," I nodded.

"Strange girl."

"You're the one who started going on about my back feeling amazing."

"And there I was thinking it's a compliment."

"About my back? You could've said something about my face."

"You're face is lovely."

"Thanks." I said. "And yours reminds me of Shrek." I giggled.

"What, so I'm Shrek and your Fiona?"

"Chad can be donkey." I giggled.

"Not much difference."

"Sharpay can be the kitty kat, cause she's evil, but really sweet."

"Wouldn't say sweet,"

"Hey, she's really nice."

"To you. She's evil to me sometimes."

"Because you publicly embarrassed her."

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to be a gentleman."

"Not a very good one,"

"I think I was lovely. Apart from pulling her chair back for her and forgetting to push it back underneath her..."

"But you were so nice when you helped her up afterwards."

"I picked all the stuff up from her purse off the floor."

"Yep, you did."

"And yet she still wants revenge." Troy said.

"And she'll get it." I nodded.

"That's the worst part." he said.

---

"Bye bye, honey." I said, giving him a big kiss at the door. "Play good, for me, okay?"

"I will, for you." he said, picking me up and giving me another huge kiss.

"Go," I giggled. "You're going to be late!"

"They can wait." he said as he tightened his grip.

"Troy," I giggled, breaking free from him. "Go on," I said.

"Alright, alright, just one more." he said, giving me another kiss and hug before stepping back a couple steps.

"Good luck,"

"Thanks, love you!"

"I love you too!" I shouted, waiting until he got into the car to drive to the stadium. I waved him goodbye and blew him a little kiss before he drove off, and I closed the door when he turned at the end of the street. I turned around and looked at the clock as I yawned. Six thirty. He always had to be out incredibly early when he had a game to play. Not that I was surprised. I couldn't really be bothered to actually go to the game, so I was just going to sit at home and watch it. I picked up my phone to check the time, but there was a little grey window in the middle. Mom, 1 Missed Call, it read. I unlocked it and went on to phone her.

"Hey," I said as soon as she picked up.

"Hey Gabby," she said. "How are we?"

"I'm good," I said.

"That's lovely, dear. How's your... what's his name, Matt?"

I forgot I hadn't spoken to her for three weeks.

"About him," I said.

"Oh, you haven't broke up with him already have you?"

"Yes." I said.

"But he was gorgeous! Not to mention rich, smart and successful, but he was such a keeper!"

"Well actually he broke up with me, but he was being an ass."

"What happened? I want to know everything! Let me just get comfortable." she said, being the gossip queen she is. I heard her jump onto the couch and rustle around trying to get comfortable.

"Alright, well Troy and I were kind of..."

"You didn't,"

"We did. We snuck around a bit, blah blah, then when he tried to call me, while I was in the other room, Troy started ignoring all the calls from him and sending him really mean texts saying they were from me."

"What like?"

"Something about him being a clingy bastard, piss off fuckface, all the rest of it."

"Ooh," she said. I could imagine her brain taking it all in so she could tell it to the rest of Alberquerque and her whole phonebook and hotmail list word for word.

"So I went to Matt and brought some lunch, and then he was all, what the hell are you doing here, and stuff, I got mad at Troy, so I went made him apologize_"

"Ooh, he wouldn't have liked that."

"He didn't. So much so, he decided to tell Matt what we did in the back of his Cayenne a couple weeks back." I said. I smiled as I heard her laughing. "It's not funny!"

"It is!" she laughed. "Carry on," she said.

"So Matt got really really pissed, came banging on my office door, and he sort of just threw it in, and broke up with me, but not without me going crazy at him first. Then I got really mad at Troy for telling, so I called Michelle into the office and then told her everything."

"What happened?" she said startled. I could imagine her jumping off her seat in anticipation.

"She started screaming at me, I cried, she quit, embarrassed me infront of the whole workplace, which now by the way thinks of me as the office slut."

"Oh, my baby,"

"But it's fine. Because now, Troy and I are together, possibly forever." I smiled, knowing that's what she always wanted. She squealed and I could hear her stamping her feet.

"It's like a story!" she giggled like a child. "I'll send you two a card."

"No, mother, it's fine."

"And well done on all the drama, there, sweetie. Like mother like daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please, you don't think I won your father over without a fight, did you?"

"Oh my god,"

"Oh there was it all. Pulled out hair extensions, paying a big group of guys to grab her and throw her into the pool fully clothed at pool parties, then she locked me in the fucking room with the class geek slash horny, lesbian loving pervert. You know the ones who are likely to film a girl fight and jack off over it for weeks?" I raised my eyebrows at her. This was supposedly my mother. "Ugh! It was the worst moment of my life. However that completely backfired because your father broke the door down, punched the pervert and rescued me."

"One, two, three,"

"Aweeee," we both said together.

"So anyway, I'm good, and Troy is good, he's just set out to the Lakers game today."

"Oh, hope he does well. David has booked the living room for three till four."

"Mom, I've just realized, it's six thirty, why the hell are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. I'm telling you, I tried every trick in the book. Slept for four hours, then couldn't get back."

"What a shame." I said.

"It really is." she nodded. "Anyway, so I'm gonna go now."

"Alright, I'll speak to you..."

"Hopefully sooner than in three weeks time?" she said, trying to make me feel guilty about not speaking to her. "Seriously Gabby, if you're trying to get rid of me."

"Mother, I would've expected you to understand with how hectic and dramatic my life has been the past three weeks."

"You could've told me while it was happening! You could have had a nice, comforting chat with your loving mother."

"What loving mother?"

"Don't cheek me, girl."

"I'm not," I said.

"But you really should've called me and told me about it."

"What could you do? You're two thousand and god knows what miles away!"

"I could've spoke to you! I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not." I said. "So on that reassuring note, I'm going to go."

"Alright,"

"I'll call you in two weeks and six days." I said. "Byeeee,"

"Ga_"

Beep. I hung up the phone and put it on it's dock, hoping she would be too lazy to call me again. I sighed tiredly and fell back onto the couch, sprawling my legs and arms out and turning on the television with the remote I found I was lying on. I yawned for the third time in the minute. Why did I ask him to wake me up? I could've just called him to say good luck. But that's not really what the perfect, supportive girlfriend role, which I obviously play daily, even if it is quite modestly sometimes, would approve of.

--

I woke up on the couch in the same position that I was in before I dozed off. I got up, wondering what time it was and hoping the game hadn't already started. Twelve thirty. I still had two hours and a half yet. I checked my phone. One missed call from Troy. I rang it back.

"Heyyy," he answered after looking at his Caller ID.

"Hey hot stuff."

"Why haven't you been answering your phone, young lady?"

"I was asleep, because someone woke me up early."

"You asked me to wake you up. You didn't have to wave me off and practically rape me on the doorstep."

"Excuse me, I did not rape you, just kissed you, and besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't wave you off to your big game?"

"It's hardly big." he said. "Just something to make sure people don't click off and when NBA season starts it's like, uhh, what's basketball again?"

"You're still gonna win though, and try hard?"

"Course."

"And you're going to shoot me a basket?"

"Well it wont be the same when you aren't there, but I'll shoot you one still."

"Great." I said. "So what you up to?"

"Sitting in the lounge drinking my sixth bottle of Powerade today."

"Oh god. Is Chad with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's whining about the wedding."

"Oh yeah, it's only in what, two months now?"

_"I'm shitting it!"_ I heard Chad call into the phone and a little slap, which I presume Troy gave to Chad.

"Can he hear me?"

"My phone's loud."

"Cool." I said. "Hey donkey." I said, earning a little laugh from Troy.

"Gabriella says hi," Troy said to Chad.

_"Ohh, so that's who donkey is." he said. "Hey! Why am I a donkey?"_

"I think I'll go," I giggled, leaving Troy to deal with him.

"Alright baby,"

_"Just tell me, why am I a donkey?"_

"I'll see you,"

"I love you," he said to me.

_"Have you guys been talking about me?"_

"I love you too sweetie, play good, okay?"

"I will,"

_"Guys, don't make me paranoid!" he said._

"Good luck,"

"Thanks, love you." he said.

"I love you. Bye Chad!" I shouted.

_"You aren't going! Tell me why I'm a donkey!"_I shook my head and hung up.

--

I sat infront of the television on the couch with my bowl of popcorn and Reese's pieces mixed up together, a giant bottle of Coke and all the remotes and phones laid out beside me. I had already gone to the toilet beforehand, and was now impatiently waiting for the game to start as the commentators babbled on. They showed each team with pictures. "Troy Bolton, 14, Chad Danforth, 16," I listened out for. The small pictures of each teammate flicked off and it changed to the other team. I sent Troy a text.

_**Good luck baby! I love you!! :D Gabrismella x :D**_

I didn't expect him to reply. He'd probably be going crazy in the tunnels with Chad. I stuffed a whole handful of popcorn into my mouth and squealed as they began to walk on. The regular thought which ran through my mind whenever he came out was going through my head.

I've had loving sex with that man. He loves me. I love him back. That's my boyfriend.

I giggled girlishly as I saw him walking out. His gorgeous hair. His sexy, tanned, muscly arms. His strong legs. His hot face. Shudder.

"Come on Troy!" I shouted after they began playing and they got the ball. I always go crazy if I'm watching it in private. "Come on Troy! You asshole! Move! Move! Move! Pass to Chad, that's it, pass back to him Chad, I want my basket, go on Troy, go on Troy!" I shouted, holding my breath as he shot. "Yes!!!" I screamed, composing myself as the ball began to move down the other side. Not for long, since Chad intersepted it and was now dribbling swiftly down the court. "Come on Chad! Come on!" I shouted. "You can do it Chad!" He shot and it circled around the rim. "No you can't! Dickface!" I screamed, calming down when I saw Troy had caught it. "Come on Troy! I'm counting on you!" He mightily jumped up and dunked it expertly, hanging onto the rim. "That was my basket!!" I screamed. "All mine!"

--

"Woooo!" I screamed as I saw the final score. The other team was pathetic. 52 - 35. Good god. They were like slugs. And my Troy scored over half the points! He was on fire! But unfortunately, so is my throat, so I think now I'm going to retire to a packet of Strepsils for the evening.

---

"Hey sexy man!" I shouted as I eagerly opened the door, nearly ripping it off the hinges.

"Hey pretty lady," he said, picking me up and twirling me around.

"You did so good!" I complimented him, kissing his face all over.

"Yeah, yeah, great, can I come in?" he chuckled, gently pushing me forward and closing the door behind him before picking me up and kissing me again.

"Sooo, mister amazing shooter person," I giggled.

"That's me," he said.

"I think we should go out to dinner tommorow to celebrate your triumphant success."

"Why not now, I'm starving." he said.

"It's too late. I think now I'm just gonna have to take you out to Wendys."

"Wendys!" he gasped. "Let's go!" he joked, rushing out the door and getting into the car. I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag and purse, checking I had money, before putting the code into the alarm and shutting the door behind me.


	25. Surprise Surprise

**Why hello dear readers. This chapter is quite small. 3,069 words, to be precise. The next chapter will be either sweet, or dramatic. So please choose for me and say in a review! I need you to. I'm aware you couldn't review on the previous chapter, I deleted the authors note. I hope you like this chapter, because although it doesn't look it I worked quite hard on it and even missed my usual television shows to do it. Hmph. Lol, no just kidding. So please enjoy this, I'm sorry if you don't. Remember! Nice or dramatic!? And I mean, very dramatic. As in, people get hurt. :o!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"No, I love you more." Troy said, as we lay in the bed under the white sheets completely bare, rudely interupted by the doorbell.

"Who the hell could that be?" I muttered, getting up and reading the time was nine thirty. Well, it could actually be a few people, but still, it's just what you say. I pulled on some underwear and a bra quickly.

"Who's that sexy lady?" Troy asked from the bed as I dressed.

"You sound like the forty year old, male half of a crap, perverted marriage." I said.

"Oh, it's her." he said.

"Hush you," I said, pulling on a bath robe. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" I shouted.

"Calm down dear," he said. I walked down the stairs and opened up the door, when someone lunged on me.

"Help!" I screamed, until I realized the person was crying. I looked down and saw black hair and black skin, and noticed her as Taylor.

"What? What?" Troy came running downstairs in his boxers. "Gabby," he said. "It's just Taylor,"

"No shit, Sherlock." I said, rubbing her back. "What's wrong sweetie?" I said.

"Chad," I heard being muffled into my t-shirt.

"Come on," I said, stepping backwards and taking her with me as Troy closed the door and rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll just go back to bed." he said, walking upstairs.

"Alright babe," I said as I pulled Taylor to the living room and sat her on the couch. "Right, now can I get you anything?"

"A decent fiance." she cried.

"That's every woman's dream, sweetie, I meant like a beverage."

"Coffee please," she sniffed. "Double shot, with milk, and lots of sugar."

"It's not Starbucks." I said.

"I'm sat here crying over my stupid fiance of which it could be over, and you're denying me just one decent coffee? You insensitive bitch," she sniffed.

"Kenco it is." I said, walking away to the kitchen and using my everyday utensils to whip up a coffee. "Here," I said, handing it to her as I walked into the living room. "Is it alright?"

"It's amazing." she nodded.

"Thanks." I said, sitting beside her and closing the door from my seat. "Now what's he done?"

"We..."

"We..." I prompted.

"We..." she stammered.

"Go on, sweetie."

"We had a fight," she cried, collapsing into me.

"Jeez, Taylor, I thought he'd done something really bad."

"What, and this isn't really bad?" she asked retorically. "It's awful!"

"Taylor, every couple has fights. Me and Troy fight on a weekly basis and then make up again straight after. It keeps the relationship interesting and healthy."

"No," she said. "I want a nice, comfortable, always steady relationship."

"Well those relationships don't work." I said. "Taylor, you shouldn't be upset over it. Every couple fights, and I know this is the first for you and Chad, but there are seriously many, many more to come." I said, nodding at the end, proud of my little speech.

"So I wont need the bag I packed?"

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "You packed a bag?"

"I told him to get out of my face, and he didn't leave, so I did."

"Oh god, you've not done something crazy like thrown your engagement ring down a grid, have you?"

"No, no, of course not." she said, lifting her hand which had the privelage of flaunting that amazing diamond ring. "I couldn't if I tried."

"Taylor, go home, babe." I said. "Go say you're sorry, and then he'll say he's sorry, and then have amazing make up sex."

"Okay," she said, taking the last gulp of coffee and setting the mug on the floor. "Thanks Gabs," she said, standing up and giving me a hug. "You're like an agony aunt. Only better. And younger."

"Why thank you," I said, not showing my sarcasm and waving at her as she got into her car. "Bye sweetie," I said, waving to her from the door.

"Bye Gabs, thanks again!"

"Anytime!" I shouted as she drove away. "Just not at nine thirty in the morning when I'm in bed with my boyfriend." I muttered as I walked back in and closed the door.

"She okay?" Troy shouted from upstairs.

"Her and Chad had a fight."

"And she cried?" he said, just as I finished running up the stairs.

"Yep," I said, removing my silky bath robe and climbing back into bed.

"Do you cry when we fight?" he asked, making sure it was normal.

"It depends," I said, snuggling up to him. "If it's a tiny, tiny, one. Then no. If it's a big one and we say mean things to eachother and you leave, then yes, I do." I said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Aww, did I make Gabby cry?" he cooed, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah," I replied innocently.

"Aww," he said, giving me another kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," I said, snuggling up to him even more, if it was that possible.

"So anyway," he said. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh my gosh!" I said. "A surprise? Where?"

"Nowhere, I'll have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you..." he said, pausing a painful pause as I was eager to find out my surprise. "Nope! Can't tell you."

"Troyyyy," I whined.

"Unless, you let me take you out to dinner tonight."

"Hmm, dinner and a surprise? I'll have to think about it." I said sarcastically. "Where we going?"

"Palcinis?" he suggested. "I feel like Italian."

"Me too, now you mention it."

"And I'll tell you your surprise over a nice, candlelit bowl of pasta." he said. "But don't get too worked up over it. It's not amazing."

"If it involves me and you, it will be."

"Then it's amazing." he said. "Now let's change the subject before I give too much away."

"Let's not."

"Gabs,"

"Okay. Do you like my hair?"

"It's lovely."

"Thank you."

"But you suck at changing the subject."

"Great. I'm getting a shower." I said, standing up and walking quickly, since I knew that he would probably get up, run to the shower first, lock the door and get in before me. He's a guy, it's how his stupid mind works.

---

"Gabriella, what the hell are you doing in there?" Troy said from the other side of the door as I held it shut.

"Nooo!" I whined. "You have to knock on it!"

"Why?"

"So it's like you're picking me up for a date, idiot!"

"Idiot? Excuse me, I'm not the one holding the door closed just to make me knock."

"Please, Troy!" I said, smirking as I heard him sigh, followed my a knock. I opened it and he grinned.

"Hello, Mrs Montez, is your daughter ready?" he asked. I slapped him.

"Are you trying to say I look like my mother?"

"You're mother is a beautiful woman, I'd take it as a compliment."

"Eww, you think my mom's hot." I said in a naisily voice, giving him a childish point.

"She's my second mom." he said, trying not to say anything that I could make fun of him out of. And failing, might I add.

"Eww, you think your second mom's hot."

"Shut up."

"Let's try this again, shall we?" I said, pushing him out and slamming the door. Knock knock knock. I smiled and opened it up.

"Hello, Gabriella, you look stunning."

"Why thank you Troy, I really already know." I said roboticly almost. "Please, come in."

He walked into the bedroom and walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his cologne before spritzing it on.

"Make yourself at home." I said, making him discreetly chuckle and lie on the bed.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented me as I swirled around in my silver and black, thin material, dip dye dress with a shimmery slip underneath it to make it look like the dress was shimmering.

"Thanks," I said. "You look handsome yourself." I said, perching on the side of the bed and putting my hand on his stomach. "It's ten past six, you want to get going?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up and walking to the door and opening it. "After you, madam." he said.

"What a gentleman," I said, fakely fanning myself and walking out.

"Come on," he said, ushering me down the stairs and out the front door. He went to my door and pulled on the door handle.

"You're supposed to unlock it." I said.

"Oh yeah," he said, fishing the keys out his pocket and unlocking the car, then opening the car door.

"Smooth," I commented, before getting in. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said, closing the door and walking around and getting in himself. "So, my beautiful, what radio station would you like to listen to tonight?"

"Err... the one we always listen to?" I said.

"As you wish." he said, not changing anything and pulling out of the driveway and pulling up on the kerb.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said. "Troy, if you're thinking of getting me out and slow dancing with me on the street you can think again." I said.

"No, it's such a nice night, shouldn't we take the roof off and drive really slowly and just look cool?" he said, starting off charmingly and then fading off into his normal self.

"Yes, we shall. But slowly. I did my hair for a reason." I said.

"As you wish, princess." he said, emphasizing princess, making me rise my eyebrows and confront him.

"Troy, if the surprise was that you're going away to Germany for a couple years, tell me now so I can order the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Nope, it's nice." he said.

"So nice that I'll want to order a salad because you've spent too much on me, nice?"

"You're probably at about chicken or steak level. But order what you like, darling." he said.

"I can't wait to find out," I said, as he pulled out again, feeing the fresh, coolish breeze tickle my face. "I bet it's great."

"It's not that great. But it's me and you."

---

"Bolton," Troy said to the waitor.

"Oh yes, we've given you a booth in the back, is that alright?"

"That's great." Troy said, taking my hand and leading me to the booth quickly as he followed the waitor.

He handed us two menus and was quite chatty and nice, and then left us to be alone. He was quite young, maybe a student working to earn more cash for college. He had dark hair and along with that, dark, long eyelashes, thick black eyebrows, almost black eyes and it looked like he had eyeliner on, but he didn't, it was just the thickness of his lashes. His skin was tanned, and it looked natural, though the lighting was dimmed anyway. I studied my menu with Troy as we sat beside eachother in the semi-circle shaped, red, leather, comfortable booth. I put my hand on his thigh as I read, and he placed his hand over mine. He ordered a beer for himself, and I ordered a bottle of wine, Troy making sure I had nothing but the best. I kissed him lovingly when the waitor walked away. Eventually we ordered our food, Troy ordering ribs to begin with and steak to follow, and me ordering pasta to begin with and pizza to follow, with a side order of fries.

"So, my beautiful lady," he said. "Got anything on your mind?"

"Well, I can't go on paid vacation forever, and I'm gonna have to go back to work next week." I said.

"Good thing it's Tuesday instead of Sunday then, isn't it?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Babe, you'll just have to keep your chin up. If you have to start being a mean boss instead of a cool boss, do it. Whatever it takes for them to start respecting you as the big bad boss again."

"Big bad boss," I laughed.

"That's what you are." he nodded. "And if some of them are making comments, put them on a warning, that'll shut them up."

"Oh my god," I said as I looked to the door.

"What?" he said, turning to see where I was looking. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he said, staring at the strange couple.

"This has to be a joke." I said.

"I'm just as clueless as you are." he said.

"That son of a bitch is the rebound guy?" he said. "I'm offended."

"And how can he date her after he dates me?"

"They definately are them, aren't they? It isn't just the lighting."

"Shall I call him?" I said. "To check?"

"Yeah," he said. I whipped out my phone and dialled Matt's number from my contacts list. The male person grabbed something out his pocket and frowned when he looked at the screen. Troy laughed hysterically. "He's not too happy to hear from you." he laughed.

"Shut up," I said, hanging up quickly before he could answer it. "You call Michelle see if she'll speak to you."

"Fine," Troy said, taking out his phone and calling Michelle. I eagerly watched for her reaction as she sat at the table, on a date with my ex boyfriend. She smiled politely and rumaged around her bag and found her phone. I grinned as she double checked what she was reading and pressed ignore. "Bitch!" he hissed. "She hung up on me!"

"She's not too happy to see you, is she?" I quoted him. "I think they're talking about us."

"Oh well," he said, laughing as he stared at them. "I hope Michelle doesn't decide to look to the left."

"I know, I don't quite fancy having soup poured over me, thanks."

"The big mean slut wont hurt you." he said, making me giggle.

"I was the slut, technically."

"Yeah, but if I said you were the slut I'd be the one having soup poured over me."

"Clever man." I said.

"Hi," I saw Troy mouth as he did a little wave and gave a cheesey smile.

"Have they seen us?"

"Yes," he said, still waving at them.

"Stop," I hissed.

"She's not impressed," he said through his teeth so she couldn't lipread.

"I wonder why, now stop waving." I said, slapping his hand and giving Matt and Michelle an apologetic look. I laughed into his shoulder so they couldn't see and let out a relieved breath as they continued their own conversations with eachother.

"You're awful," I laughed.

"I only waved. It's not as if I flicked the V's at her."

"She hates you,"

"I hate her back, don't know how I put up with that for three years." he said, making me lean over and give him a kiss on his cheek, lingering there for a couple seconds. "Oh, I see, so I get rewards if I call Michelle or Matt things." I raised my eyebrow and giggled. "Michelle's a slut, isn't she?" he said, slightly hopefully. I rolled my eyes and went along with it and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "So what would happen if I went over there and poured her pasta over her head."

"I'd be really embarrassed, Matt would try to beat you up, but he'd end up knocked out knowing you, you would be going to jail for assault, Michelle would have pasta in her hair, you would be all over the papers, your reputation ruined, though you really wouldn't be taken back by the Lakers anyway, your basketball career would be over."

"Right."

"But you'd have an amazing night of doing anything you want with me when you got out of jail." I said.

"It all just sounds so tempting." he said.

"Sure. Then when you ran out of money I'd dump your sorry ass." I added.

"What?" he said.

"I'm kidding." I said.

"Good," he said, looking up as two plates came over. The waitor handed each dish to us and we began eating. I picked up my spoon and my fork and twirled the pasta onto the fork with them.

"Want some?" I asked, about halfway through my bowl.

"Mm," he said through his rib nodding. I held it up to his mouth while he finished chewing what he already had in there and swallowed. He paused. Then went for my fork, which I put into his mouth.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's yummy," he said.

"Yummy?" I giggled. We finished our dishes and they were taken away.

"So, I bet you want to know what we've come here for, right?" he said, putting his napkin back on his knee.

"Yeah," I said, just udging up to him instead of going crazy wanting to know since I was in a resteraunt.

"How about, tommorow night and the night after, we go into the city,"

"And you'll take me shopping?" I asked.

"I will take you shopping, but we can stay in the Hilton, do some nice stuff while we're there..."

"Aww," I said, giving him a kiss. "A little random trip to the coolest part of Los Angeles, just for me and you."

"It's hardly random." he said.

"Well, there's no reason for it..." I said. "Right?" I panicked, wondering if I'd forgotten something.

"Well it was this time, five years ago, that I first told you I love you. Remember?"

I gazed at him. How the hell did he remember that? My eyes softened and my lips twitched. I just looked at him, and he stared back.

"You know, it's crazy." I said, not changing my tone even though I knew he was uncomfortable as he didn't know what I was going to say. "It's crazy how you can turn from this, hyperactive freak to this amazingly sweet guy." I smiled.

"It's just one of my many qualities."

"See? You've gone back to normal." I said.

"You've got to know what attitude to have at the right time." he shrugged.

"It's crazy." I said, before just slowly creeping forward and hugging him. "I can't wait for tommorow night."

"We can get wrecked..."

"Buy me nice shoes..."

"Fuck in the hotel room..."

"That was what I was going to say," I smiled.

"Wow, I should do this more often." he said.

"You really should." I smiled, leaning in and hugging him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too,"

"Wow that's kind of like history repeating itself,"

"It's not, now hush up and stop spoiling the moment." I said, still hugging him tight.

"Okay." he said quickly.

* * *

**Please review! Nice or dramatic, nice or dramatic? Bearing in mind that I'm crap at writing fluff. :S I'm thinking... yes. I know. :D Woopee. **


	26. The City

**Hey guys, sorry it's been too long since I last updated, I've had really bad writers block, because this chapter was supposed to be dramatic, but everyone else said sweet. So, yeah. Bit of a setback to be honest. The only reason why I did the city thing was so it could be dramatic, it was because there was supposed to be a bit of a hospital thing, and it was supposed to last till chapter 30. But now I'm stuck for ideas, but I'm crap at writing fluff as we all know, so I'm probably going to do something dramatic next chapter because I'm sick of writing shit chapters like I keep doing. So I think there's going to have to be the little hospital stay for the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Please enjoy my chapter,**

**BloomiesGirl x**

* * *

"Gabs, babe." I said as I chuckled at my girlfriend trying to bodyslam her suitcase. "It's two days,"

"I want to look pretty," she whined, jumping on it again and landing on her flat stomach..

"You always look pretty." I told her, even though she wouldn't believe it. She never really does. "That looks fun," I commented as she stood back up just to dive down onto it again.

"Not when I've nearly broke my shoulder." she said. "Get the zipper." she commanded. I knelt down and zipped it around. She streched back and took a couple breaths. "That was tiring."

"Good thing you have a nice little drive in the car now until we get to the hotel."

"I can't wait." she squealed, stretching out her arms and smiling a toothy smile, the gesture which meant to me to pick her up and twirl her around. I picked her up, and she clung onto my shoulders as I twirled her around on the spot a couple times, then threw her down onto the bed. "When can we get going?" she asked, the dizziness fading away.

"Whenever you like," I said, wanting whatever she wanted.

"Great," she said. "See you in the car." she said, making me laugh as she dragged her medium sized Louis Vuitton suitcase along.

"Alright, I'll get that." I said, taking it from her and getting my own small one and taking it along.

"You know," she babbled as we got into the car. "I've only really been into the city city nightlife part once or twice."

"Really? Would've thought that would be the first thing you did when you got your paycheck." I chuckled.

"Oh no, not me. I've only gone out into that part for a couple really important meetings and shit like that."

"Home drinker."

"It's just easier." she said. "Or I'll go and crash the bar at Baylors. But only when I'm troubled, already tipsy, or with Sharpay."

"Okay," I said, not forming a real answer since I was concentrating on the road.

"You should open a bar!" she shreiked. "You know like a really cool nightclub like some celebrities have?"

"I think I'll pass on that." I said.

"I'll be a barmaid slash poledancer for you." she said.

"What, so you'll pole dance infront of a big audience of drunk, sweaty, trouble business men trying to escape stress, but not your fun loving, caring, sweet boyfriend?"

"You sound like you're describing yourself for a lonely hearts column. Besides, I get nervous when it's just you."

"But not infront of a big audience..."

"No, because if I ever did it infront of a big audience, some wouldn't be watching, and they wouldn't see me again. But you would be watching really intently and noticing everything I do and if I did it wrong, you'd know and think I was bad at it."

"I'd give you credit for trying. Plus I don't think you'd be bad. You do yoga. You're bendy, and you're strong."

"Oh, I'm not bad at it, I'll tell you now." she said.

"You've tried it?" I asked her as if my mother was telling me she was on crack in the good old days.

"Me and Sharpay went to lessons once in an attempt to take up a hobby."

"So out of all the things you could take up as a hobby, windsurfing, writing, knitting, you choose pole dancing."

"And strip tease." she chirped in.

"And you've never tested it out on me?" I asked.

"Oh, I tried it out on Matt." she said, making me grit my teeth for no apparent lesson. "I'm kidding."

"Good," I said.

"Aww, is little Troy jealous?"

"No."

"Yes he is," she giggled, going to pinch my cheeks.

"Touch my cheeks and we're turning back and going home." I said quickly.

"Sorry," she said, giggling and kissing it instead.

"That's what I like."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did that all the time instead of demonstrating my strip tease lesson for you?"

"As long as I'm getting something." I said.

"Aww," she said. "You're a keeper." I laughed.

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Yes. You're definately gonna be around for some time."

"Am I not, the one?" I said, mocking 'the one' and pretending to flick my imaginary long hair.

"Maybe." she giggled, before I deliberately dropped my smile. "Probably." she corrected herself. I kept my straight face. "Yes." she finally said, so I turned and smile at her and leaned towards her a bit. "What time is it?" she asked hurriedly.

"Eleven thirty four, why?"

"Just checking." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you said I love you at six fifty seven and twenty four seconds. I wanted to know the time."

"How the hell do you know the exact time?"

"I was looking at my clock before you said it." she said. "I'm setting an alarm."

"Freak." I murmured, driving down the road. "We're hereee," I sang as we arrived outside the huge Hilton hotel.

"I can't believe we're staying here," she said, looking up at the tall building. "I feel relaxed just looking at it."

---

"Are we getting ready to go out?" I asked Gabriella as she lay bare under the covers, just a couple hours after we checked in.

"I think I might just stay in this bed for two days." she said, sprawling out across the bed. "The room service menu looks pretty good."

"Oh please, it's thirty dollars for soup."

"What a tight wad, you know, for a billionaire you're extremely tight with your cash."

"I'm not saying it's expensive, knowing you you wouldn't like it because it'd be too complicated."

"So?"

"Besides, who are you to call me tight with cash, I'm the one who buys all your black work shoes eight hundred dollars a time which look completely identical."

"It's nice to be prepared. Besides, it's not like to have to buy them for me."

"But I get rewards when I do," I smirked.

"See? It's good for both of us." she said.

"You're kind of like a prostitute." I said stupidly.

"Excuse me?" she said, quite offended.

"No, no, not like that. You aren't a prostitute. It's just I get sex when I buy you shoes."

"You're digging yourself a deeper hole."

"I'm not, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's like your saying you only get sex when you buy me something. Makes me sound like such a whore."

"Babe,"

"No, it's fine. Don't buy me anything anymore. I wont complain."

"Baby," I said, walking over to her and coming onto the bed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Hmph," she said in a high pitched tone, looking away from me, but not smiling like she usually would.

"Gabriella," I said, wriggling a little closer so my front was against her side and bent arm that was lay comfortably over her stomach.

"What." she said.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." she said. "Calling me a prostitute."

"I didn't mean to, I didn't think. It just came out." I said, putting my hand on her knee, expecting her to shove it off, but she didn't. Her eyes flicked over to my hand, before they looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Course you are."

"Gabby," I said. "Be my friend againnn," I said in a sing song voice. "Please Gabby," I said again. She paused before smiling.

"It's Ella to you." she said, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it in my face as she smiled.

**Gabriella's POV**

I laughed, like I'd wanted to do the whole time while he was crawling.

"That's it," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said. "Just don't call me a prostitute ever again, okay?"

"Deal." he said. "Now how can I make it up to you?"

"You can order me room service so I can try it while I get dressed to go out."

"Whatever you like." he said.

"I'd like the soup."

"As you wish." he said, picking up the phone as I smirked.

"Thank you," I said, walking into the bathroom in my bare form and closing the door behind me, before opening it back up again and popping my head through. "Ooh! And if you haven't ordered, the best champagne they have. Chilled. With strawberries. Chocolate covered."

"Yes dear," he said.

"Thanks baby." I said, running over and giving him a quick kiss, before the phone was ordered and he began to say my order. I waited there, listening to the order and waited until he hung up the phone.

"Be up in twenty minutes."

"Love you," I said.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"I love you moster."

"I love you mostest."

"Get a shower."

"Bye." I said, getting into the now warmed up water shower.

After about ten minutes, I got out and quickly, thoroughly dried myself and wrapped myself in a bathrobe.

"Hey," I said as I greeted him as he lay on the bed in our suite.

"Princess," he said, tapping the spot beside him. I responded to my nickname and jumped down onto the bed. "Ewww, you're all wet." he whined.

"It's just my hair."

"Eww," he said.

"Shut up," I said, lying on my side with my head on his chest and stomach area, making a T shape with our bodies.

"I'll get puenomia."

"Don't be such an idiot." I smiled, deliberately spreading my hair all over his chest.

"I'm getting a shower." he said, still lying there.

"But I've just got cosy on you,"

"The pillows are pretty cosy too." he said, forgetting about how gross my hair apparently was and picking it up and dropping it over and over again, as if he was washing pasta. Although my hair wasn't as slimy or thick, but still.

"The pillows don't have a heartbeat that I can listen to." I said, tracing my finger over the lines of his abs. He didn't say anything, but I kept feeling his stomach muscles tense as if he was about to speak. "Troy?"

"I don't know what to say to that," he said.

"That you'll postpone that shower for the next five or so minutes?"

"Sure thing." he said.

--

"Wooo!" Gabriella shouted as she cracked open the bottle of champagne, with the help and expertise of Troy, since he had to do it many times when they won the championships, or even an important game.

"One for you," he said, pouring it into Gabriella's flute. "And one for me." he said, pouring his own.

"Mmm," I said as I sipped it and took a bite out of the huge, chocolate strawberry, about the size of my ear, but obviously wider. "These are sooo good," I said.

"Try your soup." he said. I widened my eyes as I remembered about the bowl of steaming hot soup beside me. I spooned some on and blew it, since it looked quite hot. I put it into my mouth. "You like it?"

I made a face and reluctantly swallowed. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's lentils, brocolli, cabbage, carrots, tomatoes and spinach all blended together." he said, before adding sarcastically. "Yum."

"It needs salt." I said, pouring on a sachet and mixing it up. "It still tastes like kibble."

"How do you know what kibble tastes like?"

"I was five. I thought they were little biscuits."

"You freak!" he laughed.

"I wasn't! I thought my little doggy would enjoy sharing his special biscuits with me."

"What dog was it?"

"Labrador. Chocolate brown. Pure bred." I said, imagining the gorgeous dog all over again. "He was called Sir Lancelot. Lance for short."

"What kind of person calls their dog Sir Lancelot?"

"The second."

"What?"

"The first one died. It was Sir Lancelot The Second."

"It just get's worse."

"Then there was Lady Lacey. She was cute."

"Sounds like a pornstar name."

"Oh thanks. So I'm a prostitute and my dog's a pornstar. We can make a double act."

"I didn't mean it like that." he said.

"Course. And then there was my turtles. One was called Troy_"

"You named your turtle after me?"

"I got it straight after you went home from visiting. You were still my best friend. Until a week later when I forgot about your existance on this earth."

"Charmer."

"Again, I was young and had a pea sized brain."

"What other pets?"

"When Troy, Tommy and Timmy died, I didn't have any more pets. Too much heartbreak when they go to pet heaven."

"Atleast they can have an endless supply of kibble up there."

"That's true." I said. "Did you have any pets?"

"My mom didn't like them. I wish I did though."

"We should totally get one."

"What, Sir Lancelot The Third?"

"Uh huh."

"I'd get a dog, but not call it Sir Lancelot The Third."

"Lance."

"Nope."

"You'll come around."

"That's my saying." he said.

"What's yours is mine, whats mine is yours!" I reminded him.

"We aren't married."

"May as well be. You always nag me about how I never give you any sex, and you annoy the shit out of me. But I love you for some unapparent, important reason." I said.

"Charmer." he replied.

---

"Another mojito for the lady," the barman said as he served my fourth mojito to me that night.

"Why thank you," I stammered out. "Troy!" I shouted in the dark club over the music. "Where are you? Troy!" I practically screamed.

"I'm back from the bathroom." he said, sitting on the barstool beside me.

"Good," I said, drinking more of my rich in rum mojito. "This, hiccup, is sooo good." I commented.

"I know right," he said. I hiccuped and started giggling. "You're so wrecked." he laughed.

"I'm notttt." I insisted.

"You areeee." he sang, his drunken eyes shining.

"I've had a teency teency bit." I said, putting about a centimetre between my flexed finger and thumb.

"Teency teency?" he said like I did.

"Teency teency." I nodded.

"It's like death in here." he said, looking around at the few remaining people in the club dancing.

"I know, right." I said. "Shall we hop?"

"We shall." he said, downing his drink, as did I. The room span as I stood up, and I grabbed his arm and the bar until things went back to normal.

"Ooh," I said.

"You okay?" he said.

"I'm..." I said, trying to think of a word, my ability to think completely drowned in my large mojito consumption. "I'm wonderful."

"That's nice." he nodded.

"Goodbye Mr Barman!" I said before I turned around, waving at the man who had served me drinks all night. Troy took my hand and lead me out easily across the open dance floor, which was once over crowded, earlier in the more godly hours.

"What time is it?" I asked, as I practically tap danced on the street when we got out.

"Ummmmmmmmmm," he said, getting his phone. He pressed a button and it lit up. "Ahh," he hissed. "That's bright." he focused his eyes on it. "Three forty two."

"Mmm," I said. "That's good. It's really, really good."

"I know." he said.

"Where's the hotel?"

"It's down there somewhere." he said. "Or up there. I don't care."

"But however will we get home?" I asked like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, walking into him clumsily.

"Chad will pick us up." he said, dialling Chad's number.

"Chad's about half an hour away." I said. "He's asleep."

"He'll still come."

"No, babe, hang up." I said, finding a little inkling of sense, but not much since I was giggling like crazy.

"No, he's coming, I swear."

"He's not."

"He is, just keep quiet."

"Shhh," I giggled.

"Shhh," he nodded, like some sort of player trying to teach something to a dumb blonde bitch. "Chad?" he shouted into the phone.

_"What the fuck? Why are you calling me at this hour?"  
_

"I'm lost." Troy answered. "Me and Gabriwhatever are somewhere." he said, laughing as I slapped his shoulder playfully when he said Gabriwhatever.

_"Are you drunk?"  
_

Troy laughed. "Maybeeeee..."

_"Freak."_

"Where are we?" Troy asked Chad.

_"I don't know, man. Can you see any signs?"_

"No." Troy answered, not even bothering to look for one.

_"Can you see anything familiar?"_

"No."

_"Are you even looking?"  
_

"No."

_"You're on your own."_

"Alright, byeeee." he said.

_"Dick."_ _Chad said, before hanging up._

"Where are we?"

"Dick." he replied.

"We can't be." I said. "Come on, baby, I think it's this way." I said, leading him.

"It's this way." he said.

"Baby, I can see the hotel."

"You can't."

"It's there!" I insisted.

"That's not the hotel, babe"

"It is."

"Babe, it's not. You're a woman, you aren't good at directions. It's in your blood, sweetie." he said. "Come this way with me."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, come on."

"Right." I said, following him.

---

I awoke in the hotel bed with Troy by my side under the covers. My head throbbed incredibly.

"Troy," I whined. "Troy."

"What?" he said, his eyes closed.

"My head hurts."

"Mine does too," he said, pulling me closer.

"I'm never drinking again." I said. "Shit!!" I hissed as his feet brushed over mine.

"What?" he asked, panicked.

"My fucking feet!" I hissed, pulling them out of the covers to look at them.

"Jesus, Gabriella. What the hell?" he said as we both saw my blood smeared feet.

"I don't know." I said. "Aww shit, I bet I've got blood all over the bed sheets."

"Who cares, have you seen your feet?" he asked, moving his head a little closer and carefully letting the bottom of my foot rest in his palm as he examined them.

"They really hurt."

"No shit." he said.

"This is really bad." I whimpered. "What the fuck did we do, last night?"

"I don't even know." he said. "But I remember coming in and you crying and kicking your shoes off and just going to bed."

"Do I have panda eyes?"

"You could be mistaken for a panda." he said, before adding on quickly. "No offence."

"Shit." I said, sitting up and rubbing underneath my eyes. "Do I look like a crazy cat lady?"

"Naa," he said. Wimp. He never told me the truth about my appearance. He just always said I looked lovely.

"Good." I said, before lying back down. "I'm not getting up today." I said.

"I thought we could go out for lunch." he said.

"Maybe at about two, when I'll have sobered up a bit."

"Good idea."

"Troy, will you get me a glass of wine?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"I don't want a hangover."

"So you'll just stay drunk?"

"Stay drunk." I nodded, clasping my hand over my forehead.

"Gabriella, I'm not buying you a glass of wine." he said. "You're going to sober up." he commanded.

"It hurts." I complained. "Do you want to put me through this pain?"

"You did it to yourself."

"Such a great boyfriend, Troy. I hope you can live with yourself, you bastard. I can't believe you would be cruel enough to put me through this when I'm in this excruciating, ludicrous pain. You are such an insensitive, malicious, evil bastard. I hate you. You're evil. Never speak to me again." I said, the words flowing freely from my mouth like a chain. I tried to hide my smile, because I couldn't joke and keep a straight face to save my life. Acting wasn't exactly my speciality, my best subject. But I could lie. As most people would know. I lied about Troy to everyone for months. I've told a lot of lies in my lifetime, and I'm only twenty three.

---

"Pleaseee Troy," I said as we walked side by side, clumsily walking into him because for some reason I found it hard walking in straight lines. He stayed quiet. "Troy, I'm begging you, stop ignoring me."

He had been soooo annoying. He wouldn't talk to me since I called him an evil bastard. He knew it would piss me off. I hate being ignored. He hadn't spoken to me for three hours. Well, he cleared his throat once, and that's all I got. Childish fuckface!

"Troy," I said, finally cracking, grabbing his arm and pulling him to face me in the middle of the busy, wide street. People just swirved around us. "Troy, please stop it. I've had it."

"You said never speak to me again, so that's what I'm doing." he shrugged.

"Troy, I didn't mean that." I said.

"Say you're sorry then." he grinned, knowing he had won.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean it. I was kidding, you know I'd never say that." I said. "Don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You could be a little bit more convincing."

"Well it wasn't exactly a nice thing to be told. Seeing as I was just trying to help you and you were being ridiculous." he shrugged.

"I'm sorrryyy," I whined in a babyish voice, leaning into him for a hug.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand and leading me down the street to the resteraunt we were called going to.

"Wait," I said, tugging at his arm again. "You forgive me, right?"

"Course I do."

"No, you really do?"

"I knew you were kidding the whole time. I just thought I'd make you pay for it."

"Kiss?" I suggested, holding his hands gently now instead of grasping his elbow so vigorously my fingers turned white. He leaned down and pecked my lips, lingering there for a couple seconds before putting another quicker, simpler one there. He pulled back a little and looked at me, quite adoringly, and shifted a stray hair out of my face which I had to say was annoying me. "I really was kidding." I said.

"I know." he chuckled. "I know, I always knew. Now come on."

"Thanks." I said. "Now, I'm paying for lunch."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. It's an apology lunch."

"You just apologized, and I accepted. I wasn't even mad in the first place."

"You deserve an apology lunch, so that's what you'll get."

"You can't pay, I've brought you here."

"Then this can be thank you for taking me here for a couple days."

"You aren't paying." he said.

"You'll come around." I said.

"I really wont."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Troy." I grinned. "You never win, so you wont win now."

"I just won then."

"No you didn't."

"I clearly did. You practically begged for forgiveness."

"So."

"So, I just won."

"So, shut up." I said as I dragged him into the resteraunt.

---

**So as I said, hospital next chapter. So sorry if you don't like it, but I swear, one more shit chapter and I'm going to explode :S  
**

**So on that happy note, please review if you liked it. **


	27. The Mystery Woman

**Hey guys! Sorry about my lack of updates. I've seriously not had anytime to do anything. I've got in at like 4, gone in the gym till 5, got a shower at 5:10, dried and styled my hair until 6, had tons of homework which usually last until 7:30, dinner till 8, and then I don't know where all the other time goes but basically I haven't had anytime to go on my computer, nevermind FanFiction. It kind of seems like FanFiction has been dead this week because there's hardly been any updates by anyone. But anyway I have anything planned out for the next couple chapters. It'll take me a while to write them though. **

**So anyway guys, a little warning, there's Rated M at the end, but it's not that graphic, it's more.. loving? I don't know. You'll have a warning when it comes up. So hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you liked it. Please no flames for my lack of updating. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Mm," I found myself moaning as I woke up. I kept my eyes closed, afraid of the sudden morning light leaking into my eyes after having that beautiful, calm nights sleep. I breathed out and streched my leg muscles out a bit. I patted the space where Troy was. Well, atleast where he should have been. I frowned and felt around a little bit. God knows why I felt for him at the bottom of the bed. As if he was sleeping curled up beside my feet. I frowned and reluctantly opened my eyes, snapping them shut as that dreaded sunlight coming through the blinds hit my eyes.

"Troy," I called. I lifted my head off the pillow and looked around the room. I was so lazy in the mornings. Lifting my head from the pillow felt like a treck up a mountain. After I confirmed that he was nowhere to be seen, I sighed and put my head on the pillow again, turning from lying on my back onto my side, and not bothering to investigate. My eyes were lightly closed, and I smiled in my relaxed state, which was quite rare for me, since I was always quite busy at work. I heard a noise coming from floor. Half a whimper, half a groan. "Troy?" I said, leaning over Troy's side of the bed to find him lay on the floor, just waking up. I chuckled. "Morning." I grinned.

"Why am I on the floor?" he said, as he rubbed his eyes.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I nodded. "Aww, did little Troy fall out of the bed?"

"Must have." he said, too tired to form more than a couple words, getting up off of his feet and jumping back into bed beside me.

"Ugh!" I said as the bed bounced when his heavy body fell onto it. "Not too gentle, Troy." I commented sarcastically.

"Sorry," he grinned, his eyes closed as he put his arms around me and udged himself that little centimetre closer.

"So I was thinking_"

"That's never a good sign." he said.

"No. Well, okay, maybe it's not that wonderful for you. But it sort of is, because you'll be able to see a big bright smile on my face all day."

"Shopping." he guessed.

"Correct." I said.

"Hmphh."

"Pleasseee Troy. I couldn't do anything yesterday because my feet were so messed up from those fucking evil shoes." I said. "Because apparently the hotel was on the other side of town."

"I was drunk, I didn't know any better." he said.

"Yet I could see the hotel, and you decided to make us treck a couple miles in the completely wrong direction."

"Like I said, I didn't know any better."

"So pleaseeee can we go shopping today?" I begged, before smirking as I remembered an old trick. "I've seen this amazing set of lingerie, you know, it's black, lacy, suspenders, and I just have to have it."

"Will you buy me some pizza?"

"Whatever pizza you want." I nodded.

"Meaty. Just the way I like it."

"Stuffed crusts too. Anything you'd want."

"You have a deal."

"Thanks," I said, kissing his smooth cheek. "I promise I wont drag you around for too long. I know how much a man can take."

---

I got out of the car, my heel clacking as it hit the concrete of the indoor parking lot, lit with glowing orange lights. I slammed my door shut, just after Troy slammed his, and a cute little noise played out as he locked it. I walked eagerly towards the double doors, and Troy followed behind me, slowly catching up and taking my hands. We walked into the Bloomingdales entrance to the mall, and we were met by the appliances section. I knew exactly where I was going, since the last time I came here I'd spent about five hours in here.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, as I saw the cutest bundle of baby clothes ever. "These are so cute!"

"You should totally get it, there's just the problem that you aren't pregnant." he said, before pausing. "Are you?"

"No, no, of course not." I assured him. "But aren't they cute?"

"As a button." he breathed sarcastically, earning a slap from me.

"You know, being enthusiastic and looking like you actually want to be here is part of the deal." I said.

"I didn't know the deal included gawping at baby clothes we wont need for a while."

"Aww," I said, turning around and looking him in the eyes.

"What?"

"You said we."

"Why is we so good?"

"You said baby clothes that we wont need for a while. So you're intending to have babies with me." I said, a big grin on my face.

"Just buy your baby clothes and shut up." he grinned, making me smile even more.

"I love you." I said, before looking back to the cute bundle of cream and white coloured clothes, wrapped into a perfect brown box with cream ribbon wrapped around it into a bow. "I think I'll just walk around with these." I said, picking them up and holding them. "Even though I'm not pregnant." I assured him again. "But I can use them when I do have babies."

"Stop blabbering, I know you're not pregnant." he assured me, and ushered me down the wide, brightly lit, white floor before I could buy the whole baby section, since I had an alaby as to why I bought them now.

"Troy!" I squealed again, as I saw the most elegant, beautiful white and cream coloured pram. "This is beautiful!" I grinned.

"Gabriella, I've only just agreed to you buying clothes. You aren't buying a pram."

"It's a work of art." I said, tracing my hand over the gold metal.

"It's expensive." he said, sneaking a look at the price tag and widening his eyes.

"It's such a masterpiece." I awed, then gasped as I saw another couple look at it. "Troy!" I hissed. "They want to buy it!"

"That's what happens when things are for sale, dear." he said.

"But it's mine! I want it."

"Gabriella, you sound as if you should be in the pram."

"It's wonderful." I said. "I really wish I could have it. I mean, can you imagine me pushing a little baby in this down the street?"

"Yes, I can, and although it is a lovely visual, dear, I can't allow you to buy it. Babe, there will be more prams like this in the future."

"But I want this one." I sighed.

"You can't have it, babe." he said, knowing how to handle me when breaking my little heart.

"It's just so beautiful." I sighed again, standing up from my crouching position and taking one last look of it.

"You can't have everything, baby." he said. "Not right now, anyways. But in a couple years, I'll buy you a pram just like this one, only more beautiful, and we'll actually need it, too."

She turned around with a warm smile. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably nothing. Go over your credit card limit from buying ridiculous things. Like those spatulas you wanted."

"I totally forgot about those!" I grinned. "I wonder if they're still here." I said, turning and walking away. I could feel him roll his eyes and follow me. I stopped in my tracks as I got to the shoe section.

"Thank god, something to distract you." he said as he caught up and stood behind me.

"What do you think of these?" I asked, picking up the first pair I saw. Some red, shiny, peep-toe stilletos. I twirled the left footed shoe around in my hands and examined them.

"They're nice." he said.

"Really?" I asked him, knowing he probably wasn't even looking.

"What? Uh, yeah, they're nice." he said.

"What do you like about them?" I asked.

"You'd look sexy in them." he said, not failing like I wanted him to.

"No, Troy, I look sexy in whatever I wear, remember? Now, what do you like about the shoe itself." I grinned.

"They're... shiny?" he said.

"Right..." I said, eyeing him up mysteriously before turning back to the shoe. "I think I might get them." I said. "Excuse me, do you have these in a six?" I asked the woman. She said something back and went away to the back room.

---

"Thank you, Troy." I said, as we walked towards the exit of Bloomingdales, three and three quarter hours later.

"You're... welcome." he said, obviously not meaning it.

"But atleast now we get to go for pizza, right?" I said, carrying three of the bags as he carried four.

"Nope." he said, stopping in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm going over there." he said, walking towards the electronics section, filled with speakers, televisions, laptops, Apple things, everything a guy could want. I rolled my eyes. I felt like whining, before stopping myself.

It's only fair, Gabriella.

I walked behind him into the electronics department, dodging a tiny remote control helicopter that a sales assistant was annoying flying infront of people's faces, most people finding it amusing.

"I'm bored," I felt like whining, but stopping myself everytime. It's only fair, Gabriella. It's only fair. He followed you around for nearly four hours. I listened as he explained something to me about this iPod docking station he had stood his phone on. It said something about aeroplane mode, and he pressed yes, before he turned on some Kings of Leon. Nobody really cared, they just hummed along. I smiled, suddenly finding it interesting in here.

--

"You know, Troy, it was kind of cool in there once you understood what all those technical words meant." I nodded, struggling to carry the extra three bags which added onto what I was carrying before.

"I like it in there." he said. "What time is it?"

"Something past five." I said, not really sure. "Twenty past five." I said, as I saw the clock in the mall. "And fifty seven seconds."

"Want to go for pizza now?" he said.

"Sure." I smiled, going up the elevators. Although I was happy, many thanks to Troy, I couldn't really deny that I felt kind of... uncomfortable. Not because of anything of Troy had done. I swear, I'd seen so many people giving us looks and whispering. Well, I was used to people recognizing Troy, but they were looking at me now, too.

"Why are people staring at us?" I asked him quietly, just a little louder than a whisper as we got off the elevator. "I mean, I know you're loved and all that shit, but..." I trailed off as I saw the newspaper stand.

_**BOLTON'S MYSTERY WOMAN**_ was plastered onto the front page.

I read it, and walked over to it, presuming the Bolton meant Troy.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, his eyes reading the headline.

"It's us." I said, looking at the couple of pictures. The first one was coming out of Starbucks the other day, the second was when we were in the middle of the street yesterday, the third was us kissing yesterday too.

"Jeez." was all he said.

"Jeez?" I hissed. "We're plastered over every fucking newspaper and all you can say is jeez?" I asked, as I picked up different newspapers with virtually the same headline running across the front.

"I don't know what to say." he shrugged.

"This is bad." I said.

"Why? Now people will know Michelle and I are done."

"I'm a rebound girl." I mumbled.

"Gabriella, we both know you aren't a rebound girl, you're so much more." he said.

I felt like smiling and kissing him and telling him I love him, but I couldn't. I was too angry, confused, upset. Not at him of course, at these fucking papers. This was an invasion of my privacy. The worst thing is, I didn't even see them take the pictures. They could be taking one right now, and I wouldn't have a clue! I shook my head and put the paper back in the stand.

"Think about it the way I am, Troy. I'm the office slut, and this confirms it."

"Gabriella, stop caring about the damn office, they're all smaller than you in there. You're the big nasty boss there, you're so much better. You shouldn't care about what they think about you. At the end of the day, most of the people working there are like, ten or twenty years older than you, and haven't even accomplished what you have. Don't worry about them."

"I guess you're right there." I nodded. "But what about the people that really liked Michelle?"

"I'm sure they'll adapt to you, baby. A couple magazine interviews and you'll be in there."

"Magazine interviews? You're shitting me. I'm doing no interviews."

"You'll have to do something, Gabs."

"I can't believe this." I sighed.

"Don't worry, Gabriella."

"I'm in the paper." I said again, as he took my hand and led me away from the stands.

"And it wont be the first time." he said. "But if they say anything, you'll just say it's either true or not true. If they take your pictures, ignore them, or smile at them, whichever. But don't ignore them too much, or you'll look grumpy. But don't smile too much. You'll look like an attention seeker."

"Troy," I interupted, not allowing him to babble on more than he already was. "Although I'm not crazy about being in the papers, it's not going to go away. So I may aswell learn to live with it." I nodded.

"Hey, maybe you'll like it sometimes. Maybe you could find a way to use it as your advantage."

"Maybe." I nodded. "Now come on, let's eat pizza like nobody's watching." I grinned.

"Like nobody's watching." he grinned back. It slowly dropped as he turned away and lead me into the resteraunt. People were staring. I smiled at people. Maybe if I smiled at them they'd like me, you know, prefer me to her. God, I remember seeing Michelle on the front of a magazine once, and not buying it because I had no idea who she was. She had been in magazines a couple times, doing little interviews, and I must admit, I'd just flicked past them. The girl smiled back at me. Troy and I were lead right to the back and sat in a booth. I felt better now. Like I could relax. I knew nobody was watching us, since we were in the back.

"Alright Troy, now this is all on me, so order whatever you want." I said, just when we sat down and got comfortable.

"Can we have the nacho pizza?"

"A nacho pizza? That's gross. No way."

"I want the nacho pizza. You said I could have anything I want."

"Well it's a little... disgusting." I said.

"It wont be when it's in your mouth."

"In my mouth? No way, I hate nachos."

"No you don't hate nachos."

"I do."

"Nobody can hate nachos. All cheesey and crunchy."

"Troy, you'll make me gag." I said, putting on a face as I remembered some bad nachos I had, which led to food poisoning for a couple days from past sell by date cheese, which put me off nachos for the rest of my life. Smelling them made me feel sick. Looking at them on menu's when they were tried to be portrayed as nice made me feel sick.

"Don't be ridiculous. They're awesome."

"Troy, no, you aren't ordering nachos," I sighed, him beginning to get on my nerves.

"Fine, I'll order them on a pizza." he said.

"Troy, I'm serious, don't order them, I hate them."

"You can order your own pizza, you wont be eating them!" he said.

"Troy, it's not just the taste, if I get a whiff of them it makes me feel sick." I said, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Just don't order them, please." I said.

"Fine." he said. "So shall we have the meaty one then? It's got pepperoni, chicken, bacon, sausage and hickory steak." he read from the menu.

"Sure." I said. "With pasta, fries and salad."

"Greedy girl." he laughed, kissing my cheek.

"You're the one who wanted a nacho pizza." I said.

"Shut up." he said. "I didn't want it really, I just wanted to annoy you."

"Well that's not the best thing, seeing as I'm still pissed off at the fact that I'm on the cover of every fucking newspaper in Los Angeles."

"It'll probably have gone a little further than that." he said uneasily, wanting for me to know the truth but not wanting for me to get even more upset.

"Whooping fuckedy doo." I sighed sarcastically, udging up closer to him in the booth.

He chuckled, before turning serious. "I'm sorry." he said, giving me another kiss on the cheek, then one on the lips when I turned my head to face him.

"It's okay, and if you want, you can order the nacho pizza. Just when I'm not around." I said.

"What, so order it when you go to the bathroom and eat it while you're in there?"

"If you want." I giggled.

"I think I'll pass, you know, so I can savour it." he said.

"As long as I don't smell it." I said, straightening up in my seat as the waitress came and took our orders.

---

"I can't believe this is our last night here." I said, walking into him as my bags were heavier on the left side where he was walking.

"Neither can I," he said.

"It's just so nice and romantic. Just me and you. No annoying friends to but in all the time." I said. "We should totally get wrecked." I said as we walked into the hotel entrance, across the lobby and into the elevator to the floor of our beautiful, modern, grand suite.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Why not?" I said. "Come on Troy, let's just have fun tonight."

"I'd love to, but we're checking out of here by ten tommorow, and I'll not be able to sober up until atleast noon." he said. "So you can, but I'll just have to sit this one out."

"Well, how about we just stay in the room tonight?" I said as he put the card into the door and let us both in. "Devour the contents of our mini bar, you can have the Coke's, I'll have the ready to go martinis."

"You can try on your new underwear." he grinned after he closed the door behind us.

"Oh, don't you worry about that." I smiled as I dumped my heavy bags on the floor and walked back over to him. "Thanks for today, babe." I said, kissing his lips.

"You're more than welcome." he grinned, putting his heavy bags on the floor too.

"Now," I said, kneeling down beside the bags and beginning to take things out. I firstly took out the two shoe boxes that were crammed into one bag. I took off the lids and grinned as I saw the beautiful shoes again. I pushed them to one side and threw the bag across the room to the trash can. I took out another lightly tinted pink box, and opened it to find the black, lacy underwear which I had bought.

"You'll look great in those." he complimented as he put down a glass of martini beside me, and he took out a beer, thinking he could definately handle a beer and staying sober. He sat down beside me and took a swig of the beer.

"Thanks," I said as he handed me the martini, taking a sip from it and putting it beside me. I put those aside with the shoes. I moved onto the next bag and pulled out two dresses.

I had gotten down to my last bag, and I couldn't really remember what was inside. I reached in curiously, and pulled out a brown coloured box, with cream ribbon tied around it into a perfect bow. I smiled as I recognized the bundle of baby clothes I had spontaneously bought.

"They really are cute, aren't they?" I said to him.

"Yeah." he replied, making me smile.

"I can't wait to have a baby." I smiled adoringly as I looked at the tiny clothes, with socks that would probably only just cover my pinkie finger. "And to get married." I said.

"It might be a while." he said. "Like, another year or so."

"What?" I said excitedly. "A year until we get married?"

"No, no, I," he panicked. "I don't think I'm ready to just jump into it. I know it sounds incredibly stupid coming from a guy, but maybe we should wait a year before, I don't know, getting engaged. To make sure that we actually do, you know. Really want to. I'm not really planning on ever getting a divorce from someone."

"Of course." I nodded. "I didn't mean it as in, I can't wait to get married, propose to me now and let's be married by summer. I just meant that I can't wait to plan everything and walk down an aisle, all eyes on me, and buy cute little baby clothes and actually need them. I can't wait to have little scans and to give birth and scream the hospital down and to hold my little baby and just cry."

"Cry?"

"Because once that happens my life is officially complete." I said. "Any other kids would just be an improvement, you know?"

"I know." he nodded.

---

**Troy's POV (Rated M)**

This was great. Like, one of my main fantasies. Gabriella's drunk, and she'll do anything I say. Better still, I'll actually remember everything in the morning and she wont, so I can torture her about it for the rest of our lives. She swayed infront of me as I lay bare on the bed, watching her intently as she was doing a striptease for me, down to her new set of underwear. I'll have to admit, that striptease teacher taught her well. She was amazingly good. I presume she wouldn't really be this amazing if she was sober, since she was doing everything so carelessly. She wasn't really bothered as to what I thought of her seductive hip swings and hair flicks, just as long as she thought it looked sexy.

I cheered her on, and she emitted a sexy, seductive laugh, way different than her usual girlish, innocent, cute giggle. She raised her arms above her head in time with the slow, sexy rhythm of the song and continued swinging her hips from side to side. My erection was practically a maypole. She turned around and swung her hips even more. She performed a body roll, her ass sticking out for a second deliberately before she straightened up. Her hands wandered around herself. She moved her hands up her back and onto the back of her bra, playing with it teasingly. I cheered for her again, encouraging her to take it off. She unhooked the bra and painfully slowly removed it, throwing it over her shoulder at me. I grinned and caught it. She deliberately didn't turn around, knowing it would frustrate me and make me want her even more. She moaned as she kneaded her own breasts. I was desperate to see her. I wanted to just jump off the bed for a second and grab her and pull her down onto the bed with me.

"Turn around," I begged. She did her sexy laugh again.

"No." she said. "Be patient."

"I can't." I groaned, my erection throbbing painfully.

"Aww, do you want me?" she teased as she shook her little, firm, sexy ass at me.

"I need you." I replied.

She turned around, and my erection throbbed harder. She flicked her hair and brought her arms above her head. She turned around, teasing me again. She smirked and bent over, running her hands up her thighs and hooking her black, lacy thong with her finger before pulling it down her legs. She continued to slowly dance around, and a beg nearly escaped my lips, but I decided against it. She might never do this for me again. So I sat back, and got even more comfortable. My eyes followed her. Every move she made I evaluated in my head. Hip swing, hip swing, hair flick, her hand, trailing up from her hip to grabbing a handful of her perfect hair, and letting it drop down her back again. She looked amazing. She turned back around and started approaching me. For some reason, my chest felt as if someone was sat on it. I took in a breath and let it out. She'd never looked like this to me before. Well, she had. Nothing had changed, I'd just never noticed how, well, drop dead gorgeous she was. She grinned, showing her pearly whites which seemed to ding, and placed a knee and a hand on the end of the kingsized, melting bed, which seemed to mould to every shape you could make. She slowly crawled towards me. I felt warm. My head was clammy, and my hands were sweaty.

She reached me, sitting and making herself comfortable on my abdomen, as she placed a small, delicate hand on my large, muscular shoulder. She seemed to have calmed down from her drunken state, but there was still that incredible glisten of humour in her eyes. She had a warm smile on her face as she traced her hand around all of my chest and stomach, which was rising and falling faser and faster because of the way she was making my heart beat incredibly quickly.

"How do you want me?" she asked as she now rested two hands just underneath my collar bones.

"Ride."

I couldn't say much. My mind was focusing on other things. I tried to savour every little movement she made, but it was too difficult. Not when she was being like this.

"Okayyy," she slurred, before giving a sexy chuckle and moving down, lowering herself so she was hovering above me. For some reason I braced myself. I don't know why. It would feel exactly like it did every other time. She would just be a whole lot sexier and wilder. I put my hands on her hips to steady her as she started to lean forward unintentionally. I expected her to go down slowly, and I think she meant to, but her state of mind wouldn't let her, and she dropped straight down as her leg muscles keeping her hovering gave in. It was unexpected, and my stomach muscles tensed and my eyes clenched shut. She let out a loud moan. In both pain and pleasure from my full length. I tightened my grip on her hips, my thumb stroking her pelvic bone. She stayed still, not bothering to move quite just yet. Her head flopped down as if she was going to sleep, and her hair curtained her face. She didn't move. I frowned and shifted her hair out of her face to look at her facial expression. Nothing. Her eyes were closed and her lips were lightly closed. She looked like she was asleep.

"Gabriella?"

Her eyes shot open and she looked back at me. She gasped. "Oh, sorry, dozed off." she mumbled, before grinning. I raised my eyebrows. Weird. "Let's pick up where we left off." she grinned.

"If you say so." I grinned back, deciding to drop it and just relax. "Put your hands on my stomach if you're struggling." I assured her. She leaned forward, and she rested her hands and all her weight on my stomach, keeping her balanced too. She smiled in satisfaction, before aiming to get more satisfaction and moving up and down on me. I groaned and closed my eyes reluctantly giving into the heaviness, but not wanting to, because I wanted to watch her. I felt the warmth where her hands were resting disappear, and my eyes opened to check where they had got to. She had moved them to rest on top of her head. My eyes feasted on her body. Tanned, toned, everything you could ever want in a woman. I felt kind of... smug. A girl, this sexy, was willingly doing this to me. Well it was enough that a girl, this sexy, beautiful, smart, talented, actually talked to me, nevermind liked me, nevermind loved me, nevermind fucking talked babies with me before. This is more than lucky. This is like, winning a worldwide lottery that everyone put about five tickets in for and you only put one ticket in. I was brought out of my trance by a loud moan she emitted, and it completely set me off. I could feel my lower muscles tightening up. I was getting warmer. Sweat was gathering on my forehead. I firmly clasped my hands onto her waist and held onto her like she was this huge prize that I'd worked for my whole life. She yelped, and the sweat on her temples and upper lip was glistening. It matted her hair. It began to get tighter, and as it did so I tightened my grip on her hips.

"Troy," she panted. "Troy, Troy, come on Troy, come on." she breathed, looking up towards the ceiling now with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. I let out a loud groan, as she happened to let out a loud moan. She whimpered, and sped up. She grabbed my left hand with her right, and pulled it off her hip, lacing her fingers into it and pushing her weight onto it. She was breathing quickly. She let out a more high pitched moan slash cry.

"Couple more," I begged.

"Near," was all she panted. We both knew that I knew what she meant. Why say more than she had to? Her fingers that were intertwined with mine gripped my hand, and her manicured nails felt like talons in my skin. But it didn't matter. The feeling further down was to intense and strong to feel it completely. We both moaned together again, and again, and again, louder each time, gaining momentum, until the last moan. We both came together, she screamed, and I groaned loudly. Her hands turned loose and her body lost control afterwards, her balance and muscles failing. She collapsed forward forcefully, and her head luckily landed next to mine instead of on mine, as that would have hurt a lot. She was sprawled out lazily across me. Her legs wide open and wet, one either side of mine which were parted, but not as much as hers. Her body was on top of mine. Her head was beside mine, her chin resting on my shoulder, her face turned to face my neck. Her hair was sprawled out behind her. Her breaths were steady and heavy on my neck. I was still inside of her. I turned to look at her face. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were parted. Breaths heavy and steady. All symptoms of her sleeping. I didn't understand how she could be asleep with my length still inside of her. I mentally shrugged, and gently lifted us both up so I could get the covers out from underneath us and pull them over us. I reached over and turned off the lamp.

The darkness flooded the room. All that could be heard was Gabriella's breathing, and the soft purring sound she made while she was asleep. I smiled in satisfaction at her. At everything. I tightened my grip around her tiny, delicate waist, and silently vowed to myself never to let anything happen to her. She was too precious to let anything happen to her. If I did, it would be like being honoured to be the President, and mucking it up completely if I let her get hurt. I kissed her forehead and examined her features. Beautiful long eyelashes, gorgeous jawline, pretty pink lips, tanned soft skin, the cute button nose. Did everyone feel like this about their girlfriends? She made a soft whimpering noise as she shifted in her sleep, and I tightened my grip on her again and stroked her arm. Her eyes came open for a brief second, and I smiled, then they closed again. She smiled as she slept. I moved my head closer towards her and grinned as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review if you did. Lots of love, BloomiesGirl xx**


	28. The Headlights

**Hey guys, I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed that last chapter. This chapter is quite short, but quite dramatic. I know a lot of you didn't really want drama, and I'm sorry, but no flames on reviews please. Speaking of reviews thank you for the reviews I got on the previous chapter. Really appreciating it! Loving you guys lots!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

**Oh my gosh, has anyone heard the Jonas Brother's new(ish) songs?**

- Paranoid

**- Live To Party**

**-Love Is On It's Way**

**They're kind of new to me since I've not seen the 3D movie yet as it's not out here, but I've got the soundtrack and I love the songs, and as for Paranoid, I can't remember where I heard that but its honestly great. I've been listening to it on repeat all day, and I still am. I can't wait for the Lines, Vines and Trying Times album to come out. But what the hell does it say on the start of the chorus. I've looked on a lot of lyric sites to check up, and some say:**

I'm boarding the lines cause they just might split

**and others say**

**I'm avoiding the lies because they just might slip**

**Now in my opinion, it says split, but I think it says avoiding, and as for lines or lies I don't know. Anyone else have an idea? I think I might have to listen to a live version of it. **

**BOOKFACE! (Haha that was funny)**

**And yeah, as you can see, I'm soooo happy, so I'm very talkative. I hope you like this chapter. It might leave you hanging a bit, but the next chapter is half written, so yeah, the next will be up soon. And I'm getting back into writing again! So yay! And because the next chapter is half written..**

**YOU GET A PREVIEW! Wow! You guys are sooo lucky :D xD xoxo**

**Enjoy it! :D And please please please review!**

Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of love, BloomiesGirl xxxx

**

* * *

**

"I don't want to go home." I whined.

"We have to, baby." he replied.

"But I like being here, all alone, with you."

"I do too." he nodded.

"Without annoying friends interupting us all the time..." I said, trying to get him to grant my idea of staying here another night.

"Mm," he said, me frowning as I sat on my already packed suitcase that was lay on the bed, one leg crossed over the other as he threw a shirt into his. I discreetly adjusted my skirt to show a little more thigh and pulled my top down a little bit to help convince him. Sweeten the deal.

"Babe, it would be lovely if we could have another night here."

"It would, wouldn't it?" he said deadpanned, not being persuaded as easily as I'd wanted him to.

"I just can't drive back today." I whined, getting frustrated as he kept throwing clothes into the case. "I'm just so hungover." I said, throwing my head back and slapping my hand onto my forehead.

"Aww, you shouldn't have done what you did last night then." he grinned.

"What did I do last night?" I said, trying to find a thread which could lead to what I did.

"I think it's best if I keep it to myself." he smirked.

"What? That is sooo unfair." I said. "Just tell me."

"No baby, it's best if I don't. You might get embarrassed." he grinned.

"What? Babe, what did I do?" I said seriously.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"What? You're evil!" I said. "Devious bastard. It's my body, I think I deserve to know how I functioned it last night."

"Oh no need to worry about that, you functioned your body incredibly well last night."

"So that means you got laid then?" I guessed.

"You'll never know." he said.

I rolled my eyes and decided to just give up. He turned around and got the last hanger before he put the shirt in the small suitcase, and closed it.

"Troy," I whined. "Please babe."

"Babe," he said. "I'd love to stay here too, but we've got to get back."

"But I love it here," I said, getting up off the suitcase and landing on the floor with a clump noise from my heels. "With all the goosey bed_"

"We have goose feather pillows and covers." he said.

"But it's nicer here! And the pens_"

"We have pens."

"But not Hilton pens_"

"You have that pen that you got when you went to London and went to Harrods and spent five thousand dollars on it."

"It's gorgeous." I grinned.

"Exactly, you have enough nice pens at home, darling." he said.

"But what about the hangers?" I said, running to the closet that he was just closing and ripping it open again.

"Babe, they're exactly the same as the one's at home."

"Just shut up! I like it here, babe." I said.

"We can't stay here though."

"For one more night we cannn." I sang.

"If you come home with me, I'll massage your feet." he compromised. I thought for a second. His massages were amazing.

"Just the feet?" I said, prepared to haggle.

"Legs."

"Whole body."

"Legs, feet and shoulders."

"Throw in my hands and you have a deal." I proposed.

"Deal." he grinned, picking up his case.

"No no no no no!"

"What?"

"And you'll watch American Idol with me?"

"No way." he said.

"Come on, babe. Please?"

"It's shit. Plus we've already made a deal."

"We haven't shook on it."

"Nobody shakes on things anymore, Gabriella. Stop living in the past."

"I'm not living in the past. Just watch American Idol with me tonight."

"Noooo." he whined. "Babe, it's Saturday night and I'm off. I'm going on Call of Duty."

"Nerdddd," I pointed at him. "Baby I don't feel like us both sitting in different rooms all night with the doors closed."

"I don't feel like listen to complete freaks sing." he said. "Or try to, anyway."

"I don't feel like watching you shooting people and laughing when people die because you've thrown a grenade at their heads or shot them through a wall or something."

"We have different tastes Gabriella."

"Maybe we aren't meant to be." I said dramatically.

"Maybe." he copied. "But seriously, I'll cuddle you before it, leave when it comes on, have nice little chats with you in the ad breaks and we can watch a movie when it's finished."

"Then it's the American Idol extra show."

"Then I'll leave again."

"You'll stay."

"I'll leave."

"I'll handcuff you to me."

"Kinky." he grinned.

"Pervy." I replied. "And nerdy, I can't believe you actually just said... that word." I said.

"It's a word, get over it."

"It's a weird word."

"Just, come on." he said, picking up his little suitcase and opening the door.

"After me." I said, barging infront of him and walking out before him. I looked back and saw him laughing. I flicked my hair and walked into the elevator.

---

**Troy's POV**

I sat on the sofa, finally relaxing, putting my feet up and drinking a coffee. I felt another presence in the room. A head rested on my shoulder, and it felt like Gabriella's bony chin.

"What you doinggg?" she asked me.

"It's a relaxation technique. It's called sitting down wherever Gabriella isn't around."

"Sounds... boring." she said. "I'm boreddd." she whined.

"Call your mother."

"Already have."

"Call Sharpay."

"She'll talk for ages."

"Call_"

"I don't want to call anyone. I want to go shopping with you." she said.

"I'm bankrupt. Sorry."

"What?"

"We're living on rice and home made soup."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't be bothered going shopping, babe." I said.

"But we love eachother." she added.

"Babe, I know we love eachother lots and lots but I'm very tired." he said, talking to me as if I was four. "Besides, training begins next week. I need all the rest I can get."

"Okay," she said, kissing my shoulder.

"Another time." I said, giving her a little kiss and letting her fall down so she was sat on my lap with her head leaning on my shoulder and her legs bent with her feet on the chair arm.

---

**Gabriella's POV**

"Alright," I said, energetically jumping off the last step of the stairs and putting a little white jacket over my baby blue summer dress. "I'm going to the grocery store." I announced to Troy as I went into the living room to get my bag. "Do you want anything?"

"Everything." he said, as he flicked through a magazine.

"Yes dear," I granted, walking out the door and pausing before I closed it. "I'll be about an hour."

"Alright babe."

"We'll just order pizza for dinner. I love you!" I shouted.

"I love you too, bye." he shouted.

"Bye." I said, the door cutting the word off as I closed it. I got into my car, the sun beating down on me making me smile. I drove to the grocery store and grabbed a cart as I went inside. It was only the grocery store close to me. For some reason it was all chinese themed. **(A/N, I went to Florida last year and there actually was this Chinese themed grocery store like I'll describe now, review if you have seen it too!) **

I crossed a small red bridge with water running underneath it to get to the little magazine section. I scowled.

**Michelle's Break Up Agony**

**Michelle's Heartbreak**

**Troy and Michelle Split!**

Troy Leaves Michelle in agony! And news on his new mystery rebound woman!

I raised my eyebrows at that last one. News about me? I walked towards it and picked it up and threw it in the basket. I picked up the couple magazines that didn't have the bitch's face on it and a couple car ones for Troy, then left without taking a second look. I wheeled my cart through the section like it was Supermarket Sweep, and picked up practically everything. Flavoured nuts, trail mix, cookies, doughnuts, big bars of Milka white, milk and praline chocolate, Haribos, brownies and chips. I grabbed a crate of beer for Troy and a bottle of wine for myself, then just grabbed more junk and lined up at the counter.

I tried to keep my face expressionless as I felt eyes on me. Don't react, Gabriella. I heard a laugh. I fiddled around with my skirt. Did I have something on my skirt? I checked my shirt. It was alright. I took a sneaky glance at my skirt. Nothing there. I was just being paranoid. Nobody's laughing at you. Nobody's talking about you.

"Mam?" I heard from beside me. I snapped my head to the side and saw the cashier was speaking to me. "Cash or card?"

"Er..." I pondered for a while, nervous that the people in the line were waiting for my answer. "Card."

I paid for my stuff and put the bags in the cart before wheeling it to my car. I felt like people were watching me. I saw a flash and gasped. I turned my head to the side quickly, thinking someone was taking my picture. I took a relieved breath as it was just some headlights. Nobody's taking your picture, Gabriella. Nobody. Nobody is looking at you.

Giggle.

Someone was laughing at me. I knew it. I had something on my skirt, didn't I? I turned around.

A little girl walking with her mother.

I focused on my car. Just get to the car, no one can laugh at you when you're in a car. I put my bags in the trunk and wheeled the cart back to where it came from, then got in the car and sped home.

---

I kicked on the door three times, not being able to knock since my hands were full of heavy bags digging into my fingers. Troy opened the door and I walked past him, going into the kitchen and dumping the bags on the floor, ready to unpack them.

"I ordered dinner." he said. "Meaty and tropical. That right?"

"That's right." I said, crouching down and grabbing items and putting them on the island for Troy to put into their places.

"With fries." he added.

"Well done," I said, ready to beat the crap out of this bag of trail mix that I kept dropping. I stood back up and put the things on the island. He wasn't there. I felt a body press up behind me, and my eyes closed at the relaxing warmth.

"What's wrong, missus?" he said, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing, just a little stressed out."

"You still have that massage banked." he said, kissing my cheek.

"I'll need more than a fucking massage." I said, putting my head in my hands as I leaned on the island.

"And a big cuddle while we watch American Idol." he said. I gave a small smile. "Wow, she smiles." he said, giving me another kiss on my cheek. There was a comfortable silence as he cuddled me from behind. Our eyes drifted around as we had small smiles on our faces. My eyes hit the magazine I bought. Apparently the same time as his. His hand left my side and came forward. "Troy leaves Michelle in agony?" he smirked. "Mystery rebound woman?" he added. "What've you bought this for?"

"I was just curious."

"About?"

"Exactly how much news they had on that rebound woman." I said.

"Gabs, you shouldn't buy it." he said.

"I know I shouldn't, but I'd rather know what people are saying."

"But you'll get hurt, baby."

"I'd rather get hurt than just wonder about it. Besides, I wont get hurt. I'm a big girl, you know?"

"Right. Well don't take it to heart, alright?" he said, kissing my cheek.

"I wont." I confirmed.

---

"That feels so good." I grinned as he massaged my feet while we both lay on the couch.

"Just for you, babe." he said.

"Just for me." I smiled. "Ooo, downnn, downnn, dowwwnn, there, that's nice."

"And your ten minutes of feet are done." he said.

"Aww Troy babe, don't leave me hanging." I smiled.

"I'm gonna have to. Pizza will be here soon. The guy said an hour."

"An hour for two pizzas and some fries?"

"They're busy on Saturdays."

"Bastards." I commented. "Do they not realize Gabriella Montez is hungry?"

"They should really stop the world, shouldn't they?"

"Yes."

"They should hand it to you in a golden pizza box."

"Ye_ Actually that's a really good idea."

"No, Gabriella."

"What?"

"Don't."

"I was only gonna_"

"Just don't." he laughed, prodding my tummy as he sat next to me.

"Fine." I said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. "For fucks sake!" I shouted as a picture of Michelle popped up. "Fucking, who the fuck does she think she is? Fucking slut. Fuck, fuckedy fuck bitch."

"Calm down." he said.

"No I will not calm down, she's probably made millions just from telling people her fucking sob story. And I bet people like her too. I bet people feel sorry for her, and they'll hate the mystery rebound woman. Fuck, there isn't even a rebound woman! It's me! I'm me! Gabriella Montez. I'm sure I'm not that mysterious, and if people took the time to learn the real fucking story instead of just presuming, I swear, they'd learn that I've been around a lot longer. Dickfaces!" I said frustratedly.

"I know." he said.

"Stop just fucking saying 'I know' for fucks sake, say something productive atleast!" I shouted.

"What are you shouting at me for?"

"You're stupid." I confirmed, getting up and going upstairs.

I hate everyone. I've decided. Everyone is just soooo fucking unco-operative it's unreal. Why do people do it? Why to people have to go and tell their fucking traumas that nobody gives a rats ass about to the magazines, just to make some money, and make me fucking miserable. I hate her. Then why do boyfriends have to be so, oh I can't say anything bad about anyone so I'm going to just sit back on my lazy fuckface ass and just not listen to you and nod along and not get anything cause we're stupid.

"Gabriella?" I heard from behind me.

"What?" I said, turning around.

"Uh, you have something on your skirt." he said. My lip twitched.

"What does it look like." I demanded through my gritted teeth.

"Uhmm..."

"Troy, what does it look like."

"Just, it's not that obvious, I've just noticed now that I'm up this close_"

"Troy, what does it look like?" I felt like screaming at him, but I kept it to talking through my teeth.

"Blood." he said quickly.

"Fuck me, fuck everything, fuck everyone, fuck you, fuck her, fuck it, fuck this." I said, ripping the skirt off and throwing it in the trash can.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. "I'm all over the papers, the magazines, the TV, the Internet?"

"So?"

"So? Fuck off. I've just been walking around, wondering why people were looking at me and laughing, and it turns out I've had a little accident." I said dryly.

"Nobody cares, just get over it." he said.

"Don't talk to me like that." I said.

"It's how you're talking to me." he said.

"Don't be such an ass, Troy. It's all your fucking fault anyway."

"What's all my fault? I'm pretty sure the fact that you've been walking around with that on your skirt is all your fault."

"Nothing's my fault at all." I said, my usual drama queen tears coming in my eyes. "All the papers and shit! If you weren't here I wouldn't have people taking my picture when I'm trying to just do normal things."

"If you weren't here none of this would've happened. I would have been with Michelle and would've been happy. I could have whatever I wanted, she would do fucking anything for me, but I left her for you."

"So you're not happy now."

"Well not when you're being a brat."

"Well sorry that I'm not the best in bed and don't search the fucking Cosmopolitan site for tips and tricks every day."

"Don't try and turn it around Gabriella."

"Turn what around? It's your fucking fault!"

"As usual, we're going around in circles."

"Never getting anywhere." I said. "Because you don't listen to what I'm trying to say_"

"I don't listen?" he said, scarily calmly. "Well I'm listening right now. Loud and clear. Tell me everything, Gabriella. Every little thought and worry that's gone through your head today. Go on." he said, sitting on the couch and giving me an observant look.

"Fuck off," I said, walking out the room and into my den, locking the door behind me. It was silent, all except from the noise Troy was creating from the other side of the door. I heard a jangle of keys, and the closet door close. The stairs, the door. I got up from my faux Italian wolf fur Budda Bag and looked out the window. I sighed as I saw him walking down the street. He always went for a walk when he was mad, and didn't come back until ungodly hours, like three in the morning. It made me so worried. It set my heart and head racing. Anything could happen to him. He could get stabbed or shot or something. I shook the idea off and got comfortable on the Budda Bag again.

---

**Troy's POV**

Bitch. Who does she think she is? It's all my fault. If she doesn't want the inkling of fame that comes with it, then don't go out with me. Simple as that. I looked at my phone in my pocket. Eleven thirty. Too early to go back yet. I put it in my pocket, along with the change I got from the McDonalds I ate earlier when I got hungry.

But really, my fault? My fault? Nothing's fucking my fault. It was all her fault in the first place. If she didn't tell Michelle, none of this would've happened. She's so unappreciative. I've just brought her back from a nice weekend staying at a nice hotel, all nice nice, and then when we get back she does that.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out, maybe it was Gabriella.

Chad

I shook my head. I looked left and right before stepping into the road, reading Chad's text message. I hissed a curse out as I dropped my phone in the middle of the road. I crouched down to pick it up, examining it to make sure it was still okay, when I noticed the side of my face lighting up. I turned to look. Two white lights were getting bigger. Getting closer. I stood up, just to get knocked back down again. A yelp of pain escaped my mouth. My body was hurtling through the air, before it crashed against the road. I heard someone shout for help, and heels click towards me, more footsteps. Everything was going hazy. I could smell blood. People were around me. Some Vans shoes were beside my head, then the owner crouched down and put their hand on me. I was surrounded. I could hear phone buttons. Someone speaking, I heard the word ambulance. My eyes closed.

* * *

**Preview.**

**"Yes," I croaked. It wasn't Troy's voice. Something was going on. "Yes, it is."**

"Who is speaking, may I ask?"

"I'm Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton's girlfriend."

"Well this is Nurse Jenkins calling from Los Angeles Hospital."

**REVIEWS NEEDED FOR NEXT CHAPTER: 510!**


	29. Beep

****

Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been really late updating, I've took ages to write this. It felt really long, but now I've done word count it's not that long. :(

But anyway! I've been soooo happy all week because I got Jonas Brothers World Tour tickets!!! :D :D :D, Now a lot of people might be really like, SO?, but I'm like WOO! Because, I live in a part of the UK that doesn't really get much attention from people like Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus, and people like that because usually they're like, oh yeah, we're coming to the UK, and then they only go to London. But no, they're doing a concert in the city where I live! So I got tickets! I cried when I got them, seriously. I thought I'd have to watch them when I was like, older and then they would be older too and it wouldn't be the same. But nope, I get to see them this year! Argh, I'm going to cry. Woo! I'm so happy.

**So yeah, I've been in the best mood ever this week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy this chapter guys!**

* * *

I sat in the same spot I had since eleven. It was three thirty, why the hell hadn't he come back? He never stayed out this late. My mind was racing. Oh god, what if he'd been stabbed? I felt a pang in my stomach as a visual of him lying on the floor with blood all over him entered my mind. Why wasn't he back yet? I sat on the sofa, wallowing in the thick silence that sunk the house. Every light in the house was on. I hadn't been bothered to turn them off after I left the rooms. I looked at a picture that was in a beautiful mirrored glass frame and felt even worse. It was a picture of us at the park when we had a picnic that one time. He was in light army shorts with a white t-shirt, and I was in a light pinkish coral colour, short, summery dress with a little white cardigan over it. We were sat in front of a tree, on a white and red checkered blanket. A big bag of Doritos, a dip and a couple bottles of Vitamin water scattered over it. We were both together, cosied up to one another, and the sun was beating on the right side of my face. In between us was a perfect little handwoven picnic basket. It looked so unreal. It looked as if it was proffesionally taken, when really we just asked this stranger with kids who looked decent if they could take it for us.

But now look at us. I was sat at home, starving since I angrily shoved the pizza in the pizza guy's face when he came and threw a twenty at him and didn't eat anything. Desperate for him to come home and just burst through the door and I'd apologize, and he'd apologize, and I'd jump on him and wrap my legs around his waist and cry and he'd soothe me and tell me it was all okay and he didn't mean anything he said and then we'd go upstairs and make up the way we love to make up. But no. Now I was worried sick, as to why he hadn't come home. It was like when you think, ha, I'm thinking this now, and he'll probably just knock on the door in five seconds. Then it never happens, and you keep thinking it, and telling yourself there's no danger of anything happening to him, he's strong, he's muscular, he can fight, and with everytime it fails it just get's less convincing. It's like I'm wanting for someone to just tell me, whether he was okay or not, and I'd be fine.

A shrill rang through the house that made me almost jump out of my skin. The phone. I stopped and stared at it for a second. It was just there. Ringing. Vibrating. Flashing. I shook my head and got up. It might be Troy, at a payphone, asking for me to come and pick him up because he'd wandered too far and had no money to get home. Then we'd both laugh about it and everything would be fine. Yeah, that's what it was. It was Troy.

I got up and picked it up, nervously putting the phone to my ear. Troy's voice. It's going to be Troy's voice.

"Hello," I croaked, my voice not warmed up since I hadn't used it in hours.

"Hello, is this the Bolton residence?"

"Yes," I croaked. It wasn't Troy's voice. Something was going on. "Yes, it is."

"Who is speaking, may I ask?"

"I'm Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton's girlfriend."

"Well this is Nurse Jenkins calling from Los Angeles Hospital."

"Why," I asked, clenching my eyes shut. I listened to every word she said, and hung my head, closing my eyes.

"Mam?" she prompted me. I couldn't say anything. "Mam?"

"Eh, umm." was my reply. "Is he okay?"

"Well, hopefully he will be." she replied. My heart throbbed. My tearducts stung. My stomach grew heavy. My legs grew weak like jelly.

"Alright." I said quietly. "I'll be right there."

"I'm ever so sorry, Miss Montez."

"Me too." I said, hanging up and standing on the spot for a couple seconds, which felt like an eternity.

I knew something had gone on. I knew it. He'd usually be back way earlier than this. I didn't bother to change out of my pajamas, and grabbed my long Uggs and a jacket and my bag which I knew had everything I'd need already in it. I went out the house and got in my car and found my way to the large hospital.

I hurried inside, although I felt so weak and numb. I went to the counter, which thankfully had no queue.

"Troy Bolton, where is he?" I said breathlessly to the woman.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm his girlfriend."

She gave me a hard long look. "Floor two, at the end, room 210. Elevators over there." she said. I nodded and frowned when I was out of sight. Elevator. Here it was. I pressed for floor two and impatiently jabbed the close doors button. It seemed like it was taking forever. There was a ping and they slowly opened. As soon as the doors were about forty centimetres about, I charged through the small space and onto the floor corridor. 206, 208, 210.

I stood outside the room, hand on the handle, not daring to move it. I braced myself. I was about to see the love of my life lying unawake in a hospital bed. I closed my eyes, hoping the tears that had been glossed over them since that whole fight wouldn't fall. I pushed the door open and looked around the room before looking at him. I closed the door behind me. The room was silent, all apart from an annoying beeping noise. Heck, thank the Lord for that beeping noise. Without that beeping noise, his heart wouldn't be beating, he wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be here soon after.

My eyes flicked up, and I saw his face first. Emotionless. His lips were straight. His eyes were closed. A blood clotted cut was running down his face and lasting about five centimetres. I walked forwards to go to him and stopped as I reached the chairs beside his bed.

"Hey," I whispered softly to him, grabbing his hands and lacing the lifeless fingers with mine, running my other fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I didn't mean it. I love you."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I sighed a shaky breath. "Troy bear," I whispered. Ella bear? I wanted to hear desperately. But no. Just that thankfully steady beep. "Please don't leave me," I whispered, the tears overflooding my eyes and spilling out. "Please Troy, I can't be here if you're not. It'll all just be pointless. I need you in my life. Nothing makes sense without you. Heck, nothing makes sense with you, but it all seems better." I said, stopping speaking as the dry lump in my throat was causing me pain when I opened my mouth. I clenched my lips shut, as with my eyes as I put my forehead to his. A tear rolled out, and ran down the side of his face. My eyes flicked to the tear and followed it as it ran into his blood clotted cut. I kissed his forehead and let go of the hair of his that I was holding as I let out a breath.

I moved away and took a look at the rest of him. His arm was in a cast. Poor baby, he wouldn't be able to play in the season.

_That is, if he ever gets up._

Shut the fuck up. I told myself. He will wake up. He will get up. He will play basketball again. So shut the fucking hell up.

---

I sat in the chair beside him as I rubbed his lifeless arm. The clock read nine thirty. I'd been here for about six hours now. Just sitting, staring at him, wishing for him to wake up and laugh and say 'Gotcha!', and we'd laugh, and I'd slap him, and he'd whine about how he was bruised and how men have feelings too, and I'd laugh even more at something stupid he said. Yes, there's a water cycle, a rock cycle, a life cycle, and this is the Troy and Gabriella cycle.

I still sat there, just gazing at him intently, my eyes rolling over every little feature of his face. That perfect, masculine jawline, that well structured nose, those black eyelashes, those thick eyebrows. If only I could see those bright blue eyes. Just a peek, and I'd be reassured for the next five or so minutes. If only I didn't buy that fucking magazine. If only I didn't go to the grocery store. If only I didn't turn on that TV. We'd be in bed. Enjoying our sweet morning cuddle that couples should share every morning. Not staring at him as he fought for his life and I couldn't do anything to help him.

"Morning baby," I whispered, running my hand down the side of his face. "Time to wake up." I begged. "Come on Troy, there's no school to go to." I tried to convince him, talking to him like I did in the morning when he just pretended to be asleep so he could get a couple more minutes in bed. "I don't have to use that old method I have, do I?" I said stupidly, talking to myself. "Guess I do." Anyone would be thinking I'd gone crazy. I leaned down and softly kissed his slightly parted lips. Nothing. More distressed tears leaked from my eyes. "Seriously Troy, I'm telling you, if I ever find whoever was driving that stupid car I'll tear them limb from limb with my bare hands." I said. "You of all people don't deserve this."

"Gabriella?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Sharpay and Zeke in the doorway.

"Hey," I said, slightly embarrassed at the fact that they'd watched me talk to him like that. It was as if I had been caught telling my cat or dog about my day.

"Hey," she said uneasily, standing on the spot, Zeke akwardly standing behind her.

"Is he okay?" Zeke asked. Sharpay and I both gave him the dirtiest looks imaginable.

"Go wait outside." Sharpay commanded, before pushing him out the door and closing it. "Babe," she said, walking towards me with her arms open. "How is he? Doing good?"

"I don't know, they're hardly telling me anything."

"Well they fucking should be," she said. "Babe, does your mom know about it?"

"I've not told her."

"How about I tell Zeke to call her and tell her, I''m sure she'll get on the first plane over and give you that big mommy cuddle you need." she said, getting her phone out.

"Okay," I said, wiping my eyes. She went out to give Zeke her cell and instructions to call my mother and alert her. Meanwhile I walked towards the chair and sat down on it, as comfortable as I could possibly get, and took his big, cut hands, holding it in my palm and putting my other hand over it. I stared at his face, hoping there would be a complete movie moment where the face twitches and then their eyes open and everyone cries and it's the perfect happy ending.

His face kept still. His hair lay flat on his head, untouched. I ruffled it around a bit.

"I hate not knowing." I whispered to him, keeping quiet since I didn't want Sharpay to walk in on me talking to him again. "I wish someone would just tell me what's going to happen, babe."

---

I sat beside that chair, my head resting on the side of the hospital bed. My eyes were so heavy, my eyelids kept coming down. I desperately kept them open. What if he woke up? What if something happened while I was asleep? What if this is the last moments I see him alive? And I'm here, going to sleep?

I toughed up and sat up in my chair, determind to stay here until he woke up. My eyes darted to the door as the door handle twitched. It was pushed open, and my mother emerged with David at the back of her. She did the same as what I did. Not dare look at him. She kept her eyes on me, and I kept my eyes on her. It was intense.

"How bad is it?" she whispered, sitting beside me and kissing my cheek.

"Bad." I replied.

"When do they think he'll wake up."

"They are useless, they aren't telling me anything."

"Have you asked?"

"No..."

The nurse walked in with a small smile to us and a clipboard. She made a couple notes, and checked a drip.

"Excuse me?" my mother said before she walked out. "Have you got any, well, information about him?"

"He's doing how we expected him to, he's slowly getting better."

"How slowly?" mom prompted.

"We're estimating he'll be awake in a couple days."

"Estimating?" I said, boredly, tired of people being so not precise. "Isn't that like guessing?"

"Well, we've thoroughly looked into his brain patterns_"

"And how long is a couple days?"

"Well, just under a week."

"Couple means two."

"Gabriella," my mom cut in, before turning to the nurse. "I'm sorry, she's a little upset."

"Understandable." she said. "I'll be back in a couple minutes to replace his IV and do some tests."

"Okay, thank you." my mother smiled at her as she went out. She put her arms around me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I didn't react and just slowly blinked, still numbly staring at Troy. "Sweetheart," she said, getting bored of my moping. "He's going to be fine, you know he will."

"I don't though."

"You do, baby, in your heart you know he's going to be fine. Your little head keeps mixing it up and putting bad thoughts into your head."

"But what if_"

"But what if nothing." she said, before udging closer to me a little bit more and putting her mouth to my ear to whisper to me. "When everything happened with your daddy, I knew it was going to happen."

"What?" I said.

"You just get a feeling." she shrugged. "You're dad, bless him, was an idiot for getting himself into stupid situations like this. He was always running into things and just getting hurt." she said, making us both smile. "But when he died, I honestly knew that it was going to happen. I knew it, straight away from when he was in that blue hospital bed, he wouldn't make it through."

"What's this got to do with Troy?" I asked.

"We all know he's gonna be okay." she whispered, putting her hand on his leg.

"But what if he's not," I said, putting my head on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, stop worrying." she said, kissing my cheek over and over again.

"Troy!" I heard from the door. I looked at the door and felt like rolling my eyes as Chad stood in the doorway.

"Chad, honey, be quiet." Taylor said, grabbing his arm to calm him down.

"He better be up and ready for the season." he mumbled, poking him and trying to hide an amused smile.

"Chad, it's not funny." Taylor snapped, trying to not offend me. I cracked a smile, seeing the funny grin on Chad's face and tiredly put my head on my mom's shoulder. "You know Chad, he'll get you back for that when he wakes up."

"He doesn't know." Chad replied.

"Yes he does."

"He's asleep."

"He's in a coma, idiot." Taylor said. "You can hear in comas, just can't feel anything." she paused. "Hey Troy."

"Is your arm broken?" Chad said, expecting a reply from him, not getting he could only possibly hear and not do anything else.

"Chad, he wont reply, okay, coma, it's just like being asleep, but you might be able to hear aswell."

"You tired baby?" my mom asked me as I yawned with my head on her shoulder.

"A little bit," I yawned again.

"Go to sleep, sweetie."

"But_"

"I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Not even if I look cute? Or peaceful?" I said, raising an eyebrow to remind her of the time when I specificly asked her to wake me up for a TV show, but she didn't, because apparently I looked cute.

"Promise. I'll wake you up no matter what."

"Okay," I yawned again, getting up and shuffling over to Troy. I leaned down and hugged him, and quietly spoke in his ear so nobody else could hear. "I'm going to sleep baby, you just hang in there, don't do anything while I'm asleep, okay? You know me, I'm nosy." I smiled. "Night night, sweetie. Oh and it's twenty past three in the afternoon if you were curious." I said. "I love you." I said, giving him a little kiss. I went off to the chair and akwardly attempted to get comfortable. I found a tolerable position.

"Night night baby,"

"Night mommy. Night David, Taylor, Chad. Tell Sharpay and Zeke I said night when they get back from getting coffee." I yawned, falling asleep as I babbled.

---

_Gabriella sat opposite to the scary looking police officer, questioning her for some reason due to the car accident he had had. She nervously looked at him. The room was darkened, all apart from the blindingly bright lamp that was shining in her squinting eyes. _

_"When did you last speak to Troy?" he asked fiercely, looking at her with hard, cold eyes._

_"Before he went out." she said quietly, mouse-like compared to the officer's booming voice with made her jump everytime he spoke._

_"Are you sure about that?" he asked, his face inches away from hers as he inspected her face._

_"Sure." she said._

_"And what was the last thing you said to Troy before he went out?" he demanded._

_Gabriella closed her eyes with guilt as she thought about it. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She cringed constantly as she thought about those nasty, spiteful words leaving her mouth. The angry, disgusting look on her face. The burning fire in her eyes. _

_"Miss Montez," he prompted, making Gabriella's stomach drop again. Something she'd have to hear for the rest of her life. Miss._

_"Yes?"  
_

_"What was the last thing you said to Troy before he went out?" he demanded again._

_  
She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, not wanting to answer. She took a deep breath. "I'd rather not say."_

"For investigation purposes, Miss Montez, we need to know."

"It wasn't very nice or polite."

"Nothing's polite when the authorities are involved." he said.

_  
"It was fuck you." she said, bored of him trying to push it out of you._

_He gave her a long, hard look, making her feel, well, ashamed, before he shook his head and wrote something down on the paper._

_---_

"Gabs, Gabby, Gab, Gabriella," I heard from aside me as I was being shook. I remembered my mother's promise.

"What?!" I said, alarmed as soon as my eyes opened.

"Hey, hey," she said, calming me down. "Baby, you having a bad dream?" she asked.

I didn't reply as I tried to get my breath back from the panic that something went wrong. I slumped back in my chair and closed my eyes tilting my head to the side. My mother's hand planted on my head and started stroking my hair soothingly, like you'd stroke a cat.

"Go back to sleep, baby, you've only had twenty minutes." she said caringly.

"Yes mother_" I said, cutting myself off with a yawn, that sent me into sleep.

---

_The night sky was black, stars scattered across it that winked at them as they walked. Gabriella clung onto Troy's strong arm, and felt as safe as you could possibly be in the middle of Los Angeles at night. She laughed as he sang stupidly. There was no one to be seen. Just those two. He sang stupidly, exaggurating the singer's burly voice_

_"Troy, stop," Gabriella laughed, holding on to her aching sides._

_He walked carelessly in the middle of the road, his arms outstretched as he sang the song. "And I_"_

Headlights lit up the side of his face. Gabriella screamed, as did he, mortified as he flipped through the air and blood from his face splattered everywhere.

Then the scene changed. They were on top of a bridge, Gabriella still standing shocked as he flew through the air, he spiralled further than could be imaged away from her. She let out a throaty yell as his body flipped over the edge of the bridge. She ran to the side, and saw him falling down, onto the road beneath.

Then the scene changed, as if you were stood below the bridge. It was as if something was filming everything like a movie, the way the angles flicked. Troy came into view. His body spiralling messily, before CRACK, he hit the floor, head first, his body seemed to twist from his neck.

_The scene changed. The imaginary camera flicked. His face. His eyes wide open. His face dounced in blood._

---

I awoke screaming with another shudder. My mind went into panic, I rose from my chair and looked around the room, noticing it was all the same as when I went to sleep. My mom rose from her chair too, only to pull me back down.

"Mommy," I yelped, trying to breathe, a little shocked at myself since I hadn't said mommy since I was like, eight.

"It's okay," she shushed, sitting me on her knee a little and pulling me in. She was nice and warm. I put my head into her, like I would have done to strangers when she was introducing me to them when I was three.

Why the hell was I getting nightmares?

I hadn't had a nightmare in years. I felt like I was about five years old, waking up in a cold sweat and screaming for help. My mind frustrated me. Visuals of that nightmare popped up into my eyes. The flips his body did through the air. The sound when his body smacked against the car. I didn't understand it. I couldn't describe it. Everything was in a street, and then suddenly we were on a bridge. More sickening visuals came into mind, the cracking sound when he landed head first on the floor, his head keeping straight but the rest of his body twisting. His wide open eyes that stared at you, though you knew he wasn't seeing you. The blood trickling down his face, pooling the road beside him. The busted up nose. The chest that didn't rise up and fall down again. The fingers that stayed still. The thick feeling of death. Even though it wasn't real, it was just a nightmare, it scared the living shit out of me. I felt it. The screams and cracks and smacks, they played through my head. The thick blanket of misery and silence that covered you when the death of a loved one came into mind. It was all just too much to handle.

Another annoying thing about it was it was so fucking hard to explain. I was the only one who saw it. I was the only one who heard the scream. No one else can hear that exact ear piercing scream that rang in my ears and experience the horror when you saw the body twist and hit the ground. The cringable force that the head hit the floor with. I couldn't describe to people how horrible it was. I could try, but they wouldn't quite understand. Everyone would tell me to get over it, as it was just a nightmare and everything was alright now, but how would they feel if they had to sit and watch that, and couldn't do anything about it until someone woke you up.

---

I sat in the room with Troy, smiling softly at him, blinking gently every now and then. I was enjoying the rare peace and quiet. Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor had gone to go home and go for something to eat, and they'd bring me something back later and stay for an hour. My mom and David had gone to find a hotel and check into it. They'd only be back tommorow. I listened to that steady beep that the heart monitor was making. I gently ran my hand up and down his arm. I looked at my watch, and saw it was eight thirty.

I stupidly imagined what would be happening if that fight didn't happen. Well, it's a Sunday, so we'd just have come back from going out to dinner like we always did on Sunday nights, and now we would be changing into our pajamas to watch a movie on the couch together.

I sighed, mentally cursing myself for thinking happy thoughts about us as it depressed me even more. I rested my head on his arm, my nose pressing up against it and smelling him.

"When's that little brain of yours going to start functioning again, hey?" I said, two of my fingers walking up his arm, hiking over shoulder mountain and climbing up the neck cliff, reaching his face. "Soon I sure hope." I replied to myself, still lathering in the beautiful peace and quiet that I was enjoying. It was kind of like at the park back home. There was this gorgeous park in my neighbourhood, and if you walked further than everyone else, through a small bunch of trees, you'd find a beautiful little area, that was kind of secret. I remember sitting on the little lone bench sometimes when I was younger, about twelve. When I got troubled about my dad, I'd go there all the time and just sit there, examining the little pond and listening to the birds.

It felt kind of, enchanted. Like a little fairy with a sparkling trail of light would peek out from behind the little mushrooms planted near the tree and fly over to you and ask you if you'd like a wish. If only that happened. Maybe if it did my dad would still be around. I never got over it. It was always a really sensitive subject. Even though I was twenty three, and he died eleven years ago, it still hurt. I'd see little girls with their dad's and it would remind me of them. Whenever I walked around Bloomingdales on my lunchbreak I'd see little girls shouting at their dad's for not buying them something, and it would offend me. How dare they speak to their father's like that. They didn't know it yet, but they're one of the most reliable people that you'll ever know. Your mom and dad are the two people you can always count on if something goes wrong, so why hate them? They gave up their life for you. My mom could have gone on to practically conquer the world with her interior design. But instead she held back just so I could have a nice childhood. So it really annoyed me when kids were bad to their parents.

I yawned again, but really tried not to fall asleep. I felt petrified of sleep at the moment. I mean, I've been having the worst nightmares. The last one was awful. So how bad would the next be?

"Hey Gabs," Chad said as he walked in and broke the nice silence.

"Hey," I said, smiling at him as I sat up in my chair and stretched.

"We brought you some pizza back." he said, passing me a pizza box.

"It's really good." Sharpay pitched in. "All your favourites." she said, sitting beside me and opening the pizza box. "Take a bite," she said, I smiled, and pulled off a piece of hot, stringy cheese pizza.

"Thanks," I said.

"Zeke and I are going to have to go soon, but you should really go home too. The nurse said he'll only wake up in a couple days, so I think you'd be fine to go home for a night."

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"Gabs, if you don't sleep now, you'll barely be able to stay awake when he does wake up."

"I know," I nodded, not being bothered to speak.

"You're mom's bringing some clothes for you tommorow, do you want me to give any requests?"

"Troy bear." I said quietly, not wanting Chad or Zeke to hear because I would probably never live it down.

"Troy bear." she nodded.

"Shar, we're gonna have to go soon." Zeke said, looking at his watch then at her.

"I know." she said, getting up. "So you eat up your pizza and get some sleep." she concluded. "We'll be back tommorow." she said, giving me a hug.

"See you then," I said quietly. "Bye." I said, looking around to everyone.

"See you Gabs,"

Everyone left the room and it was silence again. I lazily took bites out of my hot pizza, chewing it boredly. Looking at his still face.

"You know, Troy." I said. "When we're out of here, we should totally talk about going on vacation for the summer." I said.

No response.

"Maybe we could go to Vegas."

_Yes, that's a nice idea._

"I know, it's great. It's close too. Maybe New York too. I've not been there in a while."

_How did I not see that coming?_

"And M&M world. We should go to the one in Vegas, then the one in New York. We'll leave Florida for a while."

_That's a good idea._

"Then we'll go to the Bahamas or somewhere like that. You know, nice and sunny. We'll lie on the beach and by the pool and get the best tans ever."

_And you'll look sexy in a bikini._

"Trust you." I giggled, before frowning.

Gabriella, are you really talking to yourself?

I shook my head. "Anyway, so it's nine pm exactly. And it's rainy outside." I informed him. "I've just had chicken, bacon, hickory steak and pepperoni pizza. It's quite good. Stuffed crusts too. I'll totally save you some. You know, if you wake up now you can have some while it's still hot." I proposed.

Silence.

"No deal then." I sighed. "I bet I look like such a freak, talking to myself. Ah well, if Tay's right, you can hear me. So I'm not talking to myself. But then again, only some people can hear. So you might not be able to and all this is just a waste of time and breath."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I can't stand hospitals." I sighed.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"You know, I was thinking I might paint the living room chocolate brown. We wouldn't have to get a new sofa. I've got a really nice picture to go in the front room, you see. And some nice poperie."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"It could really look nice." I persuaded him, even though it was like talking to a wall. "Maybe paint the other wall cream. Like, a just off white colour. And get some of those nice brown cushions. Then we could change the second living room into all purple. I've seen these gorgeous purple cushions and purple paint for the walls that just compliment eachother so nicely. Oh, but I've seen some really nice green cushions too. I think we need another living room." I babbled on. "But actually I wanted to convert the loft into another floor for my closet, because it's really running out of room." I said."Maybe we could make the loft my den, and knock the wall down inbetween my current den and my closet, and then they can be all in one! Then that can be green!" I squealed. "Let's do it, Troy."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

This was going to be a long night, wasn't it?

Beep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review if you did. Oh, and by the way, thanks for all the reviews I got on the last chapter! I'm on 500! Wooooo! :D This week just gets better. So I'm going to go and write the next chapter. Probably will be up on Wednesday if I do it now. BloomiesGirl x**


	30. Awake

**Hey guys! :D Sorry for my lack of updates again, but as some of you might know I have a new short story called Choice that I've been working on, and it's basically a Teardrops on my Guitar songfic, but I couldn't fit that on the Summary. It's about Troy and Gabriella, and they've been best friends since they were babies, and Gabriella has feelings for him, but he just loves her as a friend. He get's a perfect, long legged, gorgeous, intimidating girlfriend, and he starts ditching geeky Gabriella for her quite a lot. Well, basically you'd have to read it to see. It's going to play out in five chapters, and I'm just writing the fourth, the other three have been updated. It's going to keep going until the song ends. But anyway, check it out. Review it if you like it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I started it straight after I last updated, so it's taken me a while to write, but I did leave it for a couple days because I got writers block at one point. But anyway, I really do hope you enjoy it, and if you do, you can show me in a review. :D Maybe even private message me. I'll feel loved either way :P Love you guys! :D**

**BloomiesGirl x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Morning sunshine." I heard my mom say as my ears tuned in when I woke up. She put a hand on my back and rubbed it. I smiled. I hadn't had a nightmare last night. I looked around, not bothering to move my head because it seemed too heavy. I had my head rested on Troy's leg, in the chair I always was sat in. Mom sat next to me in a chair identical to mine, and David sat next to her.

"Hey," I said, blinking softly and sitting up.

"Hey baby," she said.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked.

"Only ten minutes." she smiled. "I brought you a couple things back." she said, picking up a Medium Brown Bag that she must have found at my house and putting on the floor closer to me since it was heavy.

"Thanks mom," I smiled gratefully, looking through my bag and pulling out my Troy bear. I grinned at the sight of it. It was a cute, perfect bear in a red custom made basketball uniform, replica to his old Wildcats one. On the back it said Bolton 14 exactly like his real one did. It was sprayed with his cologne after being freshly washed, so it even smelled like him. It was exactly like Troy, except he was stuffed with fluffy crap, and Troy had guts and blood and stuff, and Troy wasn't covered in a layer of fur, and didn't look like a bear. But put that aside, it was like Madame Tussauds.

"And we brought you some breakfast," she continued as I cuddled my bear closely. She picked up a Starbucks bag and held it out to me. I smiled and took it, since I had mentioned that I had been craving a Starbucks lately. I opened the bag and peered inside it. A banana, a fruit salad, a chocolate chip muffin, a chocolate and caramel thing and giant chocolate chip shortbread, a Krispy Kreme bag with a couple donuts obviously in it.

"Nutritious." I nodded sarcastically.

"It's all we could find." She said.

"Thanks," I said, taking the coffee she was handing over to me.

"You're welcome." She nodded. "So," she began. "You heard anything from the doctor?"

"He's getting a lot better apparently." I nodded.

"That's always good." She said, smiling at me.

"Yeah," I replied. "His brain activity has gone up or something."

I bit into my muffin and ate the crumbs that fell onto my shirt.

"So when will he be waking up?"

"They don't know for sure, but they've estimated tomorrow, or the day after." I said.

"Good." She nodded.

"Of course it's good, it's fantabulous." I grinned.

"Fantabulous?" she said.

"Fantabulous." I nodded. "Like scrumplicious." I grinned, remembering the riveting conversation about merged together words Troy and I shared the other day. "And smenius." I added.

"That's really weird, Gabs." My mom said.

"It's amazing. Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it."

"Now you're copying song lyrics." She said.

"You feed your child unhealthy shit. You're a terrible mother."

"Better mother than you'll be." She grinned, as if she knew a secret.

"Why are you doing that face?" I asked.

"Because." She said.

"No really why? It's really scary."

"I know your little secret." She said. "Or big secret."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My little Gabster's having a baby, I knew it."

"What the hell?" I said, quickly swallowing a mouthful of coffee so it wouldn't go everywhere.

"I saw the baby clothes." She said. "You're craving Starbucks. It was just like putting two and two together."

"Yeah, you put two and two together and got five." I scoffed.

"Oh don't deny it." She smiled.

"Yes, do deny it. I'm not pregnant."

"You really don't have to lie to me. I'm happy." She said. "So does Troy know?"

"Mom, there's nothing to know. I'm not pregnant." I said.

"Don't lie, Gabriella." She said.

"Mom, I'm not. I promise." I said.

"Then why were there baby clothes at your house?"

"Because we went shopping and I saw them and they were really cute, so I thought I'd buy them for when I do have babies."

"That's the oldest excuse in the book." She said, not believing me an ounce.

"Mother, I'll prove it to you. I'll do a front drop on the trampoline in the gym room at my house quite guiltlessly." I proposed.

"You dare do a front drop with a baby in your stomach and I'll disown you." She threatened, sickened at the thought.

"Exactly, mom, I don't have a baby in my stomach. I'll do a test if you want." I said.

"Gabby, you don't have to be afraid of admitting it." She said seriously.

"Mother, do you want me to call security and have them violently remove you from the building?"

"Maria, she wouldn't lie about something like that I'm sure." David cut in.

"Why thank you, David. I'm glad I have one parental figure that trusts me enough to believe me when I say I'm not pregnant." I smiled at him.

"Gabriella, I'm not saying I don't believe you."

"Then drop the subject! I'm not pregnant. Get me a Bacardi, I'll down it. I swear, mom."

"You aren't downing a Bacardi in a hospital." She said. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, I just don't want you to be in the situation, where you're on your own, and you don't want to tell anyone because you're scared, and you don't want to be pregnant, so you'll go and get an abortion and do something stupid, when really everything would be okay and everyone would still love you and your little baby to pieces if you were pregnant." She said forwardly to me.

"Mother, it's lovely of you to be so caring, but I'm seriously not pregnant, and won't be in the near future. So I'm sorry if I burst your little happy bubble of grandparenthood, but it's not happening for you just yet." I said to her. "Besides, if I was, I wouldn't do all that crazy shit you were going on about. I'd be happy, you'd be happy, Troy would be happy, Sharpay would be happy, Taylor would be happy, Chad and Zeke wouldn't really care, but they'd not be sad. The only possible people who would be sad would be Matt and Michelle, and for me, that would be a relatively good thing."

"Okay." She nodded. I sat back in my chair and let out an exhausted breath. Pregnant? Was she fucking kidding me?

"Hey, I just realized something." I said.

"What, sweetie?" she said.

"Was that a subtle way of calling me fat and saying I need to lose a couple pounds?"

"No, you need to add pounds on baby, you're a skinny bitch. No offense."

"Huh, none taken." I scoffed.

"So stuff that big, calorie ridden donut in your pretty little mouth and shut up." She smiled.

"Happily will do." I said, biting it and chewing it. "Anyone want a bite?" I offered around.

"No thanks," my mom said.

"No thanks, we shared eight last night and three this morning." He laughed, patting his stomach. "I'm all doughnuted out.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "You bought a pack of twelve, and this is all I got? And you call me a fat bitch." I said to my mother. "You couldn't have even given me one with something inside it. You had to give me the cheap, original glazed while you ate all the caramel dreamcakes. You malicious, evil bitch." I said as she laughed at me. "I hope you enjoyed them."

"Oh they we're delightful." She grinned.

"You really are a terrible mother." I continued. "You've set a horrible example for your child."

"Okay then." She nodded.

"Yeah, you will okay then." I nodded back, taking a bite out of my donut hastily. "And your hair's frizzing." I added.

"Your hair hasn't been washed for the past two days. Or brushed. You can't call me."

"Shut up. I'm too much of a devoted, lovely girlfriend to go home and spend hours on your appearance."

"I don't think Troy would be that upset if you kept your personal hygiene up to scratch."

"Shut up, mother. You're ruining my life." I said.

"You ruined mine." She said. "You were a mistake. Your grandmother convinced me to keep you and not give you away to the cat lady. She was trying to breed a half cat half human species." She said.

"Alright then." I nodded. "I'm not inviting you to my wedding. But I'll invite David. I'll not even send you some cake home."

"You're a horrible child."

"You just told me I was a mistake."

"But I was only joking."

"So was I."

"But you're horrible when you're joking."

"So are you."

"Shut up and eat your breakfast."

"If you can call it that."

"Stop being horrible." She said.

"Stop calling me horrible, it's hurting Troy's feelings."

"Suck it up." She said.

"You try being in a coma." I said.

"I'd rather not." She said.

"Exactly."

---

**Troy's POV**

I lay in the bed, same position as I had for the past two days, listening to Gabriella and Maria's banter. I didn't mind. It was amusing. Well, as amusing as it could possibly get in a coma. I listened to them intently. I got quite good with voices in the past two days. I searched for emotion in Gabby's voice. It was happy, and it made me feel glad. I hated it when she was just talking to me with no one else around. She would say things like 'I love you', and 'I'm sorry', and it would absolutely kill, because I couldn't reply to her. She would always sound really guilty and really upset, like she was about to cry. I just wanted to tell her, it's all cool, I'm sorry, we really should go to Vegas, we should turn the loft into her den, because I'm sick to death of her clothes being thrown everywhere because she can't find anywhere to put them.

"I'm going to have to go, sweetie. We'll be back soon." I heard Maria say.

"Alright," Gabriella said. I noticed that whenever people left, or said something about me, she would go quiet. I missed our little, pointless, random, yet amusing conversations with eachother. "Bye mom,"

"Bye sweetie." she replied. The door closed and I sensed Gabs was the only one left. I heard her voice. It was speaking to me.

"Morning babe," she said, trailing her hand down the side of my face. "I've heard that you might wake up tommorow." she informed me. "Which would be great." she said. "But if you don't feel up to it, don't push yourself to hard, baby. I know you're trying as hard as you can to wake up for me. For all of us." she said. "But if you don't manage to wake up tommorow, it's all cool. Don't worry about it." she spoke. "And if you do, then that's great." she said, tracing her finger around my shoulders. "Because then I get to hear your voice. I can see your eyes." she said. "I really miss them."

I really wished I could wake up. Just open my eyes and sit up and pull her on top of me so we could just lie here, in the silence, apart from the beep. Lock the door, lock everyone out. Just the two of us. Away from everyone else. Catch up with one another.

But not being able to do anything was good when it came to sorting your head out. I had a lot of time to clear some thoughts and worries. Time to try to understand what she said the other night.

"I didn't have a nightmare last night." she said. "I got a full night's sleep." she informed me proudly. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom over there and change my clothes and stuff. You keep hold of Troy bear for me." She put the stuffed bear beside me and picked up her bag before going into the bathroom.

---

**Gabriella's POV, 7pm**

I came back into his hospital room, refreshed from my nap in my own bed and shower that I had had at home from being convinced by my mom. I put my big bag of supplies on the floor beside my chair and sat in it.

"Evening, gorgeous." I said, kissing his cheek. "I've just been home." I smiled. "Had a nice little nap and a shower, dried my hair. It's curly." I informed him, so if he could actually hear he could picture me. "And I've brought you some clothes for when you wake up tommorow. Well, maybe you will and maybe you wont. But you'll wake up soon. And don't you worry about when it is, cause I'll always wait for you." I smiled. "So you might have heard that baby conversation I had with my mom before." I laughed. "How akward was that. I was like, I'm totally not pregnant." I said. "But it was funny. If only you could have seen my mom's face. You would have peed yourself laughing. I should have taken a picture. Total Kodak moment." I babbled on to myself. "I should have gone back to work today." I said, remembering the day and the date. "I guess I'll go back in a couple weeks when you're definately fully better." I said. "I couldn't go to work knowing you didn't have full health." I said. "But I don't care about going back to work anyway. They aren't missing me, I'm sure."

**Troy's POV, 8pm**

I listened to her rambling on intently. She was telling me about everything in the world that you could imagine. Well, that's not strictly true. She went on to speak about aliens before, so I guess that's not in this world.

"So, I think I might get my hair cut. And I mean, cut. Like really short. You know how my mom had it a couple years back? Like that. But obviously nicer. Maybe with a difference though because she'll accuse me of copying her, and that's an insult. Maybe I'll get a fringe. Obviously I'll wait until you can give me the go, because I don't want you thinking I'm ugly."

_You aren't ugly._

It amused me how she replied as if I spoke back. It just showed how predictable our conversations were.

"And well, quite frankly I think I need a new look. I've looked like this for years now. I need to cut my hair."

_If you say so, babe._

"And, I do say so. Because I'm bored of it."

I felt like smiling. But I obviously couldn't. Seriously, when I wake up I'm going to kiss her face off. I'll eat it, I swear. I feel like we've been separated, even though we haven't really. Like when we used to be at different colleges, miles away from eachother, and whenever she came to visit, I'd pick her up, kiss every little inch of her face and throw her over my shoulder before taking her straight to the bedroom. Chad would usually learn to go out for a walk whenever she came, or he would ask Jason if he could crash in his room for the night.

"I don't even know what I'll do when you wake up." I heard her saying, so I tuned back in to her Radio Babble. "I'll laugh, I'll cry, I'll slap you, I'll kiss you, I'll jump on you. I just know I'll be so damn happy."

---

**Tuesday Morning, 2am**

I lay, like I had been since Saturday night in the bed. Gabriella had stop babbling for a while. Her jaw probably got tired. Or she got bored from the lack of reaction. Probably both. She was lay beside me on her side, her head fixed on my shoulder. I could hear her kissing me, placing little pecks on my skin over and over again. I felt strange. Well, different from I did about an hour ago. I heard Gabriella yawn.

_Sleep tight, babe_

I thought to myself instead of saying it. Alright, now this feeling inside of me was getting to me. I was ignoring it before, well, to the best of my ability. Now I just couldn't shake it. I felt weird. All of me did.

Suddenly, a bright light came into view in the middle of the thick darkess I was seeing before. It was tiny, like a star. Headlights. The word came into my head. It was coming closer. I didn't get it. What was I supposed to do? Go to it? It was coming closer to me. Oh shit, was this death? Is this the light people are talking about? I had to wake up quick before it got to me. I couldn't leave with the last words I said to Gabriella being anything but I love you. I squirmed. It was coming closer. Closer. Too close. I tried to move back, but found I was just still. It was coming at me so slowly, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Troy?" I heard from beside me. Gabriella.

I felt incredibly different. I shocked myself. My finger twitched. Was I waking up? What the fuck was going on?

"Troy?" Gabriella said again, she placed her hands on my shoulders. I felt it. Before I knew it my hands quickly came up to cover hers. My chest was falling up and down quickly from the panic I got. My heart rate had speeded up and as did the beep. I furrowed my brow, trying to get my eyes opened.

"Come on babe," she said, her voice croaking, like it did when she said something when she was crying in the middle of a sad film. "You can do it." she said, rubbing my shoulder. "Babe, can you hear me?" she said. "It's Gabby, come on babe, wake up." she sobbed. "Please, for me." she added.

My eyebrows furrowed harshly once again, before they smoothed out again as my eyes opened the tiniest bit. They clamped shut from the new light. From the slit, I had been able to see that Gabriella was sat beside me, leaning over me, she was looking over me, her hair falling down making a curtain around her head. I tried again. I lifted my hand off hers and put it above my head.

"Babe, are you awake? Is it just the light?" she said. I felt her leave the bed. I heard her footsteps and the light switch. She sat beside me again. "Open up." she said. I opened my eyes again, blinking a couple times. The room was still half light because of the light coming from the corridor. I saw the big grin on her face, but the tears in her eyes. I felt one drop on my arm. I opened my mouth to speak.

Shit.

Was that my throat? It felt like sandpaper. I tried to speak, but it hurt and came out as a croak. She caught on and hurriedly got a bottle of water and put a straw into it, and fed it to me.

She set the bottle down and sniffed.

"Gabs_" I croaked.

"Are you hurting?" she asked. "Or are you still drugged up?"

"Drugged up." I croaked.

Suddenly, I felt a clean slap against my face. My eyes widened.

"Never, dare think about scaring me like that ever again, do you hear me?" she scolded. "If you do, I will seriously, I'll rip your di_"

I found it funny that even though I had only just awoken from a coma, she slapped me. In any other couple, the woman would hug the man and say she loved him, la la, no. That's for the normal couples. Gabriella slaps you and threatens to rip your genitalia off.

"Hello, I'm here to do the tests." the doctor said as he walked in, interupting the angry rant Gabriella was giving me. "He's awake." he said, looking at him as if he was weird. He flicked the switch.

"Ah," we both said as we shielded our eyes from the bright light.

"Gabriella, if you wouldn't mind we need to do some tests in private."

"She can watch." I croaked, not really speaking much since my throat was killing me.

"I'm sorry, but it's hospital policy." he said.

"It's fine, I'll go. Troy, be good for the nice doctor." she said, walking out of the room.

"Nice to finally meet you, Troy." the doctor said, looking down at his clipboard before looking back at me.

"You too." I said.

"So, I'm Doctor Kennedy, and I'll just ask you a couple questions and I want you to answer them to the best of your ability."

"Is it multiple choice?" I asked lazily.

"I'm sure you wont need multiple choices, the questions are quite easy."

"Alright, go."

"Alright, what is your name?"

"Troy Alexander Bolton." I said after hesitating while I tried to remember my name.

"Okay, what is your birthday?"

"September nineteenth 1986." I said.

"Correct." he said. "Alright. What is the date today?"

"Uh," I said, trying to think of the date. "It's Tuesday I think."

"That's great."

"Kay." I nodded back, my eyes not quite enjoying the new light.

"That's the end of the questions. I'm going to check some other things, I'll just be a minute." he said, before he started fiddling around with some wires and charts and making notes on his clipboard. He left the room and Gabby came back in with a huge smile on her face.

**Gabriella's POV**

He lay lazily on the bed, his eyes half opened. His face showed no expression, apart from cluelessness. His eyes showed how tired he was.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I said quietly as I perched on the bed beside him.

"Hey," he said lazily, closing his eyes.

"Are you tired?" I asked, rubbing his arm.

"Bit." he replied groggily.

"Go to sleep if you want," I said, my eyes must have been shining from the happiness.

"I'm too.." he said, trailing off, speaking like an old man.

"I know." I said, playing with his greasy, unwashed hair.

"When can I leave?" he mumbled.

"Troy, you've only just woke up." I giggled, leaning down and kissing his forehead and pulling back again. "In a couple days. Don't think you're going training either, you can't shoot with a cast on your arm." I said like a responsible parent.

"Not fair," he breathed.

"I know sweetie, why you? You're a good guy. You've never done anything wrong. But life's not fair, baby, and as crap as it is we should all just get used to it." I said. "But look on the bright side, we can go home in a couple days, I'll give you lots and lots of Gabriella time and tender love and care, and I'll cuddle you better, and we'll love eachother very much." I said, nodding on my final word.

"Kiss," he said.

I smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips. "Better?

"Hm." was all he said before my mom came back in.

"Troy!" she screeched at him unexpectedly, making him flinch.

"Mom," I scolded her.

"My baby's okay," she said, running over to him and enveloping him in her arms. He didn't really react. He couldn't be bothered. Well, cut him some slack. He had been in a coma for days. "Are you hurting?"

"A bit," he lied, deciding not to tell her he was in extreme pain and felt as if he had just been hit by a bus, got back up, hit again, got back up, walked across the road, got run over by a bike, and fell down a manhole.

You get the picture.

"Have you had some painkillers?" she asked.

"Can't remember." he said foggily.

"I'll ask the nurse in a minute." she said. "You're so brave." she added encouragingly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he mumbled with his eyes closed. "You're the best."

"I know." she laughed. "You've been really lucky, Troy."

"I know." he said drowsily, groggy from the drugs he had had shoved down his throat consistantly. Whenever the previous ones were about to wear off, they shoved practically a packet more down him. I had no idea how he hadn't had an overdose by now.

"Well maybe now I can get an inch of sleep tonight." she smiled, relieved that one of the children she was responsible of was safe.

"Sorry," he groaned.

"No, no, don't apologize sweetie. It's not your fault. Nothing's your fault." she said, using a pleading, begging tone. "Nothing's your fault, you're the greatest young man in the world. Everyone loves you."

I rolled my eyes. This was something my mother always did. She would be there telling you you were the best thing to happen to the world. You were her favourite thing to walk the earth. She loves you to pieces. Like in fourth grade when I fell down the stairs and broke my arm. I lay in my bed for three whole weeks, watching TV, being served my favourite foods and magazines and being cuddled. A nine year old's dream. He yawned, which made me roll my eyes as I knew this would completely set my mom off.

"Sweetie, are you tired?" she asked worriedly, as if yawning was the main symptom of the plague.

"Bit." he said.

"It's all the drugs, mom, they make him drowsy." I cut in.

"Poor guy," she said.

I rolled my eyes for about the sixth time since she came in.

"Mother, would you like to go get the nurse to change his drip?" I asked.

"But his drips just been changed." she said stupidly, before catching on. "Righttt, I'll leave you two kids alone."

"You really should."

"I'll be back in five minutes." she smiled. "I love you Troy." she said sincerely before she left.

"You too." he murmured.

"Mom?" I said, reminding her I was still here.

"Oh yeah, you too." she said, making me frown. She quickly left before I could say anything.

"I love you," he said.

"Aww," I grinned, leaning over and kissing his lips. "I love you too."

"I'm tired." he groaned.

"Go to sleep then, babe."

"I want to be with you." he mumbled, Making me have to think to make out his words.

"You will be with me, and I'll hold your hand while you're asleep."

"That sounded gay." he said, making me laugh.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up. You'll just not be exhausted and we'll be able to speak properly. Okay?"

"Okay," he said, his eyes falling shut.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	31. Home Again

**Hey guys! I'm incredibly sorry! I've not been updating again. :( Shame on me. I wrote it all at once without saving inbetween, and then my laptop just went off and I lost it all, so I had to write it again. Then I was just really slow at re-writing it. So I'm very sorry about this. Very very very very sorry. Anyway, so to get my motivation going, I've already started the next chapter quickly, but also I've decided that I'm going to write that really really really quickly as I can and then I'll update it. I've started reading FanFics again too, and it's really hard actually cause you read them and then you forget what they're about. So:**

**Incase you've forgotten: In this story Troy plays for the Lakers, he used to date Michelle, now he's going out with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella have just had a fight, and Troy got hit by a car and went into hospital. He awoke in the previous chapter, and now he is coming home and he has his arm in a cast. :) Did that refresh your memory nicely? Yes. (:**

**Lyl x**

**BloomiesGirl x**

* * *

"Welcome home," I grinned, pulling his little suitcase for him as we got back into the house.

"Finally," he smiled. It had been five days since he had woke up, and now the hospital let him come back home.

"Alright, so how about you get a shower while I cook you some proper food, and then I'll feed it to you."

"While you wear a bikini?"

"Why the hell would I feed you breakfast in a bikini?"

"I'm wounded."

"You may be wounded, but I'm not going to feed you whilst wearing a bikini."

"Fine." he said, walking upstairs.

"Do you need any help with anything?" I asked.

"I'm alright I think." he spoke loudly from the top of the stairs.

I cooked him some breakfast of waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausages, beans, and a bit of fruit in just under an hour. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up.

"Troy? Are you alright up there?"

"Yeah, just takes time to get used to it." he shouted. "Shit," I heard him hiss, then a bang.

"Are you okay?" I shouted up.

"Yeah,"

"What happened?" I shouted.

"I fell over trying to put my pants on." he said, making me snigger. "I heard that, don't laugh at disabled people."

"You've got a broken arm and a sprained ankle, you aren't disabled."

"I'm not fully abled, so I'm clearly disabled."

"Shut the fuck up and get dressed."

"Do you have a heart?"

"No. Now get dressed before I push you over."

"Evil woman." he shouted.

"Evil woman is making your breakfast." I shouted back up.

"Lovely woman. Keep making breakfast."

"I've finished now. It's getting cold now."

He emerged at the top of the stairs and limped down the stairs, ending with a huff.

"How's my little cripple?" I asked, taking his hand and leading him to the breakfast bar.

"Hungry." he replied. "Looks gurddd. Thanks." he said, kissing my cheek.

"You're welcome, eat up."

"You're feeding me."

"Babe, I thought we went through it. I'm not feeding you breakfast in a bikini."

"Please baby,"

"No sweetie."

"But we love eachother." he said.

"That's my phrase."

"Fine, you don't have to wear a bikini." he compromised, handing me his spoon.

"You're so generous," I said, spearing some bacon and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Thank you," he said as he chewed. I heard a knock at the door, and put the fork down on the plate to go see who it was. I opened it, and Chad barged past me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied, taking in his appearance. Sweaty, matted afro, Lakers training uniform.

"Where's Troy?" he asked.

"In the kitchen, but don't make out that training was like, some sort of basketball junkie heaven, he's annoyed already that he can't go."

"Sure thing," he said, walking into the kitchen and slapping his shoulder to greet him. "How's my favourite captain?" he said, stealing a piece of bacon off his plate and eating it, earning an evil look from Troy.

"He's crippled." he replied.

"Poor you." he said, stealing another piece of bacon.

"Here," I said, putting a plate of leftovers infront of him. "Inhale that."

"Thanks," he said.

"Anything happen at training?"

"We threw balls into hoops."

"You're supposed to make it sound awful and that I'm lucky I can't go."

"We ran twenty laps of the track."

"Jesus."

"I know. My legs are going to drop off. Plus, on top of that we had to do fifty press ups each."

"See Troy? Maybe it's a good thing you couldn't go today."

"I guess." he replied. "Gabriella, my arms aching, can you feed it to me?"

"Since when does your arm ache from lifting a fork up and down?"

"Since you go into hospital from a life threatening experience." he said, adding a pathetic cough onto it. I gave in, feeling guilty since he had just been in a life threatening situation, and walking around to the breakfast bar and scooping up a forkful of beans to shove in his mouth.

"Nyam nyam nyam," he made noises childishly as he ate.

"Act your age." I said.

"Which?"

"Huh?"

"Mental or physical?"

"Physical."

"Jeez Gabs, any chance of a cold beverage?" Chad said.

"You know where the refridgerator is."

"God, the service at this place is terrible." he tutted, sliding off his high, white barstool and opening the large silver refridgerator. I speared a piece of sausage, which I had handily cut for him, you know, cause I'm a great girlfriend, and fed it to him.

"So when do you get that thing off?" Chad asked, reffering to his cast.

"Three more weeks." he said.

"You know, if you could come to practice straight after you get that off_"

"No," I cut in. "He can't just go straight back. He's just been hit by a car, he needs time to recover."

"Three weeks?" Chad said.

"I'm sure I can go back to training in three weeks, Gabriella, it's not like I'm some mentally damaged physcopath who screams whenever they even look at a car. It's just a cast."

"Troy, that's not the point. You have stitches too."

"They'll be out in a week, too."

"Troy,"

"Gabs, it'll be fine."

"Troy, that's not the point. I don't want you going straight back. Just rest for a couple days after you get your cast off. Besides, it'll be hard for your arm to function properly anyway."

"You're like a mom." Chad rolled his eyes.

"How am I like a mom?"

"Nagging," he replied.

"I'm not nagging, I'm just saying that I'm not comfortable with him going back so early."

"Whateverrrr," Chad said, making me roll my eyes.

---

"Troy," I grinned as I walked into the living room with a bag of cookies that I had bought to cheer him up. I smiled as I saw he was asleep, and grabbed my phone, taking a sneaky picture since he looked adorable. I creeped forward slowly trying not to wake him, and turning the TV off with the remote. I sat beside him, prodding his stomach was about six, and he'd been asleep for three hours. I wouldn't usually wake him up, but I had to, for two reasons:

A) He would get frustrated when he wouldn't be able to sleep at night, and he'd be lying in bed awake all night.

B) I was bored.

"Troy," I sang, kissing his cheek.

"Pancakes," he mumbled.

"Well I haven't got pancakes, but I do have cookies."

"Cookies," he said, still half asleep, taking the bag from my hands, ripping it open carelessly and taking out a random cookie. "Nyam, nyam, nyam," he made noises as he ate again, making me just roll my eyes.

"Want to watch some television? America's Got Talent will be on." I added enthusiastically.

"My favourite." he commented sarcastically, deadpanned.

"Come on, Troy, don't you love watching people who think they are sooo cool get their hopes up and just get crushed on television?"

"I prefer watching you pole dance." he sighed.

"Well that's not going to happen."

"I better get you drunk again."

"Excuse me?"

"I love it when you don't remember."

"No, Troy, seriously, what happened that night?" I asked, still curious as to what happened that night when we went away for a couple days, and one night he somehow seemed to remember everything... unlike me.

"Oh, nothing."

"Troy,"

"Gabriella, it doesn't matter anymore. It was in the past." he smirked. "I'm sure nobody saw."

"No, Troy, come on, what did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Troy."

"Nothing."

"Troy."

"Nothing."

"Troy!" I hissed again, slapping his cast frustratedly and pulling a face.

"Haha, see, that's the thing about this cast, it hurts you but not me." he grinned. "You deserved it. I hope it hurt."

"Jackass, it did hurt." I hissed, shaking my hand wildly, stopping when the sting went away.

"So," he said, suddenly becoming serious and sitting up. I smiled, wriggling through the small gap inbetween his arm and his leg and getting comfortable on his lap. I rested my head on his chest.

"Cuddle time," I grinned, kissing his chest.

"Mmm," he breathed. "We still need to talk."

"What about? I don't like talking." I sighed.

"Ha, that's something I thought I'd honestly never hear from you." he said, before twiddling my hair around with his fingertips. "Nah, I mean, what we get into a fight over the other night."

"Troy,"

"Gabriella," he said, matching my voice.

"Seriously babe, I've totally forgot about that. I thought we could just put it behind us. Put her behind us."

"I know, and I want to do that to."

"Then why can't we? Just move on and focus on our future." I smiled cheesily.

"Because I'm still not exactly clear on why you were upset to begin with, so I don't know what to steer clear of."

"Honestly, I don't even remember what the fight was about, babe, and if I know us, it was probably something stupid."

"You bought a magazine."

"I buy a lot of magazines."

"No, you bought one with her on the front, and something about a mystery woman."

"Alright, I was a little curious as to how much exactly they knew about me."

"Then you got upset because she came on the TV."

"Well, it's not nice seeing the person you hate's face everywhere."

"Then you started crying."

"It was my time of the month, I was over emotional." I said. There was a silence as he tried to think of something to say. "See? You've got nothing to worry about."

"Just tell me if somethings bothering you, alright?"

"Since when do I miss the oppurtunity to have a good whinge at you every now and then?"

"Good point." he nodded, kissing my cheek and taking the remote, turning it onto America's Got Talent.

"Aww," I cooed. "You have to sit though it too and pretend to be interested."

"Okay," he rolled his eyes, as if I just asked him to run to Paris to get me a macaroon.

---

**Three weeks later**

"Say goodbye to the cast, Troy." I grinned as we sat in the hospital. He was so cute, he had been grinning like a chesire cat all week at the thought of not having an ugly white cast stuck to his arm.

"Goodbye casty," he grinned, flinching as the doctor pressed the cast saw to his arm and started sawing. He cringed as it went further in, as did I, fearing he would slice his arm open.

---

"I'm free!" he yelled out as he stepped foot outside the hospital.

"Shhh!" I grinned.

"Watch this!" he shouted, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Put me down!" I shrieked, cautious to the people who were looking at us like we were idiots.

"Link me, babe." he grinned.

"Eww, as if I'm linking that sweaty, dirty, extra hairy arm."

"Come on, cut it some slack, it's not had air or water for the past six weeks."

"Sorry arm-y, I don't want to touch you just yet." I grinned, trying not to look at the now dark haired, paler arm that had red bumps coming up on it as it made me feel a little bit queasy.

"Poor arm." he grinned as I took the car keys out of my pocket. "Can I drive?"

"If you're up to it." I said, a huge smile on my face matching his. He was so cute, using any excuse just to demonstrate to everyone that he could move his arm again. "So, how does it feel to finally be as good as new again?"

"It feels fantastic." he smiled cheesily.

"We can order pizza tonight." I said, buckling my seatbelt and laying my hand over his right hand that was resting on the armrest.

"Will you still feed it to me?" he asked cheesily.

"Uh.. no?"

"Why not?" he whined childishly.

"You aren't crippled anymore."

"Well, strictly speaking, I can't unbend my arm."

"Troy, if you're fit enough to drive, you're fit enough to eat pizza." I said, frowning as it sounded pretty stupid.

"But we love eachother."

"Come up with your own phrases!"

"I'm too lazy."

"No shit, Sherlock." I grumbled, watching the animated looking scenery as we drove out of the hospital. The tree's seemed to gently sway in the calm breeze perfectly, and the buzzy bees were merrily flapping their wings as they jumped from flower to flower to suck more of the sweet, gooey nectar out of the colourful flowers. In my humble opinion, the surroundings of the hospital where deliberately put there to make people think they were in some kind of happy movie and that there would be a happy ending. It was a pretty little boulevard that led us out of the private, yet slightly large hospital.

"So," he began. "When can I go back to practice?"

"How about next week?" I suggested.

"Next week?" he said, as if it was years away.

"I can make it later." I said sternly.

"Next week sounds perfect." he smiled. "Maybe I'll even be able to play in the first game of the season next month."

"Troy," I whined.

"What?"

"You're pushing yourself too hard, babe."

"I'm not, it's only basketball."

"Just slow down a little bit, okay? I know your eager to get things back to normal, but I don't see what's so bad about you spending a couple days at home with me."

"Nothings bad about it, I just really want to play in the season, and be able to hold that shiny gold trophy up when we win."

"And you will," I smiled, as we pulled onto a new road. "Next week. But for now, you can spend time with me at home."

"Good." he smiled.

"But anyway," I continued. "If you're good I might let you shoot a couple hoops in the hoop in the back yard for an hour."

His face lit up. "Really?"

"If you're good." I grinned, winking at him.

"Ah, I see now."

"You don't."

"You're right, I really don't, but I'm sure I can find some way to please you."

"Maybe that'll have to be in a couple days. I don't want that disgusting arm coming any where near me."

"Ewww," he said childishly as he wafted it near my face.

"Troy!" I scolded. "Don't be so horrible! That's not being good for me." I frowned, as it sounded like I was babysitting a stupid, annoying baby.

"Sorry," he grinned. "Atleast you can get away from it."

"You're attached to it. By a socket."

"Exactly. Feel a little sympathy, Gabriella."

"Don't you think I've felt enough sympathy for you?"

"Uh.. no?"

"Uh... yes."

--

"Troy," I shouted up the stairs, the phone in one hand and a pizza store leaflet in my other hand.. "We having the usual pizzas?"

"Yeah," he shouted back down.

"I'll order them now,"

"No!" he bellowed, making me jump. He appeared at the top of the stairs, half dressed since he just came out of the shower. "Let me order."

"Why?"

"I can press the buttons now." he grinned as he walked down the stairs in his lounge shorts. I rolled my eyes. All evening he had been doing just about everything because he had got his cast off and could do normal things that he usually complained about having to do.

"Alright," I said, handing him the phone. He dialled the number, adding a cheesy wink on to me at the end and pressing dial. We knew the number off by heart. Same with the Chinese and the Thai resteraunts. We ordered from there so often, we learned the numbers and knew what most of the numbers where for the dishes on the leaflets. For example, Sweet and Sour chicken, number 78. We knew them all off by heart. He ordered our usual, a tropical pizza and a meaty pizza, with some garlic pizza bread and some fries.

"You know, you should learn how to cook." he said.

"Excuse me?" I said, quickly swallowing my drink so I couldn't spit it out.

"You should learn how to cook."

"Are you trying to be a cheeky bastard?"

"No, I'm just saying, we eat too much take out."

"I can cook just fine."

"Okay, so when was our last home cooked meal?"

"Not that long ago."

"Hmm..."

"It's not! Really!"

"I believe it was a month ago."

"Well why can't you learn how to cook."

"I'm a guy." he said, noticing my stern look. "Oh no, don't give me one of your femenism speeches."

"I don't give femenism speeches. I just think you could maybe scrub up your skills too."

"Gabs, get real. That's never gonna happen."

"Shut up. It will if I say it is."

"Gabriella, you can't fill out the pants. Don't even think about trying them on, they wont fit."

"I could with your skinny legs."

"These are runners legs." he corrected me.

"They're chicken legs." I teased. "Buck buck."

"Well you can't really talk. Look at yours! They're like skewers basted in barbeque sauce. Without any meat."

"Don't even thinking about critisizing my body, Troy Bolton." I said, following him into the living room and sitting beside him on the L shaped couch based in the corner of the room.

"Well, I can't really." he said cheesily, the corny wink added for good measure.

"I work out." I smiled.

"I do too."

"Wouldn't have guessed." I grinned, watching his expression change. "I'm kidding!" I said quickly.

"You want to see how much I work out?" he asked, getting up. I kicked his arms away as he tried to pick me up and squealed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I giggled as he tickled me. "Macho! Macho man! No!" I squealed as he picked me up.

"Want to see what these muscles can do?"

"Not really." I said quickly, clenching my eyes shut as he lifted my body above his head and into the air, with one hand on my upper back and one holding my legs. "Troy! Put me down! It's scary!" I squealed. Before I knew it, he had thrown me onto the couch.

"That's what those muscles can do."

"Macho man." I giggled.

"You got that right." he grinned, flexing.

---

**Monday Morning**

"Bye Gabs," he grinned as he kissed me on the cheek.

"See you later, sweetie." I said, patting his lower back and watching him walk out of the door towards his car. "Love you!" I shouted.

"Love you too." he grinned, blowing a corny kiss, and me playing along and cheesily catching it and putting it into the imaginary pockets on my dress. "Be home in about three hours."

"Great." I smiled. "Have a good time."

"Bye," he said, getting into the car and driving away.

---

I noticed the time. It was eleven o'clock. I got up and rushed to the kitchen. Troy was going to be home in one hour. I had a plan. I was going to show him what I great cook I was. By making pasta. Not exactly Cordon Bleu, but it's a start. I poured some boiling water into a pan and poured in the pasta shells, stirring them around with a wooden spoon.

I threw some chunks of raw chicken into a pan and stirred them around, stabbing them with a fork to check that they were cooked after a quick ten minutes. I tossed them into the now sieved pasta along with some tomato pasta sauce.

The doorbell rang and I rushed over to the door, automatically smoothing my dress down and fixing a plastic grin on my face.

"Hey," I grinned as Troy walked in and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I leaned up to kiss him on his lips, and he accepted the offer. His hair was soft, since he had showered in the locker rooms and got changed there. "How was your practice?"

"It was good. Tough. But good." he said, dumping his gym bag on the floor. "Something smells foody."

"Intelligent input alert." I said sarcastically. "What smells foody, is the food that I cooked." I said matter of factly.

"You cooked?"

"Just lunch." I said.

"Well done." he grinned.

"Pasta."

"My... favourite?" he lied, shrugging. "Where is your masterpiece?"

"In the bathroom?" I said. "In the kitchen, where else would it be."

"Right." he said, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a wooden spoonful of the pasta and shoving it into his mouth. "It's not bad." he smiled, as if it was going to taste like manure.

"Thanks," I said, frowning as I felt my self blush for some reason.

"You know, you could be a great little housewifey." he grinned, making me feel strange butterflies in my stomach.

"Uh... you too..."


	32. Season Beginnings

**Hey guys :) How are you guys? x I've not updated in a while. I finished my other story, Choice. And I'm thinking about another story, and I'm trying to read other FanFictions, and this story is just so hard to write now. I'm going to have to stop it sometime. This chapter is quite short, so please enjoy it as much as you can. Maybe read my other story if you haven't read it yet. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I'm going to try really hard and get another chapter written by Wednesday. Anyway, I'm blabbering. So please enjoy this chapter as much as you can and review me :) Love you guys! BloomiesGirl x**

* * *

I lay in bed staring at his straight face, the digital clock brightly shining behind him. It kind of looked angelic. The thick darkness of the night, and all that I can see is his peaceful, sleeping face because of the bright blue light shining behind his head. I can't sleep. I don't feel tired enough. My eyes wont stay closed. I'm excited, and nervous at the same time. Tommorow is the first game of the season, and Troy... well, he's more than determind. He has his heart set on it. They won it last year, and this year they're defending their title. I'm scared to death. What if they don't win? He'll be crushed. He want's to get off to a good start. Give everyone a little taster of how the season's going to go.

My eyes focused on the bright clock for a second.

3:58, it read.

I silently groaned. The later I got to sleep, the more tired I'd be the next day. My mom and David are driving up too, because Troy's got them tickets. Not that they wouldn't be coming if the ticket's weren't free. I mean, my mom got all proud and cocky, and David was just a basketball freak. I mean, it's not like he had posters of the stars on his wall or anything, but he certainly was one of the sport's biggest fans. He'd never miss a game.

I turned over, facing the windows instead, but frowned since that was too bright aswell. That's the worst thing about Summer. There's never darkness. It only ever goes dark at about eleven, and brightens up at about five. I udged back a bit, until I felt the heat of Troy's body pressing up against my back. I was careful not to wake him up. He needed a good night's rest before tommorow. His arms automatically wrapped around me, like he was a machine programmed to do it. I felt him sniff my hair in his slumber.

---

"How's my little superstar," I giggled, kissing him on the lips. I felt a little bit unhelpful this morning. I had planned to make him some breakfast and lay out all his clothes and have everything ready for him when he woke up. But no, I stayed asleep until ten. Not exactly a perfect little housewife now am I. I kissed him repeatedly on his right cheek as he sat at the dining table, reading the paper and sipping coffee.

"He's great." he grinned, turning his head to face me when I was just about to kiss his cheek again, making me kiss his lips instead.

"How dare you," I said unrealisticly.

"I'm such a rebel." he said sarcastically, downing the bottom of his coffee.

"Yes you are," I said. "When are you going?" I asked.

"I need to be there at twelve." he said. "So eleven thirty."

"I have you all to myself for a whole hour and a half." I added a little giggle as I kissed him again.

"Lucky you." he smiled.

"So, is there anything you need?" I asked, playing with his soft hair.

"A top up on this coffee would be great."

"Anything for you." I said, adding a cheesey smile.

"Aww, how caring." he said.

"Because you're my number one." I said with a thumbs up, trying to be as nice as possible. See, if I'm nice, then he's happy, then he plays good, then he wins, then he's happy, then I'm happy, then we have happy sex, and I get everything I want. Simples! He gave me a thumbs up and a cheesy grin back, and then followed it with a look like I'm a freak...

"I'm just being kind." I said, pouring the boiling water into the coffee mug and stirring.

"And you're so good at it."

"I know." I said unmodestly, putting the coffee cup infront of him.

"So," he said, putting the newspaper down and looking at me with a grin. "What happens if we win?"

"You play more games?" I guessed stupidly.

"No, what do I get from you?"

"Oh, I see." I grinned. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Does it rhyme with rex?"

"Maybe yes... maybe no." I said.

"What if we lose?"

"Well, if you win, you get celebratory sex. If you lose, you get sympathy, cheer up sex."

"Pretty win-win to me."

"Yes, but it'll be better all round if you win, so try your hardest."

"I will." he said, with a wink.

I kissed his lips firmly, hoping to declare some meaning of love. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back, knowing I got the point across. I kissed him again. He sneakily slid his tounge over my upper lip and slid his warm tounge into my mouth. I rested my feather light hand on his cheek and let my pointing finger slide up and down the defined jawline.

The doorbell rang noisily and we reluctantly had to pull back.

"I'll get it," I whispered. He just nodded and kissed my cheek before going back to his coffee. I walked through the hallway and peered at the frosted window on the door, trying to make out who it could be. I saw black hair and grinned. I quickly unlocked the door and yanked it open, greeted by the squeals of my mom.

"Gabby!" she squealed, incredibly high pitched. She dropped her bags, one landing conveniently on David's foot, and opened her arms to envelope me in a huge, mommy hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I giggled. She pulled back, her hands firmly holding my arms, and kissed my forehead, before picking her bag back up.

"Sorry Davey," she apologized, giving him a little kiss.

"It's fine." he grinned.

"No hug from you?" I asked, hugging him quickly.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stand on your lovely doorstep for the entire stay, I'd like to go and see Troy." she said, barging past me and going into the kitchen. I grinned at David and let him inside, taking the bags from him and closing the door with my foot. I picked my mom's up that she'd dropped on the floor, and taking them upstairs to the best guestroom. I came back downstairs, to see my mom stealing some of Troy's coffee.

"Hey! That's for Troy! Get your own." I scolded her.

"I don't mind." he said.

"Well I do, I made that for Troy." I informed her. "Vulture."

"Don't be so rude." she said, lightly slapping my arm and getting a coffee mug out of the cupboard.

"Would you like a beverage or food of any kind... Davey?" I asked, making sure to mock my mother's petname for him.

"I'd love a coffee, too." he grinned.

"Mom, make two. No, three. And top Troy's up while you're at it."

"But_"

"No buts young lady." I mocked her. "That's practically a rule in this house, you can't just make one coffee or tea. You have to offer everyone else one too."

"Well I didn't know."

"Well now you do. I'll help you." I grinned, barging her out of the way with my hip and making them myself.

---

"Bye babe," I said quietly as I stood by the car, giving him one last good luck kiss. He was just about to head off for the game. Everyone else had already waved him off. His hand came up to wipe an annoying stray hair that wasn't quite long enough to fit behind my ear out of my face. His other hand was clasped onto mine. I smiled to myself as I saw my good luck bracelet on his wrist. It was a piece of red string, closed with a silver clasp. I took his hand and kissed the bracelet.

"Good luck," I whispered.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Call me as soon as you can, okay?"

"As soon as I can." he nodded. There was a comforting silence that neither of us wanted to break while our eyes were locked together. "Well, I better get going." he said, nodding his head to snap out of the trance.

"Yeah, you better." I said, running a hand up and down his arm. "Play good."

"It's a natural thing."

"Better hope it is." I said, patting the car door and he closed it. "Have a good time!"

"I will," he said, putting the car in reverse and reversing off the driveway and onto the road. "Hasta la vista," he said, revving his engine. "Baby." he grinned, raising his eyebrows and flooring the pedal, zooming off down the road. I rolled my eyes and gave him a little wave before turning back to go back inside.

---

"Shar," I sang as I saw her infront of me, tapping her hand.

"Gabs," she copied me, showing me a bright white smile. Taylor finished talking to someone and turned back around, giving me a quick hug and a hello.

"Are we going in?" Sharpay suggested. The six of us went in together and got comfortable in our courtside seats. I had started to get used to all these games. At first, I couldn't stand the tension. It was way too much. But now, it was pretty hey ho. If he lost, he lost. If he won, bring on the celebratory champagne. Zeke sat on the end, then there was Sharpay, Taylor, me and my mom in the middle, and David on the other end.

---

"Come on, Chad!" I cheered, as did Sharpay and Taylor. He aggresively pushed his feet up off the floor, leaving the ground for a brief moment as he dunked the ball through the basket, hanging off the sturdy black rim for a second. He pumped his fist in the air, making me laugh.

It was two minutes till the end of the game, and they were on freethrows, which Troy stepped in to take. I grinned, he was great at free throws. Whenever I watched him practice them in the back yard he always got nearly every shot in.

"Come on Troy!" I cheered. "It's your time to shine, baby!"

He must have heard me, because he looked at me and smiled. I gave a quick thumbs up and a cheesy grin and he shook his head as he laughed.

---

"You won!" I screeched as he came through the front door. He laughed and picked me up, twirling me around and kissing my cheek. "You're so great." I giggled.

"I'm so hungry." he added as a somewhat subtle hint.

"Barbeque's on in the back yard." I said, giving him a kiss.

"Perfect." he said, taking a moment to survey her face, then kissing her lips. She wriggled out of his grip. "Stayyy," he whined.

"As much as I'd love to, we'll go and attend to our guests right now."

"But we love eachother."

"Troy," I giggled. "We'll have plenty of time to love eachother afterwards when everyone goes home."

"Are you making a pass at me, Montez?" he asked.

"Maybe." I grinned, playing with his ear and kissing his lips again.

"I'll see you tonight." he grinned with a cheesy wink.

"Cheesemeister." I said, taking his hand and leading him outside where everyone else was talking.

"That's my name. Try not to wear it out. Though it is quite hard wearing. Kind of like_"

"Stop talking." I said.

"Right."

"Hey," my mom said, standing up and giving him a hug and huge kiss on the cheek.

"I was good wasn't I," he said.

"You were fabulous." she smiled, showing off her freshly whitened teeth.

"Zeke! How's that barbeque going, buddy?" I asked, walking over to him and smiling as the smell of his amazing barbeque ribs flooded up my nose.

"It's gonna be delicious." he said, putting his arm around Sharpay as he prodded them with some sort of metal cooking utensil.

"Save the biggest one for me." I winked.

"Ahem, I believe the biggest one's for me." Sharpay said. "I called it."

"That's really sad." I laughed.

"Oh well, you'll think so when I have an extra bite of the barbequed porky goodness." she grinned.

"That's just scary." I giggled, cracking open a bottle of ice cold beer from the cooler and walking back over to Troy. "For you." I grinned, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said, sitting down on the chair and talking to David about something. I stood behind him and rubbed his shoulder with my hand. He played with my fingers as he talked to David. I didn't really know what they were talking about. To be completely honest, I couldn't take the mind off the ribs that were sizzling away on the barbeque. I smiled along as they both laughed loudly.

---

"Bye," I said, giving my mom one last kiss as she and David were going to their hotel that they were going to spend the night in.

"I'll see you tommorow," she said, getting into the car and driving to the end of the street. Troy and I gave her and David one last wave as they turned at the bottom of the street. We came back inside and closed the door behind us, before I was pushed against the wall. I felt his lips attacking my neck. I moaned as he bit it and sucked firmly. He was tugging on my shirt. I lifted my arms and it came up above my head. He kissed my lips and sucked on my tounge. His hands were firmly placed on my hips. His mouth was travelling down, down, down, until he kissed my chest.

"Troy," I moaned.

"You promised." he whispered.

"Upstairs," I whispered.

"Mm," he growled. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, clinging to him as he carried me up the stairs. He threw me down onto the bed and turned the light on. He dove down beside me and ripped my skin tight jeans off my legs akwardly. He smirked, showing off his pearly white teeth. I looked down, and smiled too as I saw my underwear. They were purple and silky, with white spots and a little white bow. It had lace around the edges. A little silver dangly charm was clamped on the edge.

"You like?"

"It makes it feel wrong." he laughed, running a finger over the silk.

"Oh, so you don't want to then." I smirked, pulling back a little.

"I never said that." he grinned, lying beside me and kissing my lips.

"Horny devil," I smiled, grabbing his shoulders and rolling over to be on top of him.


	33. The Squeals

**Hey guys! This chapter is very short. I wanted to quickly add another chapter to keep you all interested and not let the story float away! I hoped you liked the previous chapter! :) And I hope you like this one too. Please review it! :) Gawdd, it's too hot to write! It's 34 degrees celcius out, and its funny to think that six months ago I was shivering in -6 degrees celcius. Sorry if my writing is delayed due to the heat and being all grumpy from it all the time. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"Good morning, mother." I grinned, allowing my mother and David to enter the house.

"Good morning, first born."

"Only born." I corrected her. "Or am I?"

"Yes."

"Alright." I nodded.

"So, I was thinking tonight maybe we could go to Baylors? I've only been once, and it wasn't exactly pleasurable since I was pretending to be my son in law's mother."

"Understandable." I nodded. "But we're way ahead of you. Sharpay called me this morning. She was really giddy. She told me that we're all going to Baylor's tonight and we all have to be there at seven o'clock sharp."

"Ooh," she said. "What do I wear?"

"Well, I'm wearing...." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs to my closet. "This." I said, showing her a turquoise silky dress and some white, turquoise and pink floral shoes that match.

"Ooh," she said.

"What?"

"I don't have anything nice."

"Shocker."

"Bitch." she hissed as she looked through my clothes.

"I don't think those will fit you."

"Don't be so cheeky. I could squeeze into them."

"Mom, these dresses are nice. I don't want you ripping them."

"Stop being so horrible to me."

"Look, how about I take you shopping with Troy's money and buy you a dress and some shoes. If you're good you can have a purse, too."

"Sounds good." she said, putting the dress down.

---

"Right, what do you want?" I said as we walked into Bloomingdales.

"Valentino." she murmured, feeling the soft cloth.

"Alright..." I said, following her around.

After darting around the store for a while, she finally picked up a pretty flowy dress.

"I want this one." she smiled.

"Let's get it you." I said, feeling my feet throb.

We took it to the counter along with some gorgeous shoes and paid for them.

"Thank you," she said stupidly with a huge smile.

"Aha, you're welcome." I said, gritting my teeth as my feet throbbed again. "Come on," I said, linking her arm with mine and walking out of the store into the mall.

---

"Afternoon babe," I said, dumping my bags onto the floor, kicking my shoes off and sitting on the chair arm beside Troy, who was dozing in the chair. "Is my little Troy tired?"

"Didn't get much chance to sleep last night." he grinned, opening one eye to look at me.

"Are you complaining?" I asked.

"Not at all," he grinned. "Where's your mom?"

"She's at the hotel with David. They're getting ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're all going to Baylors, remember?"

"No." he said.

"Sharpay said we have to to be there at seven o'clock sharp."

"We should arrive at eight."

"No, she seemed really giddy and excited."

"You know what she's like."

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Guess you better get ready." he said.

"Guess so," I said, getting up and trudging upstairs.

---

"Evening, beautiful." he said as he came up from behind me.

"Good evening."

"You look very sexy."

"A little blatant, but thanks." I said, handing him a necklace and holding up my hair, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Atleast I try," he said, kissing the back of my bare neck once. "There," he said as the metal clamped around the small ring of metal and the necklace was fastened. I adjusted it, so the pendant was in the middle.

"Thanks," I said, turning around a kissing his lips.

"You have a nice face, did you know that?"

"Uh... thanks?"

"You're welcome, beautiful."

"You know, you don't need to suck up to me to get a replay of last night."

"I wasn't even thinking about a replay of last night."

"Was it really that bad?" I teased.

"Wasn't bad at all." he grinned, kissing my lips with a mwah.

"I thought it was pretty damn good." I giggled as he kissed my collar bone.

"That makes two of us."

"Be good and we might be able to improve it tonight. Like maybe there'll be no head banging." I said, raising my eyebrows, referring to when he threw me onto the bed and I banged my head on the headboard.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's cool," I grinned, my eyes widening as I saw the clock. "Shit, but Shar wont be. Come on, we're late."

"Right." he said, grabbing the keys and following me downstairs. He armed the alarm and shut the door, locking it and putting the keys in his pocket as I got into the car and took the hood down. He shoved the keys into the ignition and turned it, the car suddenly coming to life as the buttons and the numbers on the different dials lit up. He put it in gear and pulled out, the car growling smoothly as it drove down the road.

---

"Here you are," Sharpay said as we walked into the resteraunt.

"Here I am," I said in response. "Sorry we're so late."

"It's fine." she smiled happily. I hid a frown. Usually she'd tell me that I'd pay for it and I would be sorry. I shrugged it off and sat down. Zeke pulled Sharpays chair back and pushed it back in for her when she sat down. Are we at some kind of etiquette meeting or something? Sharpay rested her hand on top of Zeke's hand and massaged it. I felt Troy prod me in the leg underneath the table. So it wasn't just me who thought they were being incredibly sickily and cringy.

We ordered drinks, and a minty mojito came my way shortly afterwards. I took a gulp out of it and set it back on the table.

"Steady, it's not even starters yet." Troy joked. I smiled at him and prodded his forearm.

---

The waitress took away our plates as we finished our main meals.

"So, guys, I bet you're all probably wondering why we gathered you here tonight." Sharpay said, with a sickily giggle.

"Uh... not really." Troy said.

"Shut up," she snapped. "You're ruining the moment." she said. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interupted, I was about to tell you some very important news concerning Zeke and I."

Taylor squealed.

"We're engaged." she added with another huge grin. "I have the ring to prove it." she said, showing us her finger with a glowing diamond ring.

Why was everyone getting married all of a sudden?

"Sharpay! That's so great!" Taylor squealed.

"I know, right!"

"Look at that rock!" Taylor giggled, taking Sharpay's hand and examining it.

"It's so gorgeous!"

"Oh my gosh, we'll totally have to start planning it!" Taylor grinned.

"Yeah, we will. On Monday, we can both go to lunch."

"Yeah, I'll give you my wedding planners number. She's amazing. She pays attention to every last detail."

"That's a beautiful ring, Sharpay." Maria commented.

"I know, it's gorgeous!" she said.

I felt a squeamish feeling. Why the hell were they getting married? I mean, yes, I was happy for them. I want them to get married. But honestly, me and Troy were always predicted to get married and have kids first. What the hell's going on?

"So what kind of wedding are you going to have?" my mom asked.

"A beach wedding would be beautiful."

"Oh yes, but the weather's a big concern."

"Yeah, I want it to be sunny, but not too hot and humid. I mean, everyone would get all sweaty and their hair would frizz up."

"Hmm.." my mom thought out loud.

"Oh my gosh, Tay! I just remembered! You're my maid of honour!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Gabs is yours, and you are mine!"

"Oh yeah! Of course. Oh my gosh, it's going to be so great. We'll plan everything together."

"Of course we will." Sharpay said, taking any oppurtunity to show her ring off.

The guys were all talking to eachother. My mom, Sharpay and Taylor were having a squealing competition. I got up out of my seat, and walked into the kitchen. I saw the honey coloured haired Callie eating a creme brulee in the corner.

"Hey," she said, getting up and giving me a hug.

"Hi," I replied. "Eating all the produce, I see?" I tutted.

"I'm on break." she said, spooning some creme brulee onto a spoon and giving it me. I put it in my mouth and swallowed it, taking time to savour the sweet taste. "Why are you in here?"

"Oh, there's a squealing contest going on out there. I didn't think I'd need my ear defenders."

"Squealing contest? Why?"

"Sharpay and Zeke are engaged."

"That's awesome!" she said, not seeing my not phsyced expression until a moment later. "That's so terrible." she corrected herself.

"It's great, I know."

"Then why's Gabby got a little frown on her little face?" she said.

"Because she has."

"Ooh, has Gabby got feelings for Zeke?"

"Eww! No! Callie don't even think that! That's disgusting!"

"Then what's wrong? Oh my god, please don't tell me you have feelings for Sha_"

"No!" I protested. "No, no, no, no, no. No way. Don't go there."

"Alright. So if... those aren't the case... why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Not."

"Not."

"That's not fair."

"I always win at that game." I said.

"Right. But seriously, what's up?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I guess I'm just a little... jealous. That's all."

"Jealous? I thought you just said_"

"No, not like that. Everyone's getting married before me."

"And?"

"And, it's not right."

"What isn't?"

"In high school everyone always thought me and Troy would get married first."

"That's high school, Gabs. Nobody presumed that all that shit with Michelle would have happened."

"I guess."

"Besides, you and Troy have been through stuff. It would be crazy for you to get married now. I mean, wait for a while. Atleast a year."

"A year? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, you've only been going out for two months."

"Plus four years, and six months of playing around."

"Whatever." she said, holding her hands up. "All I'm saying is that it's a little early for you and Troy to be settling down."

"Whatever." I said, stealing another spoonful of Creme Brulee.

"What's the rush?"

"What?"

"What's the rush? I mean, why do you have to get married right now."

"Because, it's a title."

"What?"

"I don't know. It's just... official."

"Gabs, you don't need to be married to be official."

"You do."

"You don't."

"Oh my god, you're not one of those losers who don't believe in marriage are you?"

"Of course I do, I just don't see why you have to get married, right now."

"I just do." I said. "Anyway loser, I'm gonna go back out there."

"Alright, freak of nature."

"I'm half robot."

"Whatever. Get out of my kitchen."

"It's Zeke's kitchen techniqually."

"Get out of Zeke's kitchen."

"I'm already gone." I said, stepping out and sitting back at the dining table.


	34. Returning

**Hey guys! Another shortish chapter for you to keep you in the game :) LOL. It's soooo hot! I've been Twittering :) It's cool. I love it. It's addictive. PM me if you have Twitter too and I'll follow you. :) x Unless your some freaky old guy. Then don't.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Lots of love, BloomiesGirl xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

* * *

"Oh god, Troy. I can't do this." I said, the butterflies in my stomach becoming unbearable.

"Yes you can, just go in there with your head held high. Don't take any notice of those losers. They're below you."

"Right," I nodded. "Below me."

"Now go out there and knock them dead, tiger." he said. "Well, not dead, I suppose. They need to work for you."

"Freak." I laughed. "Alright, pick me up later." I said, leaning over the car and kissing his lips.

"Bye babe,"

"Bye Troy," I called. He drove away and I was left standing in front of the work building. I looked up. The aquamarine coloured glass was towering over me as usual. I focused on the stone steps, then the revolving doors. I walked through the reception, fully aware of the looks I was getting. I walked to the elevator. It was so familiar. I pressed the button, and it lit up. The doors were nearly closed, before a woman shoved her hand inbetween them. I frowned, thinking it was a strange thing to do, before I wiped it off my face quickly. She got inside and smiled. She didn't bother pressing another button. Oh my god, was she some kind of mentally disturbed freak? Was she going to kill me?

No, she was just going to the same floor.

The elevator doors closed, and I surveyed her out of the corner of my eye.

Jet black hair, a black silky skirt... could be Prada. A large Guess bag. A pale green shirt. A black blazer. I frowned and stifled a laugh. What a weird combination. The elevator doors opened and she darted out. I shook my head again, and walked slowly after her. The familiar faces were all working hard.

"Hey," I said to Janet as I walked passed her.

"Uh.. hi." she said. I smiled and carried on walking.

"Hey Dave," I smiled Dave, one of the funniest men alive. He was the gay friend that everyone needed.

"Hi," he said, ogling me as if I was some kind of three eyed alien.

"Loving the Gucci," I grinned as I noticed his shoes.

"Thanks," he smiled. I laughed silently and knowingly, he'd warm up to anyone with a compliment.

I walked down the familiar pathway, smiling at people. I was fully aware of the 'what is she doing here?'s and the 'oh my god's'.

I came up to my door, and shoved my key in the lock, frowning as I realized it was already open. I opened the door, to see a woman already sat in my chair. I frowned.

"What are you? You don't just come striding into my office." she snapped. I raised my eyebrows. Pastel green shirt, black skirt, red lipstick, a big Guess bag beside her desk.

"You mean my office," I said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here." she said.

"I work here. This is my office."

"Are you some kind of lunatic?" she asked.

"No, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"I don't care who you are, just get out of my office."

"This is clearly my office."

"Ooh, cat fight." Dave said as he came up to us in his pastel pink shirt. "Ladies, let's work this out calmy."

"Get back to your desk." she snapped.

"Don't boss him around!" I shouted, grabbing his arm to ensure he stayed here. "Who the hell is this in my chair?"

"Oh, it's your replacement." he said, as if it was nothing.

"Replacement?" I asked.

"They thought you weren't coming back." he explained.

"Why didn't they consult me about this?"

"They thought you were like... in rehab or something."

"Rehab? Jesus. Well no, so I can get back to my duties now."

"Excuse me? You can't just get rid of me." she said.

"I think I can." I smiled.

"Ooh, Gabriella's getting feisty." Dave laughed. I slapped his arm.

"Enjoy you're last day. " I said, with a cheesy smile. "There are boxes in the supply closet." I grinned. "Come on Davey," I said, linking him and bringing him back into the main room.

I stood on a chair.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Excuse me! I'd like to have your attention!" I shouted. "Excuse me!"

The room went silent. Someone coughed. Attention seeker.

"Now, it may be a little bit obvious, but the bitch is back." I smiled. You know those moments where there should be dead silence and crickets? Yeah. One of those moments. "Please, please, don't try and show your enthusiasm." I added sarcastically. "So, as soon as that imposter gets out of my office, I'll be your best boss ever again. Now, it's half an hour until lunch break, but by then, you'll not be as amazingly ecstatic that I'm back. So, everyone who wants to, don't care about how much work you have left, blah blah blah, we're going to Rare, all drinks on me, grab your coats."

There was a mad rush as people grabbed their coats and bags.

"Bribery isn't the nicest way to gain people's affection." Dave said as he helped me down. "But it's the most affective."

"Come on," I said, linking him. We got into the elevator and waited for another few people before pressing to go down.

We waited outside for the group of twenty four of us. We walked across the street in our tribe like style. We entered the lobby of the building, and in our groups got into elevators to take us up to the top floor, where Rare, the skybar was. I enjoyed going up to the skybar. Some found it quite queasy to look outside and see ants, then shortly after to realize they're people. I found it peaceful to look out and see the world going around.

I linked Davey again and went up to the bar, who seemed quite surprise at the sudden jolt of customers.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella." I said to the waitor. He just nodded. "All the drinks that these are going to order are on me."

"I'll make up a tab." he said.

"That would be fabulous." I grinned. "Oh, but what if someone else orders on my tab?"

"There's always sticky labels." he shrugged in his dull voice.

"Oh my gosh!" Dave said. "I've got my special post it notes in my pocket!" he said.

"Get them out!" I giggled. He got out some bright pink heart shaped post it notes.

"Girlies! Come get your identification badges!" he said. "No free drinks without it!"

They all came to Dave to get their 'identification badges', with their names drawn on in Sharpie from some reason. He jokingly sticked them on their boobs purposely.

"I'll start," I grinned. I searched for his name tag. "Darren," I smiled. "I'll have a martini."

"Shaken, not stirred." Dave mocked.

"Piss off," I told him, jabbing his side with my elbow.

He gave me it in the cute little glass, with an olive.

"Come on, Gabby." he said, pulling me to a table. "He was totally checking you out."

"No he wasn't!" I retorted.

"No Gabs, his eyes were wandering."

"Shut up."

"It was like your boobs were solid gold and his eyes were metal detectors."

"Shut up!" I giggled, throwing my green olive at him. He caught it in his mouth and ate it. "Anyway, so tell me more about this rabid imposter that camped out in my office."

"That's DonVermoore."

"What, is she like, German or something?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Anyway, go on."

"She's a bitch."

"We all know that."

"She cut down our lunch hours."

"Tart."

"She made us all wear knee length skirts."

"Dull."

"She made restrictions on make up... in a work place based on make up."

"What the fuck?"

"I know. We all hate her."

"Good."

"But they kind of hated you too for a while."

"Why?"

"Because of all that shit with Michelle."

"Ah, right."

"Don't read the girl's bathroom wall, I'm telling you."

"You use the girl's bathroom?"

"No, I got Susie to take a picture for me."

"Weird."

"I'm not the ones who's been abused on the bathroom wall."

"What does it say?"

"Oh, it's what it did say. DonVermoore's comments covered yours up within a week."

"Good," I said.

---

"Bye guys!" I said as I was coming out of the office block. A smile was plastered on my face as I stepped down the stone steps. I saw Troy parked in the parking lot in his cherry red Ferrari. He had the top down, and the sun was shining on his head. He had sunglasses slid on his face, and his head resting on his hand. I hurried over, eager to see him, and got into the car.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey baby," I said, leaning over and kissing his lips.

"How was your first day at work?"

"Iytt."

"Iytt? What the fuck is iytt?"

"Alright."

"Well say alright. You're not a gangster."

"Whatever. It was okay."

"You look pretty happy. What happened?"

"Well, I got to work, and made it to my office, and as it turns out, I've been replaced."

"What?"

"They thought I'd gone to rehab or somewhere like that." I said as he drove the car out of the parking lot.

"Rehab? That's fucking crazy."

"I know. But anyway, some bitch was sat in my office on my desk."

"Alright," he said. "Or should I say, iytt."

"You should say alright." I said. "But anyway, so I had an argument with her_"

"Gabs, don't tell me you got into a fight."

"Not a fist fight. Just a verbal one."

"What are we going to do with you, young lady?"

"Shut up and listen to my story about my day? Since you asked."

"That first."

"Alright, so I treated my office colleagues to a lunch out at Rare."

"The skybar?"

"Yeah."

"How much for exactly?"

"That's not important. Hey, the sky is blue today!" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Really? I never noticed." he said, shaking his head as he turned into the driveway.

"Who would have thought..." I trailed off as I opened the car door and slammed it.


	35. Winnings and Wreckages

**Hey guys :) How are you all? Good. :) I am so happy, finally, nearly the end of the school year. Booyeah! :) Don't expect updates for atleast two - three weeks because I'm going on holiday straight after the last day. So savour this one :) Just incase you didn't know, I've started some new stories, and they're all up:**

Angel 

**Moments**

**And then there's another one that's coming up, and it's called Focus, where Gabriella is a super famous actress and singer, and her boyfriend breaks up with her, so she moves to Alberquerque and meets Troy and kind of adjusts to it. **

**So ya :)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Love you guys! :) Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Morning sunshine," I grinned, rolling over and kissing his lips as his sticky eyes opened.

"Good morning," he grunted. I gushed and kissed his lips again. He streched his muscles. "What time is it?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Six, like you asked." I said.

"Thanks," he said, relaxing his muscles and pulling his covers over him a little bit more.

"Hey," I said. "Don't go back to sleep, you have a season to win."

"But I'm tired."

"Eat bran."

"What's that gonna do?" he murmured into his pillow.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I got up and stood over him, one leg at each side. "I'll pull you up." I said, getting his floppy arms and tugging at them.

"Gabby," he whined.

"Troyey." I whined, pouting my lips.

"Can't I just stay in bed while you make my breakfast?" he pleaded.

"Who said I'm making you breakfast?" I asked, dropping his arms and folding my own.

"You."

"When?"

"Well I'm not going to make myself bran, am I?" he said, as if it was a ridiculous thought. "I'm not even sure what it looks like."

"I'll make you a deal."

"Just take my wallet and go," he sighed.

"No, I went shopping yesterday. You can stay in bed for another ten minutes, then you have to get a shower. Then I'll make you breakfast."

"How long does it take to make bran?" he asked.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Whatever. Go start my bran."

"Lazy ass," I mumbled, ruffling his hair.

"Actually, shredded wheat."

"You'll get what you're given." I said, expecting a reply, standing at the doorway with my hands on my hips.

Snore.

I sighed and left him to it, getting up off the bed and going downstairs.

---

"Morning,"

"You already said that." he said, kissing my head, in a noticably better mood. He put his arm around me as he surveyed his breakfast banquet, and I rubbed my hand up and down the smooth polyester of his purple basketball jersey.

"Breakfast is served," I said, pulling a chair out a little.

"Yum." he said, sitting in the chair and taking a waffle and a small stack of pancakes from the plates.

"Good?"

"Mmm good." he smiled, before he opened his mouth, allowing all the unchewed contents to fall back out onto his plate.

"Troy!" I scolded, slapping his arm. "Don't be so disgusting! What did you do that for?"

"Something's missing."

"What the hell?"

"Where's my bran?"

"We don't have bran."

"Shredded wheat."

"We don't have that either."

"Oatmeal." he tested. I opened my mouth to speak, before he interupted. "And don't say we don't have it, because I know we do."

"Troy, you hate Oatmeal."

"Oh... right."

"Just eat your breakfast. You've only got an hour and a half before you have to go."

"Hmph." he grunted. I raised my eyebrows as he disgustingly pasted his waffle in peach jelly then grape jelly, then I stifled a laugh as he gently sprinkled sugar over it.

It was like an earth quake followed by your phone vibrating.

"What time is your mom and Dave getting here?"

"Not sure. Probably after you've left."

"Right." he nodded. "Are we going out after?"

"Sure, I think Lai is most likely."

"The Chinese?"

"No, it's a Thai resteraunt."

"I'm not sure I like Thai food."

"You ever tried it?" I asked, sitting down beside him and taking a drink of his coffee. He gave me a discreet evil look and smiled at me.

"N... Actually I don't know. What is it?"

"Like rice and coconut and stuff like that."

"Hm."

"Hm." I mimicked, chuckling. "Besides, it's not like you actually taste food when you put it in your mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"You inhale it."

"Get a new phrase, Gabs."

"Whatever, Tabs."

---

"Shar," I smiled at her as my mom followed closely behind. She turned around and smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows as my mom speed walked past me and started talking to her.

"Oh my gosh! So how much have you planned." I heard from her jibbering.

Wedding talk. I sighed and rolled my eyebrows.

It's not that I didn't like weddings. I love weddings. It's just that they're all happening at once. Maybe if Sharpay got engaged months after Tay got married, it would be good. But now I've got two weddings to worry about. Yep, I have two dresses to fit perfectly in. I have to worry about refraining from tripping up when I walk down the aisle.

I remember when my mom got remarried. It was great. No lemon yellow chiffon bridesmaid dresses in sight, unlike my Aunt Rosie's wedding. Aunt Gin's was the worst. I mean, imagine it. She was wearing the puffiest white dress imaginable, and a train so long that I'm surprised she found enough kids to hold it up while she walked. I was a bridesmaid, so I had the pleasure of wearing a candy pink 'princess' dress with a mini tiara. I'm surprised she didn't throw in the wand and make me sing hymns for good measure.

---

"Come on Chad!" I shouted as he bounced the ball, lining up his shot.

"You can do it!" Taylor shouted. "Focus, baby!"

The tension was incredible. He jumped, flicking his hand lazily, the ball swishing through the hoop. The tension broke. The Lakers supporters jumped up. Troy jumped on Chad's back, and all the other players ran towards them too, leaping on Chad. There was applause roaring through the stadium. Two completely different emotions in one room. Devastation, let down, disappointment. Then for the Lakers, admiration, joy and relief. Everyone was laughing. Sharpay pounced on me with a glad, slightly random hug. I giggled and returned it. It soon turned into a group hug between all five of us.

---

"I love you so fecking much!" I grinned, kissing his face over and over again.

"Baby, I'm sweaty." he said, chuckling as he said it..

"I know, you look incredibly sexy while you're sweating too." I complimented him over and over.

"So do you..." he said akwardly.

"Babe!" I squealed, not getting over it.

"Guessing your proud."

"Fucking duh!" I grinned. "My baby! You've won the championships!"

"Well, technically it was Chad who won it for us."

"Who cares, you scored like, twenty points. If it weren't for you, you would have just lost."

"Thanks babe,"

"You're sooo welcome."

"Calm down," he laughed, kissing my nose.

"I don't feel like calming down, I'm happy as a clam!"

"Alright, now you're getting all gay on me."

"You won!"

"I've gathered that." he nodded. I clung to his waist as he attempted to peel me off of him.

"You're fantastic." I grinned up at him.

"You're wonderful. Now, how about we start getting ready for the party tonight."

"Of course." I smiled, kissing his face.

"Go get a shower." he said, patting my ass.

"Alright." I said, kissing his amazingly structured face yet again.

"Love you," he said, paying me a complimentary adoring stare and kiss.

"I love you too," I said, feeling flattered and happy. "You're my babe."

"Cool." he nodded, making me laugh.

"That was incredibly lame, Bolton."

"I know." he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww, you're going all shy on me." I teased. "Because I'm incredibly sexy?"

"I'm used to it." he nodded, earning a gentle slap. He laughed. "I'm kidding."

"You better be, superstar." I kissed his face. "I'm gonna get a shower now."

"At last." he said.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're too beautiful and amazing for me to want to leave your side." I said, raising my hands in defence, his hands still wrapped around my waist.

"Aww, you." he said, putting on a sarcastically camp voice and flicking his hand.

"I love you so much." I said, kissing him and hugging him tightly.

"I know." he said, earning another playful slap. "Alright, alright." he smiled. "I love you too."

"Good," I grinned. "Right," I said, after a moment of looking into eachother's eyes and smiling at eachother. I patted his chest. "I'm really going getting a shower now."

"Right, I'll get you something to drink."

"There's champagne in the fridge. New flutes in the cupboard too."

"Cool," he said.

"They're beautiful. I got them from Tiffany's on Wednesday."

"Good," he said, walking into the kitchen as Gabriella walked upstairs.

---

"Top up?" Troy offered as we lay in bed, stroking and kissing eachother's soft, freshly washed bodies on our superkingsized bed as we watched the TV.

"Thanks," I said as I held my glass still for him to pour the chilled champagne in. He topped up his own, and put a Hibiscus flower in mine.

"You're welcome," he said, putting the bottle back in the cooler and kissing my lips.

I stared at him as he watched the television, completely unaware of my adoring look. "I love you so much," I said, trying to express my masses of love through words, and failing.

He turned his head to look at me, and tightened the grip he had on me. "I love you too babe," he said, a toothy grin on his face.

"You're so great."

"So are you,"

"We're so sickly aren't we?" I giggled.

"Yeah, but you're gorgeous."

"But you are too."

He kissed every single centimetre of my face repeatedly and I giggled crazily.

---

"Gabriella, you look stunning." I was told yet again.

"Why thank you," I smiled. "As do you, you look beautiful." I said, trying to be as polite as possible so I wouldn't get myself in any bad books with Troy's colleagues.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled. She was one of the team mate's girlfriend. I wasn't that sure who's girlfriend she was.

The room was dark, and music was thumping. I latched on to Troy's bent arm, in fear of getting lost in this packed room full of drunk, ecstatic, scary people.

"Drink?" Troy asked me loudly over the music.

"What?" I shouted.

"Drink? Do you want one?"

"Yeah," I shouted. "Cocktail list."

"Sure, but you're asking for it." he said.

I spent about half an hour looking through the cocktails, before I finally came up with the one I wanted.

"The Gregory please." I smiled.

I grinned as I watched him add all the ingredients.

"Gabs, you'll be wrecked off that. We still have to go out to eat with your mom and David and everyone after this, remember?"

I giggled, slightly mischeviously as I was handed the bright pink and yellow cocktail with a huge, beautiful chunk of pineapple carved into a swirly shape planted on the edge.

"Thank you," I said creepily.

"What's in that?" he asked.

"I'm not too sure." I said.

"Then why did you get it without knowing what's in it?"

I stopped for a second to try and compose a decent, smart-ish answer.

"It's pink." I shrugged.

---

"Hello, friends, and family." I announced myself as I walked into the resteraunt and strutted over to the table they were sat at, stumbling a little in my heels.

"Hey Gabs," my mom smiled, reaching up to give me a hug.

"I love you mommy," I said babyishly, hugging her and squeezing her tightly.

"Gabs, you stink of alcohol."

"Better than moth balls." I said, hysterically laughing at my own joke.

"Sit down, Ella." Troy said, grabbing me and planting me to the chair.

"Jeez, next your gonna be seatbelting me in!" I exclaimed.

"That really isn't a bad idea." Taylor murmured.

"What? Tay? I can't believe you, man, you're supposed to be my best friend." I said stupidly.

"I am, dear."

"Phsttt, fucker." I hissed, giving her evils. "Waitor!" I shouted, giving a double click. "I want wine."

"Um, what kind of wine?"

"Just wine, it's all the same."

"Dry white," Troy said quietly to him.

"Yeah, dry and white." I laughed, pointing at him.

"I'm sorry, she's not always like this, she's just had a little too much to drink." Troy apologized to the waitor, like the gentleman he is.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not some kind of addict. If you want bring me water instead of wine. I can take it. See if I care."

"Gabriella," Troy poked my leg.

"Gosh, Troy, I know you're horny but not here." I giggled. I looked up and saw different looks.

Chad seemed to be finding it highly amusing from the smirk on his face he was trying, and pretty much failing, to hide on his face.

Taylor, well, embarrassment.

Mom, cringing and looking away.

David, raising his eyebrows. Didn't know what that meant. Didn't give a shit either.

Sharpay, finding it funny.

Zeke, finding it weird.

Troy, embarrassed, slightly ashamed, secretly finding it hilarious.

Well, two out of eight found it amusing. May as well continue.

"Mr Waitor," I called him back as he turned around.

"Yes?"

"You have be-ay-ooooo-tiful eyes."

"Thank you," he said.

"They're incredibly sexy."

He cleared his throat. "I'll go and get your wine, miss."

"No, no, pull up a chair..." I paused to read his name tag. "Carl." I smiled. "Pull up a chair. Sit with me."

"As much as I'd absolutely love to," he said emotionlessly. "I'm working."

"I'll tip you your night's pay."

"No thank you."

"Pshttt. Come on, are you straight? You look straight. You know Carl, I feel incredibly attracted to you."

He cleared his throat.

"You're so gorgeous," I smiled. "Don't you feel the vibe?"

"No."

"Aww, come on, Carl. Kiss me." I said, puckering up my lips and closing my eyes.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

I opened one of my eyes.

He was gone.

---

"Gabriella, I can't believe you just got us kicked out." Troy said, carrying me over his shoulder to the car.

"You look like you're kidnapping me." I giggled, kicking my feet. "If I scream, it'd totally do the job. Watch."

"Gabriel_" he said.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in my high pitched scream, kicking my feet. He held them down akwardly, trying not to drop me.

"Troy, this reminds me of Shrek. Where Shrek carries Fiona. You can be Shrek, and I'll be the pretty princess Fiona."

"Okay."

"You have beautiful ears,"

"Thank you." he said.

"Am I heavy?"

"No."

"This is kinky."

"I don't see it." he said.

"Put me down. I don't like it."

"No."

"Why?"

"You'll run back to the resteraunt to go get your future husband, Carl."

"Troy's jealous."

"More like agitated."

"Fuck you. Put me down."

"No."

"Put me down."

"No."

"Put me down!" I shouted aggresively, punching his back.

"Hey!" he scolded, elbowing my tummy.

"I don't feel too good." I said, clasping my hand over my mouth.

"You're just saying that so I put you down."

"I don't feel good."

"Bullshit."

"Oh my god," I cursed.

"Not buying it."

And that's when I threw up all over Troy Bolton's back and legs.


	36. The Sex Bet

**Hello guys! How are you? I'm on holiday now and have had extra writing time, so as well as writing the first couple chapters of my newest story, Two Worlds Collide, I've wrote some of this one too because I felt that I neglected it a lot. Welcome and Welcome Back are the favourite stories I've ever written and I'm really happy with them and I feel really bad like I've just threw them aside to work on new ones and it must be crap for you because I hate it when writers only do like an update a month and by the time they do when you go to read it you've forgotten what the whole damn story is about! I think I'll just focus on this for a while now. I wrote a long chapter for you on this. It's 5,157 words long and I've got a lovely, dramatic surprise for you coming up in the next chapter and lasting a couple to try lengthen the story. I might put it at the bottom because some people might not want to see. But it's another hurdle to add to their collection. So I hope you like it. Love you guys so much! :) Reviews please :D I've sacraficed sunbed time to write this! My tan was at stake. Haha, what tan? Love you guys! :) Sorry for not updating x LY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"How's my little Troy bear." I said, tickling his face.

"Go away," he grumbled.

"Oooh, are you on your period?" I whispered, even though no one was around.

"Fuck off," he mumbled grumpily.

"Come on, prissy, you need to get up."

"I don't though. Leave me alone."

"You can't just lie in bed all day."

"I'm tired."

"Troy, just get up. It's not hard."

"It is."

"Troy, do you want me to jump on you."

"No, just leave me be."

"Troy,"

"Gabriella, either get in with me and be quiet and just let me sleep, or go downstairs."

"Shitface." I murmured, crawling under the covers and snuggling up to his white t-shirt covered torso. "What's wrong?" I asked, kissing his chest.

"I'm tired." he groaned.

"You're not usually this grumpy when you're tired."

"Got a headache."

"You want me to get you some aspirin?"

"Nah," he sighed, pulling me that extra quarter of a centimetre closer. "All you need is love." he said.

"Wow, that was cheesy."

"Aww, you're gonna make me cheese on toast? That's wonderful."

"I never said_"

"Thanks."

"I'm ti_"

"Maybe even a dash of ketchup on the side if you're feeling adventurous."

"But what happened to all you need is love?"

"My stomach rumbled." he said. "Please baby?"

"Alright." I grinned, giving him one last squeeze and a kiss before getting up.

"No actually, stay here." he said, his eyes closed.

"What?" I asked, not quite believing what I heard.

"It's cold without you."

"I made the effort of getting up, and now you're asking me to lie back down again?"

"That's kind of what I was implying." he shrugged.

"It's not happening. I'm going making breakfast."

"I love you." he called, as a token of appreciation.

"Not enough it seems." I shouted as I walked down the stairs. I looked at the sink. Two dishwashers, and yet we both insist on throwing another glass or the odd plate into the sink. I shook my head, disgusted at the pigsty that I told myself I would keep clean. Note to self, hire a housekeeper.

I got out some bread and turned the grill oven on, turning the radio on and turning it down. I grated some cheese. I closed the packet and put it back in the fridge. Why is it that all cheese brands are named after religious related words? Like Cathedral City? Bishops Land? Pilgrims Choice? I mean, is it really the Pilgrims Choice? Did they go and ask a bunch of Pilgrims to choose a cheese and they just happened to choose that one? Is it some sort of religious award show and they won the award for best cheese?

I pondered about my connection of cheese brand names and religious whatsits for quite a while. I could've gone on for longer. But I smelled burning. I looked towards the grill.

"Shit," I hissed, grabbing a tea towel and running towards the oven. I opened the door, greeted by a wave of thick smoke that I wafted away with my towel.

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

"For fucks sake!" I muttered at the sound of the fire alarm. I heard Troy coming down the stairs. Here we go. I dumped the burned toast on the counter. Troy smirked as he walked towards me, laughing at my frustration. He reached up and pressed the button on the fire alarm.

"God, Gabriella, thought you'd atleast be able to rustle up some cheese on toast." he laughed at the toast that was black on one side and white on the other.

"Laugh away, make your own breakfast." I sulked.

"Babe," he grinned, udging closer to me, dressed in one of his million white v-necks and his pair of pale blue knee-length shorts that he slept in. "I'm kidding."

"Whatever." I said.

"You're a great cook," he complimented me as I leaned on the counter. He snaked his arms around my waist as he stood behind me. His body soon pressed against me, so I was sandwiched between the counter and him. "Atleast you know what pesto is," he said randomly, making me giggle. "Seriously, you have every ingredient imaginable."

"I do, don't I?" I said, laughing at myself.

"I mean, you have chilli jelly."

"It's really good on toasted sesame seed bread."

"Exactly. You're wonderful. You just burned something. I'm kidding."

"Cool."

"Did you go to the bathroom or something?"

"Nope. I was wondering why cheese brands are named after religious related whatnots."

"Like you do." he said, parting himself from me so I could turn around and face him. "How about we go out for breakfast?"

"Sure." I nodded. "Let me get ready."

"Right, love you." he said, kissing my lips and letting me go. He turned off the oven behind me and tidied up a bit before following me up to get dressed himself. I put my hair up into the scruffiest bun imaginable and pulled on a colourful, summery, flowery dress and a light navy blue cardigan. I tugged on some sparkly, jangly bangles past my wrists akwardly and adjusted them to be over the ends of the sleeves and slipped a white, glossy, quilted Chanel bag with a silver chain across my body. I spritzed a light smelling perfume on myself and draped on a pendant before putting some make up on my face and eyes.

"Ready?" he asked as he came into the room to grab his keys. He was wearing his signature look that he always looked gorgeous in. A v-neck t-shirt, this time it was navy blue, and some jeans. He pulled on a grey and white cardigan over his shirt and hung some sunglasses on the point of the V.

"Wow, that's very fashion forward of you." I said, nodding at him.

"What do you expect when I've got a girlfriend like you?" he asked, getting up from pulling his pumps on his feet and kissing me. I pulled some white and gold gem studded Juicy Couture flats on, that I bought last week when I fell in love with them in Bloomingdales. They reminded me of my childhood and made me feel young again. Not that I was exactly ancient now. I remember when I was younger and my mom bought me some exactly like it, the only difference was that they were pink. They were squishy, and leather, and had gems studded into them, with a huge, unmissable Juicy Couture crown stuck on the front of them. Blingtastic. I loved those shoes. Heartbroken when I outgrew them. She bought me some more exactly like them, but they weren't the same. Nothings the same as your first pair of Juicy shoes. They're like a baptism for all female upper-market shopaholics.

"Aww, you." I grinned. "Let's go." I said, bouncing down the stairs, feeling extremely childish with my shoes on.

"You're lively."

"I know, it's the shoes baby."

"Okay." he said, deciding to not even ask. "You look pretty today,"

"Thanks," I said, knowing that he really did mean it when he said pretty. I mean, he always meant stuff. But sometimes when he says beautiful, or gorgeous, it's nice at first. But when they say it every day, the effect erodes. Pretty never erodes. Pretty is nice. "You look hot." I said forwardly.

"I know," he said, taking a quick glance in his rear view mirror.

"Confidence."

"It's what you'd get from a basketball player."

"It's a good quality to have." I nodded. "Not too much though. You want a nice balance. Don't wanna be putting yourself out there too much."

"Gabs, no offence, you sound like my dad when you say that." he laughed. It kind of took me by surprise. He never, ever mentioned his parents. So when he did, I went a little weary.

"How?" I said politely.

"I don't know, I guess he always used to say stuff like that to try steer me in the right direction." he shrugged.

"Mine did too," I said, smiling as I remembered him.

"Dad's are great aren't they?" he said.

"Yeah,"

"It's like they can do anything."

"I know, right." I said, secretly wanting to get away from the topic.

Thankfully we were parked up outside the diner. We got out of the car, and I hopped up onto the sidewalk. He caught up with me and walked beside me. I linked his arm and smiled at him, kissing his cheek. We walked inside the diner, and that so called friendly atmosphere that everyone always goes on about hit me. I felt like I was a teenager again, going to a diner with my boyfriend. The music playing in the background. My flat shoes and my across the body bag and my cardigan and flowy dress. Whenever my arm moved my bangles jangled. Pointless information of the day. Well, they are bangles. Kind of a state the obvious moment, really.

We sat openly at a booth, another refresher since now nearly all the time we got given a booth at the back. It was pointless being at the back. I couldn't listen in to anyone's conversation while Troy went to the bathroom or when it was quiet when we ate. I got a vision of myself and Troy in 60's style attire, and the whole thing quite washed out in pastel pinks and greens, with waitresses in huge skirts with tall, perfect beehives and frilly socks on roller skates twirling past us magically keeping hold of their trays. The music was jazzy and playing out of a jukebox. I was wearing a yellow flowy dress with my hair in a bun, and Troy had his hair slicked back with masses of gel in a blue shirt tucked into white pants with brown shiny shoes. Quite weird.

"Pancakes, waffles, bacon, fried egg, sausages, beans and toast. Sounds good to me." he grinned.

"Me too, but without the egg." I said. Eggs revolted me. They made me sick. The smell, the taste, the texture. The word itself. Egg. Egg. Poached egg. Shudder.

Fish also revolted me. I wish I liked fish. Everyone else did. It happened to disgust me. Everything about it just makes me gag. The smell, the taste, the look of it, the alive fish that swim around in the sea. Unless they are colourful and amazing, like you'd find in the Great Barrier Reef or in a pet store. But the ones that swim in big schools, like mackrel or haddock or cod, they make me sick. Especially when you walk past them in the supermarket on the fish stall, and they still have their eyes and their skin and their fins, and they just stare at you as you walk by. I remember when Troy made me try a piece of his fish. Well, I was really scared. I haven't had fish since I was eight. He put the disgusting piece of horror near my face. I was shaking, trembling. It sounds pathetic, but it happened. I was moving back, and the fork was moving forward. I actually started crying, because I was that scared. He moved the fork quicker unexpectedly.

It touched my lips. I screamed in horror.

I threw up.

A lot.

Another thing is mushrooms. So slimy and ugly. Eugh. Raisins. They make me feel a little bit sick. Wraps. Stop reading if you're eating one now, but the wrap reminds me of old people's skin, because it's such a creamy, milky colour and then has all the brown blemishes. Eugh. Gag.

"Can we have two Americans, please." Troy asked.

Saw the picture of Troy with his arm around me and his slicked back, gelled to Australia and back hair as he ordered. Keep getting the vision. Wishing the vision was real. It would be cool.

"Sure," she said.

_Sure ya can, darlin!_ The redhead girl said in my vision, before whirling away on her retro, cherry red, rollerskates. _Comin right up!_

God, how I love the sixties.

"You alright, babe?" Troy asked me, his arm around me, leaned forward slightly. "You seem like you're in your own little world to me,"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just zoning out for a moment."

"Head in the clouds." he grinned.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"What shall we do today, Miss Montez?" he asked me.

"Have sex." I said, making him laugh.

"Anything better?"

"What's better than sex?" I shrugged.

"More... productive?"

"What's more productive than sex if you knock me up?"

"You know what I mean, what should we do?"

"Go to a museum." I said, being a little bit silly as I attacked a sausage fiercely on my plate, spearing it and slicing it.

"You're kidding? The nearest museum is twenty minutes away and it's twelve dollars a head just to walk around and be bored. I'd rather have sex."

"So you're saying if the museum was closer and was free you would rather go there than have sex with me?"

"I can have sex with you whenever I want."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you can't resist my charm."

"Oh I can't,"

"Nope."

"Well you're not as charming as you think."

"Oh I'm not,"

"Nope."

"You can't go a week without me."

"You can't go a fortnight without me." I laughed.

"Sounds like a bet."

"Does it?" I asked. Shit. I can't go a week without sex. Damn pride.

"No sex. First to cave loses."

"What's the punishment? Or prize?"

"No pleasure in sex for the next week, except for when they break."

"What?"

"So like, when you lose_"

"I'm not going to lose."

"Alright, but when you do, you can have an orgasm from me when you break, crack, cave, whatever. But after that, you don't get anything from me for the week. You'll just have to give me blowys and handjobs for the week. Whenever I want. There's a prize for the winner and a punishment for the loser. Well, for you."

"Sounds fair." I nodded, ignoring that he said I was going to lose again when I quite clearly wasn't.

"It is fair."

"No masturbation, either."

"I have to. I'm a guy. I need to empty myself regularly."

"Well, you can once every three days."

"Cool. Let's lay up a contract."

"What?"

"I wanna do this properly."

"Freak."

---

**The Sex Bet Contract**

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton can not have sex with eachother until one of these rules are broken.

1. Gabriella cracks and asks Troy for sex

2 Troy cracks and asks Gabriella for sex

3 Gabriella masturbathes more than once every three days

4 Troy masturbathes more than once every three days

5 They call a truce

Whoever caves first will suffer a week without orgasms, but still has to serve sex to the other person.

The loser will still be entitled to one orgasm when they cave.

Sign here ....................................................

And here ......................................................

And while you're at it, here too ...........................................................

"_This_ is your contract?" I asked, reading over the piece of paper.

"Yes."

"It's awful."

"Well I'm sorry I forgot to go to law school."

"Whatever." I sighed, laughing at the basic contract that hardly made sense. I shook my head and signed the three dotted lines.

"Thank you," he said, taking my signed copy and giving me his. "You can keep that."

"Thanks."

"A quickie before we start?"

"Why not," I grinned, pushing him onto the bed.

---

"Alright, alright. We start now." I said.

"Right." he said, still regaining his breath. He lay still for a moment, his eyes closed. I did too. God, I was going to miss sex. I think he did that on purpose. Made it really good. Bastard. He's going down. He'll see. Don't challenge Gabriella Montez. You'll regret it. And he'll also get beat by a girl.

I got up and walked to my underwear drawer, discreetly grabbing some big, comfortable briefs and a normal bra, since I wouldn't be having sex today. I put them on in the bathroom, along with a warm, fuzzy night gown. I walked back in. Troy was up, pulling on some boxers. I caught one last glimpse at little Troy. I'd miss him so much. I never got to say goodbye. Heck, knowing Troy it wouldn't be long until I saw him again.

---

**Six days later**

This bet is really fucking killing me. It's making my whole life a misery. I'm stressed. I'm tired. I don't know how, but I think sex helped me sleep at night. I can't sleep. I just toss and turn. Anything remotely sexual makes me just want to rip his clothes off. This isn't fucking healthy. I'm pretty sure some couples only go at it every once a month or so. I'm going crazy from a meer six days. I miss little Troy and his twinned companions. I know Troy misses little G too.

He's starting staring at me. Whenever I do anything. If I get up off the couch. He stares at my ass as I walk across the room. If I walk towards him he stares at my chest. If I talk to him his eyes are always looking at them. The tension is incredible. Dinner is quiet. It's pretty akward actually. I'm not used to this. I'm not fucking caving though. One orgasm just for a week of no orgasms? I may as well wait a couple extra days for Troy to crack.

**Another four days later**

I may kill myself. Or go on anti-depressants. Sigh.

**Another two days later**

Seems Troy has stronger will power than I thought. We're both just waiting for the other to crack, and being miserable. I looked at the contract.

1 Gabriella cracks

Stop reading that one now, as that will never happen.

2 Troy cracks and asks Gabriella for sex.

Alright, count two in.

3 Gabriella masturbathes more than once every three days.

Nah.

4 Troy masturbathes more than once every three days.

How would I find out?

5 Call a truce.

Ha, no way in hell is that happening.

What about sabotage?

Sabotage gets you far. Very far. I can tease. I can innocently try on tight corsets and bodices. I can tie my shoe laces a little slower. I can apply my moisterizer a little more tenderly.

Sabotage is the key.

**The next day**

"Morning," I said, as he walked into the bathroom.

"Mor_ wow," he said. "Why are you trying on that?" he asked, looking at my black, satin bodice.

"Oh, I bought it the other day. Thought I might see what it looks like."

"Ah, right."

"How does it look?" I said, twirling around so he could see it up close instead of in my mirror reflection.

"It's beautiful." he said, nodding.

"Feel it," I said, taking his hand and running it up the soft, smooth material.

"It's gorgeous." he said.

"I know," I said, hiding my smirk with my hair. I made a soft grunting noise as I unhooked it from the back.

"I'm just gonna go downstairs," he said.

"Alright." I said, leaning up to kiss him. I let my tounge linger in his mouth for a little longer than usual, and withdrawed. My bodice fell. His eyes did too. "Woops," I said, bending over to pick it up.

"I'm gonna go now," he said.

"Alright." I said. "I love you,"

"I love you too," he said, going out of the room. She shoots, and scores. That was effective.

Gabriella - 1

Troy - 0.

A big fat zero.

---

**Two days later**

This is hopeless. I've done everything you could imagine. I'm just so fucking horny at everything I see. It's pathetic. It's Saturday morning. It's nine o'clock, and I'm having a nice lie in, since I have trouble sleeping these days. He emerged from the bathroom. Shit. He's in a towel. Still wet. His hair was stuck up. The little hairs on his tummy were darkened.

"What shall we do today, Miss M?" he asked as he casually removed his towel to dry himself off a little more. I watched in amazement. I caught a glimpse of my little friend. We'll be together soon, I mouthed to it. Fuck, I'm going crazy too. This bet may be the worst thing I've ever done in my life. I'll be diagnosed with a mental disorder and put in a home soon. Straight jacket too, as I'll probably make attempts of seducing the security guard or the lady at reception. I know, I'm desperate.

The muscles in his thighs stood out as he put his white Calvin Klein boxers on. No, take them off! I pleaded in my mind.

Whoever made up dignity and pride is an asshole. He put his arm around me and I snuggled up to him, kissing his chest. "I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you too," he said, playing with my hair.

**Five days later**

Day 20. Still no one has cracked. I've taken up tennis. Well, I say, taken up. I've actually just played it a couple times on the Nintendo Wii in the living room and then went out for an actual game with Sharpay. Which ended early because she broke a nail on the racket. Pour soul.

I'm still at my vicious sabotage attempts. I put my red, sparkly thong at the top of the washing basket yesterday.

I'm going shopping with Sharpay today. She's had her nail re-done and is now back on the town. We're going to the big mall, with four department stores in it. There's Saks, Bloomingdales, Barneys and Sears. That's my kind of mall. I love department stores. They're one of my favourite things. I can spend hours in them looking at all the different things. But I end up spending a fortune. So Troy tries to steer me away. But where's the fun in that?

"You ready?" Sharpay asked me as I opened the door.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Gimme a sec,"

"When I say ready, I mean_"

"I know, I'm just saying bye to Troy."

"I'll be in the car," she said.

"Have a nice time," he said, leaning up to give me a kiss as he sat on the sofa watching TV.

"I will, I'll bring you some nice things back." I said.

"Cool," he said.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he said.

"No cheating on the bet while I'm gone, promise?"

"I promise, I wont. I want to play fair."

"Good, see you later."

"Bye." he said, kissing my lips again. I let go of his hand and walked out the door, closing it as I went along, to Sharpay's car.

---

We entered through the huge glass doors. The floors were white and glossy. The lighting was incredible. The music was funky. It made you want to buy everything.

"Juicy first," I said, walking towards the section of the store that was pink with a huge crown and had gold cabinets placed randomly filled with bags.

"I need some more sweats," Sharpay said, grabbing some pink ones and some green ones off the rails.

"What happened to the ones you had two weeks ago?"

"Zeke asked me to get something out of the oven for me and there was grease on the tray I was getting out. It got on them. Wont wash out."

"Aww," I said, walking towards the shoes. "What do you think of these?" I said, holding up another pair of flats.

"I think, you have a pair exactly like them in white but instead they're just pale blue."

"You don't think they're cute?"

"Yeah, of course I do. But you already have them in white and pink at home."

"But we have Uggs in every shade imaginable. Why can't we have these in different colours, too?" I asked, picking up a green pair and a black pair too.

"I don't know," she shrugged, picking up a brown pair of sweats. When Sharpay loses something, she replaces them with about five of them.

I paid for the three pairs of shoes, a pink notebook that read Choose Juicy on the front in green sparkly letters, a brown wallet, some green sweats and some pretty underwear.

We decided we'd finished clothes shopping, and went downstairs to the Food Court. Now, this wasn't really a food court. It was just like a floor of the department store dedicated to food. Mostly weird food, like monkey picked tea and swirly lollipops and everything you can think of assosiated with Jelly Belly. I'm honestly surprised they don't have peach flavoured wallpaper and a chocolate lake full of Oompa Loompas down there. I grabbed a basket. I figured I'd need it. I've recently replaced sex with eating.

Choccywoccydoodah were back! They had a huge section next to the alcohol part dedicated it. I saw some little white chocolate lovebirds with red bow ties. Now that's cute! I put them in my basket and walked to the alcohol part. I put some Absolut vodka in a sparkly red sequined case in my basket.

"What've you got?" Sharpay said.

"Drink." I smiled scarily.

"Cool," she nodded, grabbing some for herself.

We walked towards the part were all the weird stuff was, like chocolate covered ants and monkey picked tea.

"Haha, Gabs, look at these lollipops."

"What about them?"

"They're phermone lollipops!" she giggled.

"What's that mean?"

"They make you horny."

My mind went onto red alert.

"What?"

"Phermones make you want sex, and these have phermones in."

"It looks like a normal lollipop."

"Exactly. It's genius."

"It's perfect." I said, grabbing three out of the wooden basket and putting them into my basket.

"You're actually getting some?"

"I'm going to give one to Troy."

"You only need a couple licks."

"Well he's having the whole fucking thing."

"Okay," she laughed.

I paid for the lollipops, a huge M&Ms pillow and a huge Reese's pillow, my vodka, my lovebirds, a huge tub of 1000 Jelly Bellys to refill my dispenser, three swirly lollipops, a six pack of some Coke in decorated bottles, some sushi for Troy, a tub of sherbert, some chocolate bunnies, and a huge tub of Nutella.

Healthy and nutricious.

"Come on," she said, taking me by the arm to drive me away from the delicious smelling Indian food stall, as I had bought some rice, some curry sauce and some other Indian whatnots from the stall and I was willing to buy more. "We don't have time, I told Zeke I'd be back by six and it's half five. We should get going, Gabby."

"Okay," I said, coming out of the store and into the parking lot. I put my eleven bags into the trunk and we got going.

"So how are you going to feed him the lollipop?"

"Well, I figured I'm going to smash a bit of one up and ground it down really small and put it in his curry."

"That's sneaky!"

"I know, but I need to. None of us are going to give up. Cruel to be kind."

"Why don't you just call a truce?"

"We're both too stubborn. I'm gonna win."

"But you're cheating."

"He'll never know."

"You're horrible." she laughed as I was getting out. "Good luck, Gabby."

"Thanks," I said. "See you later,"

Troy opened the door to me, and Sharpay winked at me. I waved at her and she drove away.

"Hey baby, buy anything nice?"

"Is it like me to not buy nice things?"

"Nope."

"I bought you lovely things." I smiled. "Some chocolate, a lollipop, a couple shirts, some sneakers, new jeans."

"Cool," he grinned.

---

"Dinner's ready!" I shouted.

"It smells amazing." he smiled, taking a plate. I had to say, I felt a little mean. It was just as bad as giving him roofies, wasn't it?

I went to the living room with him to eat dinner. Aww man, I felt guilty.

"Troy!" I said quickly before he ate it. "Don't eat that one!"

"Why?"

"It's got my... sleeping pills ground into it. Eat this one instead." I said.

"Ah, right."

We swapped plates. Ah shit. Now I'd have to eat something that was going to make me even more horny. I hesitated before I put it in my mouth, swallowing it quickly.

"You want me to take your plate?" he said when we'd finished.

"Yeah," I said.

"You didn't eat much."

"I didn't really like it."

Right, if I had it. He can have it too. Damn consiense.

"Here," I said, giving him the lollipop whole. "I got you this."

"Thanks," he said. "Where's yours?"

"I already ate it."

"Ah, right." he said, unwrapping it and putting in his mouth. Success.

---

It was two hours later and we were watching TV. I smirked as I saw him adjusting himself from the corner of my eye. I deliberately put a film on that I knew had a steamy sex scene.

Oh, I'm bad.

I lay on the couch as I watched it. I'd deliberately put red lipstick on that day. Every now and then I'd catch him staring at me, and I'd casually adjust my top.

---

No success. Lay in bed. We're both awake, but it's silent. I'm stroking his chest, and sometimes deliberately going down to his belly button and tickling there.

This bet is stupid.

"I can't do it anymore." he said.

"What?" I said, my eyes brightening.

"No sex, can't do it." he said.

"Really?"

"You win." he said, kissing my lips.

"I win?" I asked, getting up.

"You win." he nodded. "But I cave, so you owe me an orgasm."

"Yes!" I said excitedly, jumping around. "I win! I win!"

"I win too," he said, pulling me back down and taking my clothes off quickly. He was more than eager.

---

"Gabs," he breathed as he flopped back on to the bed. "That was amazing." he said.

"I know," I whispered, lying on top of him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." I said, looking into his eyes. "Forget the punishment."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Why?"

"I won. All I need is the pride of winning, which I don't really get anyway, because I cheated."

"What?"

"The lollipop was a sex lollipop."

"What?"

"The lollipop had chemicals in that make you want to have sex."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I cheated. I won. But you don't have to suffer the punishment, because I love you and it wouldn't be fair on you. You're welcome."

"Woah, you'll suffer the punishment too!"

"I took the lollipop too."

"I bet you didn't,"

"It was ground up in the curry, but I'm so nice that I ate it instead of you." I shrugged.

"Oh, thank you so much." he said sarcastically. "You're a Saint."

"Thanks," I said, shrugging. "I found it hard."

"I did too," he said.

"No more bets like that, babe."

"Alright." he agreed. "Let's go again?" he suggested, more like gently declared.

"Yes." I giggled, kissing him again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys x**

**Anyway, as for my drama, scroll down if you want to see. Don't if you want to be surprised. **

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

**You'll be glad to know, Michelle is going to come back into it to sabotage Troy and Gabriella's relationship, and it kind of works. **

**No flames. :)**

**Love you guys!**

**BloomiesGirl xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxox**

**xoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	37. Take Me Back

**Hey guys! Here is the drama chapter. Came back from my holiday now and it's good to be back home. Sorry if you didn't want drama, please don't give me any flames in reviews if you didn't. It's all a little messy if you ask me, but oh well. It makes the story longer. Am about to write chapter 40. Expect a surge of updates coming soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy this chapter :) Review please.**

* * *

"Morning Gabriella," Troy said as he practically skipped into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning kitchen, morning oven, morning plate, morning cutlery, morning beans, eggs, bacon, sausage, mushrooms, morning pancakes." he said. "Good morning chair and table." he said as he sat at the table.

"Why are you so.. happy?"

"It's a nice day."

"Yeah... why are you so happy?" I asked again, not considering a reason.

"Woke up on the best side of the bed. I love my life." he smiled. "How do you feel about yours?"

"I'm pretty happy with it," I said, a little weirded out.

"That's wonderful, Gabriella." he said. "Come sit on my lap."

"I prefer the knee."

"Knee then," he said, pushing his chair back to give me room. "You look beautiful this morning."

"I've just rolled out of bed to make you some breakfast..."

"Well, you still look beautiful. You just have one of those faces."

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked. Now usually, it was a joke when someone asked that. I meant it with all sincerity.

"I'm feeling wonderful. On top of the world."

"May I ask why?"

"Ah, well it's got nothing to do with the fact that the Thunderbirds have completely crashed and burned because they took out a huge loan just before the recession began and they have no way of paying it back."

"Ah, now I see. So it's really quite mean that you're this happy."

"Just a bit." he said.

"Alright." I said with a little laugh. "Random start to the day. Eat up," I said, stealing some sausage dipped in beans from his plate and putting it in my mouth. "Delicious."

"Yes you are." I heard him say.

"Excuse me?"

"Sausages are." he cleared his throat.

"That's what I thought you said." I nodded, walking over to the island to clear up. "So what's happening to the Thunderbirds then?"

"I don't really know for sure. I just know that if Thunderbirds can't pay the loan back by the end of this month, they're goners."

"Aw, what about all the players and their families?"

"Exactly. That's the only reason I want them to get through it. But the players could go to other teams, I suppose."

"Yeah," I nodded. "They should auction the players to other teams."

"Wouldn't that be a little offensive to all the other players on the team? Like the best one, he starts at like a hundred thousand dollars and then another player right after it starts at fifty thousand?"

"Suppose." I nodded. "Ah well, not our problem." I shrugged.

"No it isn't," he agreed.

"What are we doing today?"

"I thought we were just gonna chill today. Watch that DVD I got sent."

"Ah right. Yeah." I nodded. "Sounds good."

"You not having breakfast, darling?" he asked me.

"Nope." I said, cleaning the island surface with a cloth and bleach.

"Why?"

"Not hungry."

"Neither was I, but I still ate."

"Troy," I said, getting sick of him pestering me about how little I eat. "Leave it."

"You're not fat, Gabs."

"Troy," I said. "I know, I'm happy with my body. I just don't feel like eating this early in the morning, babe."

"It's ten o'clock," he said.

"Don't babe, I don't feel like you pestering me. Can you just leave it please?"

"Yeah, sure." he said, getting up to put his plate in the dishwasher. He gave me a little unnecassery peace making kiss on the cheek en route to the dishwasher.

"Thanks," I said. I gave myself an invisible pat on the back as I stood back and looked at the kitchen I'd just cleaned. I would be such a good housewife. I could have pink rubber gloves and everything, and scrubber, and an apron, and my hair in a beehive like you see on those old washing up bottles from the sixties. God, what was it with me and the sixties? You'd think I died then and was re-incarnated or whatever the word is. I scrambled around underneath the sink in the cupboard full of bleaches and detergents, hoping to maybe find something I could use to make it even cleaner so it looked like in those adverts, when I found my cute little watering can that I picked up from Urban Outfitters a couple months ago when I had a strange plant growing fetish.

I turned around after filling it with cool water, and faced the garden. Shit. The garden wasn't exactly small. I groaned as I stepped outside. The vines were twirling up the posts on the decking where the table and chairs were, sprouting with deep green leaves and bright pink flowers. That looked pretty. But everything else? Overgrown. The tiki lights had fallen over from the storm the other week.

**Notes to self list**

Buy Troy more socks

Buy self more socks

Get more flowers

Buy more coffee mugs

Buy steak knives

Kelly at work pregnant, hire someone in her place

Buy Kelly a present, preferably non alcoholic.

Stop eating out all the time

Learn how to cook decent meals

Mom's birthday in a month

Buy a recipe book

Don't insult Troy when he's stressed

Start painting

Hire a maid

Hire a gardener

That list is getting bigger and bigger by the day. I sighed, deciding to just leave the damn garden for the gardener that I would hire. Maybe I would interview them and get a really sexy, Desperate Housewives style gardener that always takes his shirt off and tucks his spade into his washed out jeans. Delicious.

I threw the water over a dried out plant, before realizing it was dead. Damn. Welcome to the jungle, the song springs to mind at the moment.

I put the watering can in the cupboard and washed my hands as dirt went onto my fingers. Damn. Underneath my nails. Just had them done, too.

"Troy," I called, going upstairs to wherever he was.

"Yeah,"

"That garden's a mess." I said.

"Yeah, you should do something about it."

"Me?"

"You're the girl. You like gardens."

"Don't be so stereotypical."

"Don't be such a femenist."

"How am I a femenist?"

"That's all they talk about. Being individual and shit."

"Where's this coming from?"

"I don't know." he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked, jumping onto the sofa beside him and looking at the laptop. "I hope you're not Googling yourself."

"Don't worry, only Chad does that."

"So why are you on Google?"

"Looking at stuff."

"What stuff?"

"No one."

"So it's a person."

"Nope."

"You're not looking at porno are you?"

"No, darling."

"Then who are you looking at?"

"Finding pictures of you."

"Why?"

"My cousin, from Australia. You've never met him. We get on quite well."

"Oh," I said, a little weirded out that he was sending pictures of me to some random guy in Australia.

"He's just added me on Facebook. We haven't spoken in eight years. He doesn't know who you are. So I'm showing him."

"Oh, cute." I said. "What's he like?"

"He owns a business in Australia. Not huge, but big enough. He's earning a lot. His house is amazing. He's got a wife, two kids. One girl, age four and one boy, aged two."

"That's sweet," I said. "How old is he?"

"Twenty eight next week."

"We should send him a present." I said.

"I don't really know him that well, now. I wouldn't know what to send."

"Something, I don't know. Guy related."

"I'll think about it."

"Cool." I nodded, giving him a kiss. "Tell him I say hello."

"Will do." he said.

"I think I'm gonna go out." I said, getting up.

"Where too?"

"Mall."

"What? Why?"

"I want a pick and mix. They have the most amazing range. Nearly covers a wall."

"Cool, get me one. Unless you want me to come with you."

"I'm good."

"Cool. See you later, babe."

"Bye, love you." I called, bouncing down the stairs and out the door.

---

I browsed the aisles with my little pick and mix bag and my spoon, feeling like a little kid. There was just so much choice. I started with a handful of fudge, then went on to some midget gems and some giant strawberries and big blue dolphins. I got a giant, multi-coloured spider, and some jelly snakes. I put some fizzy cola bottles and some normal cola bottles in, along with some cherries, some fizzy and some not. I got some white chocolate mice, then some fish and chips. I got some chocolate covered, chewy toffee pieces, and some chocolate caramels. Those were delicious. I put some jazzies in, and some rings. I made a bag for Troy, then called it a day with the pick and mix.

But you know me. I can't just stop at a pick and mix. I have to go over the top.

I walked towards the Jelly Bellys pick and mix, getting a bag. I held the bag under the different flavours; Jalepeno, Pina Colada, cola, strawberry, raspberry, lime, lemon, candyfloss, bubblegum, orange, apple, blueberry, cherry, Dr Pepper and some more that I can't remember. I sealed the bag, since it was full to the brim.

---

**Troy's Mind**

I sighed. I was incredibly bored. It was quiet when Gabby went out. I looked at the clock. She'd been gone for twenty minutes. Felt like so much longer. Knowing her she'd get some Pick and mix, then see the jelly beans and get about fifty kilograms of them, then see the M&Ms stall and go get some of them too, then get more and more. I knew her.

It was silent. I could hear the clock ticking. Usually I'd be able to hear Gabriella singing or talking to herself as she tidied up and stuff.

We should get a dog.

**Notes to self list**

Get Gabby to buy some more socks for me

Think of a gift for Henry

Remember Gabriella's mom's birthday

Laugh at Chad for getting beat up by Taylor

Buy flowers for mom's birthday and some for dad too

Get a fish and Spongebob decorations for the bowl

Get a dog

Simple and sweet. I heard the doorbell ring, the sound chiming through the house, followed by a rushed, urgent knock. I hurried down the stairs. Must be desperate. Maybe someone needs help. I could see the figure through the frosted glass. Tanned, slim, blonde hair, most likely a woman. I opened the door quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly, frowning as my ex-girlfriend who supposedly hated me stood before me.

"Troy," she said. "I need to talk to you."

"Why?" I asked, not inviting her inside, but she barged past anyway.

"I made a mistake. A big one."

"What kind of mistake?"

"I should have never let you go. Babe, you're the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"What?"

"I've been miserable since you left, desperately trying to hide it. But I love you, Troy. I really do."

"You clearly don't." he said. "You were fine without me for four months. Why come back now?"

"Because, Troy. I've been trying to mask the feelings that I still have for you, hoping they'd just go away. But they wont. I believe what we have is real. We're meant to be. I know it. I feel it."

"Really? Cause I'm having a little trouble feeling whatever you're feeling. I'm feeling a little sick to be honest with you."

"Babe, come on, you can't deny that you loved me."

"Loved."

"Love like that can't just disappear, Troy. It's stored in your beautiful heart."

"I don't love you anymore."

"Babe_"

"Michelle, you left me, okay? I cheated on you."

"I don't care. That was in the past. It was stupid. You were with me for years. You needed a break from me, a try of something new."

"Michelle, I really love Gabriella now."

"That's a petty love."

"Excuse me?"

"That's a petty, little high school flame, Troy. It burned out and that flame just happened to get re-lit, no doubt it'll burn out again. You were just excited to see eachother."

"You don't understand what we have, Michelle."

"I do though, Troy, and it's not like what you and I have."

"Had."

"You're just being stubborn Troy. You're being too nice. You know, you know, deep inside you, that really, all you want to do is get back together with me. But all your friends like Chad and Sharpay and Zeke will get mad at you and wont be friends with you anymore. Why don't you do something for yourself for a change, Troy?"

"Because I don't feel like I have anything for you."

"Prove it,"

"Prove it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"The spark test."

"The spark test?" I asked. Before I knew it, her face was speeding towards mine, her hands on my head, keeping it locked in position. Her lips were coming towards mine. Oh shit. She licked my bottom lip, and slid it into my mouth. It felt so familiar. Kind of comforting. No, don't get sucked into it, Troy. Pull away. Pull away.

"What the fuck?" we both heard.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review the chapter please!! :)  
**

**And because I love you guys...**

**Preview of next chapter!  
**

**"Sharpay, but do you know where she is?"**

"Yes."

"Is it decent?"

"Very decent." she nodded, her arms folded.

**"What's she like?"**

"She's not upset. Yet. She's just incredibly angry and will probably cut your peni_"

"Alright, alright. She gets mad enough to do that when I don't do the dishes."

**--**

**The more you review the quicker you'll get it! Love you guys! :)**


	38. Finding You

**Hi guys :) Here is another update of Welcome Back for you. I've decided, I'm going to finish this story, finish my other ones, then maybe, just maybe, do another spin off of life afterwards and stuff. Or instead of the third installment do another story all together. Maybe Troy and Gabby hate eachother. Expansion on that in the future. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit cheesy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Haha and I watched The Hangover yesterday. Hilarious. If you haven't watched it, I suggest you do. It's the most hilarious film I've ever seen. Couldn't stop laughing.**

**Review please! I don't say this for the good of my health! It's so people will think, ah, this story has 6 hundred and something reviews! Must be decent! :) **

**Reviews needed until the next chapter: 670**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

"Gabs, pick up please, I'd really appreciate it if you'd just listen to me." I listened to his droning voice through the voicemail on my mobile as I ate my pick and mix. And his pick and mix too. That'll teach him. I stared at it dangerously as I sat on my bed in my hotel room, my arms around my knees. As if I was going to call him back. I hated him. I'd decided. I felt resentment against him. How dare he cheat on me. After all I'd done for him, he'd gone back to the dirty, blonde, desperate slut.

"Gabs, I'm sorry, babe, but it wasn't what it looked like, I promise you. You gotta believe me. I'm not lying to you sweetheart." he said passionately, before sighing. "Call me back, please."

"Umm... nope." I said to the phone. "Manwhore!" I called. I looked at the clock. Three am. Wasn't he getting bored at this already? God, I knew he was stubborn, but jeez. I turned the phone off, getting sick of the constant drone of apologies and probably lies. I turned the lights off, leaving one lamp on. Stupid bastard. He should be here, not me. I should be in the comfort of my own home.

I closed my eyes and snuggled down in the comfortable pillows. Okay, so this bed was more comfortable than the one at home. But you know what I'm getting at. I closed my eyes, pulling the covers up over me that little bit extra. Bliss.

Well, apart from the fact that my shit head boyfriend was cheating on me with a no good, dirty, bitching slut who nearly wrecked my career. Win some, you lose some.

---

**Troy's mind**

I'm really just wishing she'd answer her fucking phone. I know she's listening to them. She's too curious to just delete them straight away. I looked at the clock, three thirty am. My eyes were closing as I droned on to the phone. They were beginning to sting. Where the hell had she gone to? I hoped she wasn't just roaming around the streets like a moron. She'd get killed walking past all the bars full of drunk, idiotic men. I rang her again.

"Baby, I promise, I didn't want her to. She just barged in. It was completely unexpected. She literally just planted one on me right before you walked in. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Baby, please just let me know if you're safe. You never have to speak to me again. Just promise me you aren't sleeping on an old park bench somewhere. Come home, and I'll leave instead."

"Babe, call me back please. Come home. I need to see you, darling."

"Honey, I'm very sorry."

"Babe, I honestly didn't retaliate."

I left more and more messages, when I realized it was pointless. She'd be listening, and probably laughing. I went to call her again.

_**I'm sorry but the phone you have tried calling is turned off. Please try again later.**_

I groaned. I left another message. Message after message after message. Straight after the other. She was so stubborn. Why couldn't she just call me back and let me explain?

I needed to find out where she is. She wouldn't be able to hang up on me if I was stood infront of her. Well, she could close the door. But then I'd just knock again.

---

I woke up in a crumpled mess on the bed, my legs tangled between the covers and my hair like some sort of nest. I lay there for a moment, wondering why Gabriella wasn't beside me. Then I remembered. I got up quickly, getting in the shower and doing everything three times the speed I'd usually do it. I was out of the shower in forty five seconds, and dressed and ready in five minutes. I swished on some cologne, her favourite one that I wear. I gave my hair a quick shake, and put my phone in my pocket.

I was out the door and into the car, driving to Sharpay's house. She usually went there when I'd done something wrong and she decided she hated me. I knocked on the door. The blonde figure became visible through the patterned, frosted glass.

"Hell_" she said politely. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice way to be greeted, Sharpay."

"Well it was a lovely way that Gabriella was greeted yesterday." she almost spat. "I don't want to talk to you, and neither does she. You're a rat."

"Sharpay, I didn't do it."

"You clearly did!"

"No, I'll explain."

"I don't want you to explain. I want you to get off my doorstep."

"Can you tell me where she is?"

"No."

"But_"

"No."

"Sharpay, but do you know where she is?"

"Yes."

"Is it decent?"

"Very decent." she nodded, her arms folded.

"What's she like?"

"She's not upset. Yet. She's just incredibly angry and will probably cut your peni_"

"Alright, alright. She gets mad enough to do that when I don't do the dishes."

"You're in trouble..." she said.

"Shar, don't you want me and Gabby to make up?"

"Well after what you did, you don't deserve Gabriella anymore."

"Hey, who's here?" Zeke said as he came through to the front door. "Ah, it's Troy. Hey man." he said, giving him a high five.

"Don't!" she spat. "Don't you dare be nice to him after what he did."

"I didn't do it." I said, starting to get frustrated, which made her laugh.

"Troy," she began, but I cut her off.

"Sharpay, please just help me out. Help us both out. Just call her off your phone and see if she picks up. Please." I said, remembering manners.

"Shar, just do it. You can be nice when you want to be, and you should be now." Zeke said.

She sighed. "I'll call her." She pulled her bedazzled, pink BlackBerry that had been covered in rhinestones in the store out of her pocket, and dialled Gabriella's number with her freshly manicured nails. She waited a minute, while the phone rang. The buzz stopped, and I heard a faint hello, which made me on alert. I tried to make out what she was saying.

"Hey Gabs, how are you?" she said sympathetically.

"Put it on speaker," I mouthed as Gabriella thought of a response.

She rolled her eyes and pressed for speaker phone.

"Mmm," Gabriella said. "Still pissed off. I'm not fucking coming back yet and seeing his stupid ugly face."

Zeke laughed silently and raised his eyebrows. I shrugged.

"You shouldn't have to." Sharpay said.

"Hey," I hissed.

"You know, I shouldn't have to. He cheats on me with that evil bitch slut that nearly ruined my career, and I'm expected to come home the next day and make him breakfast and practically do his housekeeping and give him a couple blowjobs while I'm at it? He can fuck off."

"Yeah. He's stupid."

"Yeah, he is. And you know what? I've decided. I hate him."

"I hate him too." she said, giving me a look. I made a gesture, to ask if I could borrow the phone for a minute. She held it closer to her protectively.

"He wont eat it." Zeke said quietly as Gabriella rambled on about her rights as a woman. She was probably going to turn into a femenist of some sort. Something like that anyway.

"Take care of it." she said quietly, giving the phone to me.

"Thanks," I mouthed. I walked down the steps, listening to her rambling. Sharpay went to follow me, but Zeke held her back. I walked onto the pavement, where they were out of earshot. I turned it off speaker and put it to my ear.

"Gabs?" I said.

"Troy?" she said angrily, probably annoyed she had to say my name.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Well it shouldn't be. Give it back to Sharpay, now."

"She gave it to me."

"Well give it her back."

"No. I need to speak to you. Did you get my messages?"

"What, all three hundred and sixty two of them?"

"Yeah."

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"Gabriella, where are you, I need to explain what happened to you."

"No you don't. If you want to go with Michelle again, go ahead. Just don't go behind my back about it and dump me first." she said.

"Gabriella, I don't want Michelle."

"Then why did you make out with her in _our_ living room?"

"Babe, I didn't. Well, alright, I did, but she kissed me, babe."

"I've heard that line way too many times."

"Darling, please, tell me where you are. Come home, I'll go."

"No."

"Gabs_"

"Gabs nothing!" she cried. "Leave me alone!"

"I don't want to," I replied.

"Gabriella, I will find you eventually."

"Fine, find me."

"Maybe I will."

"Fine. Like I care. I wont let you in."

"Alright." I said, feeling extremely childish. "Gabby, please,"

"Bye Troy."

"No, don't go, please."

"Bye."

"Noooo," I whined.

The hang up drone wasn't going yet. She was going to listen.

"Baby I didn't do it, she knocked on the door, I answered it, she barged past, I don't know, she kissed me."

"Whatever, Troy." she said, sounding somewhat hurt now.

"Gabby, stay angry please. Don't be upset."

"Go away Troy." she squeaked, the tone she used before she was going to cry.

"Gabby, don't cry."

"Why should I not?"

"Because I love you, please. I don't like seeing, well, hearing you upset."

"Well you caused it. I'm upset, because of you. You made me cry. I hope you're guilty. Bastard."

"I am guilty. Tell me where you are."

"Never."

"You're so stubborn. It wont damage your pride and dignity."

"Well, it may just give it a scrape if I give in. See you." she said.

Now the hung up drone did sound. I hung up myself, and walked back to Sharpay.

"What did she say?" she asked.

"She didn't tell me where she is. She's upset now."

"I'll call her again in a minute."

"She'll probably not answer. She'll think it's me again."

"On the house phone." she said.

"Right." I said. "Shar, please just tell me where she is so I can go talk to her."

"I can't, she'll hate me for it."

"I'll say I tried to track you down or whatever."

"You can't say I told you." she said, suddenly having a soft, heart of gold. Soft gold.

"I promise, I wont."

"Right. She's staying at the Westwood Hotel in the city. The big, fancy one. She's in one of the suites I think she said. She's using your card. So she got the expensive one."

"That sounds like Gabby."

"Yeah," she said, suddenly nice. "Good luck Troy." she said, leaning in for a hug. I accepted it akwardly. Damn, I felt like a girl. I'd never hugged Sharpay. She was too mean. "Troy?" she called.

"Yeah?" I said, turning back to face her.

"That's never going to happen again."

"Right." I said, running to my car and opening the door.

"Oh, and Troy?" she called again, her arms folded beneath her chest as she stood to wave me goodbye on her doorstep.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed at my delay.

"You smell really good." she complimented me randomly.

"Thanks." I said.

"Go get her."

"Will do." I said, getting in the car and putting my keys in the ignition.

I drove down the street quickly, waving my arm out of the open window to Sharpay, and turning at the end of the road. I drove into the city, until I saw the tall hotel, looking down on all the other intimidated hotels placed beside it in it's shadow. I parked up in the parking lot outside, and headed for the marble steps, passed the white pillars, and through the clear glass doors, with a gold W in the middle of it, standing for Westwood. I pushed open the doors. Right, I was in. What to do next? Find out what room she was in could be an idea. I walked up to the lady at reception. She looked somewhat nice.

"Hello," she said, a fake looking smile on her face.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me what room Gabriella Montez is staying in."

"She's in room..." she said, looking on the computer. "Ah, she's in the penthouse suite."

PENTHOUSE? I know she wanted to cost me money but not make me bankrupt!

"It's on the top floor. It's the only room there. Big white door, gold doorknob, big gold P on the door. You can't miss it."

"Right, thank you." I said, putting a ten dollar tip in her tip jar.

"Thanks!" she said, suddenly upbeat.

"It's cool." I ran to the elevator to try and catch it. "Wait!" I called, as it closed. The man went to thrust his hand inbetween the doors, but they closed.

"Sorry!" I heard him call. No point shouting back. He wouldn't hear me. God, this sudden rush of excitement and adrenaline wasn't going to last forever. It would surely die down if I waited for another elevator. I looked around, and saw a couple white doors, with a picture of some stairs on them.

Wait for an elevator...

Or run up several flights of stairs to get to the eightieth floor.

Damn the person who made up the knight in shining armour. I pushed through the doors, running up the first couple flights of stairs effortlessly. I ran up what seemed like twenty flights, and stopped for a breather outside some doors. I looked at the sign above the set of double doors.

Floor eight.

Oh my God. You have to be fucking kidding me.

I ran up more and more. God, this was tiring. Nevermind basketball practice, we should just do this, shoot a couple free throws in the penthouse suite and then go home. Might just pitch it to the coach. I kept running, my calves were burning. I could feel that I was sweating. Non surprisingly as I got higher up the less people I crossed by the stairs. They weren't senseless bastards like myself. But I kept going. This was good for the adrenaline rush, and the thighs.

About fifteen minutes passed. I ran another flight, when suddenly, I noticed something....

There wasn't another flight!

I looked at the doors, and above it, was the most beautiful sign I'd ever seen.

80.

I panted, getting my breath back, and wiped the sweat off my forehead and onto the backs of my jeans. I walked out of the stairs, and there was a square, floored with white marble. The lone white door stood out against the dark cream walls. God, she had better not have nipped out to get some milk. I knocked on the door. Talk about anticipation.

It swung open. Her raven hair stood out first.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Getting you back," I panted.

"Why the hell are you panting like a dog in a hot car in summer on my doorstep?"

"I missed the elevator. Ran up the stairs."

"You ran up eighty flights of stairs to get to me?"

Yes! Knew it would win her over!

"Yeah," I said.

"Talk about desperate."

Are you kidding me?

"How the hell do you know I'm here?"

"I told you," I said. "I'd track you down."

"But you've managed to track me down in under an hour? Los Angeles is a big place."

"Well, I figured you'd pick the fanciest hotel in town so I'd be bankrupt."

"Hm, well. Figured I may as well do it with a bang."

"Yeah." I said. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"But Gabs_"

"Gabs nothing." she said. "I don't want to see you."

"Well you are seeing me."

"I can close this door pretty quickly."

"But you wont."

"But I will. Sorry for you're journey up the stairs, but it was wasted, as this door is closing in ten seconds."

"Gabby, you need to let me explain things. You really do. I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know why you wont just letmetalk!" I shouted quickly as I saw the door closing. It whipped open again. Her face was angry. Angrier.

"Why should I let you talk, you no good bastard? No matter what way you play it, you were kissing a slut, and from what I saw, you weren't going to push her away that quickly either."

"I didn't know what was happening."

"How can you not realize that she's suckling on your tounge?"

"It was weird! The whole thing! Unexpected! Out of the blue!"

"Shut up!" she screamed, taking me back. "Just shut up with your petty explanations! When you come up with a way to prove the truth, then I'll consider listening to you. But right now, you need to get out of my face and just leave me alone."

"Gabriella," I said, practically like a whisper, quietened in defeat.

"Just leave me alone." she said, quietly and almost sincerely. "I'm mad, upset. I need to get my head around things."

"Alright." I nodded.

"Here." she said, her eyes looked tired. "One second." she said, leaving the door for a minute, she emerged, carrying something. "Pick and mix. I ate some of it. But I felt bad."

I couldn't help but laugh at her sincerity.

"Well." she said, handing me them.

"Thanks," I said, taking the bag from her and eating a giant blue dolphin. "Should I go now?" I said, hoping she'd say no.

"Yeah, you should." she said. I lifted a hand as a goodbye, figuring she'd kill me if I tried to make physical contact. I walked towards the elevator and pressed for it. "Troy?" she called.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I just need to make sense of things."

"I can make sense of things for you. Help you."

She shrugged. "I need to figure things out. If what you said is true. Shouldn't take that long."

"It was true." I nodded. "And if you want to come home, you're always welcome."

"Bye." she nodded.

"See you," I replied as I got into the elevator. We didn't break eye contact until the doors closed.

**Gabriella's Mind**

Ah shit. I didn't think he'd find me. I can't be mean when they're face to face with me, and he knows it. I closed the door and looked at the sight infront of me. I don't really see how this was a suite. It was more like an upper market apartment in the centre of the city. It was impeccable. The design was beautiful, not old fashioned like you would expect. White cushiony egg chairs with red cushions and a big white thick carpet. A red rug. White leather sofa with american flag style cushions. A dark woodgrain vase with a fake red flower in it, that looked quite real. I ate a pink M&M from the bag of them I picked up yesterday and flopped onto the sofa, beginning to think about things.

Alright, so first of all, all of the next thoughts are if Troy's story is true. She came to our house. Well, her car was parked outside. So she must have. Why was she there? To demand a bigger home or she'd tell the press about their previous sex life, maybe? To demand some money? To ask for him back? Why the hell would she ask for him back? It's been four months since the whole breaking up fiasco. Why would she come back, now? Run out of money? Her Dolce and Gabbana work skirts have ripped and she can't afford to replace them by herself? She still loves him maybe? Nope. She couldn't still love him. If she did she had way less dignity than I thought. Which amounts to none.

I pondered further. What if she really did still love him? What if deep down he loved her back? Would I be thrown in the recycling bag like last Sunday's newspaper? Flung into the trash like an unsuccessful scratch card? Ugh. I hate love.

Well, scrictly speaking, I don't hate love. I love love. I love being loved. I love loving people, and them loving me back. The steady love. True love. The rare love. I just hate the dramatic love. It sucks. I hate the fake love. The poncy love. The untrue love. The common love.

I thought Troy and I shared the steady love. You know? The true love. The rare love, that only some people experience. Not that we don't love eachother because of this little mishap. If love was a race track, we'd have the most unevenly spread hurdles in the world, and lots of them too. Seems like we can't go a couple months without fighting or something getting inbetween us. I loved him though. It was all worth it. Soon those things would leave us. We'd be at the finish line, cutting through the tape like scissors, and we'd be together steadily. Forever too.

Together forever.

Troy and Gabriella, together forever.

It just fills you up with happiness, and not just because it rhymes either. Together forever. I stuffed my hand in the bag, dropping three of the shell coated chocolates from the handful in my mouth, pondering more.

What if she loved him, and Troy didn't love her back? What if Troy loved me, and only me. I say what if, it's a fact. Troy loves me. He's just ran up eighty flights of stairs for me, for fucks sake. Of course he loves me.

What if she turned on me? What if she tried to make me leave him? By harsh pranks and cruel words? Oh shit. No. I'm Gabriella Montez. No way, is that bitch taking my Troy away from me. She can do whatever she wants. She can have me beat up outside a bar, scratch my car, pay my hairdresser to dye my hair green before the Sportsmans ball, whatever. I don't care. Troy is Troy. Troy will tell her off if she lays a finger on me. And we'll just hire security guards. Be fine.

Be fine.

* * *

**Preview:**

**"And why did you tell her I was here?"**

"I never told her where you were, are, whatever."

"Yeah you did." she lied again. "You told me everything last night, remember?"

"Last night? What happened last night?" I demanded. I swear I saw Michelle kick Matt from the corner of my eye.

**"What happened last night?" Matt also demanded.**

**"Nothing happened last night, I promise you baby."**

"I'm kind of sick of the word promise right now." I said.


	39. Got You Now

**Hey guys! Tis me again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Am updating tonight as I'm going away for the weekend to the countryside with no WiFi, so I wont be able to read reviews or update chapter 40 so I'm doing this now. Well this week, I've had one of the best weeks ever. Been listening to Demi Lovato's album Here We Go Again for the past couple weeks or so, duno, whenever I got it. Really love it. Also been going to loads of sleepovers and went shopping and got some Jose Eber curlers. Woopee. Let's cheer for me! I love them. Haven't had my hair straight since I got them. Love them so much, suggest you check them out. They curl so well and stay in for days. Well worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I honestly own nothing, I swear. Well I own the plot. But whatever. (See, that's a new one!)**

**Enjoy this chapter guys! **

* * *

**Gabriella's Mind**

God, this was so boring. I woke up at eight this morning. Wanted to make breakfast for someone. I ordered room service, and chowed down on some bacon, sausage, beans, pancakes, waffles and some toast. All a bit over the top really. The toast had a lovely bit of caviar on the top. Wouldn't be surprised if they served me the worlds finest champagne with it. All I wanted was something to eat. Not a banquet. Ooh, boneless banquet. KFC. Mouth is watering. Greasy chicken pieces never screamed out to me so much in my life. Popcorn chicken. Oh my God.

I got a shower in the incredibly powerful shower. They had tiny bottles of White Company things. I was impressed. I came out of the shower, clean and soft skinned.

Found myself having peek in the mini bar. Minature bottles of vodka. Was tempted, then realized, it's only eleven o'clock. Wasn't going to become an alcoholic yet. Feeling lonely. Made friends with maid. She's a star. Even offered to iron my jeans for me. Now that's service. Said no of course. Poor woman.

Wanted to go home now. I realized things now. I'd thought about things. But no, he should learn that if women throw themselves onto him, he pushes them off. Straight away. Not enjoy a lovely game of tounge jousting and then pull your mouth away just before you were going to pull away anyway. I'm not going to give in. He has to beg for me. He has to run up the stairs again. Twice.

Wondered what Troy was doing. Probably went to Taylor's house to 'casually go in for a nice chat' and wait for her to offer him breakfast, then say yes, if she insists.

Or he could be trying a little bit of DIY. Making the breakfast himself. Oh God, the house will be burned down by now.

What exactly is there to do now? I don't feel like shopping. I don't feel like being friendly. I don't feel like sitting in here all day. Then again, what if Troy returned with some 'proof'. He'd have run up the stairs for nothing. I'll just wait here.

---

**Troy's Mind**

I woke up at five this morning. Practically tried to permanently indent my face in the pillow to avoid the sunlight. I eventually had to get up off my ass and close the blackout curtains. Room was now pitch black. Tried to get comfortable, and it worked tremendously. Just my eyes were now awake, and I couldn't get back to sleep. Incredibly frustrating. Lay in bed for another hour, before got up and pulled on Nike sleeveless top, black running shorts and some running shoes. Went for a run on the pathway beside Venice Beach with all the other early morning runners. Not many people there at six in the morning. Was quite peaceful. Took some time to think about Gabriella. Wondered what she was doing at that moment. Probably still in bed. It's not like she'd be up at six when she had nothing better to do.

I arrived back at the house at seven am. I reached the door and opened it, unarming the alarm and closing the door behind me. I was drenched with sweat, the heat from the sun was unbearable. I kicked off my shoes, delighted at the cold feeling. I carried them upstairs to the main bathroom, our en suite. I opened the window a little bit, and propped the shoes up beside it, facing the insides towards the window so they could get some air and wouldn't smell. I peeled off the sweaty clothes, putting them in the laundry basket. I felt a little bit mean. Gabriella would come back and have to clean those. I figured I should try to do it, then realized, they would definately not come out the same way they went in. That hire a maid idea that Gabriella mentioned isn't looking that bad at the moment I must say.

I got into the shower, taking my time unlike yesterday. Got out at half past seven, and pulled some boxers on, before getting into bed again. Nothing like a bit of exercise to get you physically tired. I felt like I could fall asleep now, unlike earlier this morning. Which is what I did.

---

**Gabriella's Mind**

Still bored. It's just after noon. Went out and bought a sandwich from Starbucks, and a quick Frappucino while I was there. Had to sneak one in. Be rude not to, really. I had to say, there was so much choice in which Starbucks I went to. There's practically one on every street. Not that I'm complaining of course. Heard a wonderful phrase, the more the merrier. Then again, heard another, less is more. You just can't win, can you?

Came back to room and waited some more for a knock at the door. I was too quick for him to come and knock while I was out. I sat on the sofa, eating this beautiful sandwich. It was literally beautiful. I love food. I've decided. If Troy leaves me for Michelle, which he wont, I'm going to become a master chef and just eat all day, commenting on it's texture and it's taste. Yeah.

Twiddled my thumbs.

Realized I was twiddling thumbs like a loser and stopped immediately.

Now was just staring at my feet.

My feet don't look like my feet anymore. They used to be cute. Now they're sexy. Story of my life. Wink wink.

---

**Troy's mind**

"Octopus." I heard myself saying as my eyes opened. Where the hell did octopus come from? I wasn't even dreaming. It was noon. That's more like it. I got dressed, not feeling like actually making any effort. I put some baggy shorts on and a plain t-shirt on, that was too big for me. I put some socks on. Didn't like bare feet. Neither did Gabriella. They made me feel quite sick.

Bare feet against a wooden floor.

Shudder.

I made myself a coffee downstairs, when there was a knock at the door. Woman again, blonde hair. Must be Sharpay, I figured.

I opened the door.

"Hey baby," I heard.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I said.

"Nope," she giggled. "I'm here."

"Why?" I said.

"Because I want to see you. I missed you since my last visit."

"Really? Didn't really miss you that much."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" I said, mocking her tone.

"Well, I thought you liked it."

"Liked it? Are you kidding me, Michelle? Gabriella wont talk to me! She's staying in the fucking Westwood hotel and wont even let me in her hotel suite!" I shouted.

"No need to shout." she said, discreetly texting something on her phone and putting it back in her pocket quickly. "Babe, come on. I love you. She obviously doesn't if she can stand being away from you. And by choice."

"Of course she does!" I said.

"Come on, Troy." she said softly, walking towards me a little bit, giving me those eyes, parting her lips that little bit. "This is every guy's dream."

"Not mine."

"Babe," she said, putting her fingers under my shirt. "I want you."

"I don't want you."

"You do, babe. You just don't want to admit it because you're scared people will get mad at you. If you keep living like that how are you ever going to be happy?"

"I am happy. Without you."

"No, Troy. You're not." she said. "You're living a lie."

"I'm not living a lie. I'm genuinely happy with Gabriella. She loves me. I love her."

"Troy," she said lowly. "She isn't me."

"Great." I shrugged simply.

"Troy I can do so much more for you." she said. "I can cook amazing meals for you, I can do anything you want." she added lowly. "You can make all your dirtiest fantasies come to life with me."

"I make them with Gabriella." he said. "Just leave us alone, Michelle."

"No." she said. "How am I supposed to just live ignoring this pain that I have?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone to make it go away."

"I'm sure I wont. I'm sure you're the only one for me, and I'm the only one for you."

"I'm sure you should leave."

"Troy," she sighed. "Please, I want you back in my life." she begged. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot. I miss you so much. The way you run your hand through your hair, and sing along to songs so modestly but so well. I miss you coming up from behind and cuddling me. I miss your snoring that I thought I hated. I miss you, Troy. Come back to me, please. I'm so lonely. I've lost my guy appeal. You're the only guy for me. I'm assured of it." she sounded desperate. I felt a little bit sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, Michelle." I said quietly, no hostility whatsoever.

"Please," she said, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Shit. I hate it when girls cry. Even if they are psychopathic. "Please take me back, Troy."

"I can't, Michelle."

"But you loved me once. You can love me again. Gabriella, she'll find someone else. She's beautiful, rich, talented, tasteful. I'm not."

"You are." I said. "You're a great girl."

"I only felt like I was when I was with you." she sobbed. I couldn't think of a reply. It was quiet, apart from her sobbing. She wiped her eyes and took a breath. "I'm pathetic." she stated.

"No you're not." I said, trying to be nice. "Michelle." I said. "I'm sorry, but we're never going there again. No matter what you do or say. I love Gabriella so much, and she loves me back. Everything seems to fit into place with her, and I'm sorry, but I can't leave her again like I did last time. I think it's a reason she's so upset with me. It's why we broke up last time. I can't do it to her again, and it's not fair. I'm happy with Gabriella, it's not a lie. She's beautiful, and she's my type of woman. She's the one for me, and I'm the one for her. I'm sorry, Michelle. But you'll find a guy soon. I promise you. But stay away from me and Gabby. We've had enough trouble in our relationship and it's only been a couple months. We don't need you getting involved in it either."

"Sorry," she whispered. "So sorry."

"It's alright."

"I'll leave you alone from now on, Troy." she said. "But you know that I love you, and I always will, right?"

"Uh.. bye Michelle."

"I love you, Troy. Forever and ever."

"Alright Michelle. See you."

"Bye." she said. "Goodbye hug?" she suggested, holding her arms out. I accepted akwardly, but tried to make it feel nice to her. She withdrawed her arms and smiled at me. "See you."

"Bye." I watched her go down the steps. Light bulb! "Wait, Michelle."

"Yes?" she said.

"You couldn't do me the hugest favour in the world, could you?"

"What is it?"

"You couldn't... tell Gabriella that you kissed me?"

"Are you trying to have me killed?"

"I'll come with you."

"I don't know, Troy." she said.

"Please,"

"I'll pay you." I said quickly. I know, I was desperate.

"How much?" she suddenly turned more than happy to do me a favour.

"Hundred? Two hundred?"

"Two hundred. Deal."

"Cool."

---

**Gabriella's Mind**

Knock.

Yes! Troy was here! I raced up from my seat, then began walking. Didn't want to seem eager now, did I? I opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said to the tall male.

"Talk to you." he shrugged.

"Matt, I don't want to see you."

"I heard my girlfriend made out with your boyfriend." he said, a little glumly. He was even more hurt than I was.

"Yeah," I said, a little more softly.

"Just... came to talk."

"I'm kind of expecting Troy. I don't know if it would be the best idea."

"Alright." he said glumly again.

"Well, I suppose... ten minutes." I said, letting him inside and closing the door. He sat on the sofa in his work suit. "So, how did you find out?"

"Oh, Michelle told me."

"She told you?" I asked. "And you're still with her?"

"She's the only thing that I've got." he shrugged.

"You could do so much better." I said.

"I love her and that's all that matters."

"What, even while she's out begging for other boyfriends to take her back?"

He shrugged, looking aimlessly at the floor. Poor soul. I felt sympathy. A lot of it, too. Nearly offered him a drink, but then he'd stay.

"I'm sorry, Matt." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright." he said. "Just pretend everything's okay, wont hurt as much."

"No, no, Matt. You've got to get yourself out there. Get a woman that loves you and treats you the way you deserve to be treated."

"Easier than it sounds."

"I know, but it's worth it in the end."

"Yeah." he nodded. I poured him a gin and tonic, as well as one for myself. It was past noon. We were fine.

"So, how did you know I was here?"

"Ah, Michelle told me."

"What?" I asked. "How does she know I'm here?"

"Uh.." he said, thinking quickly. "I guess she found out from someone."

"The only people who know where I am are Sharpay, Zeke and Troy."

"So one of them must have told."

"Zeke has common sense. He knows not to get involved with all the shitty drama. Sharpay would scratch her eyes out if she came within eyeshot of her."

"So must have been Troy." he shrugged.

"Why would Troy tell her where I am?" I wondered out loud. "Troy and Michelle... they must have spoken to eachother since yesterday!"

Someone shout eureka!

"Really..." he said. "Maybe she found out another way." he said, trying to get her not to think Troy told her.

"But_"

_Beep beep!_

He pulled a BlackBerry out of his pocket, and his eyes widened at the message. "Shit," he hissed.

"What?" I asked him curiously. "You alright?"

"Crisis at work." he said in panic. "I gotta go."

"But I just poured you a drink. We were talking. Get someone else to handle it." I said. He stood up quickly and smoothed his jacket.

"I can't, Gabriella."

"Matt," she said.

"Gabriella, I really must go. Now." he said, picking up his briefcase.

"But_"

"I'll see you."

"Why are you being so weird?" I asked. He opened the door so hard, it almost ripped off it's hinges.

"I've got to go." he said. The elevator pinged. "Shit." he hissed again.

The doors opened, and out walked two familiar people.

"What the hell?" I shouted. "Why is she here?"

"Why is he here?" he shouted back as he caught a glimpse of him.

"He's here to talk about what happened, if you must know."

"If you must know." he mocked.

"Don't mock me!"

"What _are_ you doing here?" Michelle demanded, her teeth gritted unusually.

"I came to talk to Gabriella... you know, about, what happened and everything." he stuttered.

She paused.

"Troy, why was she with you again." I said softer.

"She came to my door again." he said, looking me right in the eye, trying to channel honesty through.

"No I didn't! You came to my house! You visited me!" she lied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted back at her.

"You went to her house?" I asked him.

"What? No, Gabriella, I swear to you. I don't know what she's talking about. I got her to come with me to tell the truth."

"Well, I thought you said the truth, not half of it." she lied again.

"Why did you go to her house?" I asked.

"Gabriella, I didn't, I promise you." he said, picking my small hand up in his.

"And why did you tell her I was here?"

"I never told her where you were, are, whatever."

"Yeah you did." she lied again. "You told me everything last night, remember?"

"Last night? What happened last night?" I demanded. I swear I saw Michelle kick Matt from the corner of my eye.

"What happened last night?" Matt also demanded.

"Nothing happened last night, I promise you baby."

"I'm kind of sick of the word promise right now." I said.

"Gabriella_"

"Troy, you should have said if I wasn't treating you right."

"You are_"

"I'm clearly not! If you have to go sneaking around behind my back_"

"I'm not!" he said, getting frustrated.

"Then what happened last night?"

"I went home last night, Gabriella! I went home. To our house. Alone, to bed. She's lying, Gabriella, to get me into shit. I thought she was going to tell you the truth. I thought she was going to tell you that she kissed me the other day, but instead she's making stuff up. Please, believe me, baby."

It was all silent. I looked from one person to another helplessly, hoping for clues of their emotions from their facial expressions.

Troy, his face may as well have had the word desperate stamped in huge letters across his forehead.

Matt, a neutral look. Confused. His eyes were shifty.

Michelle, another neutral look. Her eyes were flicking too. The corners of her mouth were just that little bit turned up into a smirk.

"I want a story from everyone." I said, trying to think up something that would help me get my head around what's been told to me and eventually get me to the thing I wanted the most, the truth. I didn't realize what was so hard about just giving it to me. But some lies had been flicked around. Now I just need to know by who. "From the day I found you both making out in our living room, to right now. What's happened?"

"Well the first time she'd came asking for me back, and I said no, but she went and planted one on me, and you came just after she did. Then you left, I kicked Michelle out, tried to come after you but you were already gone. Left hundreds of messages on your phone. Eventually went to sleep, got up, found out where you were, came here and tried to talk to you, but all I came away with was a pick and mix and a tiny bit of hope. I went straight home, made myself one of those microwave meals out of the refridgerator."

"What did you have?" I asked. I knew what was in that refridgerator. If he said something that wasn't in there, he was a liar.

"Macaroni cheese." he said, waiting for a response. I nodded. He was telling the truth. I bought about three.

"Continue."

"Anyway, then I watched some TV."

"What did you watch?"

"Total wipeout." he said. I nodded. Sounded about right.

"Resume."

"I ate my pick and mix while I was watching it, then I just went to bed, on my own. Got a phone call from Chad in the middle of the night asking me to pick him up, so I did. You can call him and check on that. Then I went back to bed."

"Alright. What happened today then?"

"Well, I got up at five, couldn't get to sleep again. Went for a run up Venice Beach, came back, showered, felt tired, went back to sleep until noon. Got dressed, went downstairs, made myself a coffee, then she showed up asking for me back again. I said no, there was no attempted rape this time." he said. I sniggered. "And then she started crying, we kind of called it a truce, and then I asked her if she could come here with me to tell you herself that she kissed me the other day, but she's came and lied to you and I don't know what to say." he said. "And he's here."

"You don't need to worry about the fact that he's here." I said, squeezing his hand a little and letting go of it. "Nothing happened, and nothing will ever happen."

He took my hand and kissed it, stroking it over with his big hand and keeping hold of it discreetly.

"Now," I said, being a bitch again. "I'd like your story now." I said to Michelle, giving her a long, cold, hard stare. Manstealing, homewrecking whore suddenly flicked through my head. It's funny, she called me that once.

She hesitated.

"Right. So the other day I went and asked for Troy back, and he seemed to be caving, but because everyone would get mad at him if he did, he said no. So I tried to make him see that if being happy takes making other people upset, then he has to. So I kissed him. Then you showed up. He told me to go away, so I went home. That night I went home and told Matt everything."

"Why?"

"Thought he should find out from me before you told him."

"I wouldn't tell him anything."

"Sure you wouldn't. Anyway, he was disappointed, but didn't kick me out like I thought he would. We just sleep in seperate beds now. The next day I was on my own. He was at work all day, and was at a work party straight after work so he would only be home late, if he was home at all. At about eight, Troy showed up at my door."

"What?" he said.

"It's alright baby," I said. "Let her talk. I'll determine if they're lies later."

"They are lies, Gabs." he said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." I said. "Carry on." I said, being a stone cold bitch whenever I spoke to her.

"Well Troy showed up, and we talked a little bit."

"But if Troy showed up last night, why would you have gone to his house today asking for him back?"

"It doesn't matter." she wafted her hand. "He just did."

"She's making it up as she goes along." Troy said.

"I know. Just wondering what she has in store for me." I shrugged.

"Basically he told me about what you said at the hotel. Told me that you might not come back. I might have a hope. He left at about nine. He was watching Total Wipeout at my house with me for the hour. Today I decided that it wasn't enough yet, and I wasn't going to wait for you to leave him, so I was going to go over and persuade him to leave you instead." she shrugged.

"That the end?"

"Well it's pretty much everything. Well, we came here in the car and now he's making stuff up to try and come across as all sweet and innocent to get you back. But when he said to tell you the truth, I thought he meant all the truth. Not just what happened the other day. There's a lot of stuff that Troy missed out and replaced, Gabriella."

I nodded. "Very well. Matt?"

"Don't see how I'm involved." he said.

"Well you are."

"I don't have a story. I've just gone day to day normal."

"Ah, really? Tell me your regime." I said.

"Get up, eat, go to work, come home at seven, eat, finish things from work, watch TV, sex with her, then bed."

"Didn't need the sex life involved there." I said.

"Well it's my regime."

"Okay." I nodded. "Why don't you give me your regime in more detail?"

"Because it's a normal one. You've seen it happen before."

He got a text and read it.

"Well why don't you tell me it like the others did?" I said, getting frustrated.

"Alright." he said. "Well today, I got up, Michelle told me that you were staying here while she was making me breakfast. I ate it, went to work as normal. Then I clocked off early to come and see you. You just looked so beautiful, I had to kiss you."

"What?" Troy said. "I thought you said nothing happned."

"Nothing did happen, he's lying." I said.

"You kissed that whore?" Michelle said.

"You reacted a little slowly there, didn't you?" Troy accused Michelle.

She hesitated again. "I couldn't quite believe what he said."

"Troy, I promise I didn't. He's lying. She's lying. They're doing something, and I don't know what, but I know they're making stuff up now."

"I know, that's what I was telling you."

"I believe you." I nodded.

"I told you to leave." I heard Michelle say to Matt in their conversation.

"I couldn't, she asked me to stick around."

"Why?" I asked. "What's going on?"

Everything was a jumbled mess. I knew I believed Troy, and he believed me. We would be together no matter what happened now. But what the hell were they talking about?

"None of your business!" Michelle shouted.

"Don't shout at me!" I screamed back.

"Calm down," Troy said to me, grabbing my wrist so I didn't scratch the whore's eyes out.

"I know you've been doing something, and it's stupid. Whatever it was you tried to do, it's failed, and wont work. I believe Troy, and he believes me. You may as well just tell us what was going on in the first place?"

"Just tell them." Matt shrugged. "Not gonna work now."

"It was foolproof!" she screamed.

"We're not fools." I shrugged.

"I'm fucking leaving!" she screamed, getting into the elevator. "Are you coming or what?" she screamed at Matt furiously.

"Stay and tell us." I said.

"Right well_"

"Matt, get in the elevator."

"Gimme a sec," he said. She gave a frustrated cry as the doors closed. "Right, well basically, we got together and decided it wasn't working. She wanted Troy back, and I wanted you back. So she made up a plan that she was gonna come to your house while it was just Troy and then she'd linger as long as she could until Gabriella got home, when she would plant one on him and make you leave. Like you did. It was all going swimmingly well. She told me to come here and basically play the victim. I was supposed to leave, but you said finish my drink, and wouldn't let me go because you felt sorry for me. So it went wrong. Michelle was supposed to come crying to Troy tommorow saying I cheating on her with Gabriella, then you'd break up. I'd make a move on you, and Michelle would make a move on Troy." he said.

"Now I get it." I nodded, feeling like I was on Scooby Doo.

"But it obviously didn't work, and I didn't get in the elevator, because hopefully when I get home her clothes will be removed from my apartment." he nodded.

"Clever guy." Troy nodded.

"I better get going." he said.

"Alright, bye." I said, giving him a small hug to say thank you for the truth.

"See you, man." Troy said, shaking his hand almost professionally.

"Bye," he said, getting into the new elevator and going.

"So..." Troy said.

"We're alone."

"Yes we are. Would you count what just happened as a fight?"

"Between us?"

"Yes."

"Not really. Well maybe. I'm not sure. Why?"

"Because when you fight you have to make up."

"Ah," I said, finally cottoning on to what he was implying. "You're looking for make up sex."

He nodded.

"Well I suppose you better come on in." I grinned, turning around and quickly grinding onto him.

"Sexy bitch," he said, pushing me inside. "God, Gabriella. I thought you'd hire a suite, not a Beverly Hills style apartment!" he exclaimed. "How much is this costing?"

"Not sure. I'd rather not know."

"It's a good thing I love you." he said, picking me up and whirling me around. My feet came back into contact with the ground and he kissed me.

"I love you too,"

**--**

**I've noticed a pattern in myself ending chapters with someone saying I love you. It's a nice way to end. But not nicer than with a preview! Love you!**

**--**

**"Right," Chad nodded, giving Taylor a kiss. "Be careful."**

"You too sweetie." she replied.

**"Aww," Sharpay said, coming hugging me so she could watch them with me.**

**"Don't be such a girl." Troy said to her.**

**"Shut up. You owe me, remember?" she said.**

**"Oh come on," he said. "That was more than a month ago."**

**"Doesn't matter." she shrugged. "When I think of a favour you can do for me, I'll let you know." she smiled.**

**"Alright, this is freaking me out. Why are my boyfriend and best friend talking favours with eachother?" I asked.**

**"No need to worry." Troy said to me.**

"Yeah," Sharpay said. "I have some standards."

--

**Love you!**


	40. Bachelor and Bachelorettes

**Hey :) OMG I can't believe I went this long without updating. I'm very sorry. After I came off vacation I didn't even touch my laptop for two weeks cause I was just sooo tired and school starting and everything it was just really busy so I didn't have time to write. This chapter is 6,000 words long though so it took a while to write. Am going to start on the next chapter now and try to update as soon as I can. PROMISE :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

Recap of story: All that crap with Michelle, and then Troy, Matt and Michelle went to Gabriella's hotel room and all the lies came out as did the truth and then they made up. Now it's weeks later.

* * *

"Be sensible." I said, giving him one last hug.

"For the eightieth time, I will be." he said.

"Don't get into any trouble with the police, okay?"

"I wont, Gabs."

"Don't get too drunk, will you? I don't want you just wandering into the road. Any of you for that matter."

"Gabriella, I'm not going to get that drunk anyway." he said, although we both knew he was intending on getting wrecked.

"Alright." I said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he said, kissing me on the lips. "See you later."

"See you," I said, parting from him and looking at Chad and Taylor. She seemed to be making the same speech to Chad, just longer.

"Now guys," she said, standing on a table. "We all know very well, that when you get drunk, you do dumb shit that gets you into trouble. I'm expecting that one of you wont find your way home, or maybe you'll split up or something. Therefore, I have done a couple things."

"What?" Jason shouted out. He had been invited to LA for the night along with Chad's brothers, father, David, and all of the other fathers and brothers were invited too. It was as if half of Alberquerque were in their house.

"Alright, well I've installed a little app on your phones. It's called Latitude. If you keep your phones switched on and with you at all times, we will be able to find you on a map and then come and get you if you're like, lay in a gutter somewhere." she shrugged.

"Shit, that's creepy." Troy said.

"It's really not. If you get lost, I'll be able to find you. I'll delete the app straight after tonight. Promise." she said.

"Right." Zeke shouted. "What next?"

"You've all got tags." she said, pulling out a bag full of cards attached to wristbands. They looked like the cards you stick onto presents to let the person know who it's from. "Just in case you get lost and someone finds you stumbling around town..."

"Alright." they all said.

"Now, I'll call you all up and you can all get them. The address on them is our house. There's a twenty dollar reward if they find you. So you better not get lost. Chad, come get your tag."

"Right dear," he said, coming up to her to have the wristband around his wrist.

The guys looked hilarious. They were all wearing the same shirts. They were wearing white shirts with black jackets over them, with Chad related badges stuck on them in a racer style.

Once they were all hooked up with their wristbands, they suddenly came up with a point.

"Hey, wait a minute." Chad said, getting on the table with Taylor. "Why do we have to have wristbands and tracking devices and shit if you don't?"

"We're more sensible." Taylor said in a civilized manner, gently nudging Chad so he would get off her table.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen you when you're drunk?" Chad said.

"Yeah, Gabriella aswell." Troy chipped in. I slapped him.

"Sharpay's the worst drunked I've ever seen." Zeke commented. "She get's worse than me. And last time I got drunk on a night out I found out I was banned from all the bars I went to."

"See, why do we have to and you don't?"

"We're only going out for an hour or two, then we're coming back here." Taylor lied.

"You'll trash the house." Chad said.

"So what? We'll hire a cleaner."

"You have the same idea!" I exclaimed. "Nevermind." I told all the people who looked at me for an explanation.

"Right," Chad nodded, giving Taylor a kiss. "Be careful."

"You too sweetie." she replied.

"Aww," Sharpay said, coming hugging me so she could watch them with me.

"Don't be such a girl." Troy said to her.

"Shut up. You owe me, remember?" she said.

"Oh come on," he said. "That was more than a month ago."

"Doesn't matter." she shrugged. "When I think of a favour you can do for me, I'll let you know." she smiled.

"Alright, this is freaking me out. Why are my boyfriend and best friend talking favours with eachother?" I asked.

"No need to worry." Troy said to me.

"Yeah," Sharpay said. "I have some standards."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Are you saying I have no standards?"

"Well, of course you have standards. But we have different types of standards."

"Expand." Troy said.

"Well, Zeke is another type of man compared to Troy."

"What?" Troy said, not getting it.

"I get you." I nodded, just so she would stop talking.

"Atleast someone does." she giggled, hugging me and walking back to Zeke and cuddling up to him.

"What did she mean?" he said. "I'll tell you what she means, she means she can't get a fantastic guy like me so she goes for him instead. There are different types of guys. She's right." he nodded. "Nerds then there's the preppy ones. Then there's the gay ones. Then there's the ones in touch with their femenine side, I think that's Zeke. The ones that wear their heart more like on their chest rather than on their sleeve for they're that obvious. Womanizers. The list goes on forever."

"Ah yeah, what type of guy are you?"

"I'm a mix." he nodded.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Well, I sometimes wear preppy clothes. I play sports, that makes me jocky."

"I get it." I nodded.

"Well we should all get going." Taylor said. The guys were staying at Chads and Taylor's getting ready and all the females were coming to Troy and I's not so humble abode to get ready and where we'll be sleeping tonight when we come home.

"Alright." I said, finding Troy through the extremely large crowd. There was all of Chad's family, Jason's family, Zeke's family, Kelsi's family, Sharpay's family, except Ryan for some reason, and my family. But some of them managed to leave their younger children with grandparents and relatives, so there were about thirty five to forty of us. Felt sorry for the bars who would have to deal with us. I kissed Troy and hugged him.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye babe. Love you."

"Love you too." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a quick squeeze, and went out the door with all the other females. We didn't bother driving, as it would be a mess, not to mention a waste of fuel, so we just walked the five minute walk. We got many beeps from the people driving past us. We all cheered and waved at them.

We got to our house, and I opened the door. Everyone came in.

"Right," I said, getting onto the table in a Taylor stylie. "Everyone, make yourselves at home!" I shouted loudly. "We have everything you want in the refridgerator. There's mini fridges designated in the kitchen, in the lounge upstairs, the lounge downstairs and several hallways." I said like an air hostess. "If I don't have your number already, put your number in my phone, Taylor's phone and Sharpay's phone. Each one. So we can get hold of you." I shouted. "Taylor!"

"What?" she said.

"Open the champagne. Girls, there are flutes in the kitchen all laid out. I'll be there soon to pour you all a glass. There's more than enough for everyone so drink at your own pace."

"I love you Gabriella!" Sharpay shouted.

"No lesbians allowed." I said. "Anyway, all make yourselves at home. I think we should start getting ready at about three thirty, and we'll go out at seven thirty to go get dinner. Thanks guys. Help yourself to everything. Bathrooms, there's seven in this house. Two are downstairs, five upstairs. Easy to find. I'm gonna go now. Enjoy yourselves!"

I hopped down from the table, after recieving a little sarcastic clap. I stuck my fingers up at them and walked to the kitchen. Taylor was cautiously and carefully cracking open bottles of champagne. I grabbed one of the three bottles she'd already opened and started pouring glasses. Some of the girls weren't old enough to come out with us, so they were going to a huge ball pit with two babysitters, who had invited a friend each. We'd paid the babysitters three hundred dollars each. It was a lot to ask for two teenage girls to sacrafice their Friday night to look after some kids. I looked down at the glasses of champagne I was pouring into. People starting grabbing glasses.

The doorbell rang.

"Tay would you go get that, it's Jami and Ulka, they're bartending for the night."

"Bartending?"

"Well, washing the empty glasses and refilling them with what they had in before."

"Paying them?"

"Five hundred dollars each for the night."

"What?"

"They're cleaning up, too."

"We better make a mess then." she giggled, toasting me without a speech. The foreign young couple came in. They were like a double act. Jami and Ulka. Jami put a plain black apron over his clothes, and Ulka did the same with hers.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Are there any tasks?" he said.

"Yes, there are. I'd like you to fill these glasses with champagne, which you'll find in the refridgerator. These bigger glasses with red wine, these thin big ones with white wine, these with Coke, these with Diet Coke. Whatever the card says infront of the drinks, you fill the glasses with that drink. You'll find them all in the refridgerator. I think that's a one man job. The other job is when people put their dirty glasses on the table next to the sink, you clean them. Also a one man job. Sort out between you who is doing what. Thanks." I said, going into the living room.

Everyone was happy. Especially Taylor, that was essential. Maid of honour duty number one, keep Taylor happy. Or maybe it was keep Taylor alive? Whatever.

I walked around and mingled, chatting to people I hadn't seen in a long time. Thank god everyone was friends. Three o'clock came along quickly, and I snuck upstairs for a quick shower before everyone else started getting ready. I dried my hair and noticed it was three thirty. I heard people start to come upstairs. I was so glad that the house was huge and spacious. There was a list for the bathroom outside the door. People put their names down. Thankfully there were five showers and about twenty five to thirty women, and I had got mine early. I had neatly placed a packet of hair ties and bobby pins on the counters along with extra bottles of shampoo and conditioner and womens shaving cream and razors. I put a hair mack on each set down toilet seat. The hair macks were all sixties style. Again, me with the swinging sixties! Two of them were pink with black polka dots and silky with a bow. Another was a rubbery material and was bright turquoise with yellow and pink butterflies on them. The other two were red, blue and white striped. I put fresh towels in the clearly labelled cupboard of heated towels and smiled in satisfaction.

I shouted. "The bathrooms are ready!" After I stuck the last list and the pen on the door. I went into my closet, which was also clearly pointed out to everyone. There were several dressing tables that had been put out just for tonight, with some white ghd straighteners, some José Eber curlers, some grips, hair ties, Swarovski clips, Toni and Guy brushes, a can of hairspray, mouse, curling cream, wax, serum, heat protection and shine spray on each table. Also there were some little girly make up bags for them to use, with brand new proffesional make up brushes and all sorts of false eyelashes from the Tokyo lash bar. Sharpay and I came up with this idea.

I removed my silk gown and put on some underwear, then put the gown on again. I went to my make-up table and began doing my hair. My hair was naturally curled, but not the way I wanted. They were more wavy and I wanted ringlet curls. I got the curlers, and pulled my thermal glove on.

"Wow," Amy said as she walked inside and sat on the dressing table beside mine. Amy was Chad's younger sister. She was twenty one now, and a she could be a model. She's gorgeous. She's petite. She has a creamy chocolate coloured skin, and big long eyelashes, and dark glossy brown eyes. Her hair is dyed black, and she has natural, Blake Lively style flicks to it.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied. "Do you usually have all these?" she asked, referring to the ten purple dressing up tables lined around the room.

"No, just for tonight. Then I don't know what I'm doing with the spare things that we got for tonight. Probably give them to people."

"Put my name in for the curlers." she winked.

"Will do." I said, wrapping my hair around the curling tong and leaving it for precisely three seconds. I let it go and it sprang free into a perfect curl. I did that over and over again. More people had flooded in in gowns. It was like backstage at a fashion show, apart from the fact we were doing our own hair and make up.

"Ow!" I heard from beside me.

"You okay?" I asked Amy who was waving her finger around in mid air.

"Burned my finger on these fucking curlers!" she hissed. "Sorry for my language."

"It's fine. You're supposed to use the thermal glove."

"Right." she said, pulling the glove on the hand she was using to wrap her hair around the hot iron.

"Wonder what the guys are doing right now." Sharpay said, as she was sat on the other table beside me.

"They're probably already drunk out of their heads." I predicted.

"I've got a feeling that one of them is going to do something really stupid."

"Me too. I feel like one of them is going to get hurt."

"I know. Like just wander into the road or something."

"Hey, let's not talk about them. We're supposed to be having girly fun remember? No guys allowed was printed on the invites."

"I suppose." she smiled. "I can't wait until Taylor's wedding's over."

"Hey!" I laughed.

"No, not in a nasty way. So I can start planning mine."

"I know, I know." I giggled.

"I wish you were my maid of honour. You're my best friend after all and I'm yours."

"I know, but Taylor's one of my closest friends, and I'm her best friend. It would be mean to have someone do it twice."

"I know, but I can't boss her around like I can with you."

"Oh, she's got that special charm, hasn't she?" I said about Sharpay sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean." she giggled.

"Done," I smiled, referring to my hair. I moved onto make-up, unzipping the purple and blue glossy make up bag and rummaging around inside it for my liquid foundation. I carefully applied it to my face, taking into consideration what the woman at the free make over stall in Bloomies told me the other week. I then applied a second foundation, BareMinerals, to make sure I had the best coverage that I could. I put on a little blusher and some smoky eyeshadow and eyeliner to match my black and silver, one shoulder, sequin covered dress. I stuck on some plain black, long and thick eyelashes and swirled on some lipgloss. I sighed in satisfaction.

"You look gorgeous," my mom said as I walked past her.

"Thanks," I blushed, walking to the room that had little curtains put up so people could dressed. I went to my closet, and took my dress off the rail. I took it from the hanger, and shrugged, deciding to just put it on it my room. I took off my robe, and stepped into it, pulling it up and looping my arm through the hole. I went downstairs. The dressing room was filling.

"Shar, do this up for me." I asked her. She zipped the side of my dress up as I held it together.

"There." she said. "Do mine." she said. She was wearing a beautiful coral and black leapord print, strapless dress that was fitted. I was going to wear it and she was going to wear mine, but we decided we both looked better if we swapped. So I wore the black. I zipped it up at the side as she held it. She thanked me and walked to her mother to curl her hair. I stepped into some black, chunky Jimmy Choos and buckled them up.

"Gabby looks gorgeous," Taylor sang as she skipped towards me.

"As does Tay-Tay," I sang, looking at her leapord print, silky dress with a huge belt. "That looks so good on you!" I squealed.

"Thanks, and that looks amazing on you." she said.

"Thanks Tay,"

"You're welcome. Thanks for organizing this whole bachelorette party thing. I had so much to think about with the dress and the flower arangements and the cake and the reception_"

"Take a breath,"

"I know, it was just so stressful." she laughed.

"Toast." I grinned, holding my champagne flute up. "To the wedding, and the fact that it's going to be a huge success that everyone will be talking about."

"Cheers,"

"Cheers." I grinned.

She went off to Chad's sisters to chat to them, and I was left alone. On my own. Anyway, I walked over to my mom. She handed me the straighteners.

"Do the back, would you?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied, taking the back pieces and clipping them inbetween the boiling hot irons, curving them in towards her head. "Be right back. Just getting something for you. Start on your make up." I said, running out into the corridor and up the stairs. I grabbed a gold silky Jennifer Quellette headband with a large brown gem on it. I held it up to my own hair and nodded in satisfaction before making my way back to the dressing room.

"Here," I said, waiting for her to put her foundation down and keep still. I fixed it in her hair, several bobby pins in my mouth. I held it down with one hand while I fixed the bobby pins into it.

"Ouch,"

"One more." I said, sliding it in.

"Right." she nodded. "Thanks."

"Hairspray. Close your eyes." I commanded her.

"Right."

She clamped her eyes tightly closed as with her mouth and put her hands over her eyes. I sprayed it around her head.

"Done?"

"Nope." I said, having fun with spraying it and spraying way to much on.

"Gabby, my hair is stiff."

"Great hairspray, huh?"

"It doesn't move."

"You're exaggurating."

She tilted her head. It stayed completely in place.

"Fine." I said, running a fine comb through it. "Happy?"

"Nice." she nodded. "Do my eyes."

"Fine." I said, taking a pink rose coloured eyeshadow and dusting it on, before adding a bit of dark gold over it. I pasted undereye concealer on her delicate eye areas. "Close." I commanded. "Open." I said. "Close." I repeated. "Open again."

"Please." she said, pushing manners.

"Please what?" I asked.

"Nevermind." she sighed. I shrugged and put some black Dior eyeliner pencil around the rims of her eyes like I did with my own. I got some long, thick black eyelashes with a couple suptle gold lashes and stuck it on her eyelids. I layered on my best mascara on her lashes and put some peach blush on her cheeks. I stuck my lip brush in some orange lipgloss and put it on her lips.

"You're done." I said.

"Great." she said, standing up.

"Wash your hands with my make up wipes so you don't brush your hands on your dress and get foundation all over yourself.

"Kay." she said, walking away to where everyone else was washing their hands.

---

**Troy's Mind**

It was seven thirty now. We were already quite drunk. Chad had stocked his whole house with beer. Wouldn't be surprised if the toilets flushed beer. I honestly wouldn't. We all started going upstairs to get ready. I got a shower and got out, going to Chad's room to get dressed. I towel dried myself and pulled on some Calvin Kleins.

"Hey," Chad said as he walked in, also just showered.

"Hey," I said, pulling on some black dress a long sleeved black dress shirt. I buttoned it up, lazily leaving the top two undone. I fixed some silver Armani cufflinks into my shirt and wrapped a belt around the loops of my pants. I pulled on a black jacket.

"They must be having fun," he said.

"Who, the girls?"

"Yeah. I haven't had a phone call from them yet."

"It's only seven thirty, man."

"Yeah, but they said they were only going out for a couple hours then going back to yours. I mean, they'd surely be out by now, wouldn't they?"

I just laughed.

"What's funny?"

"You really think that they're only going out for a couple hours?"

"Well that's what Taylor said," he shrugged.

"Chad, buddy, what they said was bullshit."

"What?"

"They seriously aren't only going out for a little innocent drink for a couple hours."

"You don't think so?"

"I know they aren't. Girls can lie too, you know. They aren't sweet and innocent."

"I guess."

"I know Gabriella for one, her consience is the size of a pea."

"We all know that." he nodded, his eyebrows raised.

"They wont have left the house yet, and they'll probably get in later tonight at about three or maybe a little later."

"Suppose." he nodded. "What if we run into them?"

"Man, Los Angeles is huge. Out of all the bars and clubs, we aren't going to cross eachother's paths."

"We might."

"Ah well, we wont talk to them." I said. "Chick free night, tonight. Well, except the chicks we don't know."

"Yeah," he laughed, before nodding. "Yeah." He tied his afro back.

---

**Gabriella's Mind**

Four jet black limosines were parked outside my house. "Let's go ladies!" I called out. Jami and Ulka were staying to clean up the house and look after the younger kids until we got back, when presumably, we would want more drinks. We got into the first one. In ours, there was myself, Sharpay, Taylor, Amy and Kelsi.

"Right, so which bar do we hit first?" I said.

"We'll go to the Hilton's bar." Taylor said.

"Driver," I said. "Can we go to the Hilton please?"

"Yes." he said, commanding all the other drivers with his walky talky to go to the Hilton and drop us there.

"Thanks, I'll give you a decent tip, is that nice?" I said, a little tipsy. He shuddered as I breathed on his cheek because I was that close to him.

"That would be.. great."

"You think I mean sex, don't you?"

"Not at all." he said, clearing his throat.

"You dirty bastard." I giggled, kissing his cheek. "I mean money."

"I knew that."

"Okay then." I said, kissing his cheek again before Taylor pulled me into the back. He put his screen up. "Hey!" I called.

"Leave it Gabby, he's an older man."

"Not that much."

"He looks about thirty five. You're twenty three. Doesn't really go."

"Alright..." I said.

"Oh my gosh there's champagne!" she shouted.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I called, grabbing a flute. "Crack it open." I said. "Driver, driver!" I shouted, tapping on the screen. It came down.

"Yes?"

"Can you go the long way so we can finish our drinks in time?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said, grabbing hold of his walky talky to speak and putting the screen up again, making me feel slightly neglected for a meer second there, until I realized my flute was being filled with more champagne.

"Why thank you darling." I said, trying to sip it instead of glugging it down like I had an annoying urge to.

We pulled up at the Hilton and I put my flute in the holder, getting out without flashing anything after everyone else did. I put my hand on the driver's shoulder.

"Will you pick us up?"

"That's part of the deal."

"Thanks, thanks." I murmured. "Your tip, yes, tip." I mumbled, fumbling around in my clutch for my wallet. I pulled it out and got out a hundred. "Here,"

"This is a hundred dollars." he clarified.

"Don't spend it all in one place." I said. "Thank you." I said, walking away, arm in arm with Taylor and Sharpay. I pushed open the glass doors and walked across the lobby, up the elevator to the skybar. "I'll get the drinks." I said. "Can we open a tab?"

"Yes, what room is it?"

"Huh?"

"You need a room to open a tab."

"You kidding me?" I said. "But we're on a bach, bachelorette party." I whined.

"Sorry, you'll have to order drinks separately if there's that many of you."

"Be right back." I said to the guy. "One second." I said to Taylor, going downstairs to the lobby. "Excuse me," I said to the lady at reception.

"May I help you?"

"Yes." I said. "I want a room. For tonight. Needed now."

---

"Three martinis," I giggled, my eyes half closed.

"Here you go." he said. "That'll be..."

"Tab!" I interupted him, showing him my room card.

"Room 458?" he said.

"How do you know what room I'm in?"

"You've been here eighteen times saying charge it to room 458. Lucky guess I suppose."

"Ah, so you're a fast learner, huh?"

"Not exactly." he said.

"Mmm, I love a fast learner."

"Me too." Taylor said.

"Here's your drinks."

"Come on, it's almost one in the morning. I'm sure you don't have to be proffesional now."

"I do, I'm sorry."

"Come on," I teased him. "Don't you want me?" I said, fluttering my lashes.

"Yes mam?" he said to the woman beside me.

"Don't walk away, baby." I said. "What we have is special."

"Gin? Coming right up." he said, pouring her a straight gin.

"Who drinks gin these days," I hissed to Taylor, even though I had one in my hand.

"Babe," I said, climbing over the bar after the lady had gone away.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"See? That wasn't very proffesional." I said, as I tried not to flash.

"What?"

"That either. If you were proffesional you would say excuse me."

"Well what are you supposed to do when someone's just climbed over the bar?"

"Kiss them."

"No."

"Am I really that disgusting?" I whined.

"No." he said.

"Then why don't you want me?"

"I'm gay." he choked out.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not straight. I don't like girls."

"What? You don't look gay!"

"Well.. I am."

"You're lying."

"I know."

"Come on," I said. "You can't be that desperately not wanting me so that you have to say you're gay." I exclaimed, checking if my sentence made any sense at all.

"Gabriella," my mom said, taking my hand. "Leave the poor boy alone, he's only here to serve you drinks." she said, pulling me away.

I groaned.

---

**Troy's Mind**

"Come on, in here." I shouted.

"Troy it's fucking three."

"Come on, I don't care. They'll still be out."

"No they wont, they'll be asleep."

"Just because they're girls doesn't mean they aren't capable of staying out and getting completely pissed, so much so that they can't remember their own names."

"Whatever, come on." Chad said, walking into the hotel. I pushed the button for the lift and as many guys as possible filed into it with us. We got to the top floor, to the bar basically.

"Just a couple in here, man." Chad said.

"I know." I shrugged.

We filed inside in our twos in a Noah's ark stylie. There were just a couple groups left in. The music was mellow and was refreshingly quiet compared to all the other clubs we had been to that had loud, thumping music vibrating the room with baselines like fireworks. I jumped out of my skin nearly as I heard an ear piercing scream. My heart skipped a beat and I looked towards where the scream was. Some woman wearing a disco ball like dress had jumped on the bar and fell off, and now she and the rest of her group were crying laughing. I shrugged and slid into the white booth. Others got on tables near ours. I took off my jacket and put it on my knees. Conversation flowed around the table. The sound of a woman stumbling, her heel scraping against the floor went through me, making me cringe. My brain had turned to mush, through the excessive amount of alcohol I'd drank.

"Troy?" someone said.

"What?" I replied, not really knowing who was talking to me.

"You look like you're retarded." they said.

"Great." I grunted. Suddenly a loud bang erupted in the room, making my heart skip a beat. I opened my eyes, and saw the brunette in the disco ball dress lay flat on her face.

"Oww," she groaned.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice said, that made me curious. Humour was evident in their voice.

"Yeah," she said, getting up on her knees to make her on all fours, flashing a black thong, that Chad found extremely pleasing. The legs looked familiar. A woman in a coral dress with long blonde hair helped her up as she laughed. I squinted trying to make them out better.

"Sharpay!" I heard her cry. God, it was what I thought. They were here. I smirked as Gabriella fell over again. She was a state. She couldn't stand up properly.

"Alright!" the guy behind the bar shouted. "I'm calling security!" he bellowed angrily. I watched the scene from my seat.

"Hey, no, please don't!" she cried. "I really like it in here."

"Well you're disturbing all the other customers." he said.

"Oh please," she begged.

"Get out, and I wont ban you for life." he said.

"It's a bachelorette parties. It's what we do." she said.

"Jumping on the bar and falling off it is not what bachelorette parties do. This bar is prone to bachelorette parties, we have them every night. But you're all too drunk, go home." he ordered.

"I'm not drunk!" she protested. He raised an eyebrow. "Well maybe a little bit." she continued. "Or a lot. But that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

I smirked as I watched her put her thinking face on.

"I don't know."

"Go home."

"No."

"Go home."

"No."

"Go home."

"NO!" she screamed.

"I'm calling security to have you forcefully removed."

"Awesome. Go for it." she shrugged. I raised my eyebrows.

He got out a pager and pressed the button.

"On his way." he nodded.

"Thought we were friends." she shook her head in shame at him.

"Not really." he said.

"Can't believe this." she said, grabbing her purse.

"SECURITY." A big guy said as he walked through the door. Gabriella widened her eyes at the bar guy.

"Seriously?" she whispered.

"Who's causing trouble?" he said.

"Me apparently." she said like a little kid owning up to doing something bad they did. "I jumped on the bar and fell off it. Trying to be like in the movies." she shrugged.

"You'll have to leave."

"Right now?"

"Yes." he said.

"But I just bought a drink."

"I don't care." he said.

"It's a full mojito! Twelve dollars that was!"

"Don't care."

"But I got a room here and everything!" she said. She got a room?

"Go to your room then." he said.

"Please. Please just let me stay in. Especially if everyone else is still here having fun and I'm not!" she whined like a little baby.

"Go home." the security said.

"No."

"Go home."

"No."

"Go home."

"NO!" she screamed, like she did before. He grabbed her arm and tugged her out. Her heels scraped against the floor. I stood up.

"I'm gonna go take her home." I said.

"Right." Chad said in understanding.

"See you later."

"Right." he said. I went outside and was met by shouting, from Gabriella, and calm speaking from the security guy.

"I'll take her home." I said, walking forward.

"No you wont." the security said, thinking he was just some sleaze looking for a quick fuck somewhere.

"Troy," she breathed, like she was on those happy pills.

"You're drunk."

"Yes, so are you. It's fantastic, honestly." she murmured dozily.

"I know." I said.

"We'll be going now. Bye." she said to the security guard. We left the building, hailing a cab. "I'm hungry." she announced, about ten minutes away from home.

"Me too." I said.

"Mr Driver?" she said to the cab driver.

"Yes?" he said confusedly at his nickname.

"Yes, can you please let us out? I want something to eat." she said.

He pulled over and I thrusted a wad of cash into his hand. "Keep it." I said dismissively, pulling her out and closing the door. She grabbed my hand and I held it as we walked down the bright street, full of pubs and clubs and takeaways. We went into one of the open takeaways, and ordered a bag of fries and a burger each. She stuffed it into her mouth and took a huge bite out of it, not really caring that she was in public. She chewed it loudly, and swallowed it, taking a huge gulp out of her Coke. We walked down the street towards home as we ate.

"Feet hurt." she said simply, taking another bite.

"We're nearly home." I stated, coming into our street.

"Awesome." she said sarcastically, stuffing fries into her mouth.

I got the keys out as we approached the door. Why the hell were there so many keys? I thrust a random key into the lock, and it didn't work. I went through all the keys, until finally one worked. I stabbed it near the keyhole, and it hit the side. After a couple sharp stabs, it went in, and I turned it. Gabriella laughed behind me. I opened the door and unarmed the alarm.

"Thought they were all supposed to be sleeping at ours?" she reminded me.

"They can sleep at Chad and Taylors. Or a hotel." I said, waving the subject goodbye. I walked closer to her, walking into her to push her against the wall.

"I'm too tired." she complained, knowing what I was implying. "I'll throw up all over you." she said.

"Again." I laughed at the memory of her throwing up all over my back and the back of my legs. Never again am I carrying her when she's drunk.

"Awesome." she randomly said, pushing me so she could go up the stairs. I followed her, undoing my buttons and taking my shirt off before I got to the bedroom. I took off my pants, and got into bed. She took off her dress and shoes and threw them across the room near the mirror. She went into the bathroom, and came out with a fresh face, her make-up removed. She climbed into the bed next to me, and wriggled to get comfortable.

"Done?" I said as she seemed to be still.

She took one last wriggle to get into a comfortable position. "Yes." she stated.

"Awesome." I said, copying her, udging up to her and putting my hand on her stomach.

"Night." she yawned.

"Night." I replied, putting my head on the pillow and dozing off straight away.

* * *

**Please review :) I know you're probably a little over this story because I didn't update but please do review me :) **


	41. authors note :

**helloooo ! :) guess who's back. back again... **

**anywho, so as you can tell, i've not been on fanfiction for a while, i kind of forgot about it because i got writers block and i got busy with other stuff, and i lost my 'mojo' ;) haha. **

**i got an urge today to write a fanfiction, and i really want to do one, but i lost heart for this story, and i bet everyone else has too, :L so i'm going to stop with this one, and am going to start a new one i think, but i don't know what to do it about.**

**has the site changed btw ? i keep trying to look at my reviews and it wont let me, it's SOOO frustrating ! i feel like an old person on the computer for the first time. :L no prejudice about old people, it's just, you know how it is, rocking and rolling and what not. :L**

**if someone could send me an inbox saying like how it's changed and how you look at your reviews and stuff, i'd be greatful :) haha, and also maybe suggest what i could do it about in a review ? i started a Camp Rock fanfic, and i love the twilight saga, i've always had an obsession with gossip girl but idk what i'd do a fanfiction about, so i don't know what to do... :) so yes, someone please inbox telling me how to use this thing and a review about what i could do and stuff please, and i'll be very greatful, although, i'm greatful if you're even reading this. :L **

**thank you, and goodnight, well, i suppose it's noon, so... yep, okay.**

**goodbye,**

**BloomiesGirl **


	42. New Story Idea

**Hello guys, me again.**

**I'd just like to say, that i wiped my computer, and although i told it to save everything, it didn't. So my epilouge has vanished. I'm going to leave it now, as it was terrible anyway. But recently, i've had some real heartbreak myself, and i think i may write a story about it. i don't have a clue about these things i'm writing about, i've never been in love, until now, and i've never lost someone, again, until now. i'm going to change the names, and write it in first person. **

**my life has changed so drastically recently. i've got new friends, new habits, new interests, and i've met new people. i love it how it is, but something happened, and i've honestly never wished i could turn back time as much as i want to now. i fell in love, not realising it, and blew it, and now, well, i don't have a clue what to do. maybe this new story will help me figure things out ? maybe not. but it's more complicated that it seems in this short analysis of what it's going to be about. **

**i'm also hoping if i write this it will help me get over it all. i'm literally depressed at the moment. i can't get him out of my head. writing about him and reminding myself of him all the time might not be the best for my mental health, but i feel like i'm going to go crazy if i DON'T let all this out. maybe creatively is the best way to do it. :) **

**i'm going to start the story from like, when it was all normal, then i'm going to go into when it all changes, and i'll just do it like it all happened to me, and do it at all the same stages i found different things out.**

**it'll be miscellaneous, because it's obviously not going to be a FanFiction, unless my life is a movie, then it might just be :) reviews and inboxes are appreciated if you have any thoughts about this, maybe RSVP if you'll read it ? :) i'll reply to them all. thanks so much :) love you guys. thanks if you've read this message.**

**Lots of love,**

**BloomiesGirl xoxo**


End file.
